Why Can't You?
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Sequel to Why Can't I? Four years after Gohan's birth everything was peaceful until Rikku meets a stranger named Radditz who tells her she was born of an alien race known as Saiyans. Timeline: Saiyan saga - Cell Saga
1. The Calm Ends

**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **

**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **

_**Why Can't You?**_

_**Chapter 1: The Calm Ends**_

_**~ On a planet in the deepest regions of space~**_

Nappa chewed on his large piece of meat for today looking over the massive battlefield that had taken place. "Not bad considering there's only two of us. Where do you think Radditz is by now?"

"He should be approaching the Earth anytime now. It takes about a year to get there from where he left." Vegeta replied tapping his scouter anxious to hear from Radditz.

"Do you really think she's even still alive. It's been over twenty years and she's never even attempted to contact us."

"Things happen especially with newborns. She may have destroyed her ship and from what I hear the technology on Earth isn't as advanced as our own. She may be stranded."

"Ah makes sense." Nappa stood and tossed his bones laughing a bit. "What a surprise she'll get. Being rescued and having the honor or being your mate all in the same day."

Vegeta smirked and laughed to himself. He too was looking forward to it.

"One question though. Why did you send Radditz? Why didn't you go yourself?"

"Nappa you surprise me. I'm a gentleman at heart." Vegeta's voice leaked with sarcasm. "Radditz hasn't seen his sister in some time it's only fair I give them the proper time alone before I take her for myself. Besides leaving you two alone would be a big mistake."

Nappa tensed and grunted at the small insult. "Yeah whatever." Nappa through away his leftovers and stood. "Let's get to the next assignment. I'm anxious to blow this planet to smithereens."

"There you go again. Being impatient is an ugly thing Nappa. Nevertheless you're right. It's time we left this drawl planet."

_**~On Earth~**_

"Gohan!" Chichi called looking around with a firm pout on her lips. "Where could he be? I told him Lunch would be ready soon." She called his name again then paused seeing Rikku breaking from the woods with a large tree trunk over her shoulder. "Hey Rikku do you think you have enough fire wood? You're gonna hurt yourself one of these days doing that."

"Ah don't worry about me Chichi I'll be fine." Not like the saying ever worked. Chichi, ever since she had the mistake of letting Ryan take Rikku back to Capsule Corps, had never stopped blaming herself for letting things get careless. Now she mad a point to always worry about Rikku and Gohan's safety.

It has been four years since Rikku gave birth to her bouncing baby boy Gohan. Rikku had never expected the joy of motherhood to be so fulfilling and rewarding. She had gone through some hard times but thankfully the Ox King, and Chichi were always there to help support her when she needed it.

"Where's Gohan? I thought he was with you."

"He was but I think he's wandered off again. You better go find him if you want to eat before going to Master Roshi's."

"Right you are. Nimbus!" The fluffy cream colored cloud zipped through the air and let her on. Nimbus too had always been there to support her. Rikku's heart remained pure and untainted by evil thoughts allowing her to have the comfort of Nimbus' flight.

It took Rikku a few minutes before she finally heard her son calling. The whining cry for help made her heart leap to her throat and she zoomed toward the source. Gohan, four years hold with a mop of black hair and his mother's kind face, clung to a mountain branch high above a running waterfall.

"Gohan?"

The boy whimpered and opened his eyes. Greeted by his mother's warm smile he leapt into her arms and began to crazily spew what had happened.

"There was a bird, flue away, water, rapids, and then waterfall, I was so scared mommy!"

"Calm down Gohan it's alright." She stroked her son's head smiling warmly happy that he was safe. "If you were in the waterfall how did you manage to get all the way up here?"

Gohan blinked and glanced down at the running water fall then over at the branch where he had been clinging. "I dunno." He then looked to his mother his expression so lost and adorable Rikku wanted to squeeze him into her breasts.

The night where Gohan had been conceived was still a blur and who knew where his father was now. However Rikku was determined to give Gohan a happy normal life. Listening to Chichi's advice she let Gohan study instead of train. Considering that the years had been calm and there was no real reason for Gohan to fight she guessed it was the best way. Still it made her wonder. As a child she had always been different, strong, independent and tough. From the moment he was born Gohan was a gentle babe with eyes that were always aware and taking in his surroundings.

Though he was only four Gohan had shown bits and pieces of his hidden strength to her. She wondered if he was properly trained that he would surpass her in strength. It was possible.

"Well, never mind then. Let's go home. Chichi has lunch ready for us."

~ Meanwhile~

In a farmland half way across the world a tiny spaceship broke through Earth's atmosphere and landed smack dab in a glorious field. The farmer there jolted murmuring on about meteors and space junk as he approached the crater. Instead of a meteor he finds the spaceship. The door opened slowly and a tall hunkering body emerged scaring the farmer half to death.

"Finally, Planet Earth. I know you're here somewhere little sister." He looks up at the farmer smirking. His mass of black spiky hair reaching down his back almost to his thighs, the clothes looking like something out of a bad sci-fi movie. The device over his eye blinking and reading the Farmer's pitiful power level. "Weakling. Not even worth my time."

After disposing of the Farmer the alien being, known as Radditz, floated to the sky. His device going off searching for the highest power levels. "Hmmm ah there's a high power level. This must be her. Heh only a level of 350 how shameful. Then again with nothing but weakling Earthlings to fight I shouldn't expect much from her. I'm coming for you KARAT!"

~Master Roshi's Island~

Rikku smiled as she hovered above the island where she had once trained as a girl. In her lap was a bouncing Gohan who was overjoyed at the idea of meeting his mother's friends. "Here we are Gohan. You ready?"

Gohan nodded clinging to her as she jumped from Nimbus landing gracefully on the soft sand. "Hello?" Rikku called out hearing the laughing voices inside. The sound making her tummy twist and her heart ache to see her friends.

"Rikku, that's Rikku's voice." Bulma jumped to her feet racing to the door with Krillen and Master Roshi right behind her. "Rikku it's so good to see... You." she pauses seeing her cradle a boy. "Whoa who's the kid?"

"I've never known you to be the babysitting type Rikku." Krillen commented.

Rikku knew that was coming and she smiled and looked at her son affectionately. "He's my son."

There was a moment of dead silence followed by a heard of screams. Rikku laughed at the faces they made and set Gohan down. The boy shyly held Rikku's mantle looking up at the faces of strangers. "Wild huh?"

"Oh Rikku he's adorable!" Bulma commented. "What's his name?"

"His name is Gohan." Rikku looked down. "Go on say hi."

Gohan glanced up then shyly bowed to the others. "Hello." His voice so adorably cute making the mother in Rikku go fan girl. The others bowed back but Krillen glanced up his eyes a little hard.

"Since when do you have a kid? How come you never told us?"

"Sorry about that. It's been a wild four years. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I've been put under a lot of rules. The chore of motherhood I guess you could say." Rikku smiled when Gohan walked to turtle petting and playing with him.

"So who's the lucky man?" Roshi wanted to know. "What man had the guts to ask you to marry him?"

"Huh? Marry?" Rikku crossed her arms. "I didn't get married. Gohan is what Chichi calls an ill.. Illegitam.. Illegitimate child." after a few tries Rikku finally pronounced it. "Do you remember that party at Capsule Corps we all attended?"

Bulma suddenly gulped and looked up at Rikku. "No way! It's his kid?"

"So You've been raising him all by yourself?"

"No, not exactly. Chichi and I live together and Ox king drops by all the time. I have all sorts of support." Rikku smiles.

Krillen pushed away any anger when he looked at Rikku's face. It had changed a little. The look of love and motherly affection towards her an even softer look. How was it that after everything Rikku had been she always managed to find a smile that warmed everyone. "So is he strong like you too?"

"I don't know." Rikku sighed. "I really want to train him and test his skills but…" Rikku watched as Gohan backed away scared from the waves. "He's been pretty sheltered. I've been letting Chichi teach him his studies and schoolwork instead. He's pretty smart but at the moment he's no fighter." Rikku laughed a little when Gohan ran to her. The hat on his head tipping and the glitter of the four star ball catches Bulma's eyes.

"Oh wow I can't believe I didn't notice that before." Bulma knelt down to Gohan. "That's a dragon ball on his hat isn't it?"

"Yeah I wanted to give Grandpa Gohan's ball as a family heirloom so I went looking for them. I also have the three star ball and the six star ball. Gohan wants to see the dragon but…" She notices Gohan clenching his hat as if to protect his dragon ball. "He'd have to give his up."

Bulma smiled standing up once again. "That sure takes me back. We sure had some wild times searching for those things didn't we?"

"You bet," Rikku agreed. She suddenly tensed feeling a massive power heading straight for them "What.. What is that?" Rikku turned her body this way and that way trying to feel out for the energy. "Oh man I've never felt anything like this."

"Rikku?" Krillen paused sensing the presence as well and searching around for it. "What is it?"

"I don't know but it's heading straight for us!" She looked to the sky. "Up there!" The figure landed across from them and Rikku beckoned Bulma to take Gohan back as she put herself between him and her friends. "Who are you?"

Radditz laughed with sheer glee. "You really are alive. Your face reminds me so of our mother and father." The device on Radditz's face bleeps on and off from reading her power level. "I knew it was you in a glance Karat."

"Carrot? No thanks, I don't like them."

"Cute, you've picked up some Earthling humor have you?"

"Rikku do you know this guy?" Krillen asked. Rikku shook her head trying to push Gohan back away but the boy wouldn't let go of her leg.

"What on Earth have you been doing all these years? Your mission was to destroy all life forms on this planet!"

"Look Mister," Krillen pushed past Rikku. "I don't know who you think you are but I think you have the wrong party." Krillen made a shooing motion with his hand. "Shoo go on or I'll escort you myself."

Rikku's eyes noticed the stranger's ki changing and she shouted. "Krillen look out!" Krillen glanced away for just a second and was hit hard by a powerful force. His body launched back crashing into the side of the house. "Krillen! Are you alright?" RIkku growled and turned back to the stranger her eyes widening as she looked at what had hit Krillen. "A tail."

"Yes, now allow me to introduce myself. I'm Radditz, your big brother."

Rikku's eyes widen staring into the face of the stranger. She had sensed a familiarity with him. It was his eyes, they were like her own only… more cruel. "My…brother?"

_**WOOT! First Chappie up! I'm so excited to be writing this series of fics! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and stay tuned for the second… "Rikku's saiyan blood." **_


	2. Rikku's Saiyan Blood

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 2: Rikku's Saiyan Blood**

Rikku stared into the eyes of the stranger claiming to be her brother. His tail much like the one she used to have swayed cockily in the air. His evilish smirk spreading around his face. "I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Hmm… Tell my sister did you ever suffer a serious blow to the head?" Radditz tapped his nogin looking at Rikku. It was clear to him that she had no idea who she was.

"what? Well, yeah actually when I was little. I still have the scar where it happened." Rikku rubbed it. "I don't remember much about it." Rikku pried Gohan away from her leg the boy wailing a little when Bulma manage to pry him from her.

"Damn it, You really did forget."

"I forgot what! Tell me!"

"Rikku," ROshi's voice broke her eye contact with Radditz and she turned her head looking to her old master. "There's something your grandfather told me that I think you should know about. Years ago your grandfather found some sort of space ship in the woods. There you were laying right in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you but you were wild. Down right uncontrollable, and unusually powerful. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan or his kindness. Until one day Gohan took you for a walk and there was an accident. You fell into a ravine and badly injured your head. Any normal child would have died but you recovered. Ever since you became a happy loving child."

Rikku listened to the tail her head thumping hard in her chest. "I'm… from outer space?"

Krillen crawled from the hole in the house and Rikku turnedto him. "Krillen are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Be careful Rikku he's not normal."

"Alright, I need some explanations!" RIkku turned to her brother glaring. "Why did you come here?"

"I came here for you Rikku. It was a personal request from our prince to bring you from Earth to him so the two of you shall become mates."

"Mates?" Rikku's eyes widen. "Like… like a marriage?"

"Yes, but seeing as you forgot who you are I better fill in the blanks. You were born on a planet called Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a saiyan warrior, and the last of the females." He lowered his arms looking off at the distance. "Many years ago our planet hit tragedy. It collided with a giant meteor and was destroyed. Only four of us are left. You, myself, and two others."

"I'm guessing the prince is one of the two others." Rikku smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not mating with your prince."

"I don't think you have much of a choice."

"Why should I believe you or any of this you're telling me?" Rikku asked keeping her guard up. Gohan wriggled in Bulma's arms but one look from her had him cowering back in whimpering. "If I'm a saiyan why did I grow up here on Earth?"

"That's simple. You see we saiyans are what you call planet brokers. We go to planets that will aim for a heavy price and destroy any life forms on it. We then sell it to the highest bidder. Adult saiyans are sent to ones with high power levels and for those who have weakling existences we send our babies. You were one of those babies."

"You're space pirates is what you are!" Krillen claimed clenching his fists in anger. Bulma too was furious.

"How can you send defenseless babies into space by themselves?"

"Shut up Earthlings. Grrr Karat, you could have conquered this planet in a few short years if only you had remembered!" Radditz clenched his fist.

"What's a full moon got to do with anything?"

"What?" Radditz looked down and his eyes widened. "What happened to your tail karat?"

"I got rid of it a long time ago!"

"You fool!" Radditz growled. "Do you have any idea what you have done? Your full power is gone now! You lost the ability to transform! Now I can understand why you can be on good terms with these weaklings!"

"That's enough!" Rikku crouched down. "This is my home and these are my friends! Don't you dare talk to them like that. I don't care what you say I am. You're no brother of mine and my name isn't Karat! My name is Rikku and I am an Earthling! Now leave us alone!"

"I told you, little sister. You don't have a choice." Radditz walked to her Rikku backed up a bit. "You're very valuable to us being the only female left. As such you have been chosen to mate with Prince Vegeta himself. Together you two will repopulate the saiyan race and bring us back into power once again." Movement caused Radditz to look in the direction of Gohan and Bulma. "That kid has a tail."

"Leave him out of this!" Going into protective mother form Rikku blocked his view.

"He's your son is he…" Radditz growled. "What filthy Earthling do I get to destroy for touching my baby sister?"

"I don't know where his father is but Gohan is not a part of this deal."

"Oh, but I think he is. If you won't come with us I'll be forced to take your son instead. With a little training he'll be perfect to join our little band."

"We'll see about that! No way am I letting my son go with you!" Rikku raised her energy her eyes on fire. Raddit grinned.

"Ah your saiyan blood is boiling sister. You should come with me and realize your true strength. I know you love to fight." he stepped towards her. Rikku planned her move of attack the two saiyans circling around. Then Rikku launched she was easily brushed away. A swift kick to her chest knocked the breath from her and made her land along the beach. Water spilled over her hair as she gasped in pain. Her ribs were bruised and it was hard to breathe. She heard Gohan's wail as he ran to her side.

"Mommy!"

"No… mmmng Gohan." She opened her eyes. Radditz had grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt lifting him up with a chuckle.

"Listen carefully dear sister. If you want your son back you're gonna do exactly as I say." Radditz stepped over her body holding up Gohan tauntingly. "Eliminate one hundred of the Earthlings by tomorrow, and I'll let your kid live."

"That's impossible!" Roshi yelled stepping forward. "Rikku isn't the kind of person who's capable of killing innocent people!"

"Trust me old man. She has saiyan blood. She'll do as she's asked."

Rikku tried to get to her feet but the pain in her chest constricting her hair made it difficult and she looked up through scared protective eyes. "Please… leave Gohan out of this!"

"I wish I could little sister. However, without him I would have no guarantee you will do this task. Pile the corpses on this beach and ill shall return tomorrow. Then you, your son, and I are going to take a little trip into space together."

Rikku grunted in frustration and grabbed Radditz' ankle giving him pleading eyes. "Please don't go. Give me back Gohan!"

"Look at you. You're pathetic. Please sister have some pride." He kicked her hand away and rose to the air. "You have until tomorrow. Enjoy it."

"No! Gohan! Gohan!: Rikku screamed as her wailing son was taken away. Tears spilled from Rikku's cheeks and she bowed her head. Managing to sit up Rikku slammed her fist into the ground. "What am I gonna do? If anything Happens to Gohan… I…I'd…"

"Rikku." Krillen Roshi and Bulma joined her on the beach. Krillen helped her to her knees. "I'm sorry there wasn't anything we could do."

"It's not your fault…" Rikku glared at the water then grunted. "N- NIMBUS!" The flying cloud zoomed overhead and landed in front of her.

"Rikku what are you doing?" Krillen and Roshi held her back as she tried to climb the cloud. "You're in no condition to go after him."

"Krillen's right Rikku. He's stronger than you. We need to outsmart him."

Rikku rested on Kame House doorstep her mind working overtime to try and figure a way to rescue her son and not get killed in the process. She still couldn't get over the fact she was an alien. She always thought aliens were little green men, kinda like Piccolo. Who knew that Aliens could be human like. Saiyans huh?

"Wait a minute. His tail! It's his weak spot!" Rikku grinned. "Remember when I was a kid? It hurt so bad I couldn't even move!"

"That's it! Oh but do you think you can get to it Rikku?"

"No not by myself anyway." RIkku clenched her fists.

"Well I'm in then!" Krillen said. "If worse comes to worse you can always wish me back with the dragon balls."

"That's not possible Krillen. You and master Roshi have already been wished back once before. The dragon won't grant the same wish twice. If you're in then you're in it for keeps."

Krillen gulped looking in Rikku's eyes who were hard and serious. There was only one time he had seen her with such a look. It was against Piccolo.

"It's better if you don't go."

"You can't beat him alone Rikku! I may die but I'm willing to risk it! We've been friends way too long for me to abandon you like this." Rikku smiled at Krillen. She sure had missed him.

"Thanks."

"It won't do any good." Rikku jumped and turned seeing a familiar face floating in the air above them.

"P-Piccolo?" Her green skinned adversary foated down from the sky landing across from her. "Sorry, if you came here about our fight it will have to wait. I don't have time to deal with you."

"I suggest you make time. I've seen this guys power Rikku and your little bald friend will give you little help. You're gonna need more fire power than that."

"What are you suggesting?"

"There's only once chance to beat him. And that's if I go with you."

"What?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. I heard about the Saiyan's plan to take over Earth. That's something I've reserved for myself."

"I see." Rikku smirked. "How do I know you're not just gonna turn on me?"

"Trust me there will be plenty of time for me to destroy you once our mission is completed."

"I don't understand you. Why do you want to control the world? It's wrong, and you're wrong if you think you can beat me." Rikku put her hands on hr hips and smiled. "However in this case you're right. Let's team up." She holds out her hand in truce.

He ignored her hand. "Alright then, just remember once this is finished our alliance is over."

_**DUN, DUN, DUN! Piccolo and Rikku have joined forces to go against the opposing threat. Who will win? Find out next in… "Gohan's hidden strength"**_


	3. Gohan's Hidden Power

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 3: Gohan's Hidden Strength**

After getting the dragon radar from Bulma Rikku and Piccolo shot off to the distance. Following the signal of Gohan's four star ball tracking down Radditz was easy. Fighting him would be a different story.

"We should try and sneak up on him. Give the element of surprise."

"That won't work. He's wearing some sort of sensory device that tells him his opponent's whereabouts and an indication of their strength."

"Darn guess we have no choice but o use the direct approach then.

Rikku caught eye of the area and spotted the crater where her brother's spaceship rested. She could see Radditz down below in the clearing and her eyes narrowed when Gohan was no where in sight. Landing with finesse both Piccolo and Rikku squared down against Radditz. Despite the reading the saiyan warrior looked a little surprised by the fact she was standing before him.

"Karat…How did you know where to find me."

"None of your business, now where's my son!"

"He wouldn't shut up so I locked him in my space ship for now. Don't worry he's unharmed for now."

"You're one of the last living saiyans and you refuse to join up with your own kind."

"That's right."

"Now you're even revolting against your older brother."

"As I said before, you're no brother of mine!"

"Ugh I've had enough of your family affairs." Piccolo said discarding his weights. Radditz's scouter bleeped indicating Piccolo's power had increased.

"Still wearing training weights too huh?" Rikku discarded her weighted shirt, wrist guards, and boots her power raising as well. Radditz chuckled utterly amused by the thought of this new challenge.

"So you're really going to do this sister/ Well doesn't matter anyhow. I've been thinking about the offer and I think you're unworthy. Any saiyan brat you bare will be an insult to our race. So I think the best thing for you is to die! Say goodbye!" Radditz launched zipping through and knocking them to their knees. "Since these are you last minutes of life I'll lt you in on a little secret. The two saiyans I mentioned earlier have even greater power levels than mine."

Rikku gasped looking back her face in utter shock. How was it possible? She was already overwhelmed by her brother's power but now there are two others stronger than him?

"So what?" She heard Piccolo say with a grunt. "Personally I find the anticipation of another fight exciting."

"You would," Rikku joked. "To be completely honest I'm terrified." She hard the muffled screams of her sona nd she rose to the air looking to the pod. She saw her son's terried face.

"Mommy! Mommy let me out of here I'm scared!"

"Just hold on Gohan! Mommy is gonna get you out of there real soon!"

"Don't get the boys hopes up. You have to go through me first.

"Fine then let's do this!" RIkku said as she landed and crouched into her trade mark fighting stance.

"Finally! I'm tired of this talk." Piccolo matched at her side and together they charged Radditz with a fierce attack. Much to their dismay Radditz dodged with no trouble swaying back and forth with ease. Even with Rikku and Piccolo's combined attacks Radditz was easily able to get the upper hand. Shooting to the air he lead them into a trap sending blinding twin energy waves. Rikku barely managed to dodge hers but Piccolo wasn't so lucky.

Both landed and Rikku gasped seeing Piccolo's left arm had been blown right off. "Piccolo!"

"Stop your shouting. It's not as bad as it looks. I only need one arm to fight."

At his claim Radditz laughed outright unable to hold in the amusement of their pointless struggle. "Ridiculous, you're even more pitiful then I thought."

"Hey Rikku." PIccolo muttered. "I don't suppose you have any new tricks you wanna share."

"Heh sorry I got nothing."

"Fortunately for you I do. I've been spending these years perfecting a new attack."

"Can you use it with only one arm." RIkku kept her eyes on Radditz keeping the strategy in her head as she planned out the attack.

"Yeah that's no problem. I just need a little time to gather up the energy needed. You're gonna have to keep him occupied until then."

"No problem there."

"Heh ironically this is the attack I had been hoping would be your demise but considering the circumstances I'll make do with your brother instead."

Rikku sent a grin his direction before launching forward alone. As she kept Radditz busy Piccolo began to gather energy at his fingertips. Rikku's job was a little much. Even with her full power and strength used in every inch of her movements Radditz still was giving her the beating of her life. Every punch and kick burned into her skin like a permanent scar. With no alternative movement available Rikku resorted to her signature Kamehameha Wave.

Radditz paused awed at how her power suddenly began to rise as she channeled her attack. That made him catch the rising power of Piccolo as well. "His is over 1000 and it's still climbing!" Rikku released the beam but saw Radditz Making a dash towards Piccolo. She twisted her hands the beam following he movement and catching up to him.

Much to her surprise Radditz turned to take it head on. It exploded at impact the rubble and dust kicking up around him. He didn't even have burn marks on his hands where he had deflected it. What was this guy made of?

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Neat huh? Now can you do the same Karat?" Radditz shot a blast her way Rikku gasping as it hit her dead on burning away at her clothes and skin and knocking her from the sky.

Poor little Gohan watched in horror as his mother plummeted and he cried banging on the red glass. "Mommy! No!"

Rikku sucked in a breath the moment she landed. She laid on the ground hissing a breath trying to rise. Radditz appeared above her grabbing her by her shirt and raising a hand to strike her. However Piccolo's rising power level got him concerned and he turned. "Now it's over 1300! What's going on?"

"Take this saiyan! Special beam cannon!" Piccolo released the blast the furious energy. Hot and quick like a blast of molten lava it singed at Radditz's skin and he quickly dodged away before any more damage to him could be done.

"No way," Piccolo said once the light had cleared. Behind the saiyan a chuckof the mountain had been taken out from his energy. "He dodged it."

"Nice one, you managed to burn the hair off my arms." Radditz turned to Piccolo fully his hand lighting up ready to kill the green nuisance.

Rikku saw the opportunity and took it. While he was looking at Piccolo Rikku made a grab for his tail and squeezed it. The once proud saiyan warrior went to his knees gasping in pain. "Ah… Karat why you."

" Not my fault you let your guard down." Rikku snickered. Rikku yanked the tail up making him lay flat. "Now Piccolo!"

"Nice work just hold him still I only have enough energy to do this attack one last time!"

"Rikku no you couldn't possibly kill your only brother, your only family!"

"Shut up! We've been through this you monster as far as I'm concern I have no brother. Besides you tried to kill me first!"

"You're right, you've shown me the error of my ways. You have to understand I was looking out for you at first. I wanted you to join me, be with me and the other saiyans of our race together. The last of our kind! Now I see I was wrong to force you. Let me go and I'll lave you and your son in peace!"

Rikku's heart strings tugged and she clenched her fists around his tail her eyes looking down at the pitiful man. He could barely even turn his head to look at her and his words seemed like some sort of dream. Her only family… her true race. "Do…do you mean that?"

"No don't listen to him Rikku!"

"Yes I do mean it!" Radditz pleaded seeing he was getting to her. "Please dear sister spare me!"

Unable to take it anymore Rikku released him her hands falling to her sides. Radditz chuckled. "Thank you… I didn't realize you were this STUPID!" Standing to his feet he thrust his elbow into her chin knocking her back onto the ground. The moment she landed she felt her brother's large foot crushing into her rib cage. She screamed staring up into his cold eyes. Why couldn't she see he was lying to her? He was right she was stupid.

"I do what it takes to survive Karat. Even if that means lying to my baby sister." He slammed his foot down and she screamed again. "Now take your punishment for messing with the true saiyan race!"

Gohan heard his mother's screams and he couldn't take it anymore. He plugged his ears crying and sobbing until something inside him snapped. His eyes turned hot with hate and he shot out of the spaceship smashing the pod to smithereens.

Rikku gasped seeing him land with a look to kill. "Gohan… you're free. Run! Leave Gohan! Run away!" Raddiz staggered as his scouter went haywire reading the power level as it shot over 1000. Gohan's aura glowed red.

"AHHHH! LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" Gohan screamed launching himself forward like a human bullet. His head crashed into Radditz's chest not only injuring him but cracking his armor. Radditz fell back gasping.

"His power… 1300 ... Impossible."

"G-Gohan?" Rikku whispered laying on the ground as she watched her son land a crushing blow. She knew he had hidden power and it brought a smile to her face to see it first hand. "Wow..."

"Mommy," Gohan said walking to her side. His eyes returning to his gentle side. "Are you hurt."

"You little brat. You'll pay for that." Radditz growled. Rikku gasped and pushed at Gohan.

"Go get out of here while you can Gohan!" Gohan turned and trembled as Radditz stood above him.

"I see…. So your power changes with your emotions." Radditz growled and knocked the boy aside. Rikku screamed reaching out for him. Gohan laid face down and unconscious.

"How dare you hurt my son! He's just a child!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Radditz started walking to Gohan. "His power level is far greater than yours sister. If he ever learned to control it he will be far more dangerous than you." Rikku struggled to get up tears threatening to fall. She had to protect him!

"No! Don't!" RIkku jumped grabbing Radditz and holding him with all her strength. "I won't let you hurt him! Piccolo! Your attack! Do it now!"

"Finally!" Piccolo said his fingertips lighting up as the energy gathered there. "Hold him still I'm almost ready."

"Hurry!" Rikku struggled dancing around in the struggle. "I don't know how much longer I can hold him!"

"Karat are you insane? If he launches that attack we'll both die! Think about your son!"

"I am! This is the only way I'll know he's safe! I don't care so long as he stays alive!"

"heh," Piccolo chuckled. "Alright Rikku if that's what you want I won't hold back."

"No! I'm sorry please release me I was wrong!"

"Yeah right I won't fall for that again!" Rikku didn't budge her arms tightening around Radditz's large shoulders. "Piccolo hurry!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting… SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The energy shot forward punching through Radditz's chest until it zoomed from the other side. Rikku gasped as she felt the burning pain as the beam shot straight through the middle of her chest.

_**AHHH When I first saw this scene I wanted to cry! *whimper* What now? Rikku's sacrificed herself to defeat her brother but with two saiyans on the way how will the Z fighters face the new threat? "Rikku's Demise, Piccolo's Pupil."**_


	4. Rikku's Demise, Piccolo's Pupil

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 4: Rikku's Demise, Piccolo's pupil**

Vegeta munched on what meat was left on the bone of his prey. He had been listening to the entire scene over the scanner. It left him a buit unnerved when Radditz believed he had the right to decide who was worthy of him. The fact the Earthlings killed him was alone to show Radditz just how weak he truly was. "Serves him right. If he can't even stand up to a couple of fighters with powers under a thousand he doesn't even deserve to call himself a saiyan."

"What now Vegeta?" Nappa asked tossing the last of his meal in the fire. "Are we going to Planet Earth?"

"You heard the last bit of conversation before the line went dead right? Those things, the dragon balls, they may be well good looking into."

"It can grant us one wish of our choosing. Maybe we can bring Radditz back to life."

"Fool." Vegeta said standing. A smirk played at his lips as a plan formed inside his head. "Why waste a perfectly good wish on that weakling, when we can have things such as eternal youth or immortality. Think you could live with those?"

"Oh yeah, good thinking Vegeta. Then again, what about Karat?"

"If the Earthlings wish her back as the one fighter said I'll deal with her personally. Immortality, superior strength, and a mate bending to my will, things just kept getting better and better." Vegeta laughed. "It's settled. We set out for Earth immediately."

~On Earth~

Piccolo watched as Rikku's friends gathered around he rbody beckoning her to stay alive. He looked over to Rikku's son. The boy was still alive, just unconscious. The power that the boy had could be of use to them with th upcoming battle. Before Radditz had kicked the bucket he told him of his two saiyan comrades and how they would be coming to Earth to avenge his death. What's more is they were both moe powerful than Radditz. Even any of them were going to survive this fight they would need all the help they get.

Rikku came around smiling when Bulma announced Gohan was alive. "Mmmph good. He's safe."

"Rikku!" Krillen squeezed her hand in his looking down scared shitless. "Hold on Rikku we're gonna get you help."

"Krillen. Do me a favor. Take care of Gohan for me."

"It won't have to come to that." Krillen didn't like the way she was talking. He had known Rikku since they were kids. He didn't want to think she was mortal, not after all they had been through together. "You're gonna live!"

"No, no this time buddy." She smiled weakly. Her chest was bleeding out and her left lung had been severely damaged. "I'm too far gone."

"Then," Krillen sniffed and clenched her hand tighter. "We'll wish you back. We already have three dragon balls!"

"Thanks…" She smiles looking to her son. "You guys are… the best." Her hand went limp and Krillen shook.

"Rikku?" tears fell down his face and he held her hand to his heart. "RIKKU!"

Rikku could barely hear Krillen as she felt herself drifting to another plane. A bitter blackness surrounding her and pushing her spirit up and up. She could see a light. She felt incredible from it's shining power and reached out for it. Awaking she blinked and looked around. Her surroundings completely baffling her. Behind her was a line of fluffy cloudlike things that held murmuring voices. On either side of the line were horned blue faced goblin looking beings trying to organize their arrival. The building they were in reminded Rikku of the temple house she used to live in with her grandfather in structure but the inside was like a lavish office with a large pink man with a beard and scowl on his face.

"Rikku," a raspy voice made her gasp and she whirled to meet with a familiar face.

"Kami! Are you dead too?"

"No, relax child. As guardian of the Earth I have special connections. Now pay attention and show nothing but the utmost respect towards the man you're about to meet."

Rikku blinked in confusion then looked up at the pink man behind the large desk. He looked like a cross between a giant and an ogre but something about him kinda reminded Rikku of a large teddy bear.

"King Yemma, it has been far too long."

"Yes it has Kami. I believe you have a request concerning this young woman."

"Yes, as you know this is Rikku and she has come from the planet Earth. I would like to request a special sentence in which to give her."

"I had already planned on putting her in the highest grounds of heaven kami."

"That is very generous of you King Yemma but seeing as Planet Earth is in grave danger I would prefer you to send her along snake way."

"The million mile trail? Why would you want to sentence her there"

"It is so she can receive training from the Great King Kai. Earth is expecting two saiyans to arrive in one year. As such the Earth is in danger of being erased from existence. Rikku here defended the planet many times and she is our best chance of survival."

"I see." Yemma said looking over his notes. "She is indeed worthy of this journey I don't see the harm."

"Hey Kami, everyone who dies comes here right? Even Radditz?"

"Yes Rikku, even him."

"Hey big guy! Did a guy name Radditz come through here?"

"Rikku! What did I tell you about showing respect?" Kami scolded but Rikku ignored him. Yemma searched through a file on his desk.

"Radditz, oh yeah your brother. What a case he was."

"Did he fight you?"

"You bet, but I handled him and sent him down below."

"Wow! Really? Forget this King Kai guy I wanna train here!"

Kami grunted. "King Yemma is far too busy. Besides," Kami whispered in Rikku's ear. "King Kai is far stronger too."

"I heard that Kami!" Yemma scolded making Kami jolt. "I'll remember that when I'm passing sentence on you."

Despite Yemma's threat against Kami's remark he allowed Rikku to journey forth on snake way. The ride to the mouth took a good few hours by air car. Rikku had drifted to sleep and awoke with a start when her guide slammed on the breaks. "Huh what?"

"We're here Miss Rikku. Snake way."

Rikku blinked and looked up seeing a large stone head of a snake and she grinned. "Alright! Time to get started!" Rikku jumped out of the car and dashed to the head looking own and awing at how long and winding the trail was. "Whoa, it's so long!"

"Yes 1 million miles to be precise."

"Geez, if I would have known it was this long I would have packed a lunch."

"I wouldn't worry about that. You're already dead so you can't exactly starve to death you know. Just make sure you don't fall off. If you do there's no coming back."

Rikku chuckled a bit to herself. "Alright. Here goes nothing." Rikku bent down in a runners start position. "On your mark, get set, go!" Like a shot she flew over snake way into the distance.

~meanwhile on Earth~

Piccolo held Gohan over the water of a nearby lake. He had taken it upon himself to liberate the kid from the humans. He hoped to train the boy himself and fruit the wonders and depths of the kids powers. "Alright shrimp. Time to wake up." He dropped Gohan into the water the boy jolting awake and crying.

"Hey! Huh? Where am I? Where's my mom?" Gohan looked around frantically for any sign of Rikku. When he saw only Piccolo was in sight he began to weep again. "Where is she? Mommy!"

"Shut up! One more sound and I'll give you something to cry about!" Piccolo lecture pulling Gohan from the water and tossing him to the ground. Gohan stopped his crying but shivered before Piccolo still scared out of his wits. "That's better. I want you to listen very carefully. Your mother is dead."

"W-What!"

"She sacrificed herself in order to protect you from the man who kidnapped you."

Gohan stared in disbelief his mind whirling with the last few moment he saw his mother. She had been lying crippled on the ground telling him to run but he didn't listen. Then everything went black. "Mommy…"

"Don't cry! I won't warn you again!"

Gohan sucked in his tears staring up more scared then sad now. What was happening?

"You'll see her again. I'm sure she's told you about the dragon balls and how they can be used to wish for something. Her friends, the ones you met on the island, are planning on wishing her back using them. However you have more pressing matters to attend to."

Piccolo crossed his arms staring down the trembling toddler. "Your mother and I were barely able to defeat the saiyan who kidnapped you. Now we've got word that two more saiyans even more powerful than him are on their one and will be here in one year. Your mother and I won't be able to defeat them alone we're gonna need your help. You have a great power inside you and I'm going to teach you how to control it."

"What? Train? I can't, Chichi said that I-"

"Don't say you can't! I don't know who this Chichi person is but for your own good and the good of the planet," Piccolo bit his tongue saying those words. "You will do as I say and no one else."

"I'm just a kid! I can't fight adults!"

"You may not believe it but there is a hidden power inside of you. If you could learn to control it you could be the strongest fighter on the planet."

Gohan's brain was functioning what Piccolo was saying. For the four years he had been alive he was always told by Chichi that fighting was a waste of time and it did him no good to learn. His mother was a fighter and he had often watch her train outside and had a secret longing to be more like her. However he had always considered it impossible.

"What if I don't have any power?"

"You do, let me show you!" Piccolo picked up the child making him gasp and cry out.

"What are you doing put me down! AHHH!" Piccolo tossed Gohan to a mountain formation. Gohan screamed in terror as he went straight at it. His body felt funny as he tapped into his power he whole body lighting up and a massive explosion reaching forth from him.

Even Piccolo who had been expecting the power stared in amazement as where a field of tall rocky hills had once been now laid a trail of destruction from Gohan's blast. Gohan had slumped right where the trail started staring in utter shock. "Did…I do that?"

"That's right. Do you understand now? This is how you were able to help your mother earlier today. It's a very rare thing for a boy your age to have power like this. To use it willingly you have to control it."

"What if I don't wanna be a fighter? I wanna be a great scholar."

"You still can but first you have to help us save the Earth then you're free to do as you wish. If you don't, you won't grow up to be anything. Now enough whining it's time to get started. Take off that coat."

"Why do I have to train with you?" Gohan asked unbuttoning his tunic. "Why can't I train with my mom when she gets back?"

"First off there's no telling how long her friends will take to collect the dragon balls. Second, you need to learn fast and I don't plan on going easy on you as your mother would. Now enough questions. Your first bit of training starts now. It's easy all you have to do is survive by yourself for six months. Once you do the real training begins."

"What? Stay out here all by myself? I can't do that I'm too little!"

"Too bad." Piccolo rose to the air chuckling. "See you in six months my apprentice."

"Wait! Piccolo come on this isn't funny don't leave! Piccolo!"

_**Poor Gohan. Will he survive his training? What about Rikku will she make it to King Kai? Find out in the next chapter… "End of snake way or bust!"**_


	5. End of Snake Way or Bust!

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 5: End of Snake Way or Bust!**

Rikku panted heavily as she slowed her sprint to a jog. "For crying out loud I've been jogging for eight months straight! How long does this stupid road last!" For eight months she ran, flew, and even attempted to jump the road but there was still no sign of the end. She had wasted precious time by falling off snake way once and landing in HFIL(Home For Infinite Losers LMAO). Thanks to a couple of numbskulls and their tests of strength she managed to make it back onto snake way. However the route back sent her all the way to the beginning making her start the journey all over again.

Then there was the incident with Princess Snake. An alluring smell made her hungry and fall into a trap. Princess Snake had been thoroughly disappointed that it was a woman.

"I cannot allow a woman even more beautiful than I be in my realm! You must die!" What was that all about! What kind of a reason was that to attempt to eat someone? Luckily she managed to escape, but barely. "Ooh, I hope everyone back home is having better luck than I am!"

~Back on Earth~

Piccolo stood before Gohan as he stood crouched and ready to fight at a moments command. "Alright Gohan you're all set. I know these past few months have been hard but you got through them. Now are you sure you want to continue on with your training?" Gohan's face stayed the same, his eyes fierce but his body shaking. "Good, with an attitude like that you just might make it."

Piccolo pushed back his cape and motioned for Gohan to make the first move. Gohan shot forward his fists and legs flying in sloppy kicks and punches. Piccolo watched while dodging keeping his eye on all of Gohan's movements. Disappearing her rounded Gohan and knocked him away. "Keep your eye on your enemy!"

"You disappeared though I couldn't follow you!"

" When I say keep your eye on your enemy it means your inner eye. If you can't see your enemy feel your enemy. Use all of your senses to follow his movements."

"Easier said then done."

Piccolo, not liking Gohan's tone, shot beams shocking Gohan and making him wriggle. "Owie!"

"Next time you feel like whining think about who you're with."

~On Kami's lookout~

Krillen had managed to track down Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotsu ad inform them of the saiyan bout. In a quick agreement all fighters agreed to do all they could to defend the planet. Kami summoned them for special training much as Rikku had been through many years ago. Together they trained their senses and strengths battling against each other.

They wouldn't take their opponents likely. Thanks to Kami's room that dropped them in the past they had a glimpse of what it was like fighting against real saiyans. They had all been crudely awaken from their false confidence when even the lowest fighter was able to beat them hands down. It was a wake up call they all needed to get past their noses and work on serious training.

"I'm doing all that I can Mr. Popo." Kami said watching as the Earth's highest force trained around the look out. He felt such fierce compassion and iron will coming from the men in front of him. It brought him a little hope. "Let's just hope that it is all worth it in the end."

~Snake way~

Rikku crawled on the path now. "I….can't….stop…now!" The path moved to a steep climb and she groaned. The ache in her muscles from the long run made her legs shake with each movement forward. The top of the hill seemed endless until she finally reached the top and her eyes close in down the road. She blinked once… twice. "Is that… yes it is! It's the end!"

The tail of Snake Way was in plain view and it made Rikku giddy with happiness. She slid down the road laughing happily. It had taken her nearly 9 months to get there but she made it. "King Kai here I come!" She slipped off the end expecting some sort of house or person waiting but found nothing but clouds. Making a yelp she grabbed the edge to keep herself from falling and sighed with relief. "Whew that was close." She blinked and looked around. "Where's King Kai? Isn't he supposed to be here at the end?" She climbed up to the tail and looked around clouds being the only thing in her line of vision.

Laying back she sighed in frustration then caught sight of the small planet above the trail. "Hey! That has to be it!" She jumped to her feet and dusted herself off. Bending down she jumped up high until she floated right above the planet. "How tiny I wonder if- WHOA!" Sudden Rikku felt a heavy force knocking her down face first into the ground. Rikku grunted as he tried to push herself up from the ground. "Dude, what's with this gravity? I feel like a weight a thousand pounds!"

Stumbling to her feet she stayed in a crouched position trying to make her way to the house. A whiff of air had her stomach rumbling and she turned to examine a tree to the right of the house. "Ah fruit! I'm starving!" She changed course hobbling along one step at a time until she reached the trunk of the tree. She glanced up seeing the fresh round fruit hanging on the branches just waiting to be eaten. "Ah yes, now to get up there."

Grabbing onto the tree she tried to climb up the trunk. Her body slid and Rikku grunted and gripped harder. "If I can get up there that is!" She slid back down landing with a thud onto her back. "Ugh.. This gravity really wears you out. She tilted her head back and was surprised to come face to face with a monkey. "Huh? Well hello there. Are you King Kai?"

The monkey tilted his head staring at her before he made a few ooking noises. Rikku got to her feet eying the monkey. "I would have never pegged the great king kai to be a monkey bu then again looks are deceiving." She bows to him. "Great King Kai I've traveled very far for a chance to train with you. Would you please train me?"

The monkey blinked continuing to ook and eek. At the sound of Rikku's stomach growling he jumped over her and into the tree flawlessly. She watched in awe as the monkey climbed the tree and grabbed a fruit. "Wow this gravity doesn't bother you at all. Can you toss me one down?" Rikku drooled anticipating the taste of such a juicy smelling fruit."

The first fruit fell and she missed catching it the fruit falling into the ground like a cannon ball. "Geez… the gravity is even affecting the fruit! Um, could yo do that again I promise I'll catch it this time!"

When the second fell she managed to grab it but the weight of it sent her hands buried in the ground. "Whoa that was close but I got it." She picked it up from the hole and chewed sighing with happiness at the marvelous taste. "Thanks King Kai! I'm sorry I was really hungry but I'm ready to be taught now!"

The monkey jumped down in front of her raising his hands to the sky. Rikku cocked her head watching his movements as the monkey danced and pumped his fists up in the air. "Do you want me to follow you?" An odd way to train. Then again Master Roshi had an odd training regiment too. "Okay." Crouching a little Rikku followed his movements She ooked and eeked making her body move like a monkeys. She felt her muscles straining against the gravity and she wondered if that was part of the training.

"Now that's a twist." Rikku heard a voice. "Instead of monkey see monkey doo it's see monkey do monkey." A playful snort joined the voice then a bunch of muffled laughter. Rikku turned her head towards the source spotting a funny looking blue guy with antennae.

"Who are you?"

"What do you think?" The blue man said. "I'm King Kai."

"You're king kai? Then whose the monkey."

"That's my pet Bubbles. He's just an ordinary monkey."

"Oh well now I feel foolish." Rikku laughed and rubbed the back of her head blushing. "I thought he was you. Then again I guess he is a little strange."

"Did you just call my favorite monkey strange? Like your not." Rikku blushed and laughed a little at herself. "Relax Kiddo I'm only teasing you. Even Kais like to kid around. Personally I love jokes like this one." King Kai flexed himself up. "This ones about my uncle… he's so large that when he sits around the house he actually sits around the house." King Kai snorted at his own joke. Rikku blinked listening to the man continue on with his corny one liners.

"Uh…"

"Oh, no sense of humor huh?"

"Oh uh it's not that sir, you're very funny. It's just I've come here to train under you." She bowed respectively. "My name is Rikku."

"Sorry kiddo I can't train anyone who doesn't have a sense of humor." King kai said turning his back to her. Rikku then burst out laughing trying to please him.

"Sit around the house! Ahahahahahaha I get it! Hahahahaha!"

"Well then, on second thought. I guess I can train you."

"Really you mean it?" Rikku grinned ear to ear clenching her fists in excitement.

"Yes,but only if you pass a test." King Kai smirked his little black glasses hiding his devious eyes. "You have to make me laugh."

Rikku blinked and scratched her head trying to think of a way to make him laugh. "Uh… that's not so hard. Hmmm let's see good joke...good joke… Uh why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Uh.." King Kai snorted. "To get to the other side."

"Nope it was too far to fly!" Rikku said grinning. King Kai help in a snort and Rikku grinned more. "This is easy. What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailer. One sells watches the other watches cells!"

When King Kai begin to snort and giggle Rikku gave a peace sign in victory. "I did it you laughed." King Kai didn't stop there. His tummy tickling so much he banged his fist to the ground. "Don't blow a gasket on me now King kai." She laughed a little.

"Oh yes my, my Rikku you sure are a funny lady. Now then I believe you wanted to train under me?"

"Yes sir. "

"Alright then let me see what you got. Warning you I'm stronger than I look."

Rikku nodded and bent down but the force on her body made her sigh. King kai watched her expression "What's wrong."

"Sorry it's the gravity here. I just can't seem to get used to it."

"That's strange.. Oh wait I know you must have come from Earth."

"Yes sir I did."

"That explains everything. I'm surprised that you can even walk around. The gravity here is ten times the amount on Earth."

Rikku's eyes widened. "Ten Times? No wonder my body feels so heavy!"

"Yes, but let's put your body to the test. Go ahead and try to jump as high as you can." King kai relaxed his body and walked closer to her. Rikku too relaxed and stretched her legs a little before jumping to the air. King kai watched in awe as she jumped even higher than the trees before falling straight back down.

"Aww man I barely even got off the ground! No way will this do!"

"She called that barely off the ground?" King Kai whispered to himself. "Amazing. She may just have the talent to take on my training." King kai raised his head and spoke normally to Rikku as she dusted herself off. "How long do you plan to train here under me?"

"As long as possible… it really depends on how much time there is." Rikku went into detail about the threat coming to her planet King kai listened I on her every word and then whistled low when she finished.

"The saiyans huh? Yeah they're a ripe messy group alright. Those guys are some of the strongest fighters around despite their lack of numbers. Now then… we need to find out the exact date they're going to be arriving." King Kai searched around with his antennae feeling out the saiyan powers. "Hmm yes I sense two of them. Thy should be arriving in exactly eighty eight days."

"Whoa really that soon huh?"

"Don't worry we can get you trained in that time however here's the catch. The saiyans that are arriving are even stronger than me."

"What?" RIkku's mouth dropped. "That's impossible."

"No, but listen. In order to win you're gonna have to be stronger than me. I hope that doesn't scare you. It means your training here is going to be intense. Are you ready?"

Rikku blinked a bit then sucked in a painful breath and her eyes go serious. "Yes! Let's do this!"

_**The Earth's fighters are training round the clock. Will they be any match against the fierce saiyans? Find out next chapter… "The Saiyan's Arrival"**_


	6. The Saiyan's Arrival

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 6: The Saiyan's Arrival**

Rikku stood in front of King Kai with a glorious proud smile on her face. The past two months had been a blur of twenty four hour of train-eat-train-sleep repetition. She had gained speed and strength in her limbs from dashing after King Kai's monkey Bubbles, and his buzz firefly Gregory. She had learned all sorts of new techniques such as the Kaioh Ken and The spirit bomb. The Kaioh Ken was the hardest of all of them to master, even harder in her opinion than the spirit bomb. The phenomenal power it caused on her body for just a brief moment of speed, strength, and agility was well worth the physical strain.

"You've broken your own records Rikku. You even surprised me with how fast you mange to learn all of my techniques. Especially the spirit bomb." The Spirit bomb had also been difficult but it all collected in after days of practice. The technique itself borrowed energy from living things all over the planet and collected it into the palm of her hand. The sheer force of one made even by a small planet as she was on now was phenomenal! She could only imagine what it would look like if she collected energy from all over planet Earth as well as the sun.

"Remember don't use the spirit bomb unless you absolutely have to.. Even then only use it once."

"Got it!" Rikku gave a thumbs up.

"We don't have much time to put the finishing touches on your training. The saiyans should arrive at the Earth within Twenty-four hours." King Kai paused in his own sentence and gasped. "Oh no! What have I done?"

"What? Wait what's wrong?"

"I totally forgot to factor in how long it will take you to get back home1"

Rikku's eyes widened and she began to panic. "I thought you were gonna take me home. Can't you just like teleport me there or something?

King Kai wasn't listening. He was in too far of a panic trying to corporate the difference in time. Rikku made a nervous laugh and started to pull at her hair. "I gotta take snake way all the way back? It took me over six months to get here!"

"You're a lot faster now Rikku it will only take you two days at the most now. The real problem is getting in touch with your friends and having them wish you back! I can even have Kami meet you at the check in station."

"No I don't have two days. The Saiyans are almost there now the others won't stand a chance!"

"I messed up don't you think I feel bad enough! Now let's get in touch with your friends. Put your hand on my back. Think hard and tell them to wish you back."

Rikku followed feeling a little funny speaking telepathically. "Okay here it goes. Master Roshi? Master Roshi can you hear me?"

~On Earth~

Roshi sat on the toilet flipping through his play boy magazines grinning shamelessly at the erotic positions. "Now there's a new one heh heh."

"_Master Roshi!"_

"What the huh? Rikku? Where are you?"

"_Whoa he really can here me! It's me Rikku! I'm still in other world I'm talking to you telepathically compliments of King Kai. Now there's not a lot of time to explain. Have you guys gathered all the dragon balls?"_

After getting over the initial shock of hearing Rikku's voice again Roshi listened in and nodded. "Yes we've had them for awhile. We worked our tail ends off getting them set up in case you were ready to come home early."

"_That's great! I need you guys to wish me back as soon as you can! The Saiyans are arriving on Earth ahead of schedule. They'll be there tomorrow!"_

"What? TOMORROW!" Without much else to say Rikku let the bond break. Roshi brought his pants to his chest pushing the bathroom door wide open. "GET THE DRAGONBALLS WE NEED TO SUMMON SHENRON NOW!"

Rikku smiled and released King Kai from her tight hold. From her nerves she had nearly broken his shoulder. "Man you have some grip Rikku. Now before you start your journey I think we should get you out of those raggedy clothes."

"Really?"

"You bet, now stay still." King Kai's antennae pointed at her direction the tips glowing. Rikku's torn up gi glowed and straightened the material feeling more maneuverable and stronger.

"Wow nice it feels lighter."

"Not only is it light but it's incredibly strong. It even repels some attacks."

"You even left the turtle make." Rikku commented rubbing the famlilar patch over her left breast.

"It is your true house, but I put my mark on the back. Much bigger of course considering my status." King Kai snorted.

"Looks good," Rikku commented turning around for his approval. "Thanks for all you've done for me King Kai. I owe you big time!"

~On Earth~

Gohan dodged Piccolo's vicious energy blasts his eyes squared in on his target. "Don't just dodge counter attack me!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan zipped forward zipping through with incredible speed. He jumped to the air ready to make his attack but Piccolo's eye beams shot him down and made him lay face to the ground.

Piccolo sweated and cursed under his breath. "You alright kid? I may have gotten carried away there."

"You said you weren't going to use your eye beams! You liar!"

"And what if I did? Youc an never trust what the enemy says!"

"Yeah!" Gohan shot back then looked down murmuring. "Well you're not the enemy."

Piccolo felt a tug on his insides by Gohan's words. The past nine months had been extraordinarily different to him. He had trained alone many times but watching over Gohan, teach him and watching him grow brought a completely new feeling to his heart.

"Enough blubbering," Piccolo finally spoke after an awkward moment of silence. "Let's get back to it. This time be prepared for anything."

~meanwhile~

Master Roshi, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong all stood before the mystical glowing balls. Roshi's eyes, hidden behind his green tinted sunglasses, narrowed as he rose his hands and called forth the Eternal Dragon. The sky darkened and light bursts of lightning the balls glowed with fierce electric power. Shenron rose his massive form overwhelming the sky making appear too small.

All around the world where the Z fighters trained in their respective places they watched the sky grow dark and fill with Shenron's electric power. They knew it was time for Rikku to return.

"You have awaken me from my slumber, please speak your wish now."

"Well," Oolong began nervously. "Is it possible to ask Shenron to destroy the Saiyans so we wouldn't have to fight them?"

"What kind of a wish is that? Do you want to leave Rikku in otherworld forever?"

"That wish is not in my power to grant." Shenron stated his voice bellowing deep. "I was created by the guardian of Earth. I cannot grant a wish that exceeds his power."

"Forget about the saiyans then. We wish for you to bring Rikku back to life!"

"It shall be done!" Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red.

~in Other world~

Rikku glanced up as her halo disappeared. She grinned ear to ear and jumped up squealing. "Alright I'm alive again! Better head off. Thanks guys it's been a blast and I'll be sure to visit next time I'm dead!"

Giving each figure once last look Rikku took off jumping to snake way and with a burst of super speed flew down the trail eating up the path as if it was nothing. "Hold on until I get there guys!"

~On Earth~

Piccolo watched the sky go clear. "The dragon was summoned which means Rikku was wished back already. Does this mean that the saiyans will arrive sooner than we expected?"

"Piccolo?" Gohan questioned Piccolo's sudden uneasiness. "What's going on?"

"Prepare for battle. Gohan. You may have to fight the Saiyans ahead of schedule."

~ In Space~

Vegeta glanced up as his approaching alarm goes off, His eyes meet sight of the pretty blue planet known as Earth and he smirked. "Such a gem, and once we touch down I will milk it for its treasure. His mind wandered to what was waiting for him down below. Not only would he take the woman he had been unable to stop thinking about for decades but he would also gain immortality from the Earth's Dragon Balls. "Immortality, and a mate to do my bidding. What could be grander?"

The atmosphere made his ship rock a bit. The blue sky gave way to vast scenic views and large cities that seemed almost primitive to his eyes. He had seen planets with vast growing sciences and technology, and had seen planets with nothing but jungles and vast greenery. To him they were all the same. His ship landed in the middle of a crowded city. Not too far from him Nappa landed. People, humans, gathered around the craters wondering if it had been meteors that had hit the ground. What a shock for them to see it wasn't meteors but Alien space ships.

"Well now," Vegeta said as he climbed out. "So this is planet Earth. It's not as bad as I was expecting."

"Why don't we skip the sight seeing Vegeta and say hello to the locals?" Nappa suggested loving the fear he smelled from the pedestrians.

"Go easy on them." Vegeta chuckled.

Nappa grinned anxious to get his need for destruction going. His hand glowed with a strange energy and as he lifted his hand the city went up in smoke and bright lights.

The fighters all felt the trembling power of the Saiyans as a city was consumed to wasteland. Tien stared into the brightness his body shaking a little not only from nervousness but for the excitement of testing his skill against the bruiting force. Krillen had to hold onto a rock to keep himself from flying away from the severe winds. Piccolo and Gohan were the closest to the city and both watched through squinted eyes as the energy took their breath away. "What terrible power."

Nappa laughed as he looked down at the desert wasteland that had once been a busy metropolis. "I don't think I made a big enough impression maybe I should try again."

Vegeta grunted. "I think it's best we left it at that Nappa."

"Yeah you're probably right. We should start looking for those whatchamacallit balls anyway."

"They're called dragon balls you neanderthall and the first thing we need to do is find the oen that beat Radditz and extract a little information out of him." Vegeta fisted his hands from under his arms. "Did you ever think that maybe one of the dragon balls that we're here for was down there? If so then our chances at immortality just went up in smoke all because you had to show off."

Nappa sweated and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Vegeta! I guess I wasn't thinking it won't happen again!"

"Never mind, what's done is done." Vegeta relaxed his arms. "First let's find the strongest power level on this planet. That should be the one we're looking for."

Nappa nodded and tapped a finger to his scouter. The readings went off and he gave a sound of confusion. "According to this there are several power levels over 1000. Why would there be so many of them?"

"Don't be alarmed. As I said we go for the highest reading and go after him." Vegeta watched Nappa as he turned his head this way, that way until his scouter logged onto two high power levels in the same vicinity.

"There he is."

"Excellent, let's go have some fun."

The two flew off. Nappa began to dance through the clouds laughing. "This gravity is nothing! Makes flying around a breeze!"

Vegeta shook his head at the naïve head of his counterpart. Nappa may have the higher power level but when it came to the mind he enjoyed Radditz's company far better.

Miles ahead Piccolo turned towards the two power readings narrowing his eyes. "Gohan get ready. They're heading right for us."

Gohan nodded. Though he had trained for almost a year he felt his heart tightening and his stomach churning. He was so nervous.

"There's nothing to fear. Remember you and I have increased our strengths ten fold and should be ready for him."

"Right, I'm ready!"

Piccolo suddenly became on edge as he felt powers all around them closing in on them fast. "Shoot there are more surrounding us!"

"Wait so you mean there's more than two saiyans!" Gohan heard foosteps to the side and he screamed. "Look out they're here!"

_**Battle time next DBZ… "Kamikaze Saibamen, Hurry up Rikku!" **_


	7. Kamikaze Saibamen, Hurry Rikku!

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 7: Kamikaze Saibamen, Hurry up Rikku!**

"Look out they're here!" Gohan turned to Piccolo's side expecting to see a overbearing Saiyan. However his eyes lock onto the familiar face of one of his mother's friends. He heard Piccolo laugh gently.

"So it's only you, huh? What exactly are you doing? You know you're not gonna be much help. Then again I assume you're not the only one partaking in this mission."

"That's right." Krillen laughed standing proud with his increased strength. "The whole gang is coming."

"Hey I remember you now!" Gohan suddenly shouted. "You're one of the people I met at master Roshi's place."

Krillen turned to Gohan with a smile. "The name is Krillen. You're Gohan right? I barely recognized you. You sure have buffed up. You kept your mom's face though, gentle yet strong features."

"Yeah, so you grew up with my mom. She told me lots of stories. She said you and her were really good friends and that you trained to make up for being short."

Krillen frowned and grunted at that comment. "Rikku told you what now?"

"Guys they're here." Piccolo broke the friendly conversation Krillen and Gohan looked to the sky spotting Vegeta and Nappa floating above them. They floated down with an air of confidence and strength in their stance.

"It seems you've been expecting us."

"I'll say this once," Piccolo quickly retorted. "Forget whatever your business is here and leave. If you choose to fight us we will fight to the death."

"That voice," Vegeta ignored Piccolo's comment. "I see so you're the one who defeated Radditz." At Piccolo's surprised face Vegeta tapped his scouter. "Didn't Radditz tell you these could be used as communicators as well?"

"Hey isn't the big one a Namekien?"

"Yes, it almost makes sense that Radditz would have a hard time in defeating him."

Piccolo heard the word 'Namekien' and blanked out everything else. Above the Earth Kami rested at the edge of his look out his eyes closed shut. "So, I'm not of this world. I might've known."

"Ah ha," Vegeta deduced. "You must be the one who created these dragon balls."

"No way how do you know about the dragon balls?"

"Not only do we know about them it's the main reason why we're here. Your friend may be Namekien but the rest of you are bugs to us."

"Nappa take off your scouter."

"Why what for?"

"These so called bugs can alter their power levels at will so they're pretty much useless wouldn't you say?"

"Ah I remember, that's how Radditz got himself beat before. He lowered his guard because of the readings. Good thinking Vegeta."

"Now enough talk. Let's see what these pests can do. We still have six saibamen left right?"

"Ha, Vegeta you and your twisted sense of humor." Nappa pulled out a vial from under his armor inside were six green seeds. Sticking them into the ground and pouring a weird substance on top Nappa began to laugh. Rising almost immediately were six little green men.

"Ugh how gross. At least they're shorter than I am." Krillen tried to stay positive watching as the saibamen showed a brief demonstration of their power.

"The three in front of you are your targets." Vegeta explained. "Give them a once over saibamen."

In other world Rikku shot down snake way. She could sense everything that was happening on earth. The sudden growth of six new powers made her uneasy. The three stronger powers began to battle one waivering a little which confused her. It must be Gohan. She could feel his strength from here but he wasn't trusting it yet. "Don't worry Son I'm on my way." Rikku landed for a split second putting more power into her flight by kicking off her eyes narrowing as she concentrated on going as fast as she could all the while feeling out the battle that was partaking on Earth. The arrival of three more powers gave her heart an easy sigh. "Good here comes the cavalry"

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiatosu stood side by side with the rest of their friends. "Looks like everyone's here except Rikku. Any word on how soon she'll get here?"

"No clue but we have bigger things to worry about. We have to drag out this fight as long as possible to make time for her arrival."

"1,2,3,4,5,6 interesting that you have the same number of players as our saibamen. Why don't we play a little game? Each of you can take turns fighting one of our saibamen."

Piccolo growled. "No way we're not fighting on your terms!"

"Whoa, calm down Piccolo this is perfect. This could buy Rikku some time to get here!"

"I'm up for it," Tien agreed. "these little creeps don't scare me." Tien took front stage ready for a little warm up. Vegeta picked a saibamen by random and sent it to meet Tien face to face. The battle didn't last long. Tien had the thing shriveling up like a dried out lizard skin. Chiaotsu cheered happily floating in mid air.

"Way to go, Tien!"

"How is this possible?" Nappa shouted. "A Saibamen's power is 1200 that makes them each as strong as…"

"As what Nappa?" Vegeta smirked.

"As Radditz."

"Heh, weak. It seems to me the three eyed man is stronger." Vegeta chuckled suddenly very intrigued by the game. He was anxious to see who else could meet the saibamen equally if not superior. He looked to the saibamen that had failed and raised to fingers. The creature shouted as a quick beam stabbed through him and he exploded.

"Vegeta, why did you do that?"

"He failed to complete his mission and take care of the Earthling. He was no longer needed. If the rest of you saibamen don't want to share his fate my suggestion to you is don't lose. Now, whose next?"

"Let me have a crack at them." Yamcha said.

"Yamcha I'm capable to," Krillen interjected wanting to have his turn but Yamcha gave him a look.

"You've already been wished back once. If I go and something bad happens at least we'll know I can be revived. Besides I think it's time these Saiyan's realize they can't push us around. I'm gonna wipe all five out at once!"

On Snake Way, Rikku's heart suddenly gave a ill-omened tug. "I've got a bad feeling something's going wrong. I can't sense anyone anymore. I must be getting close to the checkout. Hold on for as long as you can guys!"

Above the Earth Kami kept his own senses locked on the Checkout ready to teleport the moment he sensed Rikku's presence. "This doesn't fare well Mr. Popo. I sense something terrible is about to happen. There's still no sign of Rikku."

"Have faith Kami, Rikku will be here to save the day in the nick of time!"

At the battlefield the press had camped above the fight scene trying to record the battle going on below. This gave everyone watching a brief show of the action of the aliens and Earth's protectors.

Yamcha stood above his prey grinning proudly. He had practiced his Kamehameha for years and the training had finally paid off and gave him the victory he had been looking for. "What did I tell you? Now how about I finish the rest of them off?"

"Now that I'd like to see." Vegeta stated laughing. "Too bad I won't get the chance."

"What?" Yamcha suddenly sensed th approach and turned around just in time to see as the saibamen wrapped himself around Yamcha's body. The deathgrip left Yamcha unable to break away. The Saibamen's eyes gave him a shudder of terror as they lit up and the saibamen explodes. Yamcha screamed as his body was caught up in the explosion. When the light and dust dispersed all that was left was Yamcha's broken body on the ground.

The Z fighters shook with terror seeing their friend cradled on the ground unmoving. Krillen ran to his side feeling for a pulse but found nothing. He yelled his heart aching at the loss of another friend. "No! Yamcha!"

At Kame House the public broadcast gave everyone there a shocking display of what happened. Bulma sat in the front her eyes full and teary. "Yamcha…" She had been in love with Yamcha for years. Despite their squabbles she had never gotten over it. Now seeing his body lay crippled with no chance for her to say sorry, or to tell him her true feelings she began to mourn and cry.

Rikku's heart tugged again and she knew it was her ominous premonition. Something bad had happened and she was still hours away from the check in. "Damn it I gotta kick up the speed. Come on Rikku!" she coached herself.

_**NUUU POOR YAMCHA! The Battle's not over! Rikku finally makes it to Earth in the next chapter… "So we finally meet, Karat." **_


	8. So we finally meet, Karat

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 8: So we finally meet, Karat**

Unfortunately for the Z team Yamcha's wasn't the last loss for the heroes. Despite valiant efforts both Tien and Chiaotsu met their end at the hands of the Saiyan Nappa. Chiaotsu willing trying to sacrifice himself to take him out did nothing but scar and burn Nappa, and Tien's vengeance filled counter attack did nothing but wipe him of all energy eventually ensuing his death.

The Earth's fighting team was down to their last draws. Krillen, Gohan, and Piccolo the only able bodies left to fight. Gohan overcome with grief from the friends he would never get to know, and anger over the cruelty of the saiyans. Krillen too was at his wits end. "Everyone's dying and I can't stop it. HURRY RIKKU WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Rikku? Vegeta had heard that name several times since their arrival. He tried to match a name to a face and suddenly it hit him. "Karat."

Above Nappa floated laughing maniacally at the weak attempts to injury him. He was burned and his armor was toast but he was thoroughly enjoying himself with his new toys. "Okay that's three of yours down!"

At a disadvantage in the air Piccolo and Krillen returned to the ground trying to think of a new strategy. Their previous attempt was at a loss when Gohan had froze during his attack. It was a pity, Piccolo thought, all that time wasted because of the kid's stupid fear.

"You really think that's gonna help you? Suit yourself!" Nappa charged down to the ground. Piccolo and Krillen tensed in their stances preparing for the worse.

"Nappa stop right now!" Vegeta ordered stopping Nappa in his tracks. The larger saiyan looking to Vegeta dumbfounded.

"What's the matter Vegeta? Let me at them."

"How many times do I have to tell you to be patient! I have something I want to ask them. This Rikku that you all keep talking about, it's Karat isn't she?"

"Don't call her that!" Krillen growled. "Her name is Rikku now!"

Vegeta laughed. "Finally, at last I get to meet her. Now tell me this why is she your last hope? She lost to Radditz and he wasn't half the fighter Nappa is."

"You shouldn't underestimate her." Piccolo suggested.

"That's right Rikku's gotten a lot stronger now." Krillen said hoping it was true. I mean what could she have been doing the past 10 months if not training for this?"

"Oh really?" Vegeta's blood began to run hot at the prospect. Not only a female saiyan but one who looks to challenge his power. If the Earthling's ranting were true then it would be very promising for him when it came time to mate her.

Above them Nappa laughed. "If she's such tough stuff why hasn't she shown her face? Are you sure she hasn't abandoned you?"

"That's my mom you're talking about! She'll be here and you'll be sorry!" Gohan spat at the large saiyan his anger boiling. His words caught Vegeta off guard. He thought the boy looked familiar. So Rikku had already been through the process of mating with a human. Lucky for him human saiyan mating rituals were never finalized. Mating between two saiyans was a different story. He made a mental note in his mind to weasel the name of the boy's father and make him the next human on the death list.

"Just you wait!" Gohan continued. "When mom gets here you'll wish you never messed with us!"

"Is that so?" vegeta said crossing his arms hiding a smile by turning his back. "Well then I guess we can give the hero some extra time.

"What's the point in that?" Nappa asked. "Can I at least finish of the rest of these guys?"

"Give her three hours and then you can finish them off whether she's here or not."

"Three hours that's ridiculous! I'm not waiting that long!" Nappa charged at them again but Vegeta's cold direct voice stopped him in his tracks again.

"Nappa are you disobeying a direct order?"

"No sorry Vegeta I just got carried away."

Vegeta turned to the Earthling. "Karat won't be able to save you but she did just buy you three more hours of life." He looked to Gohan. "As for you kid. I have a question. Your father where is he?"

"I don't have a father." Gohan replied honestly. "At least I've never met him. Mom doesn't talk about him either it's all a big secret."

"I see," Vegeta was hating this man more and more. "Never mind then I'll just have to ask your mother when she gets here." Vegeta turned his back and took a seat on a rock. He spent his time thinking of Karat, curious about her strength, curious about her saiyan looks. It had been so long since he had seen the face of a Saiyan Woman. He knew them to be athletically beautiful. Unlike the fragile weakling sluts he had come to know from the women of other races Saiyan women were born to fight against their mate until overpowered. Only then would the saiyan male take her and bond.

There were other rare instances as well… if a woman already accepted the male's dominance then it was allowed to freely mate and bond. His father and mother had bonded like that. What real saiyan woman could resist the ruler of their race? However, he doubted Karat would be the latter. No, this woman would fight him with every breath in her body. It only excited him more.

"How can you just sit there? Don't you want to fight them too?"

"Patience, we've waited almost a year we can wait three hours."

Three hours seemed to short. Though the silence made it unbearably awkward. Krillen could still smell the fresh blood from Tien and Yamcha's bodies and it made him want to gag. Gohan bowed his head feeling guilty that he had let Piccolo down. An hour passed and Nappa began to get restless.

"I can't stand this! Why do we have to wait for her?"

Of course Vegeta couldn't tell him the real reason. That being he wanted Rikku to watch his true power when he destroyed her son and friends slowly and pile the corpses at her feet weighing them on her conscience. "Karat chose to betray her own race. For that punishment alone I want to see her squirm when we destroy her friends right before her eyes."

"Ooh I like the sound of that." Nappa snickered.

"Yes then you and I can take our time breaking her." That was a lie. As far as he was concerned Nappa wouldn't lay a finger on Karat. If she was as strong as the Earthlings claimed he had a feeling Nappa would be in over his head and he would be free to take her as he pleased as well as immortality. Even if he couldn't get the dragon balls here he had a feeling there were more on Planet Namek. He would keep Nappa in the dark until it best suited him.

~In Other World~

Rikku panted and smiled as she saw the check-in station. "I made it!"

Kami's eyes snapped open. "I can feel her!" Kami zoomed out of sight appearing in front of King Yemma taking him by surprise. Kami reached out for Rikku's hand as she sprinted for him. "Hurry there's not much time!" In a flash they were here and gone. King Yemma sat at his desk blinking wondering if they had even been there at all.

Rikku stood upon Kami's lookout smiling when the famliar gravity and breath of the earth surrounded her. "Thanks Kami. I wish I could stay and chat but I gotta go save the world!" Again, she added silently with a laugh. She dashed to the end of the lookout and let herself fall. She called nimbus and then to Korin for Sensu beans. The white cat master tossed her two . Rikku took one for herself as she landed on Nimbus her strength replenishing. "Alright nimbus I know it's been awhile but we gotta boogie. To the Saiyans and make it fast!"

The battling had restarted and Rikku could feel the struggle amongst her friends at the saiyans. Ah this is bad she lost three of the power levels! Where are the others? Her heart made a twinge in fear for her son's life. Kami was still alive which means Piccolo was safe and so long as he stayed alive everyone could be wished back… hopefully.

Nappa growled fully irritated from the cheap shot from Piccolo. The boy behind him trembled but and a smile on his face glad to see he was still alive. Off to the side laid Nappa's previous victim. Krillen laid banged and burned unable to move from his spot on the ground.

"How dare you! Do you think you can shoot me in the back and get away with it?"

"Sorry I thought it was your face." Piccolo joked stumbling to his feet. Vegeta began to laugh when Nappa's face read "insulted" all over it.

"Oh I dunno Nappa I think it's an easy enough mistake."

"I grow tired of this." Piccolo wiped blood from his lip. He summoned his energy up the froze feeling a righteous energy heading right for them. "What the…"

Gohan felt it too and he smiled big and wide. He knew exactly who that was. "It's my mom!" His heart swelled with happiness. Finally after all this time he would get to see her and hug her again. "She's different somehow but I know it's her!"

"You guys are just trying to distract me!" Nappa said. "You guys can't sense power levels without some sort of device."

"Oh? Then prove us wrong. Check your scouters."

Vegeta did so, ordering his associate to calm down Vegeta picked up his discarded scouter and switched it on. He was taken by surprise when a high power reading showed on the screen. The number even made Vegeta tremble.

"Vegeta… what's going on? Don't tell me there's some truth to their bull cocky."

"There is a strong power level heading for us but it can't be Karat. It's too high." Vegeta turned to Nappa. "It's over five thousand."

Nappa's face turned from smiling to shocked. "Five thousand! There's no way that could be karat! She only had a power level of four hundred when she battled Radditz!"

Vegeta's face turned dead serious. Whoever it was he had to be prepared. The people here on Earth had ways of hiding their true power level so five thousand could just be the tip of the iceberg. "Nappa waste them all now! We can't risk them teaming up with this new power level."

"What about the dragon balls."

"Don't worry I have a feeling we don't need them. I'd heard about the mystical balls of Planet Namek but I figured them just a legend. It shouldn't be a coincidence that in search of the dragon balls we find a Namek."

"Ah I get yah, smart thinking Vegeta." Nappa grinned cracking his knuckles. "Alright time to waste you all."

Rikku could feel she was close. Perhaps only few minutes away but it was a few minutes away too far. She had to get there now. She could sense the foreboding presence of the two saiyans and it made her quiver. "Damn it I have to hurry! GO faster nimbus! Give it everything you've got!" Her heart stopped when she felt a power rising. It was Gohan. Thank god he was alive, but for how long? He pushed himself against the higher saiyan power and she closed her eyes as if trynig to visualize the battle itself. Gohan's power slipped back down his brief show of strength vanished with fear. The saiyan began to raise and she couldn't help but scream. "Gohan! Gohan!"

Gohan was frozen against the radiant shine of Nappa's blast. He couldn't move even though he knew it would probably kill him. Piccolo saw this his mind screaming for Gohan to run to dodge it. No! He couldn't let Gohan get hurt. Not after everything he had put up with. Training the kid, watching him grow little by little, and the boy himself growing fond of him for some reason. His stupid childish laugh ringing in his ears like a background melody. He felt his legs moving he put himself in the way. He wouldn't let that laughter die! He wouldn't let Gohan die.

Gohan gasped when Piccolo appeared in front of him taking the full force of the blast. The Namek screamed feeling the tearing searing pain of Nappa's blast as it pushed against his body constricting his organs. When the light vanished Piccolo stood his body smoking from the burn. Gohan was o the ground staring up shaking. "Piccolo…" As the Namek fell Gohan rushed to his side. "Piccolo!"

"I'm not gonna make it Gohan. It's up to you now" Piccolo choked out looking at the child's face. The only thing that went through his mind was… 'Thank God He's okay.'

"You have to hold on. My mom is on her way she can help us you just gotta hold on!"

"It's ironic really. All these years I've been training to defeat your mother and I go out like this protecting you her son."

"Piccolo…" Was all Gohan could get out.

"I want to thank you Gohan. You're the only person who hasn't treated me like I'm a monster." For the first time tears flowed down Piccolo's face. "You made me feel what it was like to have a friend." Piccolo's breath wheezed out. "I know I was hard on you but I want to let you know I'm proud of you. Goodbye my friend."

As Piccolo's eyes closed Gohan shivered and screamed to the sky. "NO!"

Rikku gasped nearly falling off nimbus. She felt the fading power level. "It can't be… Piccolo!" What had happened? She thought Gohan was in line of the Saiyan's power but it was Piccolo's energy signal that was fading. Had he… had he protected her son?

Kami looked to Mr. Popo fading. He knew this would happen. From the moment he realized Piccolo would be at the battlefield he knew that it would come to past he would meet his end here. However he didn't know it would be filled with such warmth for his other half. Piccolo had died protecting Rikku's son and in a brief instance showed that even though he was born of the negative prospects of his heart Piccolo still had one and was able to grow into his own being.. One who could feel.

Back on the battlefield Gohan had one purpose in mind and that was to take Nappa down. He growled his power raising through the roof making Vegeta's scouter blink rapidly. He screamed his eyes dead and murderous as he locked onto Nappa. "MASENKO!" He raised his hands to his forehead a bright energy beam pushing through his fingers. Nappa stood his ground ready to ricochet it away. "HA!"

The blast shot forward and Nappa jumped up knocking it hard away into a stack of rocky hills making them crumble. Gohan trembled his energy depleted from the one shot. "I'm sorry Piccolo. I tried to avenge you." His eyes glance at the fallen Namek. His heart felt broken looking at his friend and master. Piccolo had taught him so much and he had let him down. "Mom…" He sobbed wishing she was there. "Where are you?"

Rikku could see the battlefield and she sensed her son's distress. She jumped off nimbus. "Go get him nimbus! Get Gohan!" The cloud zoomed off and she flew on her own above the battlefield. Nimbus narrowly saved Gohan the boy looking down at the fluffy cloud confused and relieved. Rikku felt the eyes on her as she floated down and landed staring straight at Nappa and Vegeta. So these were the Saiyans.

Vegeta looked her up and down. So it was Karat. She definitely had the saiyan beauty and from what his scouter read she had a decent enough power level. However it was the look in her eyes that made his gut churn and his mind fill with dirty thoughts. It was the look a fighter took when they took to the battleground… ready to fight… and if necessary ready to die.

"So we meet at last Karat."

_**Squee! I know you've all been waiting for it! Vegeta and Rikku finally lay eyes on each other. Where does the battle go from here? Find out next chapter… "Nappa's fall, Vegeta's Desire." **_


	9. Nappa's Fall, Vegeta's Desire

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 9: Nappa's fall, Vegeta's Desire**

Rikku walked to Piccolo's side kneeling and checking his pulse. Her teeth gritted in frustration. She was too late. There was no Piccolo, meaning no Kami, and no dragon balls. She glanced around the battlefield seeing all the dead bodies. Her teeth grit hard against each other. "Tien… Yamcha."

"Heh," Nappa felt Rikku's fury. "Must send your blood boiling. There was another little one but then again there probably wouldn't be much left of him."

"Chiaotsu!" She clenched her fists. "You monsters."

Vegeta's scouter began to blink like rapid fire. "Her power is increasing exponentially." Excitement stirred in Vegeta's veins and he held back the urge to lick his lips. He merely watched as Rikku began to walk straight for Nappa with a calm confidence surrounding her.

"Oh someone's eager. You will get no complaints from me." Nappa raised his fist moving to strike but Rikku was too fast. In a blur she appeared on the other side of him by Gohan and motioned for nimbus to follow her as she headed for Krillen. The poor little human warrior laid on his stomach propped on his elbows.

"Hey Rikku, welcome back." Krillen managed out his face bruised and his skin burned.

"Hey there buddy," She knelt and held out a sensu bean. "Here I want you to take half."

"A sensu bean? I didn't think Korin had any left."

"You're looking at the last one."

"You take it then. It'll just be wasted on someone as useless as me."

"Don't say that." Rikku broke the bean in half. "I have the bean, so it's my decision. If you don't take half I'm gonna throw it away." She plopped half the bean into his mouth then gave the other half to her son. Both of them jumped up good as new. "Wow Krillen you've grown incredibly strong since last I saw you."

"Yeah I did too until we actually started to fight. It's a miracle any of us survived."

"Gohan," Rikku spoke gently her eyes welling up as she took a good look at her son. "Oh I barely recognize you. You've gotten so strong." She kneels down cuddling him making Gohan blush and laugh.

"Yeah I've been training with Piccolo all year. He taught me to be strong and tough like you are, but he's gone and now we can't wish him or anyone else back with the dragon balls."

Rikku's happy face faded as she rubbed Gohan's hair. "Then we bet beat these saiyans for them. You two better leave this one up to me."

"That's nuts Rikku!" Krillen shook his head. "You can't take these guys on by yourself! I know you've been training with King Kai and have gotten stronger but these guys are unreal!"

"You gotta listen to him mom there's no way." Gohan pleaded not wanting to lose his mother too.

Rikku glared in the direction of the saiyans her pure white aura surrounding her making Krillen and Gohan jump back in shock. She strolled towards them the pleas from her son in the back of her mind as she studied one goal and one goal only and that was to defeat the saiyans. Her eyes were hot and angry staring straight at Nappa. "Oh no," Nappa chuckled. "You don't wanna make that face at me."

"Oh I believe I do. You're the one whose responsible for killing my friends. I'm gonna make you pay for what you have done!" She grunted her body shaking as she powered up Vegeta's signals shooting up in number making his gasp.

"7 thousand, 8 thousand… no this can't be right!"

Rikku stopped her body powered up enough ready to take Nappa on.

"Vegeta what's her reading?"

"Grrr." Vegeta crushed his scouter in his bare hands. "It's over nine thousand!" How? Just how was she able to increase her power so much? He had to know her secret!

"What nine thousand? That's impossible that thing is a piece of junk."

"Are you ready big guy? You're going down! I doubt I even have to use the Kaioh Ken attack against you." She boasted waiting for him to make the first move.

"Kaioh ken?" Vegeta murmured. He kept his eyes on Rikku watching her every movement. Nappa drawn in by the challenge dashed head first. His attack never followed through as Rikku blurred out of vision and kicked him to the ground. Gohan and Krillen watched in amazement as the large saiyan fell face first into the dirt.

"How did she do that?" Krillen stuttered.

Rikku stared into the eyes of Nappa his fury raging on his face. Surging with emotion herself she could feel her body shake. "I swore to myself that as long as I was breathing I will make you pay for this! Why can't you saiyans understand that I am not one of you and that this is my home now! Why can't you understand the emotions of the people you slaughtered? Don't you feel at all!"

"Well," Vegeta laughed staring into the eyes of the shaking woman. "It seems we've upset her Nappa."

The chuckling giant nodded in agreement crossing his arms. "That we did. This may be more fun than I thought."

"What'll be fun is me smacking your ugly mug into the ground." Taking her position she stretched her arm in front of her flexing her fingers until they clenched into a fist a surge of power erupting in her body. Her eyes caught movement and her gaze switched to Vegeta who instead of looking impressed shot her a look that read deeper. She had to hold back any emotion on her face from watching him stare. It was almost as if he was staring at her as a lover.

She lowered her guard to take a better look. The cocky prince standing with his arms crossed over his well chiseled chest. The grim line of his lips did nothing to hide their fullness. Gah! What was she thinking of? Jolting to life she noticed Nappa shooting her way and had just enough time to put up a block her arm meeting Nappa's fist. The giant continued to throw blinding furious fists. She dodged and guarded with ease. This would be easy, the giant was filled of fury and fought with his blind rage.

Vegeta watched the battle thoroughly intrigued. She had caught him looking at her and it made him all the more please to see a brief show of attraction. Her power was incredible and it made him hunger for battle to match his own strength against her. Their bodies locked in a mind blowing battle of strength and aggression. Vegeta's tail came free waving anxiously and he looked above his eyes narrowing when he sees Nappa losing miserably. Pathetic.

"I was commander and chief of the whole Saiyan army!" Nappa boasted rising to the air. "You're nothing compared to me!" Nappa growled viciously his body glowing with furious energy. "I'm through with you!" He released the energy at Rikku. She didn't move staring down the blast and raising her arms and puffing up her chest as she shouted blocking the blast with merely her voice.

Vegeta nearly choked watching this. Her technique was different than anything he had ever seen. Nappa was doomed. "Nappa you fool calm down! How the hell do you expect to win when you can't even see straight now settle down!"

Nappa turned to Vegeta his mind clearing from the rage. "mmmph you're right Vegeta. Thanks I nearly lost my cool." Nappa chuckled looking to Rikku who stood unfazed by any of his verbal or physical attacks.

"Perhaps you should let me take over Nappa. I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself anymore than you already have."

"What? Vegeta I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"From my point of view she was kicking your arse! Now stand aside and let a real man challenge her."

"That's no fun!" Nappa clenched his fists then eyed Krillen and Gohan. "Can I at least finish off the weaklings?"

Rikku's eyes narrowed and she spread he rbody out blocking his view. "No way you want to attack them you're gonna have to go through me!" When Nappa took to the skies Rikku followed after him continuing their battle there. Vegeta growled from Nappa's defiance.

"I said it's my turn now get down here!" his angry voice stopped both fighters. He walked right under them crossing his arms. "You haven't landed a single punch and it's embarrassing even me now get down!"

Rikku looked at Vegeta. It was true Vegeta's face read pure annoyance but it wasn't Nappa he was staring at. His eyes were all for her and it made her want to blush. _What's with this guy, _she thought, _he hasn't stopped looking at me since I got here. Is he that anxious to fight me?_

"Well fun's over. Vegeta's going to enjoy dominating you!" Nappa relaxed his muscles. "He's the only one in the universe who could stop me from killing you right here and now. He's faster and stronger than I am. I can't wait to watch you wriggle under his power!"

Nappa began to lower then he remembered the two weaklings. With a good distance between him and Rikku he shot towards them. Rikku gasped and flew after him. "No! Run you guys!"

Gohan and Krillen were trapped between the overbearing saiyan approaching them and the rock behind them. No matter which direction they ran to the saiyan would catch them. Rikku growled "im not gonna make it.. Gonna have to do it. KAIOH KEN!" Her aura flared red and her speed and power doubled and she quickly caught up slamming both her fists into Nappa's back sending him flying to the ground. She moved ahead of him so instead of impaling on the ground his back impaled on her fist. She held the cripples saiyan above her head. Nappa was unable to moe his spine severed and his body paralyzed.

Rikku gave a soft breath of relief and tossed Nappa to Vegeta's feet. Gohan and Krillen cowered in disbelief at what had just happened.

"He won't be fighting anymore." Rikku told Vegeta turning to him fully. "My suggestion to you is to go back wherever you came from and get him some help."

"How in the world did she do that?" Gohan asked looking at his mom with wide eyes.

"Good question." Krillen agreed and approached Rikku. "Hey how did you do that Rikku? What was that technique?"

"Oh it was the Kaioh Ken technique. It's kinda like a burst of energy that doubles your speed, strength, and senses for a limited amount of time"

"Cool, with moves like that you could have beaten him in no time."

"That's true I could have. However, there was a chance where my body could have been destroyed." She remembered when she first mastered the technique. King Kai had been impressed but also concerned. He gave her a lecture on the effects that Kaioh Ken could have on her body and she made a decision to not use it unless she absolutely needed to.

Nappa struggled on the ground raising his hand for Vegeta to grab. "Hey Vegeta… give me a hand will yah?"

"Sure," Vegeta chuckled and took his hand. "It's the least I can do Nappa." Vegeta laughed as he tossed Nappa into the air watching him soar. He began to power up his body surrounding with an electric aura as he prepared to rid the world of Nappa's ugly mug. "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment when you're dead, Nappa!" Massive rinds created from his power threatened to blow Rikku, Krillen, and Gohan right off their feet. Vegeta's body surrounded with light as his energy shot up and surrounded Nappa's body constricting his already shattered bones and then obliterating him from existence.

Vegeta stood proudly of the job he had done then turned around looking for Karat. With no life in sight he looked around for her before finally spotting her, her brat, and the human floating above him away from the fireworks.

"I don't believe it! He just completely obliterated his own teammate."

Rikku floated shocked at the sight. There was a sick roll in her stomach and Rikku couldn't help but feel sympathy for the giant and more than a lion's share of loathing for the Prince of Saiyans. "Why did you do that?" Rikku called down to him letting Krillen and Gohan float on their own.

"I have no room in my life for weaklings! He was expendable." Vegeta stroked his chin smirking softly at the sight. Rikku's gi hugged her hips and was loose at the chest and leggings. He wished the shirt that hid his view of her breasts was removed so he could see what she was hiding underneath. How would they feel against his hands as he pushed her to the ground and had at her right here right now. "You know something Karat. All these years when we found out you were alive I was picturing what kind of a woman you would become. Now I see that I'm not disappointed at all. You're the perfect example of a prime saiyan female."

Rikku floated down pushing Krillen and Gohan behind her. "For a villain you sure know how to give a woman compliments. Then again I really don't care what you think of me."

"Oh?" Vegeta laughed walking closer. As he did so she found they were even in height her eyes meeting his. She put up her guard and backed up and shot her gaze to her son and Krillen. " Hey Krillen get him out of here! Go to Master Roshi's and wait for me there."

"Rikku did you see what he just did? You can't take him on alone! You may need our help."

"You'll do nothing but distract me! Now GO!"

"But Mom I," Rikku gave Krillen a look when Gohan clung to her leg.

"I understand," Krillen said realizing why Rikku was doing this. "Let's go Gohan."

"I can't leave!"

"Don't you get it? I don't wanna leave either but these two re in a league of their own. If that Vegeta guy gets a hold of one of us he could threaten to hurt us and put your mom in a position she doesn't want to be in."

"Is that true mom?" Gohan looked up with wide teary eyes.

"Yes Gohan. Please go, I promise I'll come back to you alive." She rubbed his hair and turned to see Krillen holding out his hand.

"Rikku we've been friends forever and even grew up together. So do me a favor and stay alive so we can grow old together too."

Rikku smiled and took his hand shaking it. She then turned to her son and knelt kissing his forehead. "Fly fast my little Gohan. I'm so proud of you, but it's my turn now."

"Okay mom, I love you."

With Krillen and Gohan taking off safely Rikku turned to meet Vegeta. He had stopped maybe ten feet away from her and the look in his eyes became clear as day to her. It was the same look she had seen in Hittori's eyes. She knew what he wanted and it made her body shake. This stare was affecting her completely differently. Vegeta was tall but unlike Hittori his entire body screamed power and dominance.

"Now that we have no distractions it's time we started the real bout, eh Karat?"

"Yes but I know a much better place to get this done." RIkku rose to the air.

"Fine," Vegeta chuckled. "Lead the way."

_**Ooh smoking! Lol Next Chapter is one you don't wanna miss. "The Prince of all Saiyans!" **_


	10. Prince of all Saiyans

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 10: The Prince of all Saiyans**

Gohan stared into the distance where he had watched his mother and Vegeta disappear from sight. Krillen stood behind him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't you worry Gohan. If anyone can beat this guy it's your mom. Now why don't you and I head over to Master Roshi's. I bet Chichi is there waiting to see you."

Gohan looked back and smiled nodding. "Yeah you're right.

Rikku flew at a calming speed overlooking the terrain. She glanced back at Vegeta as he followed her his eyes carefully scanning the. A valley of stone mountains caught her eye and she smiled and landed atop a large stone hill. Vegeta landed across from her his hill raised high so he looked down upon her. "So this is the place you've chosen to submit to me? You've chosen to beg in a place away from the prying eyes of your friends and any other humans lurking about."

"So you've got what you wanted. Shall we commence with a warm up or shall we just kick it to high gear?" Rikku stood holding her confidence. Rule number one in combat, keep a poker face.

"Before we begin I have a few question I would like to ask you, Karat."

There was that name again. Karat. She had heard her brother and Nappa call her that name and frankly it had pissed her off. However, the way he said it with such a purring roll with his tongue made her want to blush. It was as if she didn't want him using such a private name to greet her with. "What question would that be?"

"That boy, who is his father?"

"Why does that matter? It's not a part of our fight."

"Oh but it is. You see any man who dare lay a hand on the mate of the Prince of all Saiyans deserves to be shown the darkest pits of hell. I want to take him there myself. Just tell me his name and I'm sure I can find him."

"I agree that Gohan's father is not a saintly man. In fact I wouldn't mind seeing him suffer a little but not in the way you imagine."

"Oh really, now I'm even more interested."

"Furthermore , let's get something straight. I'm not your mate. I have a free mind and body and as far as im concerned I don't want you anywhere near it unless it's through sparring."

"Well then, we'll see about that. You should feel truly honored, Karat. Not every third class warrior gets to spar with a super elite like myself." Vegeta couldn't hide his arrogant smirk. "When a saiyan child is born its power is measured. The lowest power levels are labeled third class and are sent to distant planets with weak power levels. That includes you Karat. You were tossed out like a dog."

"For that I'm grateful." She admitted. "I would never had gotten the chance to meet such kind people and know the peace I do if I hadn't been cast out. Besides," Rikku bent down her aura rising. "Perhaps a third class can beat a super elite if she puts her mind to it."

Vegeta laughed gently looking down at the saiyan woman. She may have been cast out like a dog but it did not fool his eyes. She was a thick rock ready to be polished into a gem. He would take her. "Let me show you the true power of a saiyan elite!" He knelt in combat stance. The wind blew hard around them rocks breaking from the power. As a tall column began to fall Rikku launched forward initializing the attack. He was good, she admitted in her mind. She let out a fiery of punches that he blocked with relative ease and his speed was incredible as he bounced from rock to rock.

One advantage she did seem to have over him was the sight of reading his power. She was able to keep up with his speed using her inner senses. She watched him now feeling the excitement rising in her body.

"You're holding back Karat! Show me the strength you've been hiding!"

"Alright then," Her power raised, and so did her excitement. Her adrenaline at a high she had never reached before. She met Vegeta's power with an awesome display of her own the skies thundering around them from their clash. "Come on are you done already? If that's all the power you've been holding I'm sorely disappointed."

Rikku rubbed her cheek where he had managed to catch her off guard. Amazing, she thought, even the Kaioh Ken had barely managed to get in a few blows. However, the thought of this battle coming to life or death blows had her body shaking with anticipation. She had never experienced such a mind blowing clash before. Even her battle with Piccolo seemed to pale in comparison.

"You will submit to me Karat. Even if I have to force you on your hands and knees!" Vegeta clenched his fists on either side of his body raising his own power level. The stirring display of energy made Rikku's mind reel and she nearly backed away. Clouds rolled dark and thick above them and the mountains broke apart unable to sustain their still form.

"his power is incredible. It feels as though the whole planet is shaking." She felt her heart give a loud thump in her chest and she helf an arm up to block the wind and light stirring around. What was this incredible feeling she was experiencing. It was different from her previous excitement.

The light blinded her for almost thirty seconds and when she oened her eyes all the signs of his power raising were gone. The clouds had dispersed, the wind had calmed, and the ground stopped shaking. Rikku looked to the Prince of all Saiyans as he chuckled low with his cocky smirk. "It's done." In a flash Rikku was overwhelmed. His fists pushing into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. As she flew back he zipped behind her kicking her up and away.

"Kaioh Ken! Times two!" She shouted he rbody glowing red and she tried to fly off and away. She sensed him gathering energy ina blast and she whirled just fast enough to get nicked. She yelped when the sleeve of her G and shirt get burned clean off her body and she looks down trying to hold it up. "Shoot."

Vegeta laughed liking the image before him. He saw more of her skin which stirred his desire for her. She landed grunting when the top of her gi easily ripped away leaving her in her sports bra. "So much for repelling attacks. This guy is too powerful to rely on that. Looks like I have no choice. I have to use Kaioh Ken times 3. Sorry King Kai I don't see any other option."

"Well now Karat that's a much better look for you." Vegeta clenched his fists from under his arm. The sports bra she wore was black and did little to hide the swelling breasts she hid underneath. A light dizzle of sweat dripped between the crevice making his throat tighten. He kept his composure standing tall and relaxing his arms. "You don't seem to be as thrilled to continue with the fight. Something bothering you?"

Vegeta was pushing her into something she knew would possibly leave her defenseless. Yeah, she wasn't as thrilled. "I'm ready when you are. Feel free to lead anytime."

In the shadows of the rocks a lone figured watched the clash. Yajirobe didn't know how he ended up in the middle of these messes. He was following Korin's orders about being the eye on the battle field but the fact that it had already come to Earth shattering blows left him uneasy. "Why doesn't she just fly away? She should save herself while she still has the chance."

Rikku concentrated. Her eyes drifting closed as she controlled the energy inside her pushing it to times three. She screamed as her muscles screamed at the strain as then bulged around. She imagined herself to be like one of those body builder women but when she squinted her eyes open the muscle had shifted and smoothed giving her a more curvaceous form ather than that of a body builder.

Vegeta eyed the transformation his mouth watering. He wanted to get his hands on that body all the more now. The red aura whipped her hair around her face which distracted him from the real problem. The formation he had been standing on gave way to her power causing it to collapse. At the same time Rikku launched to him smacking him around a few good times. Her punches burned like the dickens and he hoped they scarred. He wanted to keep this piece of her adrenaline as a remembrance of the most intense battle he had ever experienced.

Except as the battle went on he felt himself being overpowered. His pride began to whither angering him. He fought back full strength but still the best he managed was a match blow for blow. The veins in his forehead began to bulge in frustration. No! He couldn't lose to this woman! It wasn't allowed!

Rikku had backed off letting him stay and cradle his wounds. He grunted in frustration watching her. Something about her transformation was causing her to stagger. So this power came at a price.

Rikku's body felt tremendously heavy. The strain on her muscles singed with pain and she had to lean against a rock formation to catch her breath. She looked up seeing Vegeta get to his feet. "What a guy. He doesn't quit."

No sooner had she said it was Vegeta inf ront of her staring her down. She gasped he rbody trapped between him and the rock. She couldn't move, her muscles and power high enough to push him back but something in his eyes froze her in place. His hand lifted and she closed her eyes expecting a hit. When that had grasped her chin she felt his breath on her face. It was surprisingly sweet smelling.

"Open your eyes, Karat!" Vegeta whispered harshly and she couldn't do anything but obey. She fought back a whimper as her eyes slowly slid open. They met with Vegeta's black orbs. When she had first seen him those eyes had been cold and unfeeling. Now it felt like his stare was on fire burning into her body branding her with his seal. "Very good."

His head leaned the rest of the way in and his lips devoured hers in a possessive kiss. Rikku's eyes nearly pop out from his hold. She lifted her hands to his wrsists in an attempt to pry him off. H e pulled back but quickly pinned her in again pushing his rock hard body against her sandwiching her between him and the rocks. His lips took hers again and she moaned a little from the sweet erotic taste.

"Ve-mmph-geta."

She hadn't called him by his name before. The sound of it rolling off with a quivering moan made him even hungrier for her. His right hand slides to her breast cupping it and stroking the nipple from under the bra. She gasped turning her head.

"No!" The red aura returned and she pushed him away with great force knocking him into the opposing rock formation. She panted her trembling hands touching her lips. Not again, she thought. This feeling was the same she had experienced with Hittori. It held his mark though, a different twist that made her belly burn and her lower parts tighten.

Vegeta licked his lips satisfied with a taste. He had to have her now. He would use his ultimate attack, the gallet gun. If that didn't persuade her to give into him nothing would. "Last chance Karat. Join me or this planet is history!" He took to the sky channeling his energy up in one single attack. Rikku gasped at the ultimatum watching with hr mind reeling on what to do.

"No… I can't let that happen."

Vegeta's body glowed with violent energy as he cupped his hands. "Say goodbye to this planet Karat! You had your chance!"

"I'm not ready but I don't have a choice." Her red energy burned around her as she cupped her hands as well. "Ka….Me…Ha.." Their matched energy causing the ground around them to give way. Rocks and debris flew around and the skies grew dark.

Miles away Gohan looked in the distance seeing the sky clashing colors of Black, red, and violet. He could feel his mother's energy swarming up and he felt fear for his mother's life. "Mom…"

"Gohan… I…" Krillen murmured unable to looka way from the scene himself. He had to get Gohan away from there but he was worried. Worried that Rikku was in over her head.

"Me…." Rikku chanted her body wanting to give out but her mind wouldn't allow it. She stared up at the glowing Saiyan Prince. He released the Gallant Gun the power shattering through with lightning speed. "HA!"

_**I IS SOOOOOOO EVIL! Wanna know what happens. Stay tuned and check out the next chapter… "Transformation Realization" **_


	11. Transformation Realization

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 11: Transformation Realization**

Yajirobe trembled watching the powers of the two saiyans clash. "Oh no!" He ducked his head. "If I would of known I was gonna die today I would have ate more jelly donuts!"

"Let's see what you got Karat!" Vegeta growled releasing his energy. "Gallant Gun FIRE!"

"ME…..HA!" Rikku matched the gallant gun. The two waves meeting in a thundering explosion of power and light. Yajirobe was overwhelmed and blown back from the blasts. He screamed in fear keeping his body tucked.

Vegeta felt her struggle against his power and he chuckled. "Impressive but let's see how you do against twice the power! AHHHHH!" Vegeta released another burst of power. Rikku began to loose footing as the power began to overwhelm her Kamehameha. She couldn't give up! She couldn't let him win! "Kaioh Ken! TIMES FOUR!" The burn turned into a full on char and she screamed as her wave grew bold and bright pushing back the gallant gun.

Vegeta felt the transfer of power and nearly choked on his sweat. "How can this be?" The gun was ushed back and Vegeta screamed in defiance as the blue wave swallowed him up pushing him high in the air. The sky cleared and Rikku staggered on her feet panting hard. Her vision was blurring and she laughed a little.

"That hurts." she said going one knee. Her arms were limp at her sides and she whimpered in pain.

"Rikku! You sly fox!" Yajirobe jogged up looking disheveled. Rikku turned her head in his direction.

"Yajirobe what are you doing here?" Rikku said staggering back to her feet.

"I've been here the whole time cheering you on." He laughed a bit. "Wow though who would have thought little Rikku is a regular man killer." He slaps a hand to her arm and she screamed in pain making Yajirobe jump back.

"Whoa sorry Rikku, you're really maxed out. I'm surprise you can even stand."

"Yeah, I kinda overdid it. I don't think I can move."

"Yeah good thing it's over."

Rikku shook her head staring up at the sky. "I doubt it's over. He's gaining control and will probably be mad as a hornet when he comes down." She turned laughing and found Yajirobe had ran a good distance away.

"Well I see you have everything under control Rikku. I'll leave it up to you!"

Vegeta snarled his body burned and his temper flaring as hot as his aura. "How dare she? The gall of her, a low class female taking on the power of the Great Prince Vegeta! I won't allow it! She needs to be punished! Yes…" Vegeta snickered. "I will use my true power. The greatest power a saiyan can hold."

He searched around for the moon. The evening had crept up and it should have been ripe and full. "Impossible. Where is it? Where's the moon. Ah! No! It's gone!"

Up in otherworld King Kai snorted secretly to himself. "You won't find it Vegeta. Piccolo saw the damage you could do and saw to it that the moon was destroyed." King Kai rubbed his hands together in a nervous gesture. "The fact that you're still in fighting form is gonna be a problem though. Rikku's only option is the spirit bomb now. She'll have to be careful and use what little energy she has left to control it. One misstep and it's all over."

Rikku chuckled a bit whens he saw Vegeta float down in front of her. "Thanks for the trip Karat but I prefer my own methods of transportation."

"It was supposed to be a one way trip." Rikku teased.

"You really think that light show and the fact that you destroyed the moon is enough to stop me?"

"Huh? Moon?" Rikku looked confused her arms hanging limp at her sides. "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm, It's time you learned something new about a Saiyan's anatomy. The moon glows because it reflects the light from the sun. When the sun's light is reflected they turn into a new energy called Bluntz waves. It is these waves that are responsible for transformation."

Rikku didn't want to listen to his babble. The mention of the full moon and transformation had her blood going cold.

"Naturally we saiyans realized that during our battles on other planets we were at the mercy of the planet's moons. It wasn't until a third class warrior discovered by mixing a saiyan's energy and the atmosphere of the planet that we could create our own moonlight." Vegeta pulled energy from his body the glowing white orb sizzling with power. Rikku stared at it completely mind boggled. "The saiyan who discovered this was your father."

That news made her eyes widen and shoot from the beam to Vegeta's confident face. "He wasn't the most powerful warrior, but he and his crew were able to defeat many planets and races with use of their combined strength and his fascinating techniques. Now thanks to him you'll be at my mercy!"

Vegeta laughed and shot the ball into the sky. Rikku watched it's ascent her body instinctively stepping back. The sound of a animalistic snarl made her nearly scream. Vegeta's body seemed to pulse hard as he laughed his eyes going white and his muscles bulging from under his suit. "Good god what is happening?"

Krillen stopped. Him and Gohan were halfway to Master Roshi's when a weird vibe stroked his senses. When he turned back the direction they came from his eyes locked onto the glowing orb in the sky. "Hey Gohan do you see that?"

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"I don't know. It almost looks like the moon. Sense that energy from it though it's weird."

"It's not coming from my mom either. It's coming from Vegeta."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry your mom usually handles situations like this on her own. Though…" He clenched his fists. "I really wish there was something I could do to help."

"You're wrong. Something's not right. Mom's in trouble." Gohan could feel it. His mothers wavering energy which fell and rose dramatically. "I gotta help her!" Gohan couldn't sit still anymore. Like a shot he zoomed back heading straight for the glowing orb. Krillen though protesting followed right behind.

Rikku dodged and gasped as the large ape like creature swung his fists trying to grab her. Rikku didn't know how she was going to fight him. Also she kept getting this guilty feeling lodged into thepit of her stomach. Saiyan's transform with the full moon. This ape creature… I'm Saiyan does that mean. does that mean that I was the big monster everyone was talking about?" She dodged again and held her hearta s it ached. "That means I was the one who killed my grandpa, and wrecked the stadium during the martial arts tournament. God, if I get out of this alive I have to do a lot of apologizing."

Distracted by her own thoughts she didn't notice Vegeta's large fist swooping down and striking her. She screamed as she fell to the rocks. Vegeta's deep ape laughter ringing in her ears. "Oh don't worry Karat. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to leave you incapable of defending yourself. Once I have you where I want you we're leaving this stink bomb of a planet."

Rikku struggled to her feet only to get hit again her back slamming against the side of a rock. "Ah! Mnng that hurt." She fell to her hands and knees panting hard. "He's too fast. Even with that large body he hasn't lost any of his speed. Now what? I don't have the time to concentrate." She dodged again looking at the large ape as he chased her down determined to leave her broken and helpless. The glimmer of light caught her eye and she gasped. That's it. She put her hands over her face spreading her fingers out around her eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!"

With a roar Vegeta dropped Rikku and she zoomed off away from him. "Okay that should distract him long enough." She raised her hands to the sky. "Spirit bomb… I call upon all the energy around the world. I call upon the plants, animals, the sun!"

Her body quivered as she could feel th elast bits of her energy swell. The Earth began to sing to her filling her body with its power. A sparkling hite aura surrounded her and she smiled at how cal and at peace it felt. "Can't let it overwhelm me." She began to gather it into her palm but gasped when a loud roar shot in her ears and a massive blast interrupted her collection.

Gohan jerked his head up feeling his mother's energy decrease. "Mom… Krillen we have to hurry!"

Krillen merely nodded and secretly smiled. Gohan had changed from the shy little boy he had met a year ago. Both physically and personality he began to resemble his mother in a lot of ways. He was golden hearted always thinking of others, and innocent in the mind. His face had shaped like hers and when his eyes concentrated on his opponent he could see Rikku's cool eyed stare and eager stance.

"Rikku," he whispered. "Hold on."

Rikku collapsed on a large pile of boulder fragments. She panted hard feeling the last of her energy hanging on by a thread. Damn. She opened her eyes seeing the confident ape Vegeta chuckling down on her. His foot raised and her mind blanked as stomped on her legs crushing them under his heel. She screamed bloody murder feeling the bones crush and shatter.

"Oops, sorry about that Karat how clumsy of me." He chuckled and leaned down sliding a tongue along his elongated muzzle. "Let me help you up." His large hand reached for her. She squinted and panted thinking fast she shot a beam from her hand right into his eyes. Vegeta roared and clenched his face. Furious he snarled down at her. How dare she? This woman was becoming more trouble than she was worth!

"How dare you! You insolent wench!"

"Serves you right." She laughed a little her hand falling limp at her side. She had nothing left. Her body unable to move. She felt Vegeta's large hands scooping her up and smelled the rancid breath of his ape form. "Ugh ever heard of Tic-Tacks?"

"You'll be sorry. Feel my power Karat! Submit to me now!" HIs hands squeezed and she cried out as the bones in her body clenched and began to break under the pressure. "Tell me to stop!" He growled his animal form hungry for her pleas. "Say it!"

Gohan could hear his mother's screams of pain and his eyes locked onto the ape creature. "What in the world is that?"

"It's Vegeta! He's transformed!" Krillen Grabbed Gohan's hand forcing him to land. "Hurry come on we don't have much time your mom is running out of energy." They sprinted across the rubble his eyes narrowing. He remembered the first time he saw Rikku transform at the World Martial Arts tournament. If Vegeta was even half as destructive as she was they were in some serious trouble. However they had once chance."

"Hey! What are you doing!" Yajirobe seemed to jump out of no where scaring both Gohan and Krillen.

"Yajirobe what are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you helping my mom?"

"Are you kidding do you know how powerful that thing is? I want to help but he'd flatten me like a pancake!"

"Maybe," Krillen agreed. "Then again if we play our cards right we may be able to beat him. All we have to do is cut off his tail."

"Cut off his tail?"

"Yeah, you see when Rikku was young and had her tail she used to transform like this too. The only way we could stop her was by cutting off her tail."

"Makes sense," Yajirobe grunted. "I guess."

"Good, then here's the plan…"

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry this took so freaking long to post. I'm having writer's crisis and I'm torn between two continuations of the story. So I'll leave it up to you viewers and pure chance. In your comments please put either the letter A or the letter B at the end of your comments. Depending on which one you choose will determine what will happen in the next chapter… "Hit or Miss?" **_


	12. Hit or Miss?

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 12: Hit or Miss? **

Vegeta felt on top of the universe. Karat had stopped moving in his hands and laid limp in his palms her face completely submissive and agonized. It brought saliva pooling to his mouth at the thought of having her all to himself cramped in that tight little space of his spaceship. Though her bones would be broken and he wouldn't be able to do as he willed she would heal as they reach Frieza's base. He would then take his sweet time giving her the ultimate pleasure that a saiyan woman could have.

"I finally have you exactly where I want you Karat. Once the blunts waves beam dims we're leaving this dirtball planet."

"You won't be taking her anywhere!" Gohan shouted jumping into sight in front of Vegeta. "You put my mom down right now!"

"Heh, oh no, Karat's brat has come to the rescue." He turned Rikku's head to face her son's. Her eyes closed and her face contorted from enduring Vegeta's abuse. "You should be proud of her. It's not often I have to transform to win a battle."

Vegeta's ears twitched and he jumped just in time to dodge Krillen's destructo disc. Both Gohan and Krillen gasp and shudder in fear. "Did you really think I wouldn't know? The moment I first saw him I knew he was trying to distract me. No way would I believe that he's stupid enough to come alone."

He held Rikku up like a trophy. "I would say better luck next time but there won't be a next time! Once I've put Karat into a healing chamber I'll be back to finish the job!"

"No!" Gohan screamed! He had just gotten his mother back no way would he let this monster take her away. "Put her down now!" His eyes pulsing mad red and staring at him with such hatred.

Vegeta chuckled. He admired the boys determination and boldness but laughed at his stupidity. "Sorry kid but you're in no position to give me orders."

:oh no Gohan!" Krillen stuttered unable to move from behind Vegeta's large ape form. He had no idea what to do, he was no where near powerful enough to stop Vegeta.

Suddenly a loud roar rings in his ears. The roar wasn't anything like the bloodthirsty hunger roar he was expecting. It was more of a surprised curdle. He opened his eyes again and his jaw dropped when he saw Vegeta's tail falling to the dirt ground and Yajirobe running for dear life behind the rock formations. Rikku fell out of Vegeta's arms landing with a thud gasping for air and grunting in pain. She was out of it for good. Even though he was returned to normal Vegeta was still a mighty large threat.

"Stupid! FILTHY HUMAN!" He looked around his bad eye squinted shut and his good one blazing hot on his victims. "I'll make you pay. I'll make you all pay!"

Rikku grunted when Krillen and Gohan tried to move her. "Rikku we got to move." Krillen pleaded when Vegeta took the time to look for the little runt that had cut off his tail.

"I can't move Krillen. Go, get out of here while you still can."

"No mom we're not leaving you."

"You have just sealed your own fates!" Vegeta's malicious voice stung the air as he landed. Unable to find the coward he would deal with them all at once.

Gohan jumped into the fray. "Forget it I'm not letting you get anywhere near my mother you big bully!"

Vegeta growled at the pint sized saiyan twerp. He stared up with his mother's eyes hard and determined but where his spirit laid his body shook with fear. "Heh, fine by me. Show me what you got twerp!"

Vegeta stroke. His fist connecting hard into Gohan's face punching him back across the ground. Gohan's back burned from the skidding. Krillen jumped in to help but was quickly brushed away with no more than a swat. "What's the matter boy? Suck it up and stand like a true saiyan!"

Gohan stayed down on his hands and knees his mind trying to grasp his situation. The heroes greatest forces were down and he was the only one who could stand up and fight. His collar was grasped and he felt himself being lifted up to eye level. "Come on boy! Defend yourself!"

He looked to his mom her eyes clenched shut. He had to protect her, but his fear wouldn't let his body move. His ears rang when Vegeta head butted him. The prince laughed with amusment of his cry in pain. "You're just like a human. Fitting for your pathetic father. Your mother is just as bad for letting herself conceive you."

Gohan's eyes opened wide at that. Vegeta tossed him to Rikku the pair quivering from their injuries. Rikku mustered a weak voice as she spoke to her son. "Gohan, don't listen to him. You have to fight. Prove him wrong."

"I don't know if I can." Gohan closed his eyes his body shaking. "I'm scared."

"You can do it Gohan I know you can." Her hand reached for his their fingertips brushing. "You're my son. You're strong. Now is your only chance to strike. You still have fight left and he has to be hurting too. Use it to your advantage."

"You really should have joined me willingly Karat." Vegeta spoke from his distance. "You could have avoided all this painful lessons but instead you get to watch as I take down your son and that bald boy. Oh and let's not forget the coward that cut off my tail. I'm saving an extra special treatment for him."

Yajirobe cowered behind his rock. "Oh great. We're all doomed."

'I can't move mom I don't think I can." Gohan continued to cower his mind and body shutting down.

"You can do it, and you won't be alone. Krillen," Sh looked to where Krillen was struggling to his feet. "He's still got fight left in him. Be as determined as him and you can do anything. I can see it and so did Piccolo. That's why he gave his life for yours. He saw your true potential. He believes in you."

That sentence alone was enough to make Gohan's body stop shaking. He thought of Piccolo and his last few words before he passed. His mom was right.

"I believe in you too, Gohan." Rikku raised her palm to hold her son's. Vegeta, tired of the sentiment interrupted the touching moment. He slammed his knee into Rikku's arm making her wail out in pain. Gohan gasped his mother's twisted and pained filled face burned into his memory like a sick nightmare. It was then he remembered the anger that had welled up inside him from everything Vegeta had said. He continued to watch as Vegeta laughed above his mother's body. His face held a look that made his stomach twist and his eyes burn.

"That's enough!" Gohan got to his knees then stood his fire returning. "Come on! Take me on!"

"Heh," Vegeta licked the blood from the side of his lip turning back to the pint sized saiyan. "Finally grew some balls boy. Alright let's do it."

Rikku watched helplessly as her son attacked Vegeta head on. A swell of pride and joy coming over her when she saw Gohan holding his own against the Saiyan Prince. Her son truly held some hidden power. "Krillen!" She choked out feeling his energy close by. "Quick come here."

"I'm here Rikku." Krillen clenched his broken arm looking at his life long friend with a defeated look in his eyes.

"I need you to help Gohan."

"You know I would Rikku. What help could I possible give him. In my condition I wouldn't last a minute."

"I know, and don't worry I don't want you to fight. This will be a one shot deal." She lifted her hand wincing. "Take my hand. I have some energy I gathered from the planet. Most of it is gone but I have some left and it should be enough to stop him."

Krillen blinked in confusion. He wasn't sure if this plan would work but he trusted Rikku's judgement. Plus what other choice did they have? "Alright," he took her hand jolting a little when she screamed from his grip. She was in bad shape. "Am I suppose to feel something?"

'Just wait." She took a deep breath. Focusing the energy she channeled it from her to Krillen. The bright light swarming his hand like a florescent glow.

"Whoa, what power. What is this?"

"It's a spirit bomb. King Kai taught it to me. Now concentrate. Focus the energy in your hand and let it take shape into a ball." His hard expression made her sigh. "Clear your mind. Don't try to force it just let it flow."

Krillen took in her teach. He feared the power he held. It overwhelmed his mind but he tried to relax letting the energy flow smooth and free in his hand until it took form and floated above in a glowing brilliant ball of light. "Whoa! I did it!"

Rikku smiled and looked to the sky where Gohan was beginning to lose his edge over Vegeta. "Hurry. Find a place to make an attack and wait for the right moment to launch it."

"Right. I'll do my best."

"I believe in you Krillen."

Gohan began to doubt his power. He though of his mom lying helplessly on the ground. She had always been the strongest person he had ever known. If she couldn't beat this guy how was he supposed to? His wounds stung adding bite to his doubt.

It seemed to Vegeta that the boy had used up lamost all of his energy. The brat panted and stared and the doubt and fear began to return to his face. Good. The sooner he got rid of the distractions the sooner he and his new mate could be on their way to the base. Once healed he would put her in the training facility and milk her for all her potential. She was strong and had power, with a little more training his mate would be the strongest woman alive and together they would take down his true enemy. Frieza.

"Let's finish this kid."

Krillen blinked as the duo continued. Gohan now shooting wave after wave in Vegeta's direction. The prince zipping it and out of the air faster then he could blink. "Man, how am I supposed to get a good shot with speed like that?"

"_Don't use your eyes to throw the spirit bomb. Feel it out. Use your senses. You'll know when the moment is right."_

"Hey, who is that?" Krillen answered the voice that had suddenly rung in his head.

"_I am the one who taught Rikku the Spirit Bomb. I am King Kai."_

Krillen gasped. He had heard from Kami of the power that King Kai held in the Other World. To be having a mental conversation with him brought a sense of importance and a little intimidation to him.

"Oh boy, the fate of the planet is resting in my hands. What pressure."

Krillen wiped sweat from his chin and closed his eyes. King Kai said he would know when the moment was right. He desperately tried to ignore Gohan's struggling voice and concentrate on Vegeta's negative energy.

Yajirobe peeked from behind his rocks seeing the massive energy ball that Krillen held. "What an idiot. He has all that energy and he's not using it. Why doesn't he just scream. Here I am!"

Gohan struggled to get out of a pile of rubble his body beat and half broken from Vegeta's assault. The Saiyan prince walked calmly towards him his smirk wide and proud. Then with a shot he rushed forward laughing. "I hope you're watching Karat for this is the last time you will see your son!"

Krillen's eyes shot open. "This is it!"

"Krillen you idiot throw the damn thing!"

Vegeta froze in his assault. Krillen launched the balla nd Vegeta turned quick enough to catch glimpse of the ball. "What is that?" Vegeta turned jumping up the bakl barely missing him.

"Rebound!" King Kai screamed seeing Gohan in the line of fire. "Rikku get Gohan to rebound it!"

"_Gohan push it back!" _Rikku screamed in Gohan's mind. Gohan jolting at the voice as he watched the glowing ball get closer and closer. _"It won't hurt you son. You're pure hearted. Push it up! Rebound it back at Vegeta!" _

Gohan didn't know what he was doing. Relying on his instincts he flicked his hands out the ball bouncing against his pure energy and shooting up at the Prince of Saiyans. Unable to dodge Vegeta was trapped in the sky as the ball of light struck him and exploded on contact. The explosion was bright, even more so then when Krillen had first seen the legendary Kamehameha. The energy shot like lightning across the sky and Vegeta's cries were like the booming thunder of the storm.

Rikku watched the power of the spirit bomb fighting against Vegeta's dark energy. She had sene the spirit bomb's power against cinderblocks, the pieces of rock breaking apart to dust and debris. However this display with significantly different. Vegeta's body lost the fight and the Prince disappeared with the blinding light. For the first time since his arrival Rikku felt sorry for Vegeta.

The man had shown power. That talent, that strength was something she had… almost admired. She wondered what sorts of vigorous training he had put himself through in order to reach such a pinnacle of strength. What waste… what terrible waste.

He did it. Krillen thought laughing. "Gohan did it!"

Gohan laughed a little walking to his mother and kneeling at her side. "Mom are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine."RIkku insisted with a smile.

"Yeah," Krillen agreed landing on the opposing side of her. "Besides things could be worse. You could be that alien." Krillen laughed joined in by Gohan's giggles. A faint whistle caught them both and all eyes turn to the sky. Vegeta's body, bruised and bloody fell from the sky.

He landed with a thud rock cracking against his back. Krillen rose to his feet checking him out. "Yeha he's finished alright. From the looks of him I say he's got nothing left. Good thing because he was bad to the core. At least now we won't have to look at his ugly mug anymore."

Vegeta grunted and his good eye shot open. "Whose face is ugly?"

Krillen and Gohan gasped and Krillen backed away as Vegeta got to his feet. Rikku watched her mind numb in shock at the sight of the Prince standing. The spirit bomb had failed.

"No way."

Krillen tried to step back again but was sent to his knees as Vegeta punched him hard in the gut. "That was for the ugly comment!" He said walking past and to Rikku. Gohan backed away shaking with incredible fear. "I'm sick and tired of these games karat. I'm going to do what I should have done the moment I stepped foot on this planet." He grabbed her by the shirt lifting her up making her cringe. Her body hung limp against the stretching cloth. His lips pressed hard and hot against hers and the lingering taste of his blood and sweat filled her mouth.

"I'm going to blast you all into oblivion!" He tossed her aside and growled. With menacing power he released a furious wave of energy. The power of it all overwhelming Earth's heroes and sent them scattered across the desert terrain. Vegeta stopped his body shaking a little and her growled. "Damn it… that stupid ball took more out of me than I thought." He looked up at his victims. Gohan and Krillen were down for the count both face down in the dirt. Rikku was twitching still awake and struggling. Good she was still alive. He reached into his uniform and pulled out a remote. Pressing two sequences he waited patiently for the two spaceships to arrive. His and Nappa's ship were still in perfect working order.

He slung Rikku over his shoulder walking past the wheezing Krillen and the sleeping Gohan. He opened one ship and tossed Rikku n. He attached the life support system to her body and brushed some locks from her face. Rikku's eyes squinted open and he looked into those deep black orbs that would haunt him for the rest of his existence. "Stay alive." Was all he said to her as he closed the ships door and sent the ship back into space.

He soon followed taking one last look to Earth with a disgusted grunt. "Once I've healed I'll be back to finish you all off. I hope you have no regrets as far as Karat is concerned for that was the last time you will ever see her."

Krillen struggled to his feet his eyes in the sky watching as the tiny pod disappeared "No, Rikku…" Vegeta's engines roared to life and followed Rikku's pod into the never ending sky. "RIKKU!"

_**AHH! FINALLY! Jesus Christ I hate technology sometimes. My stupid internet has been out for days and I had been hoping to post this sooner! I'm so sorry it took so long and I apologize! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up much, much sooner! Up next… "Deep Space, Deep Trouble."**_


	13. Deep Space, Deep trouble

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga. **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 13: Deep Space, Deep trouble**

It was all just a bad dream. Krillen continued to tell himself even as he sat in the front seat of the airship. Everyone was dead silent except for the crying of Bulma and Chichi over the loss of their friends and Rikku's kidnapping. Gohan was bundled up against Chichi's chest taking in her comfort after being separated from her for so long. The ache in his chest wouldn't go away. He wanted his mother. No matter what Chichi said or did to try and comfort him the thought of never seeing his mother again made him want to weep and die. It was all his fault.

He should have fought harder. He should have fought with all he had from the beginning. Maybe if he had he could have beaten Vegeta on his own and his mom would still be there smiling proudly. Maybe Piccolo would be there too giving him praise he would have deserved. However he didn't. He had been too afraid and now he had to pay the consequences of his actions.

After picking up Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha's bodies from the battlefield the gang flew back to Master Roshi's all thinking hard of what to do about the situation.

"So guys I was thinking." Krillen began fiddling with his thumbs. Master Roshi looked in Krillen's direction. "There was something that the Saiyan's told us that made me think there might still be a way to bring Yamcha and the other's back."

Bulma stopped her crying at Krillen's sudden information. "What's that?"

"Well from the way I understand it. Piccolo is from a place called Namek and he is of a race known as the Namekiens. From what Vegeta said the Nameks all have special mystical powers."

"Oh I get it!" Gohan suddenly piped in. "When Vegeta said all they needed was a Namek he was thinking that since Piccolo and Kami created the dragon balls and they're Nameks why can't other Nameks do the same thing?"

"Exactly it Gohan."

"So all we need to do is to go to Planet Namek and use their dragon balls to wish everyone back! We can even wish Piccolo back first!"

"Yeah, because with Piccolo back that means Kami will be back too and then all of the Earth's dragon balls can come back too!"

"Then it's settled." Roshi laughed in agreement. "let's all go to Namek!"

"Hey hold on a minute guys!" Bulma butted in. "Do any of you have a clue where planet Namek is?"

"_I do!" _A familiar voice broke the conversation. Krillen recognized it immediately.

"King Kai? Do you really know where Planet Namek is?"

"_Yes, and I can get you the exact coordinates too. However I wanted to let you know I've been tracking Rikku down in her space ship. She's still alive and they're heading to a place called Frost base. It's on a planet about 2 Earth weeks flight away from Earth. _

"My mom! Oh no what are they going to do with her?"

"_I would rela young Gohan. Your mom is one tough cookie. From what I can tell Vegeta isn't going to kill her. He wants her alive so he can mate and continue the saiyan race."_

Krillen's stomach churned at the thought of Rikku being at the mercy of the saiyan prince. "We have to help her."

"_I agree but I say let's deal with the dragon balls first. Give me a minute and I'll have those coordinates for you." _King Kai smiled his antenna flicking about. "_Ah I've found them! Their coordinates are 9045xy."_

"Are you serious!" Bulma shouted. "Do you KNOW how long t would take us to get that far?" Bulma pulled out a calculator. "Using the best spaceship available to human kind it would take us… four thousand three hundred and thirty nine years! That's one way!"

"You're right about that but what if we had a different space ship?"

"Oh really lik whose? Capsule Corps is best on the planet!"

"Well what about the ship Rikku was found in? She had to get here somehow right?"

Bulma paused thinking about it then smiled. "Hey you're right. That might just work. I can get the right detailing and technology I need to make an even better ship! Krillen you're amazing!"

"Well I try… now our next problem is Rikku."

"I wouldn't worry about her." Chichi said patting a happy Gohan in the backseat. "If I know Rikku she's already scheming her way out of that predicament."

Rikku cringed as the ship began to shake through the atmosphere of the planet. She had been flying for over two weeks straight being fed from an emergency life support function inside the ship. She was too tired and too injured to change courses not to mention se had no possible way of figuring the controls for the stupid thing. She squinted her eyes open the red window flashing a large city like atmosphere with buildings uniquely shaped compared to those she had seen on Earth.

"Hey look Vegeta and Nappa's ships have returned!" A soldier pointed out the arrival of the two saiyan space pods. As Rikku's landed the door was opened and the soldiers gasped at the new form. "What the who is this? Where's Nappa?"

"What are you waiting for fools?" Vegeta said as he limped out of his own pod. "Get her out and take her to recovery!"

"Yes sir!"

Rikku gave no struggle when she felt her body being lifted from the pod and rolled to the recovery center by a gurney. Her eyes looked around at the different faces and forms around her. Vegeta's eyes hadn't left her form and she wondered if he was expecting her to make a break for it.

Vegeta knew Rikku had no energy to fight off. He wanted to make sure that Frieza's men were doing nothing to harm her. "If any of you so much as look at her the wrong way while I'm in my tank. I'll blast you all into oblivion. So she better be alive when I get out."

"Yes, Vegeta!" The soldiers obeyed his order never doubting his power even when injured. Rikku was strapped into a recovery tank naked. She had to turn her head away when she felt Vegeta's eyes on her body and she had a deep urge to cover herself up.

The breathing apparatus locked into place and a liquid that was smooth and warm surrounded her. The liquid sent a soothing vibration all through her body and she oculd feel her wounds slowly healing. "I hope I'm not gonna drown in here." Rikku thought, her eyes darting around. They locked to Vegeta. His eyes were a little different somehow. On Earth they had an almost cold hearted feel that sent icicles down her spine, then when he had kissed her those icicles had turned to shocks of lightning that jolted every sense in her system. The look he gave her now was an almost warm and regretful look. He had placed one dirty glove to the glass as he watched her float.

Her own hand lifted as if pulled by an unknown force. It pressed to the glass against his. Even through that glass she felt a connection between them immediately.

"Prince Vegeta." A soldier stood at attention behind the Saiyan Prince. He grunted as he was pulled from his moment and looked to the soldier. "Your tank is ready."

"Alright. Keep an eye on her. If any harm comes to her I won't hesitate to kill you." With that he gave one last look to his mate and walked away. Rikku's hand still pressed to the glass reaching to him. A little nag in the back of Rikku's mind thought… turn around… don't leave me alone.

It only took Vegeta roughly an hour to heal from his own wounds. Thanks to his saiyan blood he felt stronger and more vibrant than ever. Karat, he knew, would take much longer. Her bones were shattered and they would take at least five hours to regrow.

"Too bad she didn't stay down. I wouldn't have had to be so forceful."

"Prince Vegeta!"

Man he was getting tired of being bothered. Letting out a heaping sigh he turned to the soldier. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry sir. It's about Lord Frieza."

"Does he wish to speak with me?"

"No sire, he just wanted me to inform you that he would be taking a trip to Namek. He said he uncovered some useful information about the planet that could be useful."

"What?" Vegeta shouted grasping the soldier by the neck. "When is he leaving?"

"He's already left sir."

"How long ago?"

"About an hour ago just before you got into the tank."

"Are you serious!" Vegeta snarled and ran to the recovery room. "You!" he pointed to the doctor in charge of Rikku's recovery. "How soon before she can be released?"

"Huh? Oh at least another hour sire."

"Damn it! That's too long! Ah, put her in the holding cell until I get back! Don't let her leave!" Like a flash Vegeta took off heading back for his ship. "Damn it how did Frieza find out about the dragon balls?" Vegeta snarled as he jumped into his pod and quickly put the coordinates for Planet Namekien. "He was probably listening in on my scouter frequency." He would not let Frieza steal his only chance at immortality. Even if he had to pry the dragon balls out of Frieza's hands he would stop him!

He had wanted Rikku with him before he decided to rebel against Frieza but the Ice-jin forced his hand in this matter. "Look out Frieza, Vegeta's on your tail." He laughed.

Back on Earth Gohan, Bulma, and Krillen were making preparations of their own. Thanks to a little birdie known as Mr. Popo the gang was able to find a ship that Kami had taken to Earth. Unlike the ship that Rikku had been found in the system was less complicated to analyze and with a little knowledge of the Namekien language everyone was ready to step out into the fray.

Chichi had been hesitant to let Gohan go with Krillen and Bulma however Gohan was dead determined to help Piccolo and find his mother. "Will it really only take us two months to get there Bulma?"

"That's right kid. Combining the technology in both ships we were able to make a new engine that's five times faster than any Capsule Corps engine." Bulma insisted as she sat behind the wheel of the ship. She was a little on the cranky side. Well who wouldn't be after only getting a handful of hours of sleep for the past two weeks?

"That's awesome. I hope we'll find the Nameks soon so we can hurry, make our wish, and then go find mom!"

Rikku, Bulma thought with a sigh. She worried about that girl. From what she had seen on the T.V Vegeta was bad news and even with Rikku's incredible strength they weren't able to defeat him. She hated to say it, but she didn't think they would be able to save Rikku. That girl was on her own.

"Prepare for take off."

Rikku awoke to a beeping in her ears. The water drained and she felt her legs sturdy standing on the metal floor of the tank. "Good evening Karat, Did you have a nice nap?"

"Huh? Karat?" Ugh, not again. She looked up at the doctor who smiled at her quick recovery. What would have taken a normal saiyan five hours she managed to regenerate in two. Had Vegeta been patient she probably would have been ready for battle and at his side.

"Don't stand to fast. Let your body get used to the gravity I know you were raised on Earth."

"Oh no I'm alright." She did feel a little heavy but it was just like King kai's planet. "Where's Vegeta?"

"He had to leave urgently to Planet namek. He asked for us to put you up in holding but you don't seem to be the kind of woman who is in a hurry to escape."

"Well I figured if he wanted me dead he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of healing me. Why did he go to planet Namek?

"Patience child all questions shall be answered in time. Please Follow me. I have much to explain."

_**Wee! Another chapter up. That was fast, huh? A little make up for taking so long with the previous chapter. Hope you like!**_

_**Stay tuned for more…. "Rikku clothes, and Frieza's reign." **_


	14. Rikku's Clothes, Frieza's Reign

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

_**A/N: IMPORTANT! Okay I've bene getting several complaints or concerns about the birth of Goten. I don't want to ruin it for you but I just want you to know that don't assume anything in this fic! I've got aces up my sleeve and I plan on using them. He, he… anyway in the meantime you'll just have to bear with me. Anywayz… On with the fic! **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 14: Rikku's Clothes, Frieza's Reign**

Rikku followed the doctor out cautiously, Her eyes wandering the halls that they walked down. The whole place was dull, all metal and shiny inside, but repetitive and with no decoration. She had been provided with a robe so she wasn't walking the halls naked but it was beginning to get cold and she wished she had an extra gi handy.

"Now," The doctor started turning back to look at her. "Before I show you where you'll be staying, I think some new clothes might be of use to you." The man was maybe 4'4" in height and had a healthy amount of muscle and fat on his body. His graying hair covered his whole head and bearded his chin from sideburns to chin point. He didn't look like a saiyan, he looked a little blue in the face, and his eyes were gold.

He ushered her into a dressing room and fitting her with some armor and spandex. The armor itself was a bit different then the armor Vegeta had worn. The model was a little older with no shoulder pads but the same coloring. The spandex was black and covered her from shoulder to ankle. "We weren't able to rejuvenate yours or Vegeta's tails unfortunately. However these will work just fine."

Rikku admired herself in the mirror giving herself an approving nod. "It looks kinda cool." I better wear something else when I go back to Earth, She added silently. She looked around again. "Where's Vegeta? I would think he'd be lurking around someplace."

"Prince Vegeta had to leave urgently. Lord Frieza has taken a trip to Planet Namek and Vegeta is following his lead."

"Lord Frieza? Planet Namek?"

"Yes, you probably don't know this so I guess I best tell you how thinks work around here. We all here follow a ruler known as Lord Frieza. His power is beyond comparison to any fighter I have seen in my time, and I haven't even the full extent of it. We all follow him most of us out of fear, and others out of respect."

"Wow sounds like this guy is really really strong? Is he even stronger than Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Man I'm way behind! If only I had more time to train." She smacked her fists together digging the fist into her palm. "That gravity training I did with King Kai got my work up fast.. I wonder if there's a plane that has even more gravity than that."

"You're not seriously thinking of training and then fighting Lord Frieza are you?"

"Yeah why not! I love a challenge! I'm sure he wouldn't mind a friendly spar at least."

"You really are new. We'll find you some suitable training equipment later."

"So wait a minute," Rikku calmed herself down to take in the full extent of her situation. "Why did Vegeta bring me here in the first place if he was just gonna take off again?"

"I don't think he had planned on this trip so soon. Lord Frieza too was hasty on the matter."

"What's so special about Planet Namek?"

"Well," he paused making sure no one was listening in. "Between you and me I've heard rumors that there are seven balls on Namek that can grant you a wish."

"You mean Dragon balls!"

"What's a dragon ball?"

"Uh they're balls that we have on Earth that do the same thing. Only ours were made by this guy named Kami."

"Was he a Namek?"

"I'm not sure. What does a Namek look like?"

"Well I've only seen a few, but a Namek is green with little antenna stciking out of their foreheads and…"

"That's Kami and Piccolo alright! Sweet so there are more Dragon Balls! This means I can wish everyone back. Oh but I'm so far behind and if those guys are stronger than me it may be a problem. Hmm… think Rikku think…"

"Oh boy, I think I'll just leave you here with your thoughts. I'll go fetch you some supper."

On cue Rikku's stomach growled and she drooled appreciatively. "Thanks Mister!" When the doctor left Rikku stayed to pace and think. She hadn't expected these turns of events. She wondered if Bulma and the others had figured out there were more dragon balls. If so they were about to run into trouble with Vegeta and this Frieza guy already on the track.

"_Rikku.. Rikku can you hear me? Testing one! Two!"_

"Ah! King Kai is that you?"

"_Hey I got through! Awesome! I've been trying to contact you for several days now. How are you feeling?"_

"I'm just fine King Kai, but some wacky things are happening."

"_You can explain in a minute. Right now I wanted to let you know that your friends have found a way to bring back the friends that were killed by the saiyans. Turns out Kami is a Namekien and they're heading to a planet called Namek to use their dragon balls."_

"Oh no! No, no, no!"

"_What? I thought you would be happy?"_

"Well, I am, but they're heading for trouble King Kai! Vegeta and another guy named Frieza are already heading for Namek in search of the Dragon Balls!"

"_Did you say Frieza!" _

"Yeah you know him?"

"_This isn't good! Frieza is a ruthless tyrant with immeasurable power!" _

"So I hear. I have to get to Planet Namek and help!"

"_Yes, but I think it's best that you say sayonara to those dragon balls Rikku. Frieza is far too powerful for you or any of your friends. We're talking a man with ten times the strength of Vegeta."_

"I agree that I think I should avoid him in my current state of power. If only there was a way I could get stronger."

"_I don't want you going anywhere near Frieza. However considering your friends are heading straight long into danger I guess I'll tell you. Dr. Briefs has prepared a spaceship on Earth with special modifications including a gravity altering machine. If you could find someway to get back to Earth he can provide you with a faster mode of transportation to Namek." _

"Really! Awesome!" She bounced excited. "Thanks King Kai!"

"_Remember Rikku, the moment you find your friends come straight back to Earth."_

Rikku didn't bother with the warning. Like a shot she rushed out of the room and nearly stumbled head first into the blue face doctor. "Whoa! Sorry about that."

"What's the rush Karat?"

The smell of food rose to her nose and she looked down at the tray of food with great hunger. Namek would have to wait a few minutes while she ate. Grabbing the tray she sat right down in the hallway and chowed down. With wide eyes the doctor stood and watched her devour a three course meal in a few mere seconds. "Whoa that was good. Is there any more?"

"I can get you more but wouldn't you like to rest for a bit?"

"No, I have to hurry back to Earth so I can go to Namek!" RIkku hopped from one foot to the other in an anxious jog.

"Want to be by the Prince's side that badly do we?" He said with a humming voice.

"What?" She didn't know why she blushed. The image of Vegeta watching her in the tank with that soft expression on his face suddenly pierced her mind making the blush worsen.

"I see. Come with me. " He walked down the hall and Rikku followed him. The hallway gave way to a wide bright room filled with all sorts of ships and vehicles. The sight made her whistle low. "Nice stuff."

"Yes, now normally I would give you a space pod but seeing as Vegeta wants you to begin training I thought a special ship might be in order. We normally rent these out to special squadrons." He patted the side of a ship. The gleaming round orb was a white with pearly windows and Frieza's insignia on the door. "It's got a sleeping quarters, bathroom, kitchen, and of course equipment room for your armor and weapons maintenance or replacement. We've just added a special feature which can alter the gravity inside to accumulate for each different type of race."

"Gravity huh?" Rikku said with a grin. "How fast will it get me to Namek?"

"This unfortunately is a little slower model but it will get you there fast enough. About two weeks give or take."

"Wow that fast huh? Alright!" Rikku cracked her knuckles then paused and looked back. "I almost forgot… What's your name?"

"I'm Dr. Spargas, I used to work on Planet Vegeta as a medical attendant before it exploded."

"So…" It didn't hurt to ask. "Have you known Vegeta his whole life?"

"Yes, for the most part I have."

"Well," She played with her fingers. Why couldn't she get the saiyan prince out of her head? "I was wondering. Why is he like the way he is. I mean I know we're saiyans and we were born to fight but he seemed a bit more cruel and hardcore. Yet sometimes when I look in his eyes I don't see his cold heart."

Spargas was a bit befuddled by her question. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised what with the woman growing up on a planet that was consisted mostly of weaklings and peaceful people. "I can't say. It's just the way he was raised. In this business you can't afford to be weak and think with your emotions. Vegeta is just one of many of us who do as they're told and are expected to do nothing more or less."

Rikku's eyes saddened. Vegeta… little by little she was understanding him and the fall of the Saiyan race. From the information she got from King Kai, her brother, and Vegeta, the saiyans were once a proud race that fought for the sheer thrill. Now it became a chore, a way to make their living in the universe. "I see." Maybe that was why Vegeta wanted her to join him so badly. He wanted a taste of his old world. Maybe it was time she really got to know Vegeta and see what made that head of his tick. "Thanks for the information."

"No problem, as I said I'm just doing part of my duty."

"I thought you were a doctor."

"I am. However I was also put in your charge. I think this all covers it don't you? Now then let's get you to Namek."

Vegeta woke when his atmosphere approach warning went off. Planet Namek glowed like a bright green emerald. A gem ready to be plucked and drained of its riches. "I can feel you down there Frieza. Already hard at work collecting those dragon balls. Well I've got news for you. You won't get that wish you so covet." He clenched his fists. "I'll make certain of it."

Gohan, Krillen, and Bulma shudder in fear as they stare at the sky. There were several pods that had zipped through the sky but Krillen and Gohan both recognized the stench of the power that now approached Namek. It was Vegeta. "Just great! First these new guys and now Vegeta's joining the party!"

Bulma looked to their ruined spaceship. Their arrival hadn't gone unnoticed. Almost immediately after landing they were found by two scouts and their ship destroyed to prevent them from running away. Gohan and Krillen had dealt with the scouts easily enough but now they were trapped on an unfamiliar planet with no way off and with enemies lurking around every corner. "What else could go wrong?"

_**Ha yay another update! I'm on a roll! So even though Rikku was kidnapped it looks like she gets to tangle with everyone on Namek! Will she get there in time to help? To find out you'll just have to keep on reading! Next chapter… "Gravity simulation hazard and King Kai's guests."**_


	15. Gravity Hazard, King Kai's Guests

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

_**A/N: IMPORTANT! Okay I've bene getting several complaints or concerns about the birth of Goten. I don't want to ruin it for you but I just want you to know that don't assume anything in this fic! I've got aces up my sleeve and I plan on using them. He, he… anyway in the meantime you'll just have to bear with me. Anywayz… On with the fic! **_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 15: Gravity hazard, King Kai's guests**

Technology and mechanics had never been her cup of tea. The mere sight of all the buttons and levers gave her a dizzying headache. However the way Spargas explained calmly and slowly so she could get the basics down gave her a sense of knowledge and t helped a lot. It had already been a week since she took off and she was already enjoying herself. The gravity simulations helped with training and she was already at 50 times Earth's normal gravity.

"So far so good." She said wiping the sweat from her brow. She had been injured to the point of crawling on her hands and knees but that's where the isolation chambers had come in handy. An hour or so in each and she was back on her feet. Granted that it wasn't as efficient as a sensu bean but still every time she got into one she felt twice as strong as before, a boost of power the sensu beans had never given her.

Walking to the control booth she pressed a blue button and a screen popped up. "hmm it's only been a week. I've gotten so much done in so little time. Hmm I wonder." She sat down and stared at the communication system she had been shown. She understood the basic pressing buttons to turn it on and sending out a signal. It was the whole frequency and getting the right wavelength and all that fancy talk she didn't understand.

"I wonder if I can get a hold of Bulma and them." She turned it on playing with the buttons until she began hearing voices. When it became a language she didn't understand she turned the dial again her face hard with concentration. "Come on… give me something I recognize. She paused listening to a conversation. She recognized the voices."

"Bunny, Dear, hand me that wrench will yah."

"Are you ever going to stop fiddling with that thing? Our little darlings are hungry and they want their daddy."

"Of course but I just got a weird signal and I…"

"Doctor Briefs?"

"Rikku? Is that you? By god it does work!" Doctor Briefs, Bulma's father, prattled happily with his work and took a seat speaking through the radio. "I've been working on a radio to keep in contact with Bulma. Her, Krillen, and Gohan left for Planet Namek and the last time I had contacted her the thing was a little too static. You on the other hand are coming in loud and clear."

"Yeah, I'm probably not as far away as Bulma. How are they? How long before they reach Namek?"

"Oh they've been on the planet for a full two days. Give or take a few hours."

"Two days? Oh man that's bad! Have they run into trouble?"

"You really didn't expect them to just sit around and wait for you did you? As far as I know they're all alive. Their ship however is trashed and they're stuck."

Rikku began to grumble and she paced in front of the communicator as she scratched her head. "Okay so they're still alive. Trouble is already there and I have a feeling they'll be in over their head if they try to fight."

"I'm not sure what to expect out of them. Bulma told me Vegeta was on the planet as well. He arrived a little after they did."

"For some reason I'm not too worried about Vegeta hurting them. So long as they don't try to pick a fight with him I think he'll avoid Bulma and the others. Now what about the dragon balls? Have they found any?"

"Listen Rikku, I may be a scientist, but I don't have all the answers. Why don't you try asking a few questions for me? Where exactly are you right now?"

Rikku took in the scenery outside her main window. "I'm not sure. Somewhere deep in space, I guess. I'm heading toward Namek and according to this computer screen thingy I'm 5 days away from Namek."

Dr. Briefs tapped his chin then grinned. "Rikku stay on the line a moment. I'm going to try something."

The line went static a moment and Rikku could barely make out Dr. Briefs' murmurs and rustling. "There we are, and now I just turn this knob and…ah I've got you… hmmm yes, yes I see."

"Well I don't!" Rikku pouted and jumped up and down anxiously. "What are you looking at?"

"I used the signal you're sending out as a tracker. I've got your exact location on my screen. Hmm, your speed is incredible. I would say four days twenty hours and 33 minutes before you reach Planet Namek."

"Wow… you can tell me all that with just a machine?"

"Precisely."

"Cool. Thanks for the info Dr. Briefs."

"Don't mention it. I'm gonna go patch a frequency to Bulma and let her know that you're on your way."

"Thanks, and tell Mrs. Briefs I said hi!" She turned off the communication smiling big. The smile didn't last long when she realized what she had to do. "Time to get serious. Best crank up the gravity."

With only five days to go Rikku would holding nothing back.

Bulma twisted the knob of the makeshift communicator from just inside the cave. She couldn't get a good enough signal deeper in where she had the capsule house set up and it caused her to lose connection to her father too early. "Oh man what's taking those two? I shouldn't have let them go after those goons."

"Bulma? Can you hear me?"

"Dad! Oh thank god I got through!"

"Yes dear I can hear you much better now. I've got something to tell you."

"Please tell me you've got the spare ship up and running and are sending backup!"

"Well.. No the ship still needs a little work. However, Rikku is on her way to you right now. Apparently someone had set her up on a nice ship and she'll be there in five days.

"Five days? Really? That's great! I can't wait to tell Gohan and Krillen they'll be so thrilled!"

At the moment Gohan and Krillen were more concerned about being spotted by Vegeta. After a close encounter with an enemy named Dodoria, Krilllen and Gohan had slipped away with their new Namekien friend trying to make their way back to the cave. Unfortunately Vegeta was right on their tail. Having dispatched Dodoria he followed the two faint power levels that had fled the scene.

He loved the new ability he had picked up on Earth. After witnessing the Earthlings harness, sense, and control their powers he immediately began tapping into his own senses. It had been all to easy once he put his mind to it. "Hmm, those faint levels just disappeared. It couldn't be them. Why would they be here?"

Dodoria had given Vegeta the hint of a new presence. At first he thought Dodoria was trying to psyche him out with wild banter but the faint readings and this nagging feeling in his mind told him different. Whatever the case they wouldn't get far. No way would he let this chance to finish them off go to waste.

A flicker of energy caught his senses and he flew down. Smirking and feeling it rise and rise he launched ready to attack. Suddenly he froze as a large whale like fish launched into the air and splashed back down into the water. "Oh for goodness sakes it's just a fish. What a waste of time!"

Giving up he flew away grunting in agitation. Gohana nd Krillen let out cautious breaths and both fell onto their backsides. "Whew. That was close."

"That cave is sounding cozier by the minute."

Rikku's face poured with sweat and she lifted her head to keep it from dripping down her nose as she did handstand push ups with weights tied at her ankles. "1003, 1004, 1005, mnnng" Collapsing she did a somersault and panted grunting in frustration. "Damn it! I'm only at 60 times normal gravity. I have to keep pushing!"

"_Enjoying the training Rikku?"_

"Hmm? King kai?"

"_That's right! I got a little surprise for you Rikku."_

"What? Surprise?"

"_I got word from King Yemma that a group of fighters are heading my way and are making excellent progress down Snake Way. I think you know this colorful bunch."_

"Oh? Who is it King Kai?"

"_Well let's see Yemma's writing is a little sloppy but let me see if I can make out these names. There's Tien, Yamcha,"_

"Wow! Oh my god they're heading there right now?"

"_Yes but hold on there's two more. Another one named Piccolo, and a little guy named Chiaotsu."_

"Chiaotsu too that's so great they're all doing it! Man I gotta push myself harder."

"_Now Rikku, You know how I feel about you going to Planet Namek with Frieza there. There's no telling what might happen. As far as I'm concerned you're no where near his level. Especialy since you couldn't even keep up with Vegeta."_

"Trust me I know the risks King Kai. However if there is even the slightest chance that I can make a difference I'm taking it. Besides I can't guarantee I'll be able to sneak away and I have to help my friends. Doesn't hurt to be prepared for the worse!"

"_True enough. Okay fine, but I can't say I'll enjoy it. You're my best pupil Rikku. I would hate for our next meeting to be a sad one."_

"Me too." She smiled wiping sweat from her face. "Wish me luck King Kai."

"Good luck…" King Kai sighed as he broke the connection. "You're gonna need it."

Boy did she ever. Three days past and she pressed from 60 to 70 times gravity and her body screamed with every increase of pressure. She still wouldn't stop not until she hit the hundred. With her mind focused and her body completely rejuvenated she stared at the panel breathing deep. "Only one day to go. I can't tippy toe around it anymore." She pressed the button for a hundred times Earth's Gravity. She fell to her knees her body weight two tons heavier than before. She grit her teeth pushing her muscles to work in the etreme gravity. She closed her eyes forcing her body to behave and take the pressure. She focused on every muscle in her body until she managed to stand on her own two feet.

She had to hand it to the alien race. The weighted training gear she had found in the storage room was similar to the ones she used to wear on Earth. She had a temptation to strip herself of the weights and allow her body to breathe and real under the pressure but that would be taking the easy way out. No way! She wouldn't allow herself to do it!

She walked her legs like lead clamping on the ground. She squinted her eyes open and forced her hands up into a boxing pose. She then threw punch after punch. Yes! The more she did it the more she began to feel at ease under the weight. She fought harder rising her legs up to kicking at the invisible opponent. She would master this gravity, and she will be ready for Namek.

Just one day to go…

_**Weee! Another chapter done! I know the time thing is a little off so let me explain the time frame. Pretty much it's the same as in DBZ Kai only Rikku will show up a day earlier than Goku does in the actual series. Makes for an interesting story right? Be prepared for her grand entrance and the group's encounter with Vegeta. Will fists fly or will sparks fly? Be alert for the next chapter… "Rikku's arrival, Vegeta's alliance."**_


	16. Rikku's arrival, Vegeta's Alliance

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the updates being so erratic lately. I need a new computer. I've had to update my schtuff from the school computers -_-**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 16: Rikku's Arrival; Vegeta's Alliance**

The green planet sparkled like an emerald in Rikku's view. The sigh of it made her smile and she could already feel the sparkle of life forms in her midst. "What great timing." She had just mastered 100 times normal gravity and the regular gravity made her feel like she was floating in the air. "Make way Planet Namek, because I'm coming in for a landing!"

Vegeta snarled down at Bulma and Krillen as they cowered back against the cavern. "Did you really think you could get away with that ball?" Vegeta laughed cocking his hip to the side. The sight of the trembling Earthlings was gave him a sense of pride he found exhilarating.

"Please, don't hurt us." Bulma whimpered staring up at the man. What Vegeta lacked in intimidating size he made up with his bad vibe and heart trembling scowl.

"I won't hurt you. Just so long as I get what I want. Hand over the dragon ball!"

"Tell us where Rikku is, and I'll happily oblige!"

Vegeta laughed. "I could take it from you anyway. However, since I'm feeling hospitable, Karat, your precious Rikku, is on a distant planet quite a ways away. Even if you could get to her it wouldn't be long before I found you and took her again. Especially since immortality is about to be mine!"

So, Krillen deduced, he didn't know. Vegeta had no idea Rikku had escaped and was heading their way. "Fine." Krillen held it out to him. "Take it."

There was a foul taste in his mouth from handing over the ball he had sworn to protect. Guru, the old and kind Namek, had entrusted the ball to him. However, despite how dirty and pathetic he felt handing it over, Krillen knew it was for the best. Gohan was on his way to them now with another dragon ball. With Rikku approaching close it was only a matter of time before they would get the upper hand again.

"Much obliged baldy. Now then…" Vegeta stopped mid phrase and his eyes widened. "No!"

He looked to the sky and a sickening tremble vibrated in his stomach. "She couldn't have..."

"Rikku!" Krillen shouted sensing what Vegeta sensed. The power had grown but he recognized it immediately. Rikku's power had always had this shine, like a glitter of hope. It nearly brought him to tears.

Gohan stopped in mid flight as he too felt the power. His smile went from easy to a bright happy grin. "She's here! Mom's here!"

Vegeta grunted and clenched his fist looking back to the baldy. "Darn it I don't have time to deal with her. Explain! I know you have something to do with this since you're not all that surprised she's arriving."

"We have nothing to do with it Vegeta. Rikku got out on her own and has been training all the way here. The only reason we know is because she let us know she was on her way."

"Damn that woman. She's becoming more troublesome then she's worth!" Vegeta took off sensing the direction Rikku's ki was landing. In all his frustration he had forgotten the dragon ball. Krillen was right behind but he stopped and looked to Bulma. " Take the dragon ball and find another place to hide just in case. Gohan and I will come looking once we've finished the problem."

Though Bulma hated the idea of being alone she knew the situation was in good hands. She gave a sigh then a nod watching as Krillen took off after Vegeta. "Be careful."

Rikku looked over the vast area of green that was her landing spot. She could smell the fresh water that splashed against the wide chasms of water and the refreshing scent of the thin grass ground. "Mmm wow it's more like Earth than I thought." she felt out the energies. It took her little effort to find the great sources of power. The biggest one was way off into the distance resting quietly, the others were clustered, two of them heading straight for her from the north and a third from the east. Rikku let out a soft laugh recognizing the three signals immediately. Vegeta's energy had increased there was no mistaking that but she recognized the signature. His aura always had a deep feeling of pride and darkness. Rikku didn't want to admit that it did give her a little sense of… excitement.

She sucked in a hard breath as his face was suddenly right in front of hers and she felt herself being held against the cold metal of the spaceship. Her heart did a leap as his lips punished hers with a feverish kiss that left her breathless then with a quick change of pace he smacked her cheek and grabbed her shoulders. His wide change of emotion leaving her stunned, flushed, and confused.

"What in god's name are you doing here Karat? I thought I left you at the base."

Before she could get her breath back the familiar sound of her son's voice had her bolting from Vegeta's hold and tackling her son in the air hugging him tightly to her breast.

Gohan was flustered the large dragon ball in his hands slippery in his grip but he clenched to it. " Mom you're here! You're really here! I'm so glad."

"As am I little man." She kissed his forehead then pulled him from her chest to get a good look at him. Though it had only been a month since she'd seen him he had changed. Chichi had cut his hair in a boy band cut that had straightened his bungled locks that he had inherited. His training in space had gave him more height and muscle making him look more like a ten year old boy rather than a 7 year old child. "My god look at you. You look so handsome."

"oh mom." flustered by the praise he looked away briefly. Vegeta watched impatiently as mother and son reunited and even more so when the bald Earthling showed up to tackle Rikku in a hug.

"Man are we glad to see you. Things have been really frustrating without you."

"you handled yourselves well though. Look at you two… Krillen your energy has increased drastically."

"Yeah, I'll explain about that later. In the meantime do you want to tell us why you're wearing a saiyan uniform."

Completely forgetting her attire Rikku laughed out loud and removed the scouter from her face. "Sorry I totally forgot I even had it on. Vegeta's men didn't give me much of a choice."

"Those weakling owe me an explanation. As do you Karat, for you never answered me." Vegeta floated behind her his eyes holding a mix of fury and desire that left her a little… uneasy.

"Well," she scratched her cheek. "They told me you had gone to planet Namek. I wanted to join you so they let me."

"They just LET you?" Beyond furious Vegeta began to grumble inaudible curses.

"Well," leaving Vegeta to his grumblings Rikku returned to Gohan and Krillen. "Where's Bulma?"

"She's staying put watching after the dragon ball I got from a Namek named Guru."

"BLAST!" Vegeta stopped his tirade and glared at the bald one. "Karat this is all your fault! You shouldn't be here! Not like this!"

Rikku crossed her arms. For the first time in years her female temper was rising. "Oh? Why not? I have just as much right to be here as you Vegeta."

That was new. Krillen looked between the two saiyans. The friction in the air had him backing up against Gohan. The two of them were unable to do anything but watch as the verbal argument went from annoyance to near blows.

"No way! I'm staying whether you like it or not."

"I overpowered you on Earth don't think I can't take you on here!"

"Well news for you Vegeta I've been training in my journey and I'm more than twice as powerful as I was before."

"You lie! How is that possible."

"Trade secret." Stealing one of Bulma's phrases she turned her nose up. She was actually enjoying this. The argument with Vegeta getting her riled up and anxious for a fight.

Unable to stand it anymore Vegeta grabbed her hand and forced her to the ground. She let him, wondering what he planned on doing. "Don't follow us!" Vegeta warned the two Earthlings as he brought him and Rikku out of hearing range.

Rikku crossed her arms leaning against her spaceship. She waited and watched as Vegeta paced in front of her. His body language read that he was trying to clam himself down. He had done many things that had befuddled her before, but his next move nearly blew all logic out of her mind. He cupped her face his touch surprisingly gentle as he looked in her eyes. She could feel the warmth and ache emitting from his eyes and it nearly made her speechless. What the hell was he doing?

"Don't make me do this Karat. Don't make me go soft. I need to keep focused, I have to defeat Frieza and I can't do that while you're here."

"Why?" She whispered her muscles so tight they could barely let her breathe.

His lips pressed to hers and for the first time she kissed him back gently. He tasted like sweat and salt and his smell pure man that had her thinking of things she had never thought of before. Things, she thought with a soft shudder, she had only read about in books and seen on TV.

"Because," Vegeta said after the kiss broke. "You're all I have left."

The saying made her smile. He would hide his soft touch and gentle side from everyone except her. This side, she thought giddily, was her own private Vegeta.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but," she looks his hand. "Maybe if we work together we can defeat Frieza once and for all. You want to stop him don't you?"

With a grunt Vegeta turned and smacked a hand to his forehead. He wanted to blush and smack his fist into something. He had put down his defenses and let himself show the romance and tenderness he knew Earthlings were partial to and still she wouldn't leave. Damn her!

"An alliance? DO you really think that will work?"

"Why not? In the end we're all fighting on the same side anyway."

"Ha! Fine stay and do what you wish." He whirled on her. "Let's just get one thing straight. I'm using those dragon balls to wish immortality for the two of us. We will live forever together and that's the way things are going to be. So do yourself a favor Karat, and stay alive until I've gotten my wish."

On a laugh Rikku shrugged. "That was my plan, so," she held out her hand. "Truce?"

Vegeta looked at her hand. The gloves she wore covering what he knew underneath would be a hand with long graceful fingers that, despite their gentle look, could punch like a wall of solid metal. He pulled off his glove then hers then put their palms together. He much preferred feeling her warmth then the material of their gloves. "Truce… For now."

_**Whew finally! I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I have a feeling I'm going to get a few complaints that I wrote Vegeta a little OOC…but I personally thought it was SO CUTE! Te he. Please review and tell me what yah think and I'll try and have the next chapter up ASAP! Next up... "Guru's gift, Ginyu Force GO!"**_


	17. Guru's gift, Ginyu's arrival

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the updates being so erratic lately. I need a new computer. I've had to update my schtuff from the school computers -_-**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 17: Guru's gift, Ginyu Force GO!**

Krillen couldn't get the ugly taste out of his mouth watching the whole scenario below. Their body language was unreadable but for the closeness and speed of their movements. At one poin the felt them arguing a little but the words had been softly spoken making him unable to make out what they were saying. The few things he saw were the kiss, he had to look away to keep himself from gagging, and the handshake. Why didn't he feel good about this? He saw Rikku turns and look up and wave them down. Gohan was right behind him just as confused and still clenching the four star ball in his arms.

"So what's the deal?"

"I've agreed to help Vegeta in defeating Frieza."

"You've what!"

"Think about it carefully Krillen. Right now we're not Vegeta's enemy, Frieza is. In the end we're all fighting on the same side. So…" Rikku removed her other glove and tossed them to the ground rubbing her hands together. That felt better. "Until our goal is met we'll work together."

"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Rikku, but Frieza's power is fierce! I mean how are we going to stand up to something like that?"

"We outmatch Frieza four to one. Together anything's possible right?"

"Right, oh and that reminds me. I want to take Gohan to Guru."

"Me?" Gohan looked up confused. "Why me?"

"I'll explain later." Krillen didn't want to divulge in his secret. Knowing Vegeta he would try to force Guru to do the same for him.

"I don't see why not. From what I've read inside your mind this Guru guy seems like a nice enough fellow."

"So what's the over all plan?"

"My suggestion is this. You and Gohan go to Guru and do your business." Rikku takes the Dragon ball from Gohan admiring its large size. "In the meantime we'll find Bulma and look after all the dragon balls. When the time is right we'll make our wish, battle Frieza, and get off this dirt hole."

"Well, that works but," Krillen looks uneasy at Vegeta. "Why not just make the wish now?"

"I have the feeling that Frieza will notice the change and come barreling our way. I want to avoid that until we're all ready for him." She looks to Vegeta. "Agreed?"

He did nothing but grunt and turn his back. He too still felt a little unnerved by the alliance. However, much to his dismay, he had little choice. It was either align with them or face Frieza alone. His pride will hate him later for it.

"Alright then," Krillen floated to the air and motioned Gohan to follow. "Let's go kid." Gohan gave his mother an uneasy look. He gave her a quick hug before following Krillen and taking off after him.

Rikku sighed with a heavy heart and looked at Vegeta. "I know you're not a patient man Vegeta."

"Sod off Karat." He took to the air floating a few feet above her. "Come let's grab the other dragon ball and then I'll show you where I left the others."

She followed him. "I still can't believe you managed to sneak these things away from Frieza. You're a sneaky one."

"I just know my opponent really well is all." a surge of pride rose in his throat and he found himself smirking again. "Battle tactician is a role we saiyans have a natural knack for." Rikku sped up so she was side by side with him. Rikku pulled the dragon radar Gohan had given her with the ball and clicked it on. The single dragon ball was moving and they weren't too far away from it. "I've got her."

"What is that device you're holding?"

"It's a dragon radar. It helps us locate the dragon balls on Earth."

Ah, what a useful piece of machinery, Vegeta thought. "That would have been helpful earlier. I imagine that's what your friends used to locate that one dragon ball in their possession."

"I imagine so."

Bulma unpacked her things in the small chasm and grumbles complaints. "I hate it that they leave me alone. I don't have super strength and stuff so how am I supposed to be protected?"

Bulma lounged in her chair the dragon ball used as her footstool. She thought of Rikku and wondered what had possibly changed about her. It had been a month or two since she'd seen her. Cocking her hea dto the side she lookd up at the clouds. A shadow appeared above her and she squinted and yelled when she saw Vegeta's form heading he way. "Ah! Oh no! " She ducked for cover curling around the dragon ball like a vise.

"Bulma?" The blue haired beauty lifted her head at the sound of her own name. Tears formed when Rikku's kind and childish face welcomed her and she tackled the girl.

"Oh Rikku it's you! Oh I'm so happy oh you can't believe what I've been put through today! I've been chased by a dinosaur, almost eaten by a crab, I'm hungry, I stink, and what's worse I'm out of hairspray!"

Rikku laughed nervously at Bulma's tirade. "Sorry Bulma," she pats her head letting the older woman cry on her shoulder. "Just try and hold out a little longer. We need to finish our business."

"I'll try.. I am trying!" She sniffles and stands up wiping her tears then pausing whens he sees Vegeta in the picture. "W-why are you with him?"

"He's on our side… temporarily."

"Temporarily? Our side? What?"

"Just trust me and give me the dragon ball Bulma. Vegeta and I are gonna safe keep them until Krillen and Gohan get back from their venture."

"Well," Bulma hesitated looking from Rikku to Vegeta. She had never gotten this close to the saiyan prince before. She had to admit the man was wildly handsome and left a tingling sensation in her stomach when he stared at her. "ok."

Bulma picked up the one star ball in the other arm and smiled at Vegeta handing it to him. "Let's go."

Frieza glared off into the distance of his broken window. That blasted monkey Vegeta was more trouble than he was worth. He knew Dodoria and Zarbon were dead. He didn't need a scouter to tell him that.

"Lord Frieza," a guard came up behind putting a fist to his chest. "I've received word from the command post. The Ginyu force departed and they're less than an hour away."

"Good."

"Is the threat so dire that we have to call them in?"

"I can handle the threat, but I'd rather not get my hands dirty unless I absolutely have to." Frieza chuckled. "If the Ginyu Force can't take care of my pest problem then I will."

Gohan stared up shakily at the large Namek. Guru looked nothing like Piccolo. His gigantic size shrunk even the tall muscular Nail and his body was elderly, wrinkled like a shriveled prune. He was wise in his speak and when he laid his hand upon Gohan's head Gohan could feel the overwhelming gentleness inside him.

"Ah, young Gohan. I can sense you have great potential as a warrior, but you have a gentle heart. Your powers are released with emotions and hard to tap without them."

"Can you help Guru?" Krillen asked his eyes wary. He wanted Gohan at his best in case they had to fight off Frieza as Rikku predicted.

"Yes," Guru smiled softly. "His powers are deep and I wail only get a fraction of them, but it will be a sufficient change."

"Are his intentions pure?" Nail inquired his eyes deep and serious. Nail looked more like Piccolo, tall, strong, and a Namek of few words.

"Yes." Guru concentrated and Gohan gasped as a surge of power soared through his veins like a shot of adrenaline. The feeling of power was indescribable. His hands felt warm and he smiled. He felt invincible.

"Wow! Thanks Guru!"

"My pleasure child. Now go. The fate of Planet Namek rests in you and your friends hands."

Gohan laughed as he spun in the air happily his body feeling incredible with the new found power. "This is incredible! I can't believe this has been inside me the whole time."

"From what Guru said this is just a fraction of what he could release. You're got a lot of hidden power inside you Gohan. We're gonna need it." Krillen watched Gohan enjoy his power as they flew in the direction of Rikku's and Vegeta's energy signals. "I wonder how powerful this Frieza really is. Rikku sensed it and yet she felt so calm about the idea of attacking him. I wonder what she has up her sleeve."

Gohan stopped playing to listen and thought about it. "I don't know. Mom wasn't powerful enough to beat Vegeta and now she seems like she can beat anyone. I wonder if that's why Vegeta's willing to work with her."

"No, and trust me you don't want to know the real reason that saiyan is currently on our side."

Vegeta watched the orange ball glow on the ground with its six brothers. Anticipation rose high and he was anxious for his wish. How did one go about summoning the dragon?

Rikku saw the look on Vegeta's face and sighed. She applauded his tenacity, endurance, and awesome power, but she appalled his cruelty and selfishness. She had a hard time combining the two sides together to make the man. How did one grow up to be such a man?

Her childhood had been a simple pleasure. She loved life and she longed for challenge. Fighting was in her blood and she could no longer deny that, however, she didn't like how some took it to the cruel levels. Tien Shinhan and Yamcha had once believed in such a life. Now they were some of the kindest people she knew.

"You're staring Karat."

Blinking herself out of her mini day dream she blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry," she laughed. "It's a habit of mine when I concentrate."

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it." HIs voice held smug laughter. Heta ros ein her belly at the tone.

"Why do you want immortality so bad? What could eternal life possibly bring you?"

"A lifetime of fulfillment." He said simply and took a seat across from her crouching position. "To be perfectly frank immortality would be one of few ways I could defeat Frieza. With immortal life on my person he couldn't kill me and it would give me the upper hand."

"That's cheating though." Rikku cupped her chin in her palm. "Wouldn't you feel more proud if you defeated him with your own power?"

Vegeta paused looking up at her. "What?"

"If you got immortality from the dragon you would be using someone else's power. It wouldn't be your own. Then what would it have all been for? All the training, the sweat, the blood, the tears, all that hard work gone to waste with one wish."

Vegeta stared long and hard at Rikku's innocent face. He hadn't thought of that. His lifetime had always been filled with fighting, training, hard work, kissing ass, all stuff that had either boosted his pride or kicked him down. However, he fought back, immortal life wouldn't deny him the pleasures of the fight. Then again he would never have the taste of challenge. No mortal could oppose him and that thought both prided him and displeased him.

Blast it! Vegeta clenched his fist and let out a growl. This woman was ruining the image he had created of his new life. Why? Why did her annoyance still appeal to him? She was everything he wanted and yet everything he hated all rolled into one. She had the appeal of a saiyan woman; strong, resistant, and beautiful. However she also had the qualities of a human; emotional, soft, and a little dimwitted. The human side made him want to punch her while her saiyan side made him want to push her to the ground and make love to her. Decisions, decisions.

"Karat… you-" he cut himself off with a gasp. He looked to the sky as he felt four powers heading for Frieza's ship. "No, it can't be. Why would he call them?"

Rikku also felt it. The awesome power that matched Vegeta's. One in particular that rose above him. "Who is it?"

"The Ginyu Force!"

_**The Ginyu force commeth! Another chapter down, and another chapter to come. What threats do these Ginyu goons pose? Find out in the next chapter... "Reccome Guldo, Jeice, Burter, CAPTAIN GINYU!" **_


	18. Reccome, Guildo, Burter, Jeice, GINYU!

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the updates being so erratic lately. I need a new computer. I've had to update my schtuff from the school computers -_-**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 18: Reccome, Guldo, Jeice, Burter, Captain Ginyu!**

Frieza looked to the sky as it dazzled in the several tints and shades of yellow. The hot sons of Namek greeted the Ginyu Force with a brilliant display of light and added the perfect background for their arrival. The five pods opened, smoke sizzling off the metal, and five figures or different sizes stepped out into the fray.

Choreographed to Captain Ginyu's preference the five stood in the blinding light of the sun and their shadows moved as they danced and posed.

"Reccome," the red head muscle head had a face as hideous as his posing.

"Guildo," the lizard skin and munchkin like features gave him little movement in his armor but he posed just as corny as the first

"Burter!" The tallest of the brood, Burter was known for his speed and his all blue exterior.

"Jeice," the best looking of them all, which said little, Jeice was the Narcissist of the lot. He had a wild mane of silver hair and all red skin.

"And presenting! Captain GINYU!" With the confidence and flair of a Broadway star Ginyu danced and posed into the position of power. Together they moved showing their synchronism. "Together we're.. The Ginyu Force!"

"Impressive," Frieza spoke. With his white skin and purplish armor like features he was as weird looking as the lot. However, even he knew their show of performance was odd. Lucky for them they were the strongest force in his army. "Finally, I have someone I can count on."

"Lord Frieza," Captain Ginyu spoke picking up the case of fresh scouters. "Here is the equipment you requested."

"Thank you," He motioned for a guard to take the case.

"Down to business. What is our mission?"

"It's really quite simple Captain Ginyu. Your mission is to recover my dragon balls and bring me Vegeta."

"Vegeta? That puny saiyan?" Reccome questioned.

"I wouldn't call him puny. Word has it his strength keeps growing and he won't be as much of a push over."

"Yes, Burter is right." Frieza concluded. "Everyday his strength increases so I order for you to use caution when handling him."

Turning on their scouters the Ginyu Force got a look of Vegeta's power level. Sure enough it had tripled since his departure. Still he was no match for them. Ginyu grinned. "This will be like taking candy from a baby. Hmm," his face turned curious.

"What is it Ginyu?"

"It seems he's not alone. I can see another power level beside him and two more heading in his direction. The two little ones are just as strong and the one beside him even more so. Intriguing."

"The two heading toward them must be those rotten little Earthlings. As for the fourth person it might be Vegeta's mate that he brought back from Earth. If it is bring her with Vegeta and dispose of the other two."

"Yes my lord!"

Vegeta paced with feverish worry. "Blast! I didn't count on Frieza calling in the Ginyu Force. This is not good."

"What are you talking about? Who are the Ginyu Force?"

"Five men all as powerful as I am."

"Really!" Intrigued, Rikku closed her eyes sensing the extent of their power. They varied in the same range but there was a clear gap from the weakest to the strongest. The largest power boasted over Vegeta but was no where close to Frieza's power. The least strongest trailed miserably at the bottom, even Chiaotsu could defeat a level like his with the right motivation.

"We have to make the wish now!"

"What why?"

"The Ginyu Force will have brought scouters! They'll find us in a heart beat!"

Rikku had to agree with him. Even though she could take care of the powers herself there was still Frieza and with a scouter Frieza could easily pinpoint their location. "Okay let's call him!"

Rikku took center stage watching the balls glitter in the sunlight. She took a deep breath before raising her hands. "Almighty Shenron, by your name I summon you forth to make my wish come true!"

Vegeta did the mental happy dance in his head as he anxiously watched the dragon balls. The wind rustled in the quiet, he could hear a distant horde of frogs croaking. The balls stayed where they were doing absolutely nothing. "Well? What's the problem?

"I don't know." Rikku knelt down tapping a dragon ball. "I did it the same way on Earth. I wonder if they have different customs here or if you have to say it in their native language… ooh or maybe there's a password!"

"A password?" Vegeta wanted to all but rip his hair out. "You're joking!"

"Mom!" Gohan flew into sight with Krillen right behind. He dashed over to the dragon balls rubbing them. "We got here as fast as we could."

"Don't be too enthralled Gohan. I just tried summoning the dragon. It didn't work."

"What?" Gohan's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you did it correctly?" Krillen asked lifting one up to examine it.

"I'm positive. Did your guru mention anything about a password or a special way to summon the dragon?"

"No," Krillen answered placing the ball back. "He didn't mention anything. He probably didn't think we would collect them all."

"This is terrible! What are we gonna do?"

"My suggestion for you is to surrender!" Rikku and the other's all snap their heads to look back at the Ginyu Force. How had she not sensed their forthcomings? Captain Ginyu looked at the balls with a greedy grin. His long purple tongue danced over his lips as he stepped forward to collect them. "Hand over the dragon balls peasants."

"Not likely!" Rikku took center in front of Vegeta and the others. "You'll have to fight me."

"Stand down Karat!"

"Oh Vegeta if your little girlfriend wants a piece of me I'll be happy to oblige."

"No, I'd never surrender to you circus freaks without a fight! You want the dragon balls so bad Ginyu?" Vegeta grabbed one grinning. "Here go fetch!" He tossed the ball soaring into the sky. Much to his disappointment it was caught by Burter.

Burter's speed was impressive, but no where close to her own. Rikku knew she could take on every member alone, but she had a feeling that the big turkey would be right behind them. Frieza would want to know who was destroying his Ginyu Force. She wasn't quite ready to take him on just yet.

Her only other option was to distract them long enough for the others to get away with the dragon balls. That didn't sound too good either since there were so many of them. They were outnumbered 5 to four.

The shortest of them approached and he stared Vegeta down with great anger and intensity. "Vegeta," he said his name with such malice.

"Four eyes," Vegeta laughed. "How did a tiny little pipsqueak like yourself get on the Ginyu Force?"

The little one looked ready to kill however the tallest of the brood, Reccome, put a hand on Guildo's shoulder. "You're forgetting that we have to bring him back alive." With a twitch and grunt of displeasure Guildo backed off and stood with the rest of the Force.

"Now then," Ginyu stretched out his shoulders standing proud. "The other ball." He motioned to the ball Krillen clutched in his hands.

"Destroy it!" Vegeta ordered. Krillen raised his fist ready to rid himself of all hope of reviving his friends. At the very least Frieza wouldn't get his wish. However, he felt his body slowing his eyes on the ball when it suddenly disappeared from his grasp just as his fist would connect. The lot of them blinked and Rikku gasped in surprise seeing the ball now clutched in Guildo's hands. How the hell did he manage that. She didn't even see him move.

"So it's true then. This little slime ball can stop an instant of time."

Rikku's eyes widened at that. What a technique! That could have come in handy in any of her previous fights.

"Now then," Ginyu laughed. "Decide amongst yourselves who takes out who. I'm goig to deliver the balls to Lord Frieza."

"No!" Vegeta goes to stop him but Rikku's hand clasps over his own and he tenses.

"Let him go."

"What? Why?"

"We weren't able to summon the dragon. If my theory is correct neither will Frieza. It should give us the distraction we need to fight at full strength without interruption."

"What are you mad?"

"We don't have much of a choice. We have to fight and I'd rather keep Frieza out of the loop for as long as possible."

"Either way we're dead." Vegeta deduced watching the four remaining Ginyu force members play rock paper scissors to see who gets to fight Vegeta. Reccome shouted with glee when he won. Guildo looked sorely disappointed.

"What's your beef with the little one?"

"Oh I gave him a hard time constantly. Now the tables are turned."

"Don't worry. So long as we work together we'll be alright." She turned tolook back at Gohan and Krillen. The two of them looked less than thrilled to be fighting. However, she knew they would back her up no matter what.

"You may get on my nerves at times Karat." Vegeta said with a slight affection in his voice. "However, I'm a kinda glad you're here." His eyes turn back to the Ginyu Force. "I have a feeling this will be an interesting fight."

_**Whew goddamn! So so so so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I'm trying to go as fast as I can! Anyway Ginyu Force has arrived and it looks like they mean business. Will the others be able to hold them off? Find out next chapter…. "Guildo's Time Freeze, Rikku's new power!" **_


	19. Guildo's Time Freeze, Rikku's new power!

_**Now the fic you've all been waiting for! **_

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the updates being so erratic lately. I need a new computer. I've had to update my schtuff from the school computers -_-**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 19: Guildo's Time Freeze, Rikku's new power!**

Rikku felt on edge standing on the sidelines. She let Gohan and Krillen take the first fight against Guildo. Combining their power they were so much stronger than the short four-eyed Ginyu member. However, Guildo's time freeze ability gave him an edge and allowed him to stay one step ahead of them.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was a bit disgruntled. He hadn't realized the extene change in the Earthlings power. How had that happened? The two of them were weak whimpering puppies when he fought them on Earth and now they seemed to possess a new found strength able to bring out mind blowing attacks that left Guildo running on his toes.

"Those little pipsqueaks are tougher than I thought." Reccome commented watching the fight. Burter clicked on his scanner and let out a whistle.

"I don't believe it. Those two are able to manipulate their power levels. This should be interesting."

"What's going on here Karat?" He murmured to Rikku the two of them standing shoulder to shoulder watching the fight. "Those two are getting stronger and stronger without any special training."

"What can I say we Earthlings are a resilient sort." Rikku had read Krillen's mind in order to get the gist of what had happened. She knew exactly what Guru had done to help and it made her smile wide and proud.

"Kamehameha!"

"Masenko… HA!"

The cry of their attacks was as furious as their blow. Guildo was left to dance and dodge. To say the least Rikku was disappointed in his performance. From the way Vegeta had worried over the Ginyu force she was expecting more of a challenge. If this kept up Krillen and Gohan would rid themselves of Guildo's presence. "Guildo better surrender if he wants to survive. His only card trick is his time freeze and it's doing little to slow the boys down."

"I would agree with you if it wasn't ffor the fact I know scaly there. Trust me he'll pull out all the stops to save his hide."

Why did he have to be right? Her throat tightened at the sight of Guildo freezing Krillen and Gohan in place.

"I can't move!" Gohan grunted through his teeth his body trembling and trying to break whatever hold Guildo had on him.

"They should know better than to attack head on." Vegeta snarled.

"Guess Piccolo and Kami skipped that in their training session." Rikku fidgeted nervously not liking the scenario she saw. Guildo levitated a tree and broke it apart until it pointed in a stake.

"We have to do something!"

"Stay put." Vegeta ensured resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll handle this."

Krillen eyed the stake with horror in his eyes. They were about to bite the big one. "Oh no! This isn't good!" He glanced in Rikku's direction. She hadn't moved but the fear in her eyes were apparent. What was she waiting for, a written invitation?

"I have to break free." Gohan grunted. "I can't disappoint Piccolo. I can't disappoint Mom." He too looked in her direction. His mother didn't move. She must have faith that they could get out of this mess. There had to be a way. 'Think Gohan Think!'

He screamed as the spear of wood headed right for him. He closed his eyes waiting for impact. Suddenly his limbs loosened and he veered away quick just as the stake would pierce him. "What the-" Krillen stuttered his limbs free as well. He looked to Guildo and gasped in sick horror. The little green dude had been incapacitated by none other than Vegeta.

"Well," Vegeta laughed. "I guess you weren't so tough after all. It's time to send you to the next dimension."

"Vegeta hold on!" Rikku pleaded and her eyes widened as Guildo's body went up in a blast of fire and smoke. He hadn't needed to go that far. She winced and turned her eyes away. She was grateful that he saved her son and friend, but killing never sat well with Rikku.

Gohan and Krillen were beyond speechless. They had never expected Vegeta to save them. With the taste of crow in their mouths they approached and thanked the last person they wanted to.

"Don't bother." Vegeta snorted crossing his arms. "I had a score to settle with that frog eyed freak and it had nothing to do with you or your soft hearted mother. Next time you'll have more on your plate don't expect me to help."

"Actually," Rikku approached hugging Gohan to her. "I was thinking just that. We need to split up in order to take the remaining Ginyu Goons out. I'll handle the colorful two while you and the boys take on Reccome."

"Are you mad? No way I'm pairing up to beat that tall Neanderthal! I would never do something so cowardly!"

"You didn't have a problem teaming up with me for Frieza."

"That's a different matter all together! I can handle Reccome you can't take on two of those freaks on your own!"

"Wanna bet!"

"Enough talk!" Reccome broke the argument and landed in the cluster. He laughed with his eyes on Vegeta. "That was a low thing you did Vegeta. You're gonna pay for taking out a member of the Ginyu Force."

"Make my day!" With a blast of force the two set off to the sky to battle. Rikke let out a sigh of aggrivation.

"I'll show him!" She looked to Jace and Burter.

"Mom, you're not really gonna take them on by yourself are you?" Gohan asked withd eep worry. "Can't you sense their levels? They're much stronger than that Guildo dude!"

"I know what I'm up against Gohan trust me. I'm not worried."

~Meanwhile~

"All seven dragon balls here for your disposal Lord Frieza!" Ginyu bowed to his master, his voice filled with pride and enthusiasm for their success.

"Excellent work Ginyu. I take it your men are handling Vegeta and those other pests."

"yes sir. It shouldn't take them long to dispose of those ninnies."

"Good, but let's hope your men remember to bring back Vegeta and his mate alive."

Raising a fist to his chets in a show of loyalty Ginyu bowed again. "Sir, my men know to follow orders. Should they disobey, I'll dispose of them myself."

"Excellent. Now down to business. It is time to call upon the dragon and gain my wish for immortality!"

The dragon balls were spread at his feet. A giddily laugh wanted to sproud from his thin purple lips. Anticipation simmered inside him as he spread his fingers over the glowing orbs. "Now rise dragon! Grant me the power of immortality!"

Ginyu rubbed his itchy fingers along his side. The sheer thrill of working for the most powerful leader in the Universe had him all but bubbling with excitement of his own. A whole minute passed before Frieza grunted in agitation. Nothing happened. Nothing was happening! Why?

"What trickery is this?"

"Maybe it's already happened. Maybe you already have immortality."

"No I don't think so." Frieza sneered. He remembered what one of the Nameks had claimed after handing the ball over. He could collect all the balls but never get his wish. Why though? "There must be some sort of Namekien ritual that releases the dragon. It would explain why the old Namek was insistent I wouldn't get my wish. Blast him! Him and all those other inferior Nameks!

"Let's calm down lord Frieza. Perhaps there may still be a few Nameks left. Let's check our scouters." Ginyu touched a finger to his scouter and scrolled his head in different directions. He received the levels of the battle. One person had been defeated, and confident in his team he didn't suspect it to be one of his own men.

"I've found them!" Frieza exclaimed his body in the opposing direction. "There are three of them in sector four. Two of them are in one place while another his heading for the battle brewing in the distance."

"Sire, give me an hour and I will learn everything you need to know."

"No, I have dealt with these Nameks before. I shall handle this matter myself."

~Back with the gang~

Rikku made her acquaintance to Jace and Burter by zooming into their vision. Like a blurr she appeared before them smiling confidently. "Hey boys."

"What the- Where did you come from?" Having been distracted by the battle occurring up in the air Jace and Burter hadn't been prepared for her arrival.

"Oh just over there." She poked a thumb towards Krillen and her son. "I figured why wait for my fight to come to me?"

"Dumb move girl. There's two of us here and only one of you. Unless you plan on asking those little weaklings to help you."

"No, and they're not weaklings. This is just a fight between the three of us. However, I must warn you I'm much stronger than my friends."

"Oh are you now?" Jace laughed.

"We're so scared. Why don't you run off and cheer for your mate girly. Looks like he could use the support." Burter sneered.

Rikku could make out the sounds of Vegeta's fight and his cries of pain with each heavy blow Reccome sent his way. "I'll help him in a minute. I want you two to surrender. If you don't you'll only make it harder on yourselves."

"What is your mom doing?" Krillen asked Gohan.

"I don't know Krillen. It looks like she's trying to talk them into leaving."

"Well good luck with that. I keep trying to tell her that diplomacy just doesn't work with some people."

Vegeta swore as his arms began to crack under the pressure of Reccome's kick. He backed away to nurture it and panted. Damn it! How is it that he talks himself into these messes. His pride was going to get him killed one day. His eyes darted to the side seeing Rikku standing toe to toe with Jace and Burter. "What is she thinking?"

Rikku breathed deep her hair flicking around her face as she raised her power level just enough to have their scouters blinking madly. Reccome and Vegeta stopped fighting above and began to lower to the ground. Each fighter had taken their scrapes and bruises, but Vegeta had taken the worst of it. He was tasting defeat and it tasted horribly sour.

"Uh, Burter, what's the reading you got on her?"

"Relax Jace. Her power is only at one thousand."

"Are you serious? Heh and here I was worried." Jace relaxed and Reccome joined the lot his hair burned to a buzz and his teeth broken in several areas.

"Man I was hoping for a challenge. Even Vegeta is becoming dull."

Ignoring Reccome's comment Vegeta kept an eye on Rikku. Something was up. Obviously she could sense how strong the three were so why was she so calm? He studied her. Her profile tall, proud, and confident and there was a certain light in her eyes. "Wait… no. She couldn't be. Is it possible? Is Karat… a Super Saiyan?"

_**Only one way to find out Vegeta. Stay tuned for the next chapter… "CHANGE NOW!" **_


	20. Super Saiyan Legends

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 20: Super Saiyan Legend**

The three remaining underlings of the Ginyu Force looked at the quadrant of earthlings with a low foul taste. Reccome most of all was not too keen on the boast that this woman… this Saiyan woman could beat the remaining members of the Ginyu force. He would show her.

"you really expect me to believe you can beat the Ginyu Force? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Your power level is puny! You couldn't even beat Guildo if given the chance!"

"Pity we wouldn't be able to find out seeing as Vegeta already took care of him." Her stomach rolled at the remembrance. "However, he cannot deny me the joy of battle and I will fight and I will win. You best surrender now."

Reccome took center stage with her ready to prove her wrong. "This is gonna be a piece of pie."

"That's cake Reccome."

"Oh right."

"The big one's not that bright is he?" Krillen whispered to Vegeta.

"No he's not. However you don't need a lot of brains to be a good fighter." Vegeta's brain was still blurred from his earlier epiphany. The mere thought that this low class female saiyan who acted more Human than Saiyan could become a super saiyan was just… intriguing. He thought he would be appalled. He had tried for so many years to accomplish such a feat and for this woman... His mate… to achieve first what he had not was simply astounding.

The legend of the super saiyan was known throughout many races. No saiyan grew up, Rikku aside, had not heard the legend. 3000 years ago the first super saiyan emerged during the great war against the tuffles. He could only attain the level in the transformed state but his power was beyond measure and had no equal in the universe. The power was so overwhelming it eventually consumed and destroyed him.

"Not only has she got it, but she's mastered it. That's just great, a few years ago Karat didn't even know she was a saiyan and now she's got the golden glow of our race!" He muttered to himself cracking his knuckles through his fists.

"Now!" Reccome called ready to deliver some pain. "Here comes Reccome!" He danced and posed. "Master of Doom!" His aura spiked and he launched at Rikku. Krillen and Gohan held their breath bracing for the worst.

Rikku continued to smile waiting for him to approach. She was eye to eye with his fists before her entire body disappeared from sight, Krillen blinked with a shuddering gasp escaping his throat. "R-Rikku's gone!"

"Where'd she go?"

Krillen looked around and his eyes caught sight of Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince looked agitated and his eyes were shifted to the direction of Jeice and Burter. Following their direction he nearly choked seeing Rikku standing behind the other two members of the Ginyu Force.

Jeice's scouter alerted him of Rikku's position and the two of them jolted.

"Did he dematerialize?"

"No it's pure speed!"

"Unreal!"

Krillen looked back to Vegeta. The prince had spotted her before anyone else. Vegeta's strength was increasing with each battle. Incredible.

"I told you." Rikku warned Jeice and Burter. "Leave or I will be forced to hurt you." She took a step forward. Aimed to protect their pride and their bodies they attacked only to miss as Reccome did.

She appeared again only back in front of Reccome. With her threat buzzing in their ears she was ready to let them decide their fate. Fall or retreat.

"You speedy little gnat! I'll eventually get my hands on you. When I do I'll crush you in my fists!" Crouching down Reccome's body trembled with a fiery electric power. "Prepare yourself zippy for this power is something that not many get to see! It shall be the end of you!"

"Now karat," Vegeta grunted his arms crossed. "We shall see if I'm right about you."

The ground underneath Reccome began to crack and rise underneath the sheer strength of Reccome. "Now Reccome Kaboom!" His motions seemed to go in slow motion for Rikku. Her eyes watched for a perfect opening before she rushed forward and stroke. Reccome didn't even see it coming. All that power he had generated simmered into nothing as his eyes go blank and falls to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry bout that. I saw an opening that seemed to scream attack. So I did." She said it with a non chalant smile. The giant crumbled at her feet and she blew out a breath shrugging and looked to Jeice and Burter. The colorful twosome seemed to be spooked.

"Man, this all feels like a dream." Krillen murmured. "The Rikku we knew on Earth couldn't possibly be doing all this."

"Yeah, Man go mom!" Gohan wanted to dance. He knew his mother wouldn't let them down.

"How wild. I didn't even see it coming!" Jeice exclaimed in his thick accent. "My scouter must be broken."

"Either that or she can hide his true power." Burter growled ready to protect his reputation as the fastest fighter in the Universe. "It's trickery! Let's get her ourselves and show her what the Ginyu Force is truly made of."

"I'm right with yah, mate."

It didn't take long before Jeice and Burter to realize what they were up against. Jeice was blinded by fury by the sucker punch to his face and Burter's speedy pride was hanging on by a thread. She had barely moved. The ground at her feet had been meshed from her sudden movements. Those subtle movements still left her ahead of the pack.

With all their pretty tricks and dizzying movments they hadn't laid a hand on her. "This is insane! If we could get a decent reading we could see where we stand."

"Well what does the scouter say now?"

"Five thousand."

"Yeah right! I have an energy of five thousand in just my hand alone. There's something different to this girl."

~ Elsewhere ~

Frieza laughed maniacally as he approached the power in front of him. The Namek had stopped his travel, sensing he was being followed and was awaiting his fate against the terrible tyrant. It made him glitter with joy that he would have a little more fun before receiving his wish. What was a few more hours worth of crunching some sense into the puny minds of the Namek people.

Back at the ship Captain Ginyu had some amusement of his own. He had been meaning to add units of Ginyu fighters to his crew. Try outs were going well as far as strength but each of the men lacked the one thing he expected every Ginyu member to have. Style.

"Don't look so gloom men. I give the same treatment to all men who try out for the Ginyu Force and fail!" He sent another soldier sailing into the distance. Perhaps it was just. His men were the finest in galaxy and they all pledge to a leader who would bring them universal glory.

Back at the battlefield Rikku held the unconscious Burter above her head. The blue reptilian like man crumbled as his former crew mates had before. Jeice, the remaining member left looked on in horror at the scene. He was all that was left to defeat. "Oh man. I'm bad, but I'm not that bad."

"Kill him Karat! Kill him before he goes away!"

"No, he's free to retreat."

"You… You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm out of here!" Jeice cried and shot off into the distance. He had to find Captain Ginyu and teach this woman a lesson!

Rikku let out a sigh of relief and looked down to the crumbled fighters. "They'll be sore and walking funny for awhile, but they'll be just fine. We should go chase down the Dragon Balls."

Jeice was scared shitless. He burned through the sky his scouter locked onto his Captain's power level. The purple dot became apparent when he approached. The man stood amongst a gaggle of soldiers for the Ginyu Force tryouts. "Jeice what are you doing here? Where's Vegeta? Where is the rest of the team?"

"Well, captain. I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…" Jeice sweated. "The rest of them have been defeated."

"What? Three of my strongest warriors were beaten by a bunch of nobodies?"

"Well, not exactly captain. Guildo was beaten by Vegeta, but Reccome and Burter were beaten by his woman."

"And where were you?" Ginyu sneered, appalled by the words falling from Jeice's lips.

"Well I was right there with them…but then I took off."

"How dare you show your orange face back here?" Jeice coward underneath Ginyu's fury. The Captain turned to the soldiers. "Men good news. Your chances of getting on the Ginyu force have just increased. There are now four positions open."

"But sir- I'm still here we only need three!"

"Be Quiet!" Ginyu shouted. "You no longer have a place with my force!"Ginyu turned looking amongst the soldiers and then smirked. "That is, unless you can show these men what the word Style is to the Ginyu force."

Relieved Jeice stood at Ginyu's side and flexed his muscles. "I'd be happy to."

"Good, now men look sharp. I have your first mission! I want you to dig a hole and bury these dragon balls!"

The men scurried like scared ants. Half of the lot digging a hole while the others placed the dragon balls inside. "Remember men, dig with style! You're not convicts you're the Ginyu's!"

Ginyu sneered with pride at Jeice's enthusiasm. That's what he liked about the orange boy band faced lad, he didn't have as much power as Burter and Reccome, but he had the greatest sense of style next to himself.

"The one on the left has panache and he's better looking than Burter."

" Yes, you've a good eye Jeice. Now then, LINE UP!" As the soldiers slid into place Ginyu and Jeice stood side by side overlooking the lot. "Pay attention for this will be your one chance to see how it's done. Now Jeice all together. We are…"

With the grace and poise of a drunk ballerina Ginyu and Jeice danced and posed in what they considered "style." However, even they were pleased with the final result. "Aw man. It just isn't the same without the other guys."

"We're like a couple of pups who've been separated from their litter. Alright that's it. I'm going to make the person responsible for this pay! Let's go Jeice!" Ginyu shot off with Jeice right behind him.

Rikku pouted at Vegeta. "They were unconscious and wouldn't be hurting anyone anymore. Why did you have to kill them."

"They're too dangerous to be kept alive Karat! They don't have to be strong to take advantage of you. All they'd have to do is kidnap your son and you would walk right into their hands!"

"Having compassion isn't a weakness." She walked up close. "You should know. How else could you have treated me so kindly?"

"Kindly?" The word struck odd with all three listeners. Krillen and Gohan looked confused and Vegeta looked down right insulted.

"Kindly is not a word I would use to describe anything I do Karat!" He poked a finger under her chin lifting her chin to raise her head higher. She looked him in the eye. Embarrassment and annoyance lined with a hint of anger.

"I don't understand you Vegeta. I will though. One day you'll open up to me. I can't wait." She smiles.

Vegeta snorted then his attention was drawn to two large power levels heading right for them.

"Whoa," Gohan shivered. "Do you guys feel that?"

"Yes," Krillen concluded. "Two levels are headed our direction."

"That would be Jeice, the guy your mom let go, coming back with Captain Ginyu."

"I don't know mom. Maybe Vegeta is right. Maybe you should have gotten rid of Jeice while you had the chance." Nervous about the approaching fight he coward at her pant leg.

"Don't you worry Gohan." She smiles rubbing Gohan's hair. "It doesn't matter who's headed our way."

"Hold up… If Ginyu and Jeice are heading to us from that direction and Frieza isn't there…Karat help me locate Frieza."

"Gotcha…" Rikku expanded her senses reaching out for the strongest power level.

"I don't get it." Krillen spoke with a quizzical look. "What does Frieza have to do with this?"

"The point is that if the dragon balls are at their spaceship and Frieza's not there…"

"Then Ginyu and Jeice left the Dragon Balls unguarded."

"Precisely."

Rikku snapped back to reality. "Ah I found him. There's a huge power in that direction."

"Oh no!" Gohan cried. "That's the direction of Guru's place."

"This isn't good. Guru's old. He can't defend himself."

"That's not all." RIkku added. "If it works the same way on Earth, If Guru dies that means the dragon balls will disappear."

"Hold the phone Karat! Are you telling me that if that old Namek dies the Dragon Balls will cease to exist?"

"Nothing is forever, Vegeta. Not even the Dragon Balls."

_**Sorry I had to change the name of the chapter. I thought I would get to Ginyu's special technique but I was wrong. Anyway Vegeta suspects Rikku's a Super Saiyan, and Ginyu left the dragon balls unprotected. What does this mean for our heroes? Find out next chapter… "Change Now!"**_


	21. Change NOW!

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 21: Change Now!**

Jeice and Ginyu finally landed. Ginyu's eyes were all for Rikku. So, this was the girl that destroyed his beloved Ginyu Force. His eyes went side to side. He saw Burter's crumpled form, his neck broken and his tongue hanging out. What was left of Reccome and Guildo was nothing, but a couple of burnt carcasses. He will make her pay dearly for her crimes.

"Uh Rikku, I think now would be a good time for a plan." Krillen stood behind her trembling at Ginyu's power. He sensed a mighty difference in Ginyu's power compared to the rest of his men, and with as much trouble as he and Gohan had with Guildo, and Vegeta had with Reccome he hoped Rikku knew what she was getting into.

"Listen up," She whispered. "You and Gohan take the dragon radar and hunt down the Dragon Balls. If Vegeta's right this may be our only shot of pulling them away from Frieza. Vegeta and I will handle these two ourselves."

"Oh, right, good plan." He looked to Gohan. The little half saiyan looked reluctant to leave his mother's side. The last time he had left her alone she had been beaten up and dragged onto a spaceship. "Come on, Gohan. We've got ourselves a mission."

Ginyu's scouter read Rikku's current power level. "It says Five thousand."

"That's impossible!" Jeice concluded. "She must be hiding her real power level."

"You idiot, that's blatantly obvious!" He crosses his arms getting a good look at Rikku. Her stance was all fighter, tall, proud, and determined. The look in her eyes is one he had seen many times in the battle field. It was a look of resolution. "You're looking at a rare fighter, Jeice. She can quadruple her power in an instant." Which would explain why she had beaten his Ginyu force with such ease. His blind force didn't even see her power coming. "I imagine when she fully gets going she'll have a power level of sixty thousand."

"What? Sixty thousand? She's a saiyan! No bloody Saiyan could have a power level that high!"

"Well this one can. She may be mutated or something. She's the first Saiyan I've ever seen without a tail." Excitement started to bubble inside Ginyu's stomach. "What a magnificent opportunity for me to show off. This fighter will give me the challenge I've been waiting for."

"Alright guys," Rikku turned to Gohan and Krillen. "It's time for you to go."

"Mom, I can't just leave you here."

"Rikku," Krillen said recognizing the glint in Rikku's eyes. "I have a feeling in some strange way that you're enjoying this."

"Maybe," Rikku admitted. "A little."

Vegeta, for the first time in his life, was torn. The Dragon balls were lying in Frieza's empty ship with no one to guard them. On the other hand he wasn't so sure of Karat's power as of yet. Sure she may be powerful but that didn't prove his point quite yet.

"Vegeta, I was hoping you'd stay here and fight with me." Rikku said giving him pleading eyes.

"Sure," he chuckled. "Why not." Good, she made the decision for him.

Gohan and Krillen zoomed off and away from the fight. Jeice and Ginyu didn't even bother with them. After finishing off the big fish they would take care of the little ones later. Rikku stepped forward. "You ready Vegeta."

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. I'll wish you luck, Karat."

"Luck?" She turned her head just in time to see him take to the sky.

"Have fun karat! I have a mission of my own to complete!"

"Damn it!" She glared up at the sky. "I take back what I said about you being nice Vegeta!" Stupid Prince! Why the hell did she trust him? Everything about him screamed villain. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She knew why. It was that image of him… those little moments of kindness she read in his eyes when he looked at her when they were alone. The blurry, watery image of his hand pressed to the glass of her tank and his eyes filled with guilt and concern. Damn, what a character.

"Well then, it seems your lot has abandoned you."

"Yeah," Rikku answered her eyes still on the sky where Vegeta's form disappeared. "They have other places to be. I too don't have all the time in the world to take you on Gin-OOF!." Rikku fell back as Ginyu's fist connects with her face. Damn she should have seen that coming. Recomposing herself she put up her guards and proceeded to duck and dodge Ginyu's attacks. Taking advantage of the openings she let her fists fly. Ginyu's power said much for his speed. He dodged her attacks with as much ease as she did his. She may have to go full force on this guy.

He was sneaky too. Had she not been able to sense his power level she would have been overtaken by his clever rouses and swift force. She had to admire someone who could keep up with her speed without using ki location.

His unique techniques were a marvel. His tornado kick had nearly sent her face first into the water. Not to mention the previous use of a tree to spin round behind her and set her up for the attack.

They clashed. A force of fists and kicks that was as bright as the sun. Poor Jeice, who watched below, could barely make out the blurs of light that was his captain and foe. "Man unreal. I can't compete with that. Good show captain!" He cheered when Ginyu landed yet another punch to Rikku's face. She fell and composed herself before landing. Rubbing the spot he hit she smirked, man he packed a wallop.

"What a rush! I've never had anyone give me this much of a fight. Perhaps I should start letting females try out for the Ginyu Force."

"Maybe you should. I've learned not to underestimate girls. We have traits that some men can't compete with." She should stop talking. She couldn't afford to let this fight drag on. If she knew her son and Krillen they would need her help, especially if Frieza decided to show up.

Vegeta took off with lightning speed. He headed straight for Frieza's ship where he knew Gohan and Krillen would eventually go. If those pipsqueaks already knew the password he would be there to take the opportune moment and wish for his Immortality. Finally after all these weeks of frustration he would get what he had come for. Karat would bow to his power and together they would be masters of the universe. Maybe, if she behaved, he will wish for her immortality as well and they could live forever as mates. The thought was all too delicious to the taste. "First things first," he said to himself. "Once Immortality is mine the first thing I'm gonna do is rub it in Frieza's face." He laughed wholesomely. "What a riot that would be!"

Ginyu brushed his shoulders back and stood tall. "Allow me to take a moment to formally introduce myself to you. I am Captain Ginyu!" He danced and posed his left leg hoisted and his arms shifted in a perpendicular angle.

He chuckled then gawked as Rikku mimicked him only mirror opposite. "Like this? Why do you dance like this? It looks funny."

"What? How dare you mock my style! The Ginyu Force has always been known to be the core of style and power in the universe!"

"Yeah, I guess, but this pose serves no real purpose."

"Shut up!" He fell from his stance and Rikku followed suit. "I suppose you have something better to do than show off your…" He paused and blushed remembering she was a woman.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. So if you don't mind I'd like to skip the introductions and get right down to the nitty gritty."

"Perhaps you're right. Don't think I don't know that you're hiding the bulk of your powers girl. I'm not as gullible as the others."

"I had a feeling, seeing as you too are holding back."

"Oh you're a bright one," Ginyu chuckled holding out his hand. A monstrous purple glow popped free of his hand and he released it. Quickly dodging Rikku jumped into the sky. The glow slid across the ground leaving path of destruction before blowing up with a terrifying explosion.

The battle sizzled now. The previous clash was nothing compared to what came next. Rikku struggled to hold back against Ginyu's mighty force and she strained her eyes to keep up. She didn't want to use her high power unless she absolutely had to. It was becoming apparent she may have to do just that. Ginyu was getting nothing but a laugh at the rate they were going. The thrill of he fight burned in their veins and both of them wanted to keep the fight going on and on. However, Rikku knew she needed to be elsewhere and she couldn't permit this to go on much longer. Ginyu grasped her holding her tightly in an choke hold and she struggled against him. She didn't want to use her power She wanted to save it for Frieza. Damn, think Rikku think!

Ginyu frowned at the girl's struggling. He eyed her body up and down from above before releasing her, much to Jeice's dismay. "Enough with the taunting. I want to see your true power. Right now!"

Crap, was all Rikku could think. She narrowed her eyes at the captain and wiped some sweat from her brow. Oh well, looks like she'll have to put on a show after all. "Fine."

Closing her eyes she brought in her fists. She tapped deep inside her pulling at the power that lingered and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The wind blew with such ferocity that it nearly knocked Jeice of his boots. The clouds darkened and lightened, affected by the change of spiritual energy surrounding them. Rikku could feel her power growing, the burn of it tingling in her fingers and toes and expanding throughout her entire body until she was glowing. The white glow burned bright and she opened her eyes. The black orbs seemed to sink into Ginyu's soul as he witnessed the harmonic display of incredible power. He smirked letting his scouter blink as that white light turned red from the Kaioh-ken. The numbers launched… her original five thousand shot up to ten thousand, twenty thousand, and even higher. He couldn't contain his excitement and began to laugh.

When it reached sixty thousand he gasped as it still continued to go up and up. At seventy thousand he began to sweat and shuddered. Good god where did all this power come from?

Rikku continued to scream her eyes nearly going white as the Kaioh-ken flamed around her. Her hair spiked almost turning sharp at the edges. She trembled as she controlled the power inside her from spewing out of control.

"What… 90,000 and still rising… good god 100,000! This is insane! I didn't sign up for this!"

"Captain! What's going on?" Jeice's scouter blinked as well his reading 120,000 and still her power continued to rise. "How is she doing that? Oh good god! She's over Captain Ginyu's maximum!"

"I should have destroyed you when I had the chance!" Ginyu screamed and held his head zipping into the water with a giant splash. He rose again from under the mountain a giant boulder in his hand and he threw it at her. The boulder smashed to pieces around her aura and electricity sparked as she stopped rising her power to glare. Ginyu continued to light into her fire throwing fireball blasts that pipettes right off her and exploded on the ground leaving dust in their wake.

Ginyu trembled and rose to meet her eye to eye again. His scouter finally stopped and read off the power. "This is the real you, One Hundred and Eighty thousand." Incredible, he thought. That's sixty thousand over his maximum. How in the hell could he possibly compete with such force. He tapped his scouter and no matter how hard he tried it stayed at the same number.

"There's no need to be scared of me." Rikku insisted. "Say you're sorry, and leave this planet now. I won't follow you."

"What?" The thought of it made his tongue burn. "Apologies? We're the Ginyu Force! We do as we please!" He watched Rikku power down to normal the fiery aura that had surrounded her gone but the intensity of it all remained behind those glittering black eyes."

"Well that decision lies with you. I'll be happy to fight you some more but I'm telling you no good will come of it."

The more he looked at Rikku the more he realized what he was up against. He heard of the legends and he knew. "You're a Super Saiyan!"

Jeice gasped. No way! "Are you sure captain? I thought that was just a legend!" It all made sense. "This is what Frieza was afraid of. This is why he destroyed the planet Vegeta."

That little tidbit struck Rikku's heart. She had recalled what her brother had told her. The surviving saiyans believed that their home was destroyed by a comet… but in reality it had been Frieza. All the more reason for him to be stopped.

Ginyu's brain buzzed with confusion. The woman was offering them a chance to leave when she had the upper hand. Her power wasn't like anything he had ever witnessed before. Those saiyan eyes haunted him and made him tremble while her voice, kind and gentle, eased his suffering. What sort of ploy was she trying to pull?

Vegeta sure picked a woman with style. That free flying black hair framed a flowering tan face that could be both gentle and serene and as sharp as a razor blade. Her stance was all power and all control. He spent years of his life mastering such a look that seemed to come so natural to her. If she wasn't the enemy he would ask her to join the Ginyu Force. She probably would have declined anyway seeing that gentle heart of hers. All that power and it'll go to waste.

"Wait… That's it." Ginyu laughed. "I know just how to deal with you my pretty. I will not surrender to you!" He laughed insanely shooting off energy blasts one by one and watching her deflect them with ease. "Yes, yes," he could barely contain himself.

"C-Captain Ginyu?" Jeice called out concerned. The Captain was loosing it. The woman was taking all of his Captain's attacks and not even getting a scratch.

"Hey Jeice!"

"Uh, yes captain." He caught the scouter thrown down to him.

"Hold onto that."

"Captain, don't you need it?"

"Nope, I say the stronger she is the better."

"Ah," knowing exactly what his captain had in mind he smirked. "I hear ya loud and clear." He watched as Ginyu lit his fist with a menace purple aura. Rikku too watched and floated with arms at her side ready to block at a moment's notice. Instead of the fist flying at her Ginyu thrust his fist into his own chest breaking the armor and piercing his skin in a hit that made him cough up blood and laugh. This would ensure a slow death.

"What the, what are you doing!"

"Ensuring my victory! Hahaha!" Glowing gold he stared at Rikku's astonished face and expanded his arms. "Change NOW!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The golden beams from his mouth and eyes spouted forth and landed in her own. She felt so strange! Her energy and spirit shifting and floating and there was an annoying buzz in her mind. She went blind seeing nothing but light before darkness overcame her.

When she awoke she felt herself floating down and onto her knees. Her chest seared with pain and she touched it. Wait… "Opening her eyes she gasped as she stared down at her blood covered hands. The once delicate soft fingers had changed into monstrous purple claw like fingers. She turned hearing Ginyu's laughed and stared at her own face. "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginyu's voice came from her mouth. The lovely figure that had once been her own sauntered over to Jeice and put the scouter on. "We've switched bodies. Have fun dying slow and painfully."

Stunned with horror she watched the two take off leaving her bleeding and wheezing in Ginyu's body. "No… this isn't good! This isn't good at all!"

_**DUN! DUN! DUN! What will happen now that Ginyu has Rikku's body? Will the other recognize the betrayal or will Ginyu's dastardly scheme be the ruin of all! Find out in the next chapter… "Gohan Vs. Ginyu/Rikku"**_


	22. Body, Mind, and Spirit

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

AN: Oops I did it again! I've been having the need to change my mind on chapter titles. Just know that it's all in order. _

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 22: Body, Mind, and Spirit!**

Rikku flew in slow motion her new body shaky and weak from not only the wound, but from the new weight. Ginyu's form was so bulky and heavy compared to her other body and she felt sluggish trying to wield it. "I've got to get my bearings straight." She looked around trying to sense around her, but failing to. She closed her eyes her mind focused trying to connect to this disproportioned cell she was closed in and relaxed. If she didn't connect with it and get used to it she would never get her old one back. "Darn it! Why is it so hard?"

Ginyu laughed as he zipped through the air swift and sure. The new body was a blessing in heaven and despite the fact it was female he enjoyed the rush of power coursing through his veins. Flying over the water he got closer admiring it for all its glory. "I have to say this body isn't half bad."

"Looking good Captain," Jeice complimented not at all freaked out by his Captains transformation. He had seen his captain change forms many times and his power gaining more and more with each transformation of power. This one would exceed any boundaries that he had before.

Krillen and Gohan stared bewildered at the seven balls. It hadn't taken them long to find the lot of them with the radar. However, after several attempts to call upon it there was no dice. Rikku was right, there had to be some sort of password or ritual behind them.

"Now what? How are we supposed to wish back our friends without the Dragon?"

"I don't know, but we can't leave the Dragon Balls here. We should move them to a new location."

Vegeta, who lurked in the darkness, watched as Krillen and gohan conversed between each other. A quick shower and uniform change had done his body good, not to mention the few tens of men he had killed in pursuit of the dragon balls. He had been sorely disappointed when the boys had found the balls, and failed to summon the dragon. If he had known those numbskulls didn't know the password he would have stayed with Karat. Blast them both!

"Hey do you sense that Krillen?"

Vegeta's attention snapped back to reality and he sensed around. He felt the incoming of two powers. Blast, it must be the Ginyu Force. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Karat with such a difficult mission. Why the hell had he believed she, of all people, could be a Super Saiyan.

"Come on Gohan, let's hide! I don't like the feeling I'm sensing." Krillen, fearing the same as Vegeta, yanked Gohan to the side behind some massive boulders. Pushing his chi low he peeked over the side to look at the visitors.

Ginyu and Jeice land with finesse. Ginyu could sense something was amiss when he found all his men lurking elsewhere.

"Hey, look Captain. Someone dug up all the dragon balls."

"How convenient, but who dug them up?"

A rouse of laughter caught both Ginyu's and Jeice's attention. Krillen stepped from behind the rock he and Gohan had hid behind. At the sight of Rikku's body Krillen felt completely at ease and more promise of the future.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! You sly girl, you beat up that Ginyu goon up and good didn't you?"

Jeice tried, with utter failure, to hold back his laughter. Ginyu played along with the rouse and shrugged. "It was an admirable battle. He fought well." Looking to boast his own pride he pushed back his shoulders the female chest that hung in front of him pushing out. He could get used to this. "It wasn't easy let me tell you. Captain Ginyu was a worthy advisory."

Though he knew Rikku would say something similar after each battle something just didn't ring right about the statement. "Is something the matter with your voice, Rikku? You sound rather coarse."

"Yes, well, that's what happens to a girl when she gets choked."

"He tried to choke you! What a dirty cheat!"

The game had nearly come to an end. Tired of talking about himself as if he had been sorely defeated Ginyu took a step towards the dragon balls. Krillen then noticed Jeice.

"Hey, Rikku, why is Jeice with you? Did he join our side or something?"

"Good question." Ginyu chuckled, clenching his fists ready to strike.

"Krillen look out! That woman isn't my mother!" Gohan poked his head out his eyes fierce on Ginyu, but he was anything but fooled. That woman was not Rikku. With his cover blown Ginyu took his next initiative and stroke. He slammed his fist into Krillen's face.

Vegeta had stayed hidden throughout the entire ordeal. He too had sensed that something was amiss. However, if that wasn't Karat, then where was she?

"You're very perceptive, kid." Ginyu laughed and stared down the two humans. The bald one, Krillen, looked beyond confused and Ginyu could see the fear in his eyes. The little one however, was beyond furious. Good, all the more to play. "Let's just say I'm taking your mother's body for a test run."

"What did you say!" Shock replaced the fear and anger. Switching bodies? How was that possible?

"Surprise," Ginyu backed off waiting for his cue. Jeice spun his head and howled at the sky like a wolf. His posing, act tough, but think grace.

"It's time to face the fury of the Ginyu Force! I'm Jeice."

Ginyu found Rikku's body perfect for his Ginyu moves. Her body was long and graceful and packed with power. This suited the dance, what he calls an introduction, perfectly. "Now introducing, the new and improved Captain Ginyu!"

"Tell them what time it is baby!"

"It's time for you to die."

Meanwhile Rikku was having a hell of a time trying to control the monstrous form of Ginyu. Even as she flew to the direction she thought they headed she tried to force herself to lock onto the powers of her son and Krillen. Her mind, and the body given to her, was still detached. She wondered. Was this the same feeling that Captain Ginyu had every time he claimed a new body?

"I wonder…" Rikku paused and shakily landed. She flexed each muscle from sharp purple fingertips to the wide spread toes inside her boots. She rolled her shoulder back and tried to relax. "Mind, and body, I must be one with this one if I'm ever going to get my old one."

Her son, Rikku knew he was in danger. Gohan, would he know it was Ginyu in her body? Her son was bright, but was he perceptive? "Gohan…" She felt his connection, the babe she had held at birth, the boy she and Chichi had raised, and the fighter in which Piccolo had awakened within him. His spirit, his mind… she felt his connection and gasped when she felt his spirit. "There they are! Oh no, I need to hurry. They're already fighting. Don't worry Gohan. I'm coming!"

Pushing past the bodies limits Rikku rushed towards her son's energy and the energy of Captain Ginyu. "He hasn't figured out how to lock onto my powers yet. Good. This will give us the advantage.

She could see them now. Krillen, Gohan, and Ginyu all locked in fist flying punches. Jeice had spotted her power level. Good, she wanted them to know she was there.

"So you're still alive." Ginyu said. The battle had broken after Jeice had announced her arrival. Krillen and Gohan looked bemused. Gohan particularly took a worrying glance at the purple massive form of Ginyu's old body. There was something off. The eyes looked gentle.

"No way! Mom!" His eyes tear and he thought of his mother. Flying the nimbus cloud, eating at Chichi's table, playing out in the forest, none of that seemed right in the form she was in now.

"Gohan be brave! You must beat him! Trust me I know you two can do it!"

"Have you lost all your marbles Rikku?"

"I'm gonna have to agree with baldy here. I estimated my new body at 180,000, there's no way these pipsqueaks can match up!"

"Maybe, but I bet I know that body a lot more than you do right now! You're not locked onto it body, mind, and spirit! Without full knowledge there's no way you'll reach maximum level."

"Ha!" up to the challenge Ginyu looked to Jeice. "We'll just see about that." Taking cue, Jeice turned on his scouter as Ginyu began to power up. Rikku stood confident, the power raised and her old body began to glow. The raise was a slow climb and when it reached its plateau Rikku felt like dancing for victory.

"Jeice! Get a reading of this!"

"Uh, you're at 23,000." Jeice, puzzled, murmured the words. The captain wasn't gonna be too happy.

"What was that? Speak up Jeice!"

"Oh yes, it's a 23,000 captain!"

"Ha yes! Wait…" Ginyu's bubble of pride popped as he looked down confused.

"It's getting weaker!"

"That's impossible!"

"You still don't get it! You need to link yourself both body and spirit! Krillen! Gohan! Show this Ginyu Goon what I mean!"

Vegeta was beyond perplexed. The entire scene had been one drama dance to the next. When he heard Karat's voice from Ginyu's sickening form it made him want to punch something. He wanted to join the fight. His eyes danced around before locking onto Jeice. Perfect. Now he could have a little fun of his own.

"Hey mop top! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Jeice jumped and whirled to face Vegeta. "You? What are you doing back here? I thought you took off like a dog with its tail between its legs."

"Assume nothing. I merely wanted a good seat to see you and your precious Ginyu fall. Now that I think about it I think I'd rather have the honor of doing it myself."

"Ha! Yeah right. What makes you think you can beat me."

"My mate isn't the only one with strength." To prove it Vegeta launched forward. Two battes now took place inf ront of Frieza's space ship. Gohan, Krillen, and Rikku, took on the phony Ginyu whilst Vegeta handled the orange face wannabe heartthrob Jeice. Things looked good, Ginyu's power struggled to remain at a steady 23,000 and vegeta had the full upper hand against Jeice.

However Ginyu and Jeice weren't ready to surrender. Ginyu's power began to rise as he took to Rikku's words and concentrated on linking his mind and body together. Despite the injury that Ginyu left in her chest Rikku fought alongside her son and best friend. They had to take him down before it was too late. She hit the ground after a hard hit and struggled to her knees. She turned her head to the sky and was about to join back in but a sudden blast of light made her heart jump and she turned her sights on the bloody brown smoke in the air that was once Jeice.

"Vegeta! What have you done? That violence is pointless!"

"Shut up Karat!" He really got disgusted when hearing her voice out of something so foul. Ginyu would pay for this. "Would you mind not butting in? Super Saiyans tend to be violent!"

"What?" This out of Ginyu who held a whimpering Gohan in his fists. "You're no super Saiyan!"

"You want to question me body snatcher?" He looks him up and down. "That kind of remark out of somebody who has to take a woman's body to be more powerful? Have you had any cravings lately? PMS? Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Krillen laughed despite himself. "Hahahaha! Yeah don' taunt him Vegeta he may go Psyco bitch on you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rikku put a hand to her forehead "You're not helping Krillen." She looked back up. Ginyu looked furious alright.

"I think I better put you in your place Ginyu!" Vegeta launched forward thrashing Ginyu wih ease. Unlike Gohan and Krillen who had been gentle not wanting to break the body Ginyu was in Vegeta showed no mercy. He had the body snatcher lying on his back whimpering in pain. Vegeta rose high ready to finish him off. He would beat him out of Karat's body.

Ginyu was left little choice laying on the ground. This body was becoming more trouble then what it was worth. Cracking an eye open he saw his way out. Vegeta had power, and I would be his power that would make the rest crumble. "Ha…I see now. Come and get me vegeta!"

Rikku gasped recognizing the tone in Ginyu's voice. "No, if he takes over Vegeta's body we'll all be done for! I have to stop him!"

"CHANGE NOW!"

Rikku wasted no time. She launched throwing herself in front of Vegeta making him freeze in midair. The golden blast surrounded them and Rikku's world went black.

_**AH! Yay! I've finally had the chance to update! Sorry it took so long and sorry I keep changing chapter titles on ya! The next chapter is easy to name… "Ginyu's a frog? Frieza appears!" **_


	23. Ginyu's a Frog, Frieza Appears

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 23: Ginyu's a frog, Frieza Appears **

Rikku twitched and groaned her eyes blurry and she stared up at the scenery. Vegeta floated in the sky above her and she could hear the groaning grunt of Ginyu's voice off to the side. She turned her head just enough to catch glimpse of her hand and smiled. "What luck," she winced. "I'm back in my own body."

What luck, whether it was good or bad she couldn't tell yet? She got to her feet panting. A body change wasn't going to stop Ginyu for long. She caught him in her sights and yelled. "I'm not done yet Ginyu. You're not getting anywhere near Vegeta!" She cupped her hands. Her legs shook unstably underneath her. Ginyu stared her down wondering how she managed to even stand let alone power up. "Ka… mnnng….Me….Ha…."

Krillen watched in hope. He was glad to see Rikku was back to normal but the pitiful state she was in left him wondering if she could last long enough to win this battle. "Come on, Rikku."

"Me….." The familiar blue glow of her wave erupted in her hands as she screamed the final syllable. Just as it looked ready to end everything with Ginyu it veered missing the Captain and sailing safely out into the distance. "No… I missed!" She collapsed. Damn it! She couldn't possible get the energy to summon another one. Her eyes blurred watching Vegeta pummel the willing Ginyu. She knew what the captain was doing. The worse shape his bulking form was in the better. It would leave them at a disadvantage. "I can't let Ginyu take Vegeta."

It was drawing close. Vegeta sailed high for his finishing move and Ginyu held his eyes wide open to transfer his soul. Just when it seemed hopeless Rikku felt movement at her fingertips. She saw the frog and the idea clicked. "This is it…I hope this works. Sorry little guy but it's for a better cause I promise you." She took the frog and chucked it just as Ginyu screamed.

"CHANGE NOW!"

The blast of light nearly blinded her. She squinted against the harsh light hoping she made the difference. When the light cleared she saw Vegeta and smiled when she recognized the befuddled angry expression. She then looked to Ginyu's old body and held back a laugh when it began to hop along like a frog. "I did it."

"Mom." She saw Gohan and Krillen, and the two helped her to her feet. Vegeta landed in front of them.

"I'm alright Gohan. That was a close one Vegeta but jus remember that you owe me a big one."

"Explain something to me then. What happened back there with Captain Ginyu?"

She wanted to smack her forehead and laugh but her injuries prevented from fully indulging herself. "You still don't get it? Take a good look at that frog over there and say hello to Captain Ginyu."

An amused smirk plastered itself on Vegeta's lips. The frog seemed jittery as it glanced back. It made Vegeta all the more entertained. "Well, it looks like its frog stomping time." Rikku giggled at the expression as Vegeta proceeded to walk after the hopping frog.

"Well will you look at that. Looks like Vegeta finally found someone his own size to pick on."

"Oh very funny Karat." Just as he was about to squish the defenseless frog under his boot he released it and watched Ginyu hop away. "I didn't want frog guts on my clean boots anyway."

That did it. Rikku laughed full out but immediately regretted it as every muscle in her body began to spasm and she collapsed fully against Gohan and Krillen. "Mom, are you okay?"

"She's in bad shape." Krillen deduced looking at her up and down.

Vegeta too noticed and walked up. Pushing Gohan and Krillen away he yanked Rikku over his shoulder. "Come on."

"Can't you see that Rikku's badly hurt, Vegeta?"

"If you two would stop gawking and follow me I can get her healthy a lot faster."

Befuddled both Gohan and Krillen looked a Rikku who laid limp over Vegeta's back. "Rikku?"

"It's okay guys. Trust him. He won't hurt us."

Skeptical but left without a choice Gohan and Krillen followed Vegeta into the ship as he carried Rikku inside. They walked down a long corridor that had been torn up from his previous assault on Frieza's men. He paused, and passed the near unconscious Rikku to her friends before opening a door. "In here. With these machines we can get Karat up to speed in no time."

Vegeta ushered for them to bring her in and he brushed off some supplies off the main control board. One of the cases opened up revealing a syringe. Rikku opened her eyes enough to catch a glimpse and a sudden flash back of Gohan's birth rushed into her head.

"A Needle! AHHH NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" With sudden strength she didn't know she head she pulled from Gohan and Krillen but the Earthling had a firm grip on the collar of her space suit.

"Will you be quiet?" Vegeta yelled. "I'm not even giving you a needle! You whiny sap."

Rikku fell forward din her struggle and blinked. "Oh… never mind then."

"Oh mom, how embarrassing."

~Meanwhile~

Frieza grinned to himself as he watched the Namek Nail struggle to regain his composure. "Well now are you done resisting? Are you going to tell me the password now or not?"

Nail coughed up blood as he stood. His mind was set on his goal. He wouldn't give up… until he could see the sky darken and the energy of the great dragon emerging Nail refused to give into the tyrants bullying. He knew Dende was on his way to the Earthlings and soon all will be well. He just hoped they made it before his body completely gives out on him.

~Back at the ship~

Rikku floated in the familiar blue liquid her eyes looking into that of Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillen. She could hear the muffled questions Krillen and Gohan fired Vegeta's way and o her surprise Vegeta was quite civil in his answers. She hoped hey could remain like this, getting along, at least until things on Namek blew past. Heck even longer, for if Vegeta was true to his word she had a feeling she would be seeing a lot more of him.

It wasn't too terrible of an idea. Despite some personality clashes she enjoyed his company, and admired his strength. He had a kindness that he hid from the others and was proud to say she was the only one who truly knew about it. Smiling at the thought she let her eyes clothes and sleep take her.

In her sleep she expanded her senses feeling everything as it transpired. For awhile she sensed Vegeta sleeping at her tank, the poor guy must have spent countless days awake thanks to the situation. She was glad he was able to rest and relax. However, her main focus was on Gohan and Krillen. She sensed a third power join them and shoot off into the distance. What were they up to? Could it be they figured out the password? If so things were looking good all except she knew Frieza would probably find out and make his way here.

It had only been a half an hour; her body wasn't fully functional yet. She cracked an eye open when she felt Vegeta's power level spike… Then she too felt what he did… the enormous power surge and heading straight for them. It was Frieza.

This is bad; she thought and tried to move again. She was at half strength, no good. She wouldn't make a difference if she fought Frieza in this condition. Damn it!

Stretching her senses she checked on Gohan and Krillen… it seemed they had released the dragon for she could feel energy, I was a good distance away but the signature was familiar. Was it Piccolo?

~meanwhile~

"Damn it I can't believe how long I let myself sleep! You foolish Earthlings! I got you new suits, saved your lives, and all for what? For you to snatch the dragon balls behind my back!"

Vegeta's rage fueled Gohan and Krillen's fear. Backing up to the point where hey were cornered between him and the mighty dragon. "Hey now, don't lose your cool Vegeta."

"Yeah," Gohan agreed trying to help. "We've only used two of the wishes."

"Oh really?" The fist he had raised to pummel them with fell to his side and he smiled. "Good, have your little Namek friend there give immortality myself and your mother. Together the two of us will beat Frieza and be the most powerful force in the universe!"

"My mother? You want to give my mother immortality?"

"Well I was originally going to use it just for myself but your mother has been very agreeing with me advances on her. It seems you may be calling me father soon."

Gohan jolted and growled. "When pigs fly! No way will I ever consider you as my father!"

"Nevertheless we're wasting time. Make the wish. Now!" Vegeta eyed Dende, the little Namek trembling and turning to the great dragon. He opened his mouth and began to speak to him. Porunga moved but suddenly his light began to whither. His glowing red eyes went black and he sunk back into the dragon balls as if he had never even appeared.

"No," Dende whispered and sunk to his knees.

"What is this?" Vegeta demanded looking around. "What happened? Did I get my wish? Am I immortal?"

"No," Dende repeated and sobbed. "We were too late. It's Guru he's dead."

"As will you be!" The raspy voice made the whole crew stutter and jump to attention. Whirling they all faced the menacing tyrant known as Frieza. Having defeated Nail, and learned of his ruse to bide time Frieza had rushed to his ship and low and behold the Monkey Prince and his followers had taken him of all he had wanted. "I don't see how three shrimps and a burnt out Saiyan had managed to dispose of my high elites but I will see to it you are punished for the loss of my wish!"

~Across the Planet~

Piccolo could sense the raging force. His travel from otherworld to Namek had been instantaneous and left his head reeling and his chest heavy. The sight of his barren homeland had showered feelings, deep longing feelings he hadn't quite realized he felt for his own brethren.

"Frieza… the destruction you have on this planet will end. Rikku, I hope you'll be there to join me." With a laugh he burst with high speed into the distance. He raced through the air to Gohan, Rikku, and his battle with Frieza.

_**Woot! Another chapter up. Word of warning I'll be speeding through some good details so I don't make this story overly long. A few caps and hints but I'll be getting to the grand battle sooner than expected. Hope you like it all anyway ^_^ Next Chapter "Long Live Prince Vegeta." **_


	24. Long Live Prince Vegeta

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 24: Long Live Prince Vegeta**

Rikku's stomach churned hot inside as she sensed the trauma outside. Bubbles flew from her respirator and her body was tense despite the cooling heal of the liquid. Her senses were locked on everything that was going on in the outside world. She sensed Frieza's upending anger, Piccolo's rushing form, and her son's trembling aura. She wished her body would respond and heal faster. She didn't know how long Vegeta and the other's could hold off Frieza's rage.

On edge she flexed her muscles and cracked her eyes open. The scene reminded her of Vegeta's base, and where he had touched his hand to the glass. With her senses locked onto Vegeta's energy she touched the glass now and closed her eyes again. She dreamed... A glowing red planet in the middle of space. a colony of saiyan's living the high life in a metropolis ruled by a King. King Vegeta, and his son the younger Vegeta stared out at the pods that launched all across the universe collecting planets for their buyers.

"One day you will be a Super Saiyan." She heard the King proclaim. "It is your legacy, my son."

"Yes, Father."

Little Vegeta... why was she dreaming of this?

The scenery changed, to the ruins of a planet not Vegeta, nor Earth. She recognized a group of saiyan's lounginga fter their victory. One of the saiyan's in particular looked estrangely familiar to her.

"Bardock says he cam remember everything."

"Yeah right, watch this. Hey Bardock, when was your daughter born?"

"Not sure, but that was a long time ago."

A daughter? Rikku stepped closer getting a good look at this Bardock. Her chest tightened when she saw the resemblance of her own face in his. "Father."

"Oh come on, yesterday? You should go see the little tike."

"What for? So I can get attached right before they send her out? What purpose would that serve?" Bardock's words were a little strained and distant. He seemed to have grown accostomed to his way of life.

"Look on the brightside. Very few females are born now a days. She may get lucky and be picked for the mate of the Prince."

"I doubt it."

The cry of a babe rung in Rikku's ears and she focused her sight in a window on a wriggling baby. Next to her stood Bardock who looked spooked and spaced. "You can see the visions too can't you my daughter?" HIs scouter bleeped startling him and he grunted. "Just a normal power level. I thought you were special."

She'd never known the man and yet the words stung and she watched him leave. The corridor's blurred into a dark tunnell and she followed him as it lead to her next vision. Wide open space above the planet Vegeta. The cold cruel eyes of Frieza as the ball of light in his hand grew and grew. He threw it, the light engulfing BArdock and the planet. Ashe disappeared she though she could hear him scream. "KARAT!"

Rikku woke with a start bubbles blowing dramatically out of her tank. She heard the words echoed in her head only it wasn't Bardock screaming them. Vegeta, she thought, and closed her eyes again to lock onto his energy. It was diminishing rappidly. Piccolo had made it to the battlefield but there was a lifeforce missing... the little Namek she had sensed before. His energy had disappeared. Gohan's was wavering as well as Krillen's. From the feel of it Vegeta was the only one fighting and he was losing.

"I can't stay in here anymore." She looked down at her palm through the liquid. She wasn't at full form but it was close enough. She threw her fist out. A bright ball of eergy forming and exploding releasing the liquid and allowing her the mobility to unhook herself.

~On the battlefield~

Frieza crushed the rock into vegeta's chest. the hole which frieza had made himself left the perfect opening to rub the skin raw until it bled under his force. "It pains me to see you like this Vegeta." Frieza said snidely removing his foot to look at the whimpering saiyan at his feet. "For somereason i still care for you. I care enough to put you out of your misery." Frieza knelt grabbing the prince by his armor and forming his fingers in a way that would pierce his heart.

Vegeta stared up at the sneering tyrant with disgust. To think he would go out like this, crumbled, defeated, and staring into the face of the ugly tyrant who would send him to his demise. Pitiful, and prideless he closed his eyes and thought of only one person. Karat. He had hoped to bed her at least once... let her grow with a son she would raise in his name. At the moment he could care less if that child had grown up like her... kind, powerful, and welcoming to all. If only he could at least see her face one last time...

"Goodnight," frieza bid, "sweet prince." Ready to strike Frieza tensed his muscles, he waited a beat and then threw his hand down to strike. The hand never reached its mark, for gripping around his wrist was a hand. the long feminine fingers drawing his attention. He glanced up the arm to her shoulder then finally to the face.

"You leave Vegeta alone, Frieza." Rikku nearly snarled pushing his hand away. Vegeta fell back to the ground with a thud. His ears rung bt he could hear the sweet gentle music of his mate's voice over it.

She looked to Vegeta and knelt at his side. She brushed a hand on his face and shushed when he tried to move. "Just rest now Vegeta. I'll take it from here." She stood again and looked to Gohana nd the others with a smile. "Hey, I'm glad to see you guys are all in good health. I was worried you all were receiving a beating." She took a good long look at PIccolo and walked closer. She felt Frieza's eyes on her and kept her senses locked on him in case he tried anything funny. "It's good to see you again Piccolo. You've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you."

"Thanks," Piccolo said, being a namek of few words. He too sensed a rise in his old nemesis' power. It was beyond mind boggling.

Rikku ruffled Gohan's hair smiling. "I'm proud of all of you, but I think you better leave this one to me okay?"

"Have you lost your mind Rikku?" Piccolo screamed. "It's going to take everything we've got to beat that guy!""I'll be fine." She smiled and rolled her shoulders. "Trust me." Turning her back to them again she walked back towards Frieza. The tyrant looked different then the sight she had beheld in her dreams. His body had grown out in hight and he had tossed away all the heavy armor. now hs skin was teh armor and glistened like shiny metal. "You're the one who's responsible for all the destruction that has been taking place here."

"The proof is in the pudding, wouldn''t you say?" Frieza said snidely.

Rikku held back a growl as she looked down at Vegeta. Her eyes went soft when he began to stir again and finally open his eyes.

"Karat." he wheezed out his eyes squinted to examine her face. She had a cool confidence in her stance, much ass he had against the Ginyu Force members. "You made it."

"Karat? Isn't that a Saiyan name?" Frieza questioned then began to laugh. "Oh, so you're the one I've been hearing so much about. I must admit you startled me girl. I actually thought you were a threat. Heh heh, my mistake." He paused again and cocked his hip admiring her. "YOu look familiar to me. I believe I knew your father girl." Putting his memory to use he formed a picture in his head of a saiyan warrior that had alone been the defense against his attack on Vegeta. It was laughable now that he would meet his daughter years later.

"I really couldn't care if you knew my father or not. I'm here to stop you Frieza."

"Oh? Then let's not waste time." The movements that transpired happened in a blur. Gohan, Krillen, and Piccolo all blinked in wonderance of the scene. One second they were nearly side by side and the second the two had plit and Frieza was holding a red spot on his cheek. Rikku had gotten the upper hand in the brief scurmish. Unamused Frieza straightened his shoulders and pointed his finger directly at her.

Gohan and Krillen gasped. "DOn't try to block it Rikku!" Krillen yelled and the two of them dodge out of the way as a pink lazer shot from Frieza's fingertip. Unafraid of the finishinig move Rikku back handedit out of the way. Frieza grunted and released a flurry of them in her direction. She continued to block using only her hand. Smoke and debris began to cover her form, all round the deflected blasts caused smal eruptions that made hills collapse and water to shoot up in the sky.

Frieza halted his blasts certain he had gotten at least one hit on her. To his sore disappointement the smoke dispersed and Rikku was still standing unharmed. "What?"

Vegeta had seen the whole thing from his spot on the ground. Not only had she blocked them withon hand but the blasts had been diverted away from him and all her friends. He propped himself up wtaching Rikku as she stared Frieza down. He felt the stir of energy surrounding her body. Her stance was proud, strong, and confident, everything a saiyan warrior stood for. There was something more though... it was her aura. It held a golden light that just oozed from her head to her toe Hahaha yes! "Frieza you fool! You don't understand do you. Karat is no ordinary saiyan." Grunting Vegeta sat up and stared Frieza dead in the eye. "She's a Super Saiyan. "

Shock read throughout Frieza's entire face. His eyes went back to Rikku. She looked at Vegeta with a soft smile and an affection he didn't care for. Vegeta's laugh, mocking and full made the anger boil in his blood. "Everything you've ever feared, everything youv'e tried to destroy is standing across from you. What sweet vengence! Oh how I've longed for this day. Fate must be kind to let me live long enough to see this day!" Vegeta continued to laugh, He'd never felt so light and happy. His mate will defeat Frieza and the universe will be rectified.

Rikku almost wanted to blush, but atthe same time she felt like laughing with him. he looked... happy, and relieved. She smiled big and scratched her cheek from embarassment.

Frieza had about enough of the scene. Vegeta's laughter rung in his ears and he snarled. He wouldn't be made a fool of! He would give Vegeta something to laugh at! His own death! Thrusting his finger forward his finishing move shot like a hot beam of molten lava and blasted straight through Vegeta's chest. The laughter died and Vegeta's amused eyes widenedto a sickened shock. Rikku gasped having been too distracted from embarassment to stop it. She screamed.

"Vegeta!"

**_Wahhhh! I always hated this part in DBZ poor Veggie! What will Rikku do? Find out in the next chapter... "Golden Light"_**


	25. Golden Light

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 25: Golden Light**

"VEGETA!" Tossing all common sense aside Rikku dropped to the Prince's side pressing her hand to the wound soaking her fingers in his blood. The Saiyan Prince had collapsed and proceeded to cough up blood. He sight made her shudder and clench her teeth. She shot a grave look at Frieza. "What's your deal? He wasn't a threat to you anymore! Where's the honor in that?"

Honor? Vegeta thought lying still. He felt Rikku's hand pressed o his wound but it didn't help. The blast had pierced his heart and he could feel the hard rapid pumps as it desperately tried to live on.

"Oh I know," Frieza answered her. "I just wanted to shut him up. All that nonsense of super saiyans and that pathetic legend!"

"K-Karat." Rikku heard Vegeta murmur and she quickly looked to him.

"Stay with me Vegeta!" She asked him desperately clenching his chest as tears formed in her eyes. "We'll get you help, just stay with me."

"Karat, you must," he coughs between words. "Listen to me."

"Don't talk," she pleaded seeing his strength rapidly decreasing.

"No please. You have to hear this. Frieza, you must kill him. Don't be soft."

"I can't change who I am. It's not like me to kill anyone. Everyone deserves a second chance Vegeta." She gripped his hand. "Like you."

"He won't take mercy on you or anyone. He must be destroyed. Please, do it for me. Do it for the life of your son." Vegeta laced fingers with her and looked pleadingly in her eyes. Rikku began to shake as she held Vegeta to her body now resting his head to her breast. "We saiyans did everything he asked and more, we destroyed civilizations, conquered races, even blew up planets just to please him."

Rikku was in utter shock at what she was witnessing. Vegeta, the cold, tough hearted prince of saiyans she had grown to know had been reduced to tears in her arms."

"He killed our people. He destroyed the entire plane. Ask him, he'll tell you. He's proud of it. He took me from my father. I was just a little boy and he made me do what he asked. He said if I didn't than he'd kill my father. He killed him anyway!"

"No more," she whispered as her tears joined his. "Please Vegeta I'm begging you stay silent. Don't lose anymore of your strength." Vegeta's breath wheezed out from her plea, his life force was slipping from her hands and she couldn't do anything about it. "Save your strength."

"Please Karat, I'm asking you to do this. He made me what I am. Don't let him do it to anyone else. You're the only one left. You must avenge our people"

"I don't know if I can." She whispered so no one else could hear. She now had her forehead pressed to his weeping.

"You can. I know you can. You're a Super Saiyan and you're my mate." He wheezed and gave a true genuine smile. "I believe in you, Karat." Rikku pulled back looking down with gentle sorrowful eyes. She didn't want him to die. She had to do something.

"Vegeta…" Their lips met, and though it tasted of blood and sadness she could feel the real emotion of Vegeta's heart. She would be connected to him for the rest of her life. Whatever strength was left had slipped into the kiss. The hand which had been intertwined with hers went limp and fell at his side.

Rikku felt him slip away and a tear dropped from her cheek and trailed down his. "Vegeta… no…" She shook him, pulling her had back to look him up and down. It had to be a joke. "Vegeta wake up. Stop joking around it isn't funny!"

Near hysterics she wept and tried to prop Vegeta's head up in her hands, but it was dead weight.

"So ends Vegeta," She heard Frieza's voice cut the silence "The prince of all monkeys." The laughter that followed cut her heart like a knife. It echoed in her ears like a bad nightmare. The flood of emotion swarming her was impossible uncontrollable. She stood, her eyes glowing white.

"R-Rikku?" Snapped away from the tearful scene Krillen was the first to realize something was amiss. The look Rikku had in her eyes was a look she had never taken on before. It was a look of murder, and vengeance.

Rikku's heart had never felt so twisted and wrenching. She had experience a number of different types of pain but nothing had every come close. Even after losing Krillen to King Piccolo he pain just seemed to seer throughout her entire body. She clenched her teeth staring down at Vegeta. The prince was at peace but there was sadness in his face and the way his hand had fallen he was reaching out for something. He had been reaching out for her. Rikku felt her mind going blank and her body going numb. Why did it felt like this? Vegeta had been an enemy. He tried to kill everyone on Earth, including her son. He kidnapped her, insulted her, and had tried to force her into mating with him.

Now, but now, she couldn't make he pain go away. She kept seeing the image of him placing his hand on her tank, his eyes so full of concern, the few moments of kindness coming from his lips, and the genuine smile than had been on his lips before he died. He believed in her.

He wasn't a villain. No, he was something more to her now. She had felt a connection with him, and he awoke something in her she had never known existed before. Now he was gone. She would never see him again. No… No…

"NO!: She screamed, and as if awakening to her cry the clouds rumbled overhead and swirled like a raging storm. Her hair stood on ends flickering around as if caught in a hurricane. The planet shook with maximum rage and like a buzz in her ears she could hear the stutter of her son, Krillen, and Piccolo. Clashes of thunder flashed with lightning and jolts of it shot down around her matching the glowing gold energy that exuded from her. As if struck her body tensed and with a flicker her eyes morphed to a teal green and her hair flickered gold all around her face in sharp spikes.

This power, she inhaled and closed her eyes, it was amazing. Her senses were all heightened; sight, sound, taste, smell. The power that just seeped to erupt from her made her feel damn right indestructible. She heard a shuddering gasp and her eyes slowly turn to Frieza who had backed up in utter fear and shock.

"She's…" Frieza's tongue tied. "a…"

"Super Saiyan." Rikku's voice finished. "Or call this power what you want. It makes no difference to me for this power means only few things. It is the answer to the cries of pain and despair you have caused. It is the glimmer of hope brightening the shadows you look over when you stepped onto the plane." The spikes of gold rose as her energy pulsated. "It is the end of you Frieza!"

Fed by her emotions Rikku gave Frieza a taste of her power by shooting forward and sending the vicious tyrant flying. She straightened herself out and looked back to her friends who stood gob smacked. "My spaceship isn't far from here. Find Bulma and go! I'll catch up later."

"What?" Gohan protested. "Mom, you know I can't leave you!"

"You'll be fine Gohan, and so will I." She looked at her hand the glowing gold aura that flared around her like a flame powering every move inside her. "Trust me."

"Your mom is right Gohan. We'll just get in her way if we stay here." Krillen agreed and took to the sky. Reluctantly Gohan pouted and followed. Piccolo stared at Rikku long and hard before giving her a satisfied smirk.

"Go get 'em Super Saiyan."

Rikku flashed a grin and thumbs up before chasing after Frieza. It didn't take long to find him. He had been buried under a pile of rock and laid still. She snorted. "Get up. I know that didn't hurt you."

King Kai did a little dance of joy. "This is incredible. Rikku is at a level of strength few people reach in their lifetimes."

Upon hearing this Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotsu, did little happy dances of their own. "This is fantastic. Rikku is gonna wipe up Namek's floor with Frieza."

"Let's not be too hasty fellas. Sure enough Rikku has reached a power beyond anything I've ever seen before. However, with power comes a form of mental instability. He real question is can she control it long enough to defeat Frieza."

"If I know Rikku," Tien stated. "She'll end this battle once and for all."

Fists flew with ultimate fury. From the thunderous pounding and swift movements you would think that the two fighters were equally matched. However, Rikku had the upper hand, Her eyes were sharp and intense and she stayed calm through the exchange of blows. Frieza on the other hand grew more and more frustrated the longer their battle drew on.

He wouldn't believe that there was a power equal or greater to his own! "Stupid monkey girl! Do you really think that this transformation will be enough to stop me?"

Rikku grabbed his fists and clenched them tight causing him o cry out in pain. Her eyes took on cockiness and she smirked. "Yes."

Frieza snarled and threw his head back slamming it against hers trying forcing her to release her hold. Rikku backed off and dodged his next blows before throwing a few of her own. "You're pathetic Frieza. Even now as we fight the only thing on your mind is how to destroy me. You don't care about anything that you've done. You don't care you slaughtered the lives of many innocent Namekians. You don't care that you caused not only my friends, but your allies and crew to suffer. You don't care that you killed the man I …" Her eyes go hot and her fists slammed hard into his stomach. "YOU JUST DON'T CARE!"

She sent him flying again. Frieza's body, bruised and singed, sailed up into the clouds. Rikku followed right after him her knee shooting up against his back while her arms thrust down in a kind of back breaking maneuver. Frieza wailed in pain, his tail twitching and falling from the sudden shot of pain. Rikku waited a beat before throwing him down. She watched as his body cracked the turf and caused he waves to roar to life.

~meanwhile~

Piccolo and the others had slowed down their flight to catch glimpses of the battle transpiring. "She's got things well in hand boys. I can sense Frieza's got his hands full."

"Yeah you can say that again." Krillen agreed laughing in victory. "Things are finally looking up I say."

"I just wish that some of the Nameks could have survived to see this." Gohan thought of Dende and bowed his head. "Poor Dende, poor Guru. I wish we could bring them back."

Piccolo put a hand to his chin and laughed. "I think we can kid. Remember I'm alive now. Which means…?"

"Kami is alive too!" Krillen finished and began to dance in the air. Yeah and maybe, just maybe we can bring Guru back."

"_That may be possible Krillen." _A familiar voice rung in their ears.

"Hey it's king Kai!" Krillen exclaimed. "You really think so?"

"_Well, it may work and it may not. I've been having a little chat with Kami about this very same situation. You see normally a person who dies of natural causes can't be wished back. However, Guru died of a broken heart. He was saddened by the death of his people and eventually it caused him to die before his time."_

"If that's true then maybe it is possible. How soon before we can get the dragon balls collected?" Piccolo asked.

"_Mr. Popo is on that very task. He has five balls and is working on his sixth. I'm hoping he'll have them all in an hour. Once collected we'll wish for all those killed by Frieza back to life and pray that Guru is one of them."_

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" Piccolo told and looked down at Rikku's spaceship. "We'll prepare things for our departure, and leave Frieza to Rikku."

_**Yay! another chapter done! I'm glad I've had enough free time as of late to get more chapters up. I hope you all have been enjoying them. Anyway so Rikku has gone SSJ, Frieza's gone mental, and Mr. Popo has gone Dragon Ball hunting. How will this change of events affect the outcome? Find out next time in... "Five minutes, Rise Shenron!" **_


	26. Five Minutes Rise Shenron!

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Hey guys! Bri-Chan here for a customary check on how things are with my readers. I hope this story is meeting expectations if not succeeding them. If you have any questions, concerns, or requests you wish to ask of me be sure to either leave them in your comments or send me an e mail. **

**I was hosting a fan art contest but I've yet to receive any entries so unfortunately I'll have to cancel it. The main idea behind it all was to show my involvement with my readers. You guys are my reason for writing, I live to please you all! Although I do have lots of fun coming up with fascinating plot lines ^_^**

**Last, but certainly not least, I hope you all will look forward to the third part of this trilogy ****"Why Can't we?"**** Which will be released immediately after the conclusion of ****"Why can't you?" ****This story will include the Saiyaman and Buu Saga, the tantalizing love triangle between Rikku/Vegeta/Bulma, as well as a surprise ending! Don't miss it!**

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 26: Five minutes, Rise Shenron!**

Frieza became desperate in his attacks. As forty five minutes of painstaking failure of the monkey's defeat pressed on Frieza found himself talking, trying to bide his time before he could find a weak point in this transformation. He knew, had it been Vegeta who had transformed, that this new rise of power wouldn't be too much of a threat. With the right taunts and low down negotiations pressed he would make her crack.

However, Rikku was resilient and took no heed of his words no matter what case he made for himself. That was until he finally snapped the cork off the wine bottle.

"Humph, Super Saiyan, so out of all the monkeys in the universe one finally makes it. Vegeta was certain it was gonna be him." Frieza saw the change in her eyes and pressed further. "Poor sweet prince, for years her trained so hard to reach this pinnacle of monkey saiyan power, but alas he failed. He thought he was a jewel but he was nothing but piece dirt."

Rikku's fists clenched and she straightened her back her aura blooming high. "Shut up! Don't you dare talk bad about Vegeta! He's twice the warrior you'll ever be! I respected him; I respected his drive, his determination, and even his pride. He was a jewel… It's you who are the dirt clod!" She screamed and soared right at Frieza, for a few instances red drenched her vision and clouded her mind. Frieza took the hits but laughed.

"You are just like your father. Driven by emotion and thickheaded! You may be a Super Saiyan but you will never defeat me!"

"You're wrong." Rikku backed up letting herself calm down a bit. She kept an eye on her power level. She was still growing strong and she didn't feel too fatigued. She had plenty energy o spare. "This is the end for you. You're finished."

"What?" Frieza snarled. "Me? Finished! I am he lord of the Universe! I reign supreme against all kind! No one tells me I'm finished! Especially not a monkey girl like you!" Frieza clenched his fists. "I'd destroy us both before I let you beat me! Either was you're not making it out of here alive!"

Rikku smirked, her hands cupped in her trademark Kamehameha position. "We'll see about that."

Frieza too cupped his hands but his forward forming a triangle much like the tri beam cannon. A glowing ball of red and pink energy sparked between his fingers forming a ball and he raised it above his head. Rikku blinked and looked up at the ball her eyes widening. She got a bad vibe from that ball of energy.

"Hey guess what. I just realized how to beat you."

"How's that?" Rikku said turning her attention back to Frieza.

"Your power is incredible, but it's not just brute strength that wins. Sometimes it's the smartest who wins!" He laughed the ball growing and sparking with fierce energy. Rikku gasped and dropped her defenses.

"What is-?"

"Say goodbye to Namek!" Frieza launched it, the ball heading straight down to the planet.

"NO!" Eyes wide she watched helplessly. The ball was too fast and too sporadic to stop by hand. She could do nothing but watch the impact and the bright white glow that exploded on the surface.

~ Other world~

"AH! Oh No!" King Kai screamed hopping in place. "What have you done Frieza?"

"King Kai what's the matter?" Yamcha quickly asked suddenly concerned over Rikku's safety.

"It's Frieza! He just blew up Namek!"

"What! What about Rikku?"

"Yeah, and Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo!"

"And Bulma!"

"They're all gone! Gone! Frieza got desperate and decided to take out the whole planet!" King Kai wanted to sob and held his face whimpering. "Oh Rikku, You should have listened and stayed away from Frieza."

"_Hello? King Kai can you hear me? This is Kami."_

"Hello Kami."

"_I have word on the dragon balls. Mr. Popo has just collected the last one and is on his way here with them."_

"Oh, that's nice… Wait… Here? Kami do you mean to tell me you're still on Earth?"

"Well, Yes."

"That means that Piccolo is still alive. Hold the phone a second Kami." Breaking his telepathic connection with Kami King Kai made a quick search for Namek and found it to still be in one piece. Piccolo was well and alive. "Hey, yes I can sense him. What about the blast though? I thought the planet was doomed."

"So," Rikku said staring down at the gaping hole. "You couldn't go through with it after all. I'm not surprised." She looks back up. Frieza looked beyond annoyed and he muttered something about holding back too much power. "Killing us both with the planet is no way to win a battle. It's just another way of giving up."

"You're a fool." Frieza stated with a smirk. "The planet is still going to blow up it's just gonna take a bit longer. Besides I never planned on killing myself. I can breathe in outer space whereas you can't!" he laughed and held out five fingers. "Five minutes. That's all the time you have left before its Kaboom! No more Planet Namek."

"Five minutes is all I need to beat you and leave this planet with my friends Frieza!" She stretched her body out into her fighting stance.

"You have yet to see 100% of my power."

"Can your body handle the stress of that power? Personally, I don't think you can."

"We'll see about that!"

Piccolo's head shot up from the controls. After the rattle of the planet he had been making sure that all the right coordinates were set for the correct destination. "Now what?"

"What is it Piccolo?" Gohan asked seeing the startled expression on his face.

"It's Frieza. He just pushed his power to maximum."

"Is my mom okay?"

"From what I can sense she still has the advantage. However, it may take her longer to defeat than originally planned. We may have to leave without her."

"No! We can't do that!" Gohan's cry caught the attention of Krillen and Bulma who had been on the opposing side of the control panel.

"Calm down Gohan, I don't think it will come to that. I'm just saying there's a possibility."

"Well what about the dragon balls? King Kai says they were going to wish back all the Namekians!"

"I don't know Gohan," Piccolo spoke frankly and looked back to the control panel. "I jus don't know.

King Kai too was having the same doubts. Mr. Popo had finally arrived back with the dragon balls and things seemed to be looking up. However if the planet was still on the verge of exploding then their wish of bringing back the Nameks may prove false.

"What about the dragon on that planet King Kai?" Kami asked watching his own seven orbs glow brilliantly at his feet. "Were all the wishes there used up?"

"_Actually, no. Guru passed on before the third wish could be made."_

"Then perhaps it's possible, if Guru were to come back alive, we could use that wish to transport everyone but Frieza off the planet."

"_It might just work. It's the only plan we have. Let's just hope I'm right and Guru is revived." _

"Then let's get things started. Rise Shenron! Come Forth and Make our wish come true!"

The balls shined with a shimmering blast of gold that darkened the sky with clouds and lit it up with flashes of lightning and blasts of thunder. Shenron appeared before them as mighty and magnificent since his first release many years ago.

"You have awakened me from my slumber. Speak now and I shall grant you one wish within my power."

"Great Shenron! Please revive all those killed by Frieza and his men!" Kami pleaded with the mighty dragon. It was true that he was a creation of his magic and Popo's design. However, it didn't' stop his awe at the great power and majestic look that just seemed to vibrate from Shenron.

With a below Shenron's eyes glowed red. "It shall be done!"

~On Namek~

The lives of Nameks all over began to return. Many farmers and fighters looked to their brethren and rejoiced. However, with the first dramatic shake of their planet, their joy turned to fear. Had they been brought back to life just to die again?

Across the plane Guru laid still in his chair. He had died in the same place where he had resided for many a year. Thanks to Frieza's evil tainting his land his life had taken an even shorter turn. Because of that Guru's body glowed with life and awoke… with him the Namek dragon Porunga rose to life waiting for the third wish to be granted.

~Other World~

"It worked! Woo Hoo!" King Kai did a little dance. "Guru's alive and so is the chance of the Nameks!"

"_You'd better let him know what's going on King Kai. Someone must tell the dragon of Namek to transport everyone except for Frieza to the Planet Earth."_

"Yes, will do Kami." King Kai agreed and immediately made contact with Guru. The Elder Namek was more than grateful for the King's help. "So you understand the wish Guru, Send everyon except for Frieza to Planet Earth."

"_Yes King Kai, it will be done."_

"_NO! Don't do it!" _Rikku's voice suddenly interrupts. King Kai jolted and turned his attenion.

"Rikku? How can you be listening to us and fighting at the same time?"

"_Never mind that, but please make a change in your wish. Please send everyone but Frieza and myself."_

"Rikku have you lost your marbles? You need to get out of there while you still can!"

"_Trust me, even if I were to run now this battle would just follow me. I would just be putting my own planet in the same dangerous position." _

"Rikku, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"_Don't concentrate on what you want King Kai. This is bigger than that. You know this." _

"Oh… very well Rikku. You're right."

"_Thank you. Trust me, I'll finish off Frieza. You take care of the others." _

With a heavy heart King Kai relayed the message to Guru. The plan was immediately put into action as Guru felt out for the Namek closest to the dragon. He sensed Dende's curious presence and spoke with him.

~meanwhile~

Nameks weren't the only ones reviving. Vegeta stirred from his spot on the ground and sat up groggy and in disbelief. "What the-" He looked at his surroundings and the state of things. He shot out his hand blasting a nearby hill away. With a smile he punched himself in the gut sending himself to his knees. He laughed. "Yes it's true! I really am alive!"

He stopped his laughter and looked around. "Wait if I'm alive… Karat… where are you?" His eyes shot out to where he saw a clash of sonic booms erupting all over. "There they are, gosh, look at them go. It's astounding." A smile crept up on his lips. "Fear not karat. Your Saiyan Prince is here o help you finish the job!" With a laugh he shot off in the direction of the fight.

On his flight he catches glimpse of a glowing form in the distance. "It's the dragon!"

Vegeta wasn't the only one who had realized it. Rikku had her hands full trying to Keep Frieza as far away from it as possible. At its base Dende had finally landed and was ready to make his own wish.

All around them the word seemed to crumble. The skies were red and black with clouds and lightning shot across the sky. Mountains crumbled and the waves became sporadic. Frieza, in his bulky ultimate form slipped from Rikku's clashing and approached the Dragon wishing for immortal life.

Dende however knew Frieza wouldn't get his wish. Speaking in Namekian he spoke loud and clear for everyone but Rikku and Frieza to be moved to Earth. Unhappy that his wish was stolen from him again Frieza let loose a beam to kill the runt, but it was too late. Dende disappeared.

Rikku gave a whoop and wiped her sweaty brow. The battle between her and Frieza had drawn on and had ripped at her armor. The scouter was long gone. Just as she was about to confront Frieza again she heard a voice that took her breath away.

"Frieza!" Vegeta screamed ready to blast all his newly replenished energy in the tyrant's face.

"Vegeta!" Rikku flew to him smiling and caught him in a hug catching him off guard.

"You're alive!" Tears dripped down her face ass he pulled away grinning. "The dragon brought you back too."

"That he did Karat…" He got a good look at her and laughed. "You minx, you did it. You're a Super Saiyan!" He gave a soft punch to her jaw. "Looks good on you." Rikku couldn't stop grinning. Her last loose end had been tied and now it was time to finish the project.

"How can this be?" Frieza demanded looking at the two lovebirds. "I killed you! You must be a ghost!"

"Can a ghost do this?" Vegeta turned ready to Blast Frieza's head off. Much to his dismay his body blinked away and was transported to Earth.

"Well now." Rikku said her heart relieved that everything was set in motion. Now all she had to do was beat Frieza, hitch a ride on a spaceship, and go home. "Let's finish this!"

_**Long chapter I know but once I started I couldn't stop. The next chapter will conclude the Frieza Saga and bring us into the next exciting storyline. Can you dig it? Next time… "Escape Planet Namek!" **_


	27. Escape Planet Namek!

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woot! I'm up to sixty reviews! Yay! Thanks so much for being responsive and keep those opinions coming! I can't satisfy you unless you state your case so don't be shy! **

**Again sorry about jumping so much in my chapter switches. I wanted to push things along so I wasn't just repeating what happened in the show. After Frieza things will become a little more interesting and freelance. Trust me you don't wanna miss what I have in story. **

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 27: Escape Planet Namek!**

Planet Namek's light was on a short fuse. Lava boiled to the water surface and shot up in great geysers. It would be a miracle if her spaceship had survived. Rikku couldn't give up hope though. Even now she had hope. She stood above Frieza, the menace cut down by his own attack. She had danced and weaved and in the end it was his rage that had blinded him and cut him down. He laid there now... threatening to whither away. "Please, help me." Trying to ignore his pleas Rikku turned her back on him and proceeded to walk away. "You can't leave me here."

She stopped and nearly growled as she turned around. "Why should I help you?" Rikku said trying for cold and callous as he had been in life. She wanted him to suffer, and feel what he had done to those around him. However, there was a nagging poke in her gut that she recognized as sympathy... he was a pathetic and pitiful person."You've shown no mercy. You didn't care when you took Vegeta's life, or the life of the Nameks. So why?"

"Please! I'm asking you to help me not lecture me."

"You're pathetic." Even as she said it she shot her hand forward a ball of energy siphoning from her hand into him. She heard King Kai's mental complaints, but it wouldn't change her decision. Whatever Frieza did now was of his own deciding. He wasn't her problem anymore. "There. That should be enough to get you by. Leave this place and go into solitude. You're on your own now."

With those words foul on her tongue she floated to the sky and sensed he surroundings to find the direction of her ship. Frieza watched her rise, his pride bruised, his anger rising, and with this shred of power that kept him living he snarled and channeled it. "You fool. Do you honestly think you've won? I am Frieza! I am Superior! You're nothing but a monkey!" His energy grew savage and he released it straight at her. "See what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe!"

Rikku felt it coming and with anger and frustration she turned and launched it right back at him with energy of her own. "Frieza you fool!" With her eyes sizzling down at her enemy she watched Frieza's face contort and wither from the sheer force of the blast. She sensed his life force drop and she knew he was no longer a threat.

Wasting no more time on him she turned her head away and made a dash for the direction of her ship. She sensed that Namek was close to exploding and she knew she wouldn't make it in time.

"I got to think of something fast. I need to get off the planet." She searched around. There had been many visitors, surely they had ships of their own. That's when she spotted it. Frieza's ship standing lone and ready for flight. It was in bad shape but with any luck it would get her off and to the closest system. She hurried through the halls and into the control room. The energy inside was low and the signals beeped then died. "No, no, come on you piece of junk!" A roar and a quake had her trembling and she stroked the keys again. "I'm sorry I take it back you're not a piece of Junk. You have to work please!"

Things looked bad. Rikku didn't know what else to do. She would have to try and make it to her own ship. She looked out the window and gasped spotting another ship falling on the cliff side. "A saiyan space pod. Perfect!" She made a jump for it, unconcerned with her destination she tapped the keys and punched the engines. Her heart raced as she left the atmosphere just as the planet exploded. The ricochet send her ship spiraling into space and she didn't know where she was headed. Her wounds from battle left her woozy and delirious and she found herself drifting... into the black.

~Days later~

Rikku grunted as she felt the ship impact. The glass of her window cracked an her door opened. She fell to the ground with a thud and laid for what seemed like hours. She squinted against the brightness of the sun and found herself staring into the eyes of aliens. They skittered and stepped away all afraid. She smiled at the funny clothing they wore. "What luck. I didn't know the circus was in town. I have to...tell Gohan." Her eyes dropped and she fell back into darkness.

Dreams invaded her mind. Blackness surrounded her but she could hear the voices of all her loved ones. She could make out Krillen and Gohan's mixed laughter, Chichi's lecturing, Piccolo's stern yet controlled voice, and Vegeta's gruff whisper.

The people of Planet Yardrat were a curious folk. They lived off the land, wheel and deal like any true shop owners, and their minds were highly advance. Rikku found a comfort in their company as they healed her and offered to repair her ship. "I thank you Chief Fizzter. I should get home and make sure my son and friends are alright."

"Think nothing of it Rikku. You're the first visitor we've had in years. My people are honored by your appearance."

"It is I who is honored. You took me in even though you don't know me or where I came from."

"We yardrats can tell in a flash those of good heart and those of darkness." He tapped her shoulder and took a seat at her bedside. He didn't blink once when one of his right hands suddenly fazed in and whispered into his ear. "Hmm? Ah yes, I'll be there in a minute." His composure stayed when he suddenly phased right back out. Rikku was cornered back against her bed her eyes widened in surprise. "Something wrong?"

"How... he... whoa. How did he just do that? He disappeared and reappeared."

"Ah yes, it's a nifty thing isn't it. We Yardrats love using instant Transmission. It is the only way to travel."

"Instant Transmission?" Rikku questioned. "How does it work?"

"It's a bit of a complicated process, but basically you dematerialized and travel as a mass of light. Our highest speed was recorded at 36000 miles per second."

"Incredible. Could you teach it to me?" Rikku looked on eagerly. A technique like that could really come in handy.

"I don't see why not, but it may take some times. As I said it's a bit complicated but once you know it, the process will become easy."

"I'll stay as long as it takes." She bows in respect. "I'm here to learn, Master." Fizzter gave a laugh and patted her back.

"We shall begin once you have fully healed."

~In outer space~

Vegeta stared out the window of the spaceship. His eyes narrowed in determination. He had been searching for a full two days now. There had been no sign of Karat. According to the dragon she had survived the explosion and refused to return until she was ready. He didn't care what she was doing, she would not outrun again! "I did not come back to life just to have you keep me at arms length. You have reached a new level of power and I must rise to match you. You must tell me.. tell me how you reached such a level."

His fist glowed white and determination lined his vision. He chuckled and laid a hand flat against the window. "I hope you're ready for me Karat, because you're about to be reminded who is the alpha in this union."

~On Planet Yardrat.~

Rikku's face was covered in perspiration. She had been training for eight days and she still couldn't get the trick down completely. Fizzter was a kind but firm teacher giving her baby steps throughout the entire process.

"I have to hand it to you Rikku. You're persistent."

"Thanks," she smiled and wiped her forehead. "I'm gonna do a few more tries before I head in. I feel close, there's just something I'm not getting."

"If there's something you're not getting… it's best to try from the beginning. Find your center." Rikku smiled and took a deep breath closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Concentrate, find your location, make it form in your head and fill all your thoughts." Rikku furrowed her brows. She put two fingers to her head when she sensed her head going fuzzy. She tried to think of the infirmary, the great white walls, the kind loving doctor… she had never been fond of doctors.. And their shots…

She never could handle needles… she made that painfully clear to Vegeta who saw her freak out over a syringe in Frieza's ship. Vegeta… she hoped he wasn't making too much a nuisance of himself. She knew he didn't get along with Earthlings.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her surroundings had changed. She recognized the Capsule Corps. logo on the ship's control panel. "I'm in one of Dr. Briefs space ships." She looked around and her heart leapt into her throat when she found Vegeta asleep in a chair. "Wow it worked." She smiled and walked up. He looked far less aggravated when he was sleeping. She touched his face, and he stirred a bit leaning into her warmth.

"Karat." Touched by the sweetness in his face she leaned in closer.

"I'll see you again soon, Vegeta." She brushed a kiss to his cheek. "Meantime, behave yourself." Then again to his lips.

Confident she could do it again Rikku put her fingers to her head and concentrated on Fizzter's life force. In seconds she disappeared.

Vegeta awoke with a start and looked around. He could have sworn he sensed Karat's presence. His hand rubbed his cheek and he licked his lips. He could taste her.

"Blast her…" Why did her crave her so? Rubbing his face he stood and cracked his neck. "I've slept enough. Time to get back to my training."

~On Yardrat~

Fizzter looked up as Rikku appeared before him and he smiled. "Bravo," he applauded her.

"I've never known an outsider to take upon the Instant Transmission technique so quickly."

"Thanks," she smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I figured out a little trick to it. Helps the concentration." She put her fingers to her head. "I use it as a focal point. Helps me keep a track of the energy I sense."

"If it works for you then I'd say go for it. Now that you've acquired the technique you'd best take your time in soaking up our culture. Your ship will take a longer time to repair than originally thought."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure," Fizzter said as they started the walk back to the city. "We could supply you with a ship of our own."

"No, that's alright. I think it will be good for me to experience your culture. Besides you have great food!"

With a laugh Fizzter patted her back. "A woman after my own heart. We Yardrats are born to eat and you fit right in."

"Does that mean we can ear when we get back?

"Why not, we shall have a feast for your triumph!"

"All Right!"

~elsewhere~

Rikku wasn't the only one feeling a need to celebrate. Many light-years away scientists and doctors worked diligently to repair what was left of the body of Lord Frieza. King Cold watched from the observation deck as his son was probed, analyzed and slid back into place by the most advance forms of cybernetic technology known to their race.

When he awoke Frieza sneered and looked up to his father. "Set a course to Earth Father." Cold recognized the deadly glint in his son's eyes. He knew his son had vengeance on his mind.

"Planet Earth? Whatever for my son?"

"I'd like to blow it up."

**_This chapter was messily put together. I wanted to end at a certain point and had to fill it up with freelance writing. Hopefully it did the job for the next chapter is where all the fun begins! ... "Frieza's return, Rikku's visitor." _**


	28. Frieza's arrival Rikku's Visitor

**__**

What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woot! I'm up to sixty reviews! Yay! Thanks so much for being responsive and keep those opinions coming! I can't satisfy you unless you state your case so don't be shy!

Again sorry about jumping so much in my chapter switches. I wanted to push things along so I wasn't just repeating what happened in the show. After Frieza things will become a little more interesting and freelance. Trust me you don't wanna miss what I have in story.

Why Can't You?

Chapter 28: Frieza Returns; Rikku's Visitor

The trip from Yardrat took six months and still Rikku was still cooling her heels in the compact ship. Since her kidnapping she hadn't seen Earth for two years and she ached to spot the pretty blue planet. She had a whole three hours to kill before her estimated arrival time would be made and the anticipation left her itchy, cramped, and aching to stretch her legs.

She had promised herself to take the spaceship the whole way instead of attempting the Instant Transmission. She didn't trust her skills quite yet to go from planet to planet with the trick. For now, she would wait, patiently…

"God, I can't wait to get out of here and get something to eat!" She grumbled her hands grasping her stomach. "These space rations are no where near appetizing." She frowned at the foil covered bars that tasted like day old graham crackers.

An approaching power level made Rikku drop her food and peek out the small window. She recognized the circular saucer shape of the spaceship that zipped past her. Her stomach lurched and she shook her head. "Frieza… he must have survived after all." What did she do now?

Looking at the controls… she was already at maximum speed. There was no way she would be able to catch up to him. "I guess I'll have to watch his energy… If it looks like I'm needed I'll use transmission," she clenched her fists. "I just hope the others are prepared."

~meanwhile~

Frieza looked around the dustball site he had landed on. His nose wrinkled and his tail flickered behind him agitated that none of rikku's friends were there to greet him. "Alright men. Search the area! Find Rikku's friends and eliminate them!"

"Yes sir," They chanted together. However their flight was cut off by the sight of a long streak of light that glinted from the sword of a mysterious young man. HIs hair was ear length and had a lavender hue that just highlighted his cold iceblue eyes.

"Ah, so you must be Frieza. I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face." The mysterious man siad solemnly his eyes studying frieza's mechanic form. His fighter with Rikku had left him in pieces and most of him was now machine and wiring. His power may have increased but to this stranger he was nothing but a distraction. "Now I'm going to destroy you."

"Oh, we better run, isn't that right father?" Frieza and Kold laughed full and arrogant. Frieza didn't know who this boy was but he knew of Earth and its pathetic power. He turned up his nose. "Fighting a punk like ou isn't worth my time."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. You're finished Frieza!"

Vegeta was baffled. Since his return to Earth his life had been topsy turvy. He was conned by the Blue haired human, Bulma, into staying at Capsule Corps while he waited for Karat. She ordered him around as if he were a mere commoner, and failed to relaize that he was the more powerful being. She even got him into a ridiculous pink shirt. What was becoming of his sanity. To make matters worse he had sensed Frieza's arrival. He had hought karat had destroyed him, but it looks like the girl hadn't managed to finish the job after all. He would have to teach her about finishing what she started.

Now he climbed the rocks with the huddle of humans he despised, Karat's son, and the blue haired harpy included. He led the climb be cautious to keep his power level down do not to alert Frieza's scouters. Then, out of no where, he sensed a presence. The power was beyond anything he could have imagined, shining like a beacon in his mind. On top of it all, he stood against Frieza, their power clashing and Frieza clearly on the losing end.

The alarming power startled the rest of the group, some were shaking in their boots, and others had this inkling that Rikku had returned. He snarled at the thought. Karat, this powerful, no he absolutely refused to believe it. How the hell would she have managed to become this powerful in only a year? What was worse was the thought of her getting the idea in her head that if she was stronger than himself she could slip through his fingers.

He began to run his legs sprinting over rocks and eating up ground to get closer. He had to see, he had to make sure it wasn't her. She was his, and he would force her to understand that!

Frieza stared at the stranger with fear lingering in his eyes. His throat wanted to constrict as he stared what was unmistakenably a Super Saiyan. The boy smirked at him, glowing brilliantly. His once purple hair now shot up in spikes of blazing gold. His blue orbs solidified in a teal color that rang an all too familiar bell in Frieza's mind. He look like Rikku with those eyes. Those eyes had been haunting his dreams since his body was salvaged from the wreckage of Planet Namek. Cold, calculating, and not a shred of fear inside them. The blast that had failed to eliminate him left the ground around him ablazed and just added to the deadly tone of his voice.

"I hope that's not the best you can do. If it is you're better off giving up now. You can't win Frieza."

Fueled by anger and fear Frieza raised his hand in the air. "We'll just see about that boy!" The beaming yellow power in his hand illuminated and despite his father's plea he launched it. "Take this!"

Screaming himself the boy held out his hands the blast dispersing into tiny blasts of power that exploded around him. The blast hadn't even burned him. He stood smirking at Frieza. He kinda enjoyed being the one in control. "It seems to me like you're running out of tricks Frieza."

King Kold, torn between his son's honor and his interest in the power of the Saiyan boy in front of him, smirked and praised. "This saiyan is really something else."

~in outerspace~

Rikku's foot danced a little from impatience. She was keeping tabs on the powers of Earth. Even now she could see the tiny blue orb in the distance. Two hours, she only had two hour longer to wait. "King Kai, can you get a visual on what's going on?"

"I wouldn't worry about Frieza." She heard King Kai in her head. "The power you're sensing seems to be on your side and is cleaning his clock. Frieza can't lay a hand on him." He assured her. King Kai was puzzled about the new kid's sudden appearance, but was greatful as well. Earth was his territory and so long as it was safe things would gradually get back to normal.

Taking another peek at the battle her gasped when he sensed Frieza's plan. "Oh no! It's just like on Namek. Frieza's trying to destroy the entire planet!"

Rikku jolted in her seat and hit her head on the top. "Ow! What? You gotta be kidding me!" She closed her eyes trying to sense out the powers again. She could feel Frieza gathering a huge power into his hand, the new power she sensed with him just waited, patient and unmoving. "Why isn't he doing anything? Could it be he's..." not worried? She was torn now. It was possible the boy was frozen in fear but it wouldn't make sense, no not with the way this newcomer had been taking Frieza's shots. "What are you planning?"

The boy had no plan. He let the ball sinkon top of him the power not even affecting him. He raised it above his head taking Frieza and King Kold by surprise. "Excuse me. Is this yours?"

Miffed, peeved, and just plain pissed off, Frieza shot a ball of energy into the mass letting it swelter and explode. A massive lightshow blasted brilliantly across the sky like a destrcutive sunset. Smoke fizzled around the crater that the blast had created and the boy was no where in Frieza's sights. He laughed as his father joined him. "Well done, my son. It only took you four tries to destroy that saiyan."

"I was just warming up father, that's all, really."

Listening to the father and son bickering the newcomer slid his hands in a variety of complex motions letting the energy gather up into the fissure of his palm. "Hey Frieza!" The two Ice-jins turned and jumped out of the way just as the blast sizzled and exploded at their previous spot. Using that as his entrance the boy unsheathed his sword and came down upon Frieza slicing him in half, then into ribbons. Satisfied with the cuts he pulle dhis hand back and disintigrated the remains.

Rikku's throat latched in her throat as she sensed Frieza's power diminish completely. Someone had destroyed him. "You finally done it Frieza. You finally got outmatched and it cost you your life." She sai dit with bitter distaste. She had overpowered Frieza herself but had taken pity on him for she wanted him to realize the error of his ways. Instead he tried to finish her off and was left barren in space. His new body and new power had helped him little. He could have gone on, and done something different with his leadership and body but instead let the anger and pride fill him and let it kill him.

"Looks like I'm not needed quite yet. I have two hours to kill." She relaxed and sighed. "I wonder who defeated him. I didn't recognize the signature but... it could have changed. Was it Piccolo? No, maybe Vegeta. Would Vegeta have returned to Earth? With a smile smile on her lips she closed her eyes. For some reason, she couldn't wait to see him.

Vegeta and the others floated in the air watching as the newcomer made mince meat of Frieza, shot down King Kold, and then obliterated Frieza's ship.

"Whoa," Krillen said with a shudder in his voice. "Just like that, BAM, they're gone."

"Yeah," Tien agreed. "It doesn't look like this guy has even come close to breaking a sweat."

Trunks, the newcomer, let out a breath of relief tha the first wave of his mission had passed. Powering down he took a glimpse over his shoulder and smiled when they rested on the familiar faces of the Z fighters. "I'm heading to a place near here to meet Rikku. Would you guys like to come?"

Gohan was the first to take in the question. "What, how weird. How does he know my mother?"

Trunks waited a beat his eyes scanning the crowd and resting on Gohan. The tug of familiarity brought memories of his childhood to the surface and he surpressed the urge to rush up and hug him. Instead he pointed south. "Come on it's this way. Rikku should be arriving there in a couple of hours." At least he hoped. He couldn't be too sure his calculations were off but it was a safe bet considering where he got his information from.

It was a little amusing to watch them float, curious, baffled, and not quite trusting. "Come on follow me. Don't worry I don't bite." He turns. "This way!" He jumps and flies off. He sensed them debating before the lot of them followed. It seems their curiosity overpowered their distrust.

Vegeta, intruiged on the boy's arrival flew with the pack. He had seen the familiar gold glow of the Super Saiyan power, but had a hard time believing the lavennder head was one of his people. Where would he have gotten his saiyan blood from? He wasn't a full blood, for that he was certain, so where and who gave him his saiyan blood, and who was the other donor?

When they landed Trunks found himself staring into many eyes of distrust and curiousity. The stares made him uncomfortable. he had to find a way to break the ice. Reaching into hsi jacket he pulled out his capsules and tossed one to the ground. "Look out your guys, he's up to something." He heard Yamcha say. The refrigerator poofed to life and he knelt down taking a cola from selection. "

"How about a cold drink? Rikku's not due to arrive for a few more hours. It's pretty hot and dry out here."

The cold eyes of speculation wander around, but Trunks was pleased when the trusting calm voice of Bulma rang in followed by Gohan's eager agreement. "Well I don't see why not."

"Yeah!"

A couple of hours felt like a couple of days when you were cramped into a tiny spaceship. Rikku made a sigh of relief when the familiar sight of her planet came into view. "Home sweet home. I hope Chichi's got dinenr started. I'm starving."

She made her descent holding onto the sides of her chair as teh ship rocked against the atmosphere. She felt a bit dizzy and shut her eyes to prevent herself from looking down at the speeding scenery below. "Oh boy here it goes!"

"Mom!" Gohan screamed sensing his mother's power make it's way into Earth's atmosphere. He caught the glimmer of her ship and watched as it landed with a boom and smoke. He rushed over sprinting over rocks and gravel to the crater that held the space pod. all around him his mother's friends gathered waiting for her to pop her head out and greet the world.

The door opened and anticipation rose. Rikku walked out taking a deep breath of fresh Earth air. Her clothes, compliments of planet yardrat, ruffled and sweaty from her long trip. She looked up and pushed her bangs from out of her face to take a good look at the crowd that had formed. "Whoa, hey guys!"

Cheers erupted and people danced for joy as Rikku floated up to meet them. "Look at her!" Yamcha screamed, pride and joy filling his veins. "Hero of the world! You're the Man, Rikku!"

Blushing Rikku smiled at the lot of them and hugged Gohan when he sprinted into her arms. "Hey, wow how did you guys know I was coming?"

"This guy told us." Bulma explained pointing in Trunks' direction. "I think he might be an admirer of yours. He's a mystery man."

"Yeah, he knows all about you mom."

Rikku looked up and stared into the eyes of a young teenager. She estimated him about 17, to 18 years old and had eyes that rang bells in her head. "How?"

Baffled by her response Bulma pressed further. "He knew the exact time and date of your arrival."

"How, I mean, we've never met before."

Trunks listened to the speculations and questions and decided to interfere. "Rikku," best to get the next part of his mission out of the way. "Could I have a word with you?"

"With me?" Rikku asked prying Gohan from her waist and patting his hair.

"Yes, just the two of us."

Not sure of his intentions Rikku studied him with hard eyes. His blue orbs held mystery and secrets but she sensed no ill will from him. she was curious herself, for according to her son the boy was a super saiyan. So young, and teh question of his origins were baffling. If she spoke to him alone, then maybe she could get some answers. "Alright, then."

**_OMG! I hate life sometimes. It interferes with the good stuff :P Sorry it took me so long to update but life hands you lemons and you're forced to make pie. Anyway, so the mysterious boy Trunks (to us true dbz fans he's not so mysterious) has arrived and questions rise in the air of his origins. For us who knows what happened how will this effect Rikku's life, and what about Vegeta? How will this news affect him? Find out next chapter... "Trunks, Boy of the Future!"_**


	29. Trunks, Boy from the Future

**__**

What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woot! I'm up to sixty reviews! Yay! Thanks so much for being responsive and keep those opinions coming! I can't satisfy you unless you state your case so don't be shy!

Again sorry about jumping so much in my chapter switches. I wanted to push things along so I wasn't just repeating what happened in the show. After Frieza things will become a little more interesting and freelance. Trust me you don't wanna miss what I have in story.

Why Can't You?

Chapter 29: Trunks, Boy of the Future!

Irritation prickled in Vegeta's spine when he watched Rikku walk off with the mysterious so-called saiyan boy. She had barely looked his way. He had spent over a year searching the universe for her and she hadn't even acknowledged him! How irritating and down right embarassing! Why had he even bothered sticking around?

"Thanks for this Rikku," Trunks said as they landed across the crater and out of ear range.

"No problem, but hey I should be thanking you for beating Frieza." she sighed at the thought of the scaly villain. "I could have finished him, but... I guess I was just fooling myself in thinking he might change."

"Not him. you were supposed to stop him. When he arrived and you weren't around I had to step in. I didn't think you'd make it."

"Yes, he gained two hours on me. I was worried because I knew he was gonna hurt the people here.. i was gonna make a move but then you showed up and I thought better on it."

"Just how were you going to make a move two hours away?" Trunks asked curiosity prickling.

"Well I could have been there in seconds with this new technique I learned."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, it's called instant transmission."

"I wonder where Rikku got her new outfit." Bulma wondered admiring the costume liek ensemble. It reminded her of a chique version of a circus clown. She had sene similar styles on the runway.

"I wonder what those two are talking about." Gohan spoke. He was anxious for the two to finish their conversation so he and his mother could go home. He hadn't seen her in a year and was looking forward to catching up and learning more of her techniques. After all that he'd been through since the Saiyan's arrival he had felt a more strong connection to his fighting abilities. Little by little he had felt his power growing and now he longed to catch up to his mother and be just as strong as her and Piccolo.

"Now, I got a question for you Rikku," Trunks said. "Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well, at first I wasn't able to. It happened spontaneously, but now I can control it." She recalled that long time between transmission training where she had spent grueling training session after another finding that link between her and her super saiyan power. It, and the repairs on her ship, were the only things that had kept her away from home.

"Can you show me right now?" He asked, and upon seeing her alarm his eyes narrowed. "Please, Rikku."

unsure of his intentions Rikku gave an uneasy smile and calmed he rbreathing. "Alright." Concentrating she let every muscle in her body relax and her mind snapped the b arrier between her and that golden light. Exploding with power her hair spiked and she transformed.

Across the crater Rikku's friends gasped in admiration of the technique. "Whoa, what's going on your guys? Rikku has blonde hair! How wild!"

"She just transformed into a Super Saiyan!" Gohan explained his heart leaping at the sight. He remembered what it had been like the first timie, the hard wild snap of control and the thunderous power that had released all at once and nearly took his mother past the walls of sanity. Now, his mother was in full control, but just as dangerous to her enemies.

Vegeta watched agitated with himself and with Karat. he could feel her power just vibrating and touch him like blazing flames. It burned him! His pride lost to the thought of her surpassing him in every way possible.

Trunks awed the sight of the female in front of him. Her golden glow was more... vibrant, and exotic than that of the ones he had seen before.

"So, does this satisfy you?" She asked her voice taking a tone that said "if you wanna fight, be prepared."

"Yes," Trunks said after a moment. "Wow how awesome. I had forgotten what it looks like from the outside in."

"So what's next friend?" Her eyes took a mischievous glow.

"Now we'll both be super saiyans." Following suit the air around Trunks crackled and he too began to glow with super saiyan power. The two of them stood eye to eye, like twins, glowing with immeasurable power.

Vegeta didn't know how much more she could take. First Karat, and now the boy! His blood boiled with jealousy, his fists clenched, and snarls escaped his gritted teeth. He heard the praises from the people around him and it only added fuel to his fire. This super saiyan power could be obtained by any saiyan and he was now more than ever determined to taste that pwoer and prove to Karat again that he was superior!

"We're exactly the same." Rikku murmured her gold bangs flickering in her face. Trunks' smile fell.

"Let's find out." with super saiyan speed his sword came out and he swung his sword down stopping inches above Rikku's face. She didn't even blink. Baffled Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you try to avoid it?"

"I searched your feelings," his eyes, she thought, had been cautious and calm. Not those of a murderer. "I knew you would stop."

"I see, well I'm not going to stop this time." Trunks said arching his sword back ready to swing again.

"As you wish." Riku held out a finger the glow of her aura surrounding it. When Trunks released a flurry of attacks she blocked only moving her hand and finger. The aura around them flared like a flame and they froze in place Trunks in the air and Rikku standing straight and proper having barely moved a muscle. Trunks backed off, tossed his sword in the air, and powered down.

"That... was awesome. Everything I've heard about you is true. You're incredible." Rikku smiled and powered down herself. She watched as the sword landed perfectly back into it's sheath. What a little show off. He was so cute. "Those saiyan moves had turned Frieza into cold cuts."

"Guess your heart wasn't in it this time. Why the display?"

"I had to feel like I could trust you." Trunks flexed his fingers staring into her eyes. "Sorry about the secrecy. I need your sworn oath that you won't tell a soul about what I'm going to say."

Convinced of his good will Rikku nodded. "I've never had a problem keeping a secret. You have my word."

"Thank you, my name is Trunks. This is going to sound very strange but I'm not from yoru time. I traveled here from 20 years in the future."

"Whoa," her mind reeling she leaned forward ready to listen intently. "From the future? That's awesome!"

"Yes, Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself, and Gohan have saiyan blood." he glanced over the ridge at the Prince of Saiyans. "I got mine from him. He's my father."

She nearly choked. Her first instinct was to scream but she held it in and studied the face of the boy. "Y-You're kidding? Are you certain?"

"Yes," he was a little concerned. Rikku's face had gone pale and her eyes held a bit of... what was it... sadness? "I'm half Saiyan, half Earthling."

"You're serious," She blinked and wavered but refused to faint. She whirled her head back at Vegeta meeting eyes with him. "God, yeah I can see the resemblance." How was it possible? Who was the mother? What was all that talk about being mates and living forever together? Now she was just confused.

Vegeta didn't care for the way she looked back at him. What were they talking about and why did she have that look in her eyes? Was that boy bad mouthing him? Were they making fun of him? So many questions and reasons whirled in his mind and he turned his back on her notw anting to look. Let them make fun, he would soon prove he was not weak, and that he too could be one of them.

When Vegeta turned his back she laughed and put a hand to her face. "Wow, no kidding, Vegeta's gonna be a daddy? Man that's incredible. Who would have thought-"

"Rikku!" Trunks yelled snapping her out of her ramblings. "I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something."

Putting all other things aside she turned back to Trunks and stared him down. His eyes were serious and she knew that the news she was about to receive was something of deadly origin. His voice was grim and his eyes cold as he explained of a new threat. Androids. Two were to appear the morning of May 12th at 10am on an island southwest of South City. They were described as man eaters, and according to Trunks they were to kill every one of her friends except for one... her son Gohan.

It hurt, knowing that she was teh cause of even more damage. The Red Ribbon Army, a terrorist army that she had disposed of as a kid, had reared its ugly head. Dr. Gero was the original master mind and thanks to a careless mistake of letting him live he was taking his revenge on her by creating machines of destruction. The sorrow in Trunks voice as he spoke made her want to cry.

"Making the Tim Machine also cost us many precious lives. So many have suffered at the hands of those beasts!" Trunks fisted his hands trying to hold back his anger but it bubbled. "Darn them! They're just too strong!"

"Wait a second," a thought came to mind. "What happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?"

"No," Trunks looked up. "You die before it. A few months before the battle you're gonna catch a virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it." What was more was a secret that he couldn't let her know. A secret life that she saved at the cost of her own life. Her face now scared and shocked brought up his shoulders. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. It's a radical virus. you're going to hear about it soon. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"What a waste, killed by a stupid virus." She didn't know why, but she was angry. Angry that she wouldn't be able to stop her own fate. "Darn it! I want to fight those androids and you're telling me I won't even get a chance at them?"

Trunks was shocked. He stood before a woman who looked ready to bat even if she went down swinging. "You mean after everything you've heard you still want to fight them? aren't you scared?"

Rikku looked up and shrugged. "Well, yeah, a little. All challenges are scary at first, but if I had a shot, I could maybe make a difference, yah know?" He smiled at her, easing her anger.

"A woman like you probably could. YOu're a true warrior." He complimented. "My mother, and Gohan were right about you Rikku. I really can trust you." He was glad for that. Reaching into his pocket he walked forward and placed a bottle in her hand. "Take this, for your health."

"My health?" She looked at the purple bottle. What was that for?

"It's an antidote. There's no cure now for that nasty virus but in my time there is." He smiled. "Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine."

"You're kidding! That's awesome!" She looked at it grinning. "It's purple. Is it grape flavored?"

Trunks laughed a little. "No, look I shouldn't be doing this Rikku because it's gonna change history. Some history should change... things are... pretty bad." He lowered his head a moment thinking of his own time. "We're living in fear. No way out, it's terrible, but you can make a difference Rikku. My mother says that you could. Now I believe her."

His mother? She thought of Vegeta. "Your mother knows me? Am I going to meet her? Or do I already know her?"

"Now."

Nervous she thought of the many different women in her life. Chichi? No, Ariel... now, Suno? "Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right over there." Unable to contain it she laughed and fell down holding her sides.

"BULMA! Bulma's your mother!" She giggled and rolled on the ground laughing. Oh god it was too funny. Those two... who would have thought?

"That guy just pointed his finger and Karat fell down." Vegeta stated He had given up against his curiosity and had watched intently of Rikku's body movements. She had been rigid and nervously moving throuought her entire conversation then all of a sudden she fell over laughing from the sounds of it.

"Did i just hear my name? I could have sworn Rikku said my name." Bulma tried to walk closer but the crater put a huge barrier between her and listening in. What were they talking about?

A little relieved Rikku stood up and looked back at the group. "Vegeta and Bulma huh?" Surprise took over the hurt that had been in her chest before. "Man, i thought she'd end up marrying Yamcha, but man Vegeta?"

"They don't stay together long." Trunks admits blushing. "it's more of a passion kind of thing. You know how stubborn they are." Rikku laughed in response and the pain eased even more so. "Yamcha and my mother are going to break up. He finds someone else and my mom falls in love with my dad.. of course I'm not sure if he loved my mother."

Trunks thought of his mother now. Bulma had once opened to him that she knew Vegeta didn't love her. He looked ta Rikku now wondering if he did the right thing in telling her about his parents. "I don't remember my dad so it was really great to get a chance to meet him. He's a cranky guy, but he's impressive."

Rikku could do nothing but agree with Trunks' observation.

"I know it's bizarre, but they'll find a way to each other soon." He looked at Rikku pleadingly. "but if they get wind of it, it may not happen." He grasped her hand. They were eye to eye in height and the moment looked a little too intimate for those who didn't know the details of the conversation. "Promise you won't tell them Rikku, or i might not be born." His wide blue eyes convinced her. She couldn't be selfish and stop what should transpire. If Vegeta and Bulma were meant to be.. she would let it happen reguardless of the tightness in her chest.

"I promise, no problem." She smiled gripping his hand back. Trunks returned the easy smile and kissed her hand.

"I should go. My mom is worried sick about me. I have to let her know everything went okay."

Rikku grasped the bottle in her hand. "Yeah, tell her I send my love, and thanks for this."

"Hey, you've helped me in a lot of ways. I should be thanking you."

"Me? How so?"

"Well," he thought of back home and his one hope he clasped onto. "Let's just say that even in my time where there's little to fight for... you gave us the one hope we need to hang on. Take care of yourself."

"You too. you're a brave young man Trunks and now that we've met we'll be in each other's spirits no matter where we go." Flashing a thumbs up Trunks turned away and took off. Rikku sighed watching him leave and pocketed the antidote. The bombard of quetions from her friends left her a bit uneasy, and despite the secrecy Piccolo had heard it all with his Namek hearing and insisted on telling everyone the brunt of what would transpire.

"so that's the gist of it. In three years all of us except for Gohan are supposed to die in a battle. Now that we know. Maybe we can change that."Piccolo gave a concerned look at Rikku. She seemed to be in deep thought over the entire thing. Gohan's hand was clenched in hers and she casually rubbed his head protectively. "Believe what you want to believe. As for me, I want to live, so I'm going to train."

He looked around at the doubting faces and narrowed his eyes." You lot can risk it, but I'm going to be prepared."

Gohan nodded in agreement. A buzzing noise catches his attention and he looked to the sky. "Look there he is!" Rikkua nd the others follow his gaze. Trunks stared down admiring his parents. Riku felt the grip of longing in his eyes. She had to change his future... she wanted to give trunks the love of both his parents and the peace of the planet. For him, she looked down at Gohan and smile, and for her own son... she would train. When Trunks disappeared she held Gohan tight to her chest.

"Gosh mom, do you really believe that he was from the future."

"Yes I do son, Yes I do."

**_Alright another chapter done! Next up, the Z fighters train for battle and an unexpected twist is yet to come! Can you guess what it is? Keep on reading... "Spur of the moment!" _**


	30. Spur of the Moment

**__**

What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woot! I'm up to sixty reviews! Yay! Thanks so much for being responsive and keep those opinions coming! I can't satisfy you unless you state your case so don't be shy!

Again sorry about jumping so much in my chapter switches. I wanted to push things along so I wasn't just repeating what happened in the show. After Frieza things will become a little more interesting and freelance. Trust me you don't wanna miss what I have in story.

Why Can't You?

Chapter 30: Spur of the Moment

Rikku has changed at home, comfortable back in a wifebeated and sweats she stood and listened to a ranting Chichi. She had a feeling Chichi would be upset at her long disappearance, but the fit she was throwing was more about Gohan than anything else. "Why do you think I bought Gohan books and study tapes? I even bought him a learn while you sleep kit so he doesn't fall behind!" Rikku put up her hands in defense when Chichi's fists clenched. "Do you want your only son to grow up to be a muscle bound thug without a brain!"

Rikku glance ddown at Gohan nervously laughing. He pouted at her, and she felt a bit sympathetic. When it came to studies Chichi was a tyrant. She had hired tutors, piled book after book on Gohan's desk, and had now resorted to technology to keep Gohan in study mode. "Chichi I really need him for this fight. It's life or death! Once it's over i don't care if he spends the rest of his life with his nose in the books."

Chichi whimpered, resorting to a new tactic. "I don't have any children of my own you know Rikku. I sacrificed my youth and freedom so I could help you raise your boy! Why can't you understand I want the best for him."

RIkku blinked and sighed. "I didn't know you were so set on it Chichi, but look." she grabebd Gohan around teh shoulders hugging him. "Gohan wants to help us."

Chichi growled and stomped up. "Absolutely not! No way! That's final!"

"Are you saying that his education is more important than the safety of the world?"

"Thats right missy! Nothing is more important than a child's education!"

"Oh come on, Chichi Relax." Rikku went to smack her playfully on the back but instead sent her flying through a wall and out into the yard. "AH! What have I done? I've been in space for so long I didn't realize my own strength."

A few minutes later, Rikku had Chichi bandaged. "Sorry about that Chichi, I guess i'm not used to the gravity yet."

What was Chichi gonna do with these two? She looked at Gohan and then Rikku. The pair of them were too much alike for her to come between them. "Listen Rikku, I'll let Gohan train with you but you need to put some time in for his studies, he needs his education, and I'm going to see that he gets it. Am I making myself clear?"

PIccolo supressed a chuckle when Rikku finished the story. He, Gohan, and Rikku had opted for a break between sparring sessions. Now they sat at the river, Gohan fishin for their lunch and Rikku entertaining Piccolo with stories of home. "That's one battle you're never going to win."

"Yeah I know. i don't blame her, i mean Earth is different... you get choices in your life. What I learned while I was in space was that some don't get the chance. I mean look at Vegeta. He was raised only to fight. He didn't have a choice."

"This is true," Piccolo sniffed at the lemonade Chichi had made for them and wrinkled his nose and put it aside. He'd stick to water. "are you okay with the situation?"

"Situation?" She looked puzzled but at Piccolo's glance she knew exactly what he meant. "Oh, that." He meant the inevitable attraction between Vegeta and Bulma. She remembered the goodbye he had given her after Trunks had left.

~Flashback~

"Listen Karat, don't think that this changes anything."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused. Vegeta had his cold eyes set on hers and tehre were variety of emotions swirling inside them. What was going on inside his head?

"When this is all blown over, we will meet to settle the score."

Score? What score? "Uh... sure."

Grunting his aura flashed brilliantly as he zipped off into the distance leaving her behind. Weird. She thought he would want to train with her... bombared her with more questions... kiss her. She could feel the gap between them stretching and for some reason it brought an ache in her chest. It had already started.

"Yeah." She said laying back and admiring the sky. "I'm alright. I mean, it's not like I wanted Vegeta as a mate." She hadn't planned on it. "I just don't know what that entails. I'm not a naive kid anymore, i know what sex, and marriage, and all that is. Mating I think is a totally different thing and I guess I'm just not ready for it." Yeah, that was it. She would stick to that logic until she could clear her thoughts. "if he wants to seek warmth and all that from Bulma I have no real right to stop him."

"Just admit you're doing this so you can make sure Trunks will be born. You like the boy."

"Yes I do, and I think Bulma raised him well. He and Gohan could be great friends in the future and I will give them the peaceful living they both deserve." she jumped to her feet and rolled her shoulders back. Come on Gohan! Hurry with that food so we can get back to training!"

"You're going to get yourself hurt Rikku." Piccolo whispered watching her dive after her son to help him catch fish. "You'll realize it sooner or later."

The first two years past with feverance, determination, blood, sweat, and tears. Rikku watched as Gohan got stronger day after day, week after week. It made her heart swell with pride to see her son take in the daily training. Between herself, and Piccolo they pushed Gohan to his limits and still the boy never gave up. Obeying Chichi's demands she made sure he got his study time every night before bed. While he studied her and Piccolo went through vigorous training of their own.

"I'm impressed Piccolo." Rikku complimented wiping the sweat from her brow. She was in Super Saiyan form standing against Piccolo who had removed all his training weights to allow free movement. "After only a year you became strong as I was when I first became a super saiyan. Now we're almost evenly matched. You'll be surpassing me in no time."

"Well," Piccolo started his lips curving in a smirk. "I try." He had to be honest with himself. Rikku had pushed his own limits and had he been on his own he probably would have never reached this pinnacle of strength. "I think we've had enough for tonight."

"I agree. I wonder how the others are doing on their training."

"I"m sure they're doing all they can. vegeta especially. I've been sensing his progress and he's barely stopped since he'd begun."

"Maybe I should stop by..." She didn't let herself finish and shook her head. It wouldn't be a good idea.

"I'm sure he's fine Rikku. He's been taking care of himself for awhile now."

"That's true..." Still she worried. She missed him something fierce and wished he would come see her. "One more round." She needed to get a certain Prince of Saiyan's off her mind.

Vegeta couldn't get Rikku out of his mind. His training had put its strain on his body and living at the Capsule Corps building had been adding on the strain on his mentality. It was bad enough he hadn't reached Super Saiyan level, but that stupid blue haired harpy had been nagging at him day in and day out. How could she live with herself wearing those tight outfits and changing her hairstyle every other day? Not to mention that stupid perfume was driving his senses mad. It must be some sort of stupid human trap to muddle a man's brain.

His pride kept him from going to Karat. She was the one who meant something. He needed to prove himself, and didn't care if he had to do it over and over again. He refused to go to her until he reached Super Saiyan status. So he trained, and trained, his mind blocking out nagging blue haired humans, and Androids. Instead he thought of Karat and her stupid future boy and rushed to meet them head on. "I will surpass them! I must surpass them!" He breathed through his grittetd teeth. The gravity was shot up to three hundred times normal and he felt like his bones were made of jell-o.

His ears picked up a loud whirring sound and he felt the gravity declining and he stopped his pushups to look at the machine. "What the-" He stood his legs locking together to prevent himself from collapsing. The lights had died and he slammed the on switch. "Why did you stop working? *he clicked a few buttons and grunted in frustration. He hadn't quite mastered reading this particular language and the controls were still all new to him. "Blast it all. Where's that idiotic scientist?" Sweating profusely he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, chugged it then through it across the floor before going and searching for the source of his problem.

He wandered the grand white halls his eyes darting every room searching for Dr. Briefs. INstead he managed to walk straight into a battle zone.

"Fine! If that's the way you feel then leave!"

"Maybe I will! All you ever do is worry over Vegeta anyway. You complain so much that all I'm doing is training whenyou know very well that what I'm doing is for the Earth!"

"You don't have to do anything and you know it. Leave all that save the world nonsense to Rikku and the others with super human strength! You'd end up getting yourself killed again!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" A slam of the door sealed Bulma away from continuing the spat with Yamcha. She screamed and threw the remote at the door.

"I hate you!"

"Woman, my gravity machine is broken again."

"Fix it yourself you stupid asshole!" Bulma wiped her eyes sobbing. "Can't you see I'm busy crying?"

Yeah he saw it and the tears made his inside churn. He could never stand it when a woman cried. Bulma was a natural crier. Big heavy sob made her chest rise and fall in short rapid shakes. She had changed her hair again. The perm had become a long smooth straight cut that fell to her elbows. Her bandswere pulls back and away from her facerevealing all those delicate features in her face. Humans were such fragile creatures.

Unable to stand the sound anymore Vegeta yanked her by her arm and held her to his chest letting her cry there. "Get it all out so you can stop. You're starting to hurt my ears." When she stopped he smirked. Now she would raise her fists, smack him, yell at him, and then go about her business. He could converse with her better when she was angry.

"Vegeta..." Bulma whispered looking up. He looekd down and he saw a certain sparkle in her blue eyes. It made him a bit uncomfortable.

"What?"

she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him closely. he blushed his arms on her waist trying to tug her off but she wouldn't budge. He couldn't use massive force or he had a feeling Karat would get angry with him. So he let her cling and hug and waited. She smelled sinly. He would have to convince Karat to squirt some of this scent on her occasionally. It would give him a reason to pounce her where she stood.

When she pulled back he looked down scowling. "What was that for?"

"For being so kind." She leaned up on her toes. "And cute."

"C-cute? mmmph!" his eyes widened when Bulma pressed her lips to his. the image of Rikku in his head dissolved and was replaced with the woman he held in his hands. a certain hunger grew in his loins and he found himself holding her closer and kissing back. What started out as a harmless thank you kiss became a heated match of lips tongue and teeth. his hands slid all over Bulma making her sigh and gasp softly.

"Vegeta..." She moaned his name and sent him over the edge. He picked her up and laid her on the couch his hands lsiding up her shirt and molding against the pert breasts underneath. She arched against him her oan hands fondling his hard sweaty chest and reaching lower and lower until she found the hard surprise of his manhood. She stroked him amking him growl and nip along her jaw.

Clothes became tossed about and soon she was under him naked, sweating and crying out his name. Her hands fisted on his back and her legs wrapped around his waist . her hair spilled over the cushions and down the side of the couch. He was a fabulous lover, rough and yet so tender. She knew he could break her but his hands remained gentle enough to where he sent her over the edge. "Vegeta!"

Rikku woke with a start holding a hand to her head and groaing in pain. She couldn't sleep, and she knew why. She was jealous. She had been denying her affection for Vegeta for too long. She wanted him... She wanted him to be affectionate to her... she wanted his gentle touches, his concerning looks, and that side of him she had found and kept as hers and only hers. For the first time in two years she finally broke. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. What was she going to do now?

**_Awwww so sad! *sniffles* I hope that this particular chapte rmet or exceeded expectations. Word of warning their more heart tuggng chapters ahead along with more action and more twists and turns! Stay tuned... "The Golden Glow of Midnight" _**


	31. The Golden Glow of Midnight

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woot! I'm up to sixty reviews! Yay! Thanks so much for being responsive and keep those opinions coming! I can't satisfy you unless you state your case so don't be shy!**

**Again sorry about jumping so much in my chapter switches. I wanted to push things along so I wasn't just repeating what happened in the show. After Frieza things will become a little more interesting and freelance. Trust me you don't wanna miss what I have in story.**

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 31: The Golden Glow of Midnight**

If all his previous sins and murders didn't send his soul to hell, this atrocity would. Vegeta cursed as he looked down at Burma. Her hair spilled over his chest and her scent surrounded him clogging all his senses. They had moved to her bed, and had another go around. He hadn't been able to contain himself. How long had it been since he had the warmth of a woman's flesh under him? Too long.

He would forget it all, he told himself sliding her away and letting her curl around a pillow instead. Damn the woman, and her scent. He could shower off her scent and continue his training. That was for the best. He had the bad urge to go see Karat. He thought on it, and realized it was a bad idea.

One, and probably the most important, it would hurt his pride! He refused to go crawling to her to apologize. No way in hell! Two, he had a promise he made to himself. He was to become a super saiyan before he would even lay eyes on her.

With his mind made up he closed Bulma's door and made his way to his own room to shower. Nothing would slow him down now.

Bulma stared at the test her eyes crossing and her hands shaking at the results. What had she done? Flustered and frustrated she banged her head against the bathroom door and made sure it was locked before taking the second test out of the box. "Just to be safe."

The second test didn't make the difference. It was painfully clear. She was pregnant. Ugh! She slapped her head against the door over and over until she felt a satisfying ring in her ears.

Now what did she do? Here she was, a young beautiful smart talented girl with the world in front of her and she was pregnant! What was worse is that it was Vegeta's! She had officially dumped Yamcha after her and Vegeta had… she guessed "had sex" was as good a term as she could get with it. That wasn't the problem though.

Deciding that she needed an experts advice she went to the person who excelled at making dumb decisions. "Mom, what am I gonna do?"

"Oh honey what are you all flustered over? It's just a baby. Why I had you when I was 18 and look how well that turned out."

"Mom, you were married to dad at the time. This is different."

"It's your child," Bunny Briefs patted her daughters hand before picking up her tea. One of her many cats curled up on her lap hoping for some handouts. "Vegeta, as neglecting as he is right now, is doing a great thing for himself. He's sturdy and committed to his goal. Your job is to chip away that exterior of his and make him see you as the stunning woman you are."

"I don't think he's interested in being tied to me mom." She thought of Rikku, and sighed.

"Look, why don't you go out and clear your head. Go have some fun with some girlfriends or something. Have a chat."

"Have a chat… girlfriends." Bulma blinked and smiled. "Thanks mom I think I'll just do that!" Standing up she grabbed her bag and capsules and ran out the door. Her destination… Mt. Paos.

Rikku let herself chow down on her fish lunch. The appetite she had worked up in training today was larger than the twenty foot fish that her son had caught. "Mmm you're getting better, Gohan. This fish is so good!"

"Thanks mom," Gohan said between bites. Piccolo looked between them a large sweat drop dripping down the back of his head.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to this. The way you two eat is appalling."

Twin faces turn in his direction and simultaneously swallowed, the asked. "How so?"

Piccolo was grateful for the sound of jet engines. He looked to the sky and recognized the capsule corps. Logo strewn across the yellow plane. Behind the controls was a beaming Bulma and she waved down to them. "Hello down there!"

"It's Bulma!" Gohan jumped to his feet laughing and ran up to meet her as she landed. Rikku ran up behind him smiling.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I don't mean to interrupt your training, but I could really use a lending ear." At her confused stare Bulma sighed. "I need someone to listen to me."

"Oh, okay, we're just sitting down for lunch. Want to join?"

"No, actually I wanna talk to you. In private." She glanced down at Gohan's smiling face and returned it with a shaky one. Rikku felt her nervousness and swallowed a hot ball in her throat. Her eyes went serious and she placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan, I think you and Piccolo should resume training without me.

"Huh? How come mom?" At his mother's stern glance he muffled anymore words of protest and ran back to Piccolo. At the sounds of fists and screaming Rikku motioned for Bulma to walk with her.

The two women strolled along the river taking in the sounds of nature and the distant thudding of Gohan and Piccolo's spar. "You guys are training hard."

"Yes, We'll be ready for those androids. Trust me. What about Vegeta how is he holding up?"

"He's locked himself in his training room for awhile. I hardly see him. The only time he ever wants to come out is to eat and shower. Minus one exception." Bulma slid a hand to her stomach and Rikku knew.

"When did it happen?"

Surprised, Bulma raised her head and straightened her shoulders. "A month ago, I had a fight with Yamcha, and… well Vegeta was there." She confessed it all, thankfully skimming the majority of the details. Rikku's chest began to ache and she held back the tears. Funny, she had never considered herself a crier, but lately in Vegeta's case, she couldn't help it.

"Well," Rikku finally spoke and broke into a grin. "I think it's great." Trunks, she thought looking at Bulma's stomach, there you are. "I bet it's a boy."

Bulma smiled with Rikku and rubbed her flat belly. "You think so? I was hoping for a girl, but if it's a boy I don't think I'd mind. I hope he's like your Gohan. He's such a sweet and caring boy."

"If you love and raise him right I'm sure he will." She grinned and hugged Bulma. This girl had been her friend since childhood. They had been through so much and had conquered too many obstacles to let one man stand in their way. "Knowing you, he'll be a great son."

"Thanks Rikku," she returned the hug crying a little. "I needed this. I'm so glad you're my friend."

"Me too, Bulma, me too."

That was that. Rikku refused to let it bother her any longer. The date of the Android's arrival grew closer and closer and before she knew it the night before had come. She laid restless in bed, but not because of the inevitable fight that would transpire tomorrow.

Vegeta, was coming. She could feel him with every sense nerve in her body and knew that the inevitable would happen. She would see him, and the mark on their relationship would be made. He would either take her as he had been meaning to, or leave her. It was his decision. She knew that.

Why was it so hard? Why did she have that aching for him? He was nothing like her. He was stubborn, cruel, and abrasive. He had once killed for fun, destroyed planets, civilizations, and had laughed through it all. So why?

"He's coming," Piccolo spoke coming into view of her window.

"Yes," she answered sitting up in bed. "I know."

"What's your plan?"

"I don't have one Piccolo." Truth be told she never had a set plan other than fighting her way through things. Normally she worked things out the way they went… it was just how things had always been. "Guess I'll wing it." Vegeta, she sighed and rubbed her hands together nervously, it would be the first time she had seen him since they'd parted ways three years ago.

"Let me rephrase that then. Are you ready for it?"

"I've been training three years for Androids, possible annihilation, and world danger. No problem, right?" She sucked in a breath. "I'm terrified."

Piccolo turned his back as Rikku dressed and climbed through the window. The cool breeze of the evening gently brushed through her hair as she turned to give Piccolo a shaky smile. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he whispered watching as Rikku jumped into the air and sped off to meet Vegeta half way. "You're gonna need it."

The night was brisk and clear. The wind that greeted Rikku as she sped through the air was cool and refreshing against her hot skin. The area around her was dark with the night. Ever since Piccolo destroyed the moon the night had become pitch dark. Her only light source was the vibrating glow of her aura and the senses of her mind.

She sensed it first… or rather sensed him. His power was amazing and it touched her every nerve. Then she saw him. His brilliant bright gold beacon flickering in the distance. Her heart leapt when his silhouette became clear and she met the piercing deathly eyes of a Super Saiyan Vegeta.

He had done it. The man had become a Super Saiyan. He turned to her now, floating with his arms folded over his chest in that cocky confident stance of his. The eyes she had greeted had that frightening teal shade that just seemed to pierce through her soul.

"I've been waiting for you, Karat." It pleased him to see her trembling. The tips of her fingers rubbed on her thighs and he knew she was itching to grab and hold tight. He had left her waiting long enough.

"You've done it!" Rikku laughed, a vibrant brilliant sound that made Vegeta want to pull her in and never let go. He had missed her, but damn is he was going to let her realize it.

"Of course, did you really expect me to sit idly by and let you take all the glory once again?"

"No," she laughed. "No I didn't. I'm happy for you Vegeta. Now I know we can win tomorrow. With all of us putting together our strength those Androids won't stand a chance!"

"Naturally, but I think for tonight we should forget about such trivial things."

"Trivial? Vegeta it's what we've been working for? What we'll be fighting for."

"I don't know about you, Karat, but the only reason I've obtained this level is to put you back in your place."

Rikku's eyes narrowed at his statement and she put her back up. "I know my place Vegeta."

"Do you really? Well then, I guess we'll have no further problems." In a flash of movement that left Rikku speechless Vegeta pulled her to his chest and took her mouth and all her common sense.

She had missed this, she realized. His tongue, and his taste, and his ferocity melting her brain until she could no longer think, and could only feel. She let her hands slide up his back and into his hair running through that mass of black locks and fisting when his teeth took a nibble of her bottom lip.

"Vegeta," She panted, anxious to have more, but also cautious of her stature. "I can't do this." Her chest ached in the familiar pain she could only describe as longing. It hurt, Oh Kami, it hurt.

"You just did." His hand skimmed lower and he growled when she pulled away and floated down to the grassy meadow below. "You can't run away from me Karat."

"Oh I think you'll find I'm not running Vegeta." Rikku waited until he met her on the ground then stare dhim straight in the eye. "I'm putting YOU in your place." She saw the anger swelling in his eyes and she spoke quick to make sure he wouldn't get in a word. "I know about you and Bulma and I know she's given you a son."

Surprise flickered over his face. "She told you did she."

"Does it matter?" She turned her back to him. "You can't have both of us Vegeta. You talk about mates and living forever with me as if it meant something. I tried to find out the difference… you know of Marriage, and sex, and mating… and I realize that it's not for me."

"You're a saiyan, as am I. We're the last of our race and it is our duty as well as our privlege to have each other."

"No, Vegeta, I may be of Saiyan blood but it is not who I am. I am an Earthling. On Earth there are rules. You have one person, and will be with one person. I will not share you."

A flicker of amusement lit his eyes and he walked closer. He slid his hands over her cheeks and lowered his head until they were a whisper apart. "Then don't." At her gasp he smiled and kissed her. The brief meeting of lips leaving her aching again. "I'll belong to you, and only you." With that promise on his lips he lowered her to the grass and took her as his mate… and she let him.


	32. Reprecussions, Androids Appear

_What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love responsive reviewers! Thank you to all my reviewers and thanks for bringing me up to my first ever 100 reviews! I love it!

Thank you Kakarot Son and Alexandria-san for the criticism. That's the kind of replies I look forward to when improving my writing. I will make the necessary changes needed.

Sorry about my grammar. Sometimes I rush into my updates I forget to press the little spell check button. _ DOH!

The sections were supposed to be there but fan fiction's been taking away my little marking I made. I'll be sure to do something about that.

As far as the one night stand goes all will be explained…. Now

Why Can't You?

**Chapter 32: Repercussions, Android's Arrival**

**The night had been explosive. There was hardly a part of Rikku's body that wasn't warm or tingling. Her previous encounter with sex, if she could call it that, was far from her mind. Last night was perfect. **

**Her body had sang in tune with his. She bowed and bended to Vegeta's strokes and plucks. Their lips melded in hot steamy kisses that left her gooey like peanut butter on fresh baked bread.**

**She wished it didn't have to end. Even now as Vegeta's arms roped protectively against her she longed for him. The smell of their sweat and sex wafted in the air and she sighed. "Can I ask you something Vegeta?"**

"**What is it Karat?" He leaned over nipping her neck. Had their tails not been removed his would have been lazily curled around hers. **

"**Why did you have sex with Bulma?" She felt him tense at her words. The drawing pause left her uneasy and she tilted her head back. Their bodies were bare in the grass unaffected by the May morning breeze. **

"**Why ask about the past?" He finally spoke, his voice rugged and distant.**

"**I want to know. I have a right to know. Why did you do that if you were so interested in me?" **

**Why wouldn't she just drop it. He didn't want to bring in his careless fling into the discussion. Wasn't it bad enough he had to put up with the blue haired harpy's complaints and nagging everyday? Wasn't it bad enough he had himself a half-breed son by a woman who had been just convenient to release the heat he had built up for years? **

"**I don't see why I have to explain it."**

"**I want you to. It would answer the questions that have been on my mind," and my heart, she added silently. **

"**Fine," He went into detail, not so much as the explicit content, but the scenario of the evening. "You left me for over a year wondering, waiting, and miserable! You have invaded my every thought, my every waking moment and yet you still haven't truly accepted what I've offered. Even now as we're lying here you don't say anything, but ask about something that was supposed to be a punishment for you and relief for me."**

"**You slept with Bulma to punish me?"**

"**That's right. I could have easily brushed off the woman without so much as a flick of my wrist, but I didn't. You, with your Super Saiyan strength and heroic efforts were slowly pulling away from me once again. The moment you stepped back onto Earth soil you hugged your son and barely glanced at me."**

"**You're being ridiculous." Upset, and somehow appalled, Rikku grabbed for her clothes, but his hand gripped her wrist and pushed her back down onto the grass. **

"**No, you listen." He laid his full weight atop her and watched as her eyes went wide with fear. "I ached, I craved, and I suffered, all the while you were gallivanting off on some planet learning new tricks and laughing your time away. I went into space and searched for you. Came back hanging my head in failure." Which wasn't quite true… he had failed, but had been angry as Hell and had been looking for a fight. "I wanted you to suffer as I did. I wanted you to want me and no one else! When I saw that woman giving me those wide blue eyes and offering what you were too afraid to give me…" Anger boiled inside him and he screamed his body going super and his aura flickering like a flame in the wind. "A human, blast it, a stupid godforsaken Earthling, Karat!" **

**He shoved away, the sun was creeping up on the horizon lighting his naked form. She trembled at his feet unable to move. "Vegeta…I…"**

"**If you're going to judge me for feeling this way, then blast it all judge yourself as well! I will not take full blame for this! You could have stopped it! You could have come to me at anytime and I wouldn't have looked twice at this woman! I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from having you. It's you I wanted and instead I took a human." **

**Oh, god. She wanted to cry again, but knew Vegeta wouldn't care for it. She stood up straightening her shoulders and looking up at the sunrise. Vegeta was right. How many times had she been tempted to see him and didn't because she was scared… and because she wanted to fulfill a promise to a boy from the future. "I'm sorry, Vegeta."**

"**Apologies are worthless to me right now." **

"**What do you want me to say then?" She waited a beat, looked at him. His back was still to her and he was breathing hard from his nose. **

"**Nothing," he grabbed his own clothes. "It's done with." **

"**Where do we go from here?" She dressed waiting to tugged her gi on until Vegeta had done the same. "You want us to be mates."**

"**We are mates."**

"**You say I'm the only woman for you."**

"**You are."**

"**What about your son?" She wrapped her arms tightly around her body. "He's yours Vegeta. Just as Gohan is mine."**

"**I can't change the past Karat. It was a mistake, but it's done and I will live with the consequences. I refuse, however," he turned his eyes on her. "to lose you because of him."**

**A smile played at her lips and she brushed back the hair that fell in her face. "I better go. I need to get Gohan ready for today." She looks up and walks over hugging him. It wasn't over. She knew that. There was this sick twisting in her gut that told her the battle between her, Vegeta, and Bulma, was far from over. **

**He didn't hug her back. He touched her head and brushed a kiss to her forehead before prying her away from his chest. "See you on the battlefield, Karat." He turned his back to her and blasted into the sky leaving nothing but a star streak light in his wake.**

"**Yeah," she whispered her eyes closing. "See you." **

**

* * *

**

**The morning of May 12th**** 9:00am sharp, Rikku, Gohan, and Piccolo soared through the air towards the island 9 miles southwest of south city. The day had finally come, and despite her frazzled brain over the argument with Vegeta Rikku held herself well against the stress of the upcoming battle. **

"**Slow down Gohan," she yelled up at her son as he began to slip away. "Save your energy for the battle." **

"**Oh, right mom," he slowed his progress, but caught movement ahead of him and grinned. "Hey mom! It's Krillen!" **

**Rikku grinned as well catching up to her old friend and waving. "How's it going Krillen? You think you're ready to take on a couple of Androids?"**

"**Well," Rikku recognized the look of doubt on his face. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." **

"**Hey guys! Look I can see the island." Gohan announced. The island was small in comparison to places like West city, but the metropolis below was bustling with people and surrounded by heavy rocky mountains and ocean. Atop a ledge overlooking the entire city Rikku spotted several familiar figures. **

**Bulma clutched her baby to her chest, and hearing their approach waved up smiling. Keeping her company was Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. Rikku lowered to the ground and hid the smile that wanted to spread on her lips at the sight of baby Trunks. **

"**Hey Rikku," Yamcha greeted. "You're late. What took you guys so long?" **

"**Wow, you guys have been working out." Bulma complimented admiring Rikku and Gohan's more active build. The boy had gotten taller and looked more and more like his mother every time she saw him.**

"**Bulma, what are you doing here? It's dangerous." **

"**I've come to watch you fight silly." She smiled bouncing the baby lightly when he fussed. "Oh, don't worry. I'll just stay for awhile and then I'll go home." **

**Curiosity prickled Krillen and he poked through Rikku staring at the baby. "This may be a weird question but what's the deal with the baby?"**

"**Is it your son Yamcha? I bet it is." Gohan said pretty sure of himself. Rikku's face twisted in a wince when Yamcha sorely announced that the child wasn't his.**

"**If you think that's a shock wait until she tells you who the real father is." **

**Rikku couldn't hold it in. She laughed and knelt down poking Trunks on the cheek. "Guess Vegeta isn't on people's good list right now. Ain't that right Trunks?"**

"**Now why'd you say that Rikku I wanted it to be a surprise." Rikku bit her tongue and backed up laughing.**

"**Sorry I guess it slipped out." **

"**You knew Rikku?" Krillen asked looking a little betrayed. **

"**Well, yeah but I can explain…"**

"**Who told you his name? Did mom call you or something?" Bulma asked and had Rikku laughing nervously.**

"**Well, no, it was just a guess. I mean it's a family name isn't it? Bulma Briefs, Trunks Briefs, it makes sense right." She giggled uncontrollably mentally kicking herself for opening her big mouth.**

**While Rikku dodged questions Tien looked to Yamcha. "I'm surprised. I thought Rikku would be a little more upset about the matter. I mean her and Vegeta were supposed to be mates right?"**

**Snorting Yamcha glanced over at Bulma and Rikku as they ogled the kid. "Vegeta, I swear if he wasn't twice as strong as me I'd pound some sense into him." The man had two beautiful women at his disposal and it made him sick thinking how the man had casually brushed Bulma and the baby aside without so much as a kind word. He should have married Bulma when he had the chance. **

"**You mean you haven't seen him?" Rikku asked when Bulma said that Vegeta hadn't returned home at all. She figured Vegeta would have gone to get food or a couple hours of sleep before the fight. Instead he was missing and guilt rid in her gut.**

"**I haven't really wanted to keep track of him to be perfectly honest. He's been such a child about this whole ordeal." She cooed Trunks smiling. "You'd think he'd been held at gunpoint."**

"**Does it bother you? That Vegeta isn't affectionate to you or Trunks."**

"**Not really," Bulma said purely honest. "I can accept that it was a spur of the moment. What bothers me is that occasionally I catch him watching me. He has this sadness in his eyes that he hides with that scowl and it makes me almost pity him." **

**Rikku nodded remembering that look. She couldn't hide the wince that she had to share it with Bulma. She'd never been selfish about anything, and it sucked. "Well, he'll show up. Sooner or later. He wouldn't miss a fight." **

**

* * *

**

**Vegeta sat on a nearby island waiting for the climax of the battle. It was already after ten o' clock and his patience was wearing thin. What had the woman been thinking? What had he been thinking? He had given her exactly what she wanted and yet she continued to push him away. How much long did he have to wait before she fully accepted him? **

"**It must be some form of test. Yes," he nodded his head leaning against a rock. "Some sort of cruel joke to test my resolve. Well I will not be swayed. I'll show her.. I'll show them all!" He stomped his foot down for good measure and clenched his fists. Where were those androids? He desperately needed something to pummel. **

**He glanced at the sun, wishing he had one of those clocks or watches to tell him the time. The distant sound of an explosion caught his attention and he turned his eyes up to the sky. His stomach wrenched and his veins bulged in anger when he saw the two figures hovering in the air. The Androids! **

**He watched as they descended into the city. He hadn't even sensed their power level. How could this be? More explosions triggered inside the city forcing his hand. He made a leap shooting over to the city. He tensed and stopped short when Karat's son flew over his head and past him to fetch a panicking form in the water. **

**If Karat's son was here then that meant so was she. He looked back to the city and felt out the levels of the highest ki's. He sensed karat's brilliant aura glowing like a beacon, and nearby was the ki of the Namek, the rest of the abnormal powers must be their human friends. **

**Great, the gang's all here.**

_**Whoosh, moving right along. I hope the sequences were more understandable now. If not I'll have to start putting words in again. Anyway the Androids have appeared, and already they're causing chaos. With no Ki signatures to follow the Z fighters are forced to find them blind. What will happen when they meet them face to face? Find out in the next chapter… "Changing History… Don't Die Rikku!" **_


	33. Changing History, Don't Die Rikku

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love responsive reviewers! Thank you to all my reviewers and thanks for bringing me up to my first ever 100 reviews! I love it! ****!**

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 33: Changing History… Don't Die Rikku!**

Rikku didn't know exactly how the Androids would look, but what she saw she never expected. The two before her looked more like an old man and a life-sized marionette doll. Who would have thought that their exteriors didn't match the destructive and violent power inside them. Their destruction already caused Yamcha great injury, and many innocent lives were lost in the explosions caused by their rampage. They didn't care who they hurt.

"Listen, stop, Leave these people out of this!"

"There are no people to leave out." Android 19, the doll like man, stated with a slight malice. The old man, Android 20 talked more like a human than his partner Android 19. His voice was robotic and made her ears prickle.

"Very well," 20 said staring straight into Rikku's eyes. "You may lead us to another place, Rikku."

"What? How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you, as well as your friends." He looked to Piccolo and Tien stating their names with a monotone as if it were careless information. Sirens rang in her ears and Rikku bit her lip looking at her friends.

"Let's save the formalities." She looks back to the Androids frowning. "Follow me." She took to the skies and was quickly followed by the two androids. All this pressure, all this chaos and they hadn't even started fighting yet. Damn it, where was Vegeta when she needed him. He was supposed to be helping.

She picked up speed taking a glance back at the androids. They were right on her tail, and Piccolo and the others weren't too far off either. She looked around still not comfortable with the scenery.

Her speed dropped with a sudden pain in her chest erupted and she sucked in a breath wincing. Ow… what was that? She calmed herself and continued to look. When the pain didn't let up she ignored it.

"I'm beginning to get impatient," she heard Twenty call out to her. "Where are you leading us?" She didn't answer the pain in her chest now sweltering like a hot fist. Twenty, not willing to wait any longer stopped. "This is far enough." She stopped beads of sweat running down her temples. She clutched her chest and turned towards the androids grunting from the pain. "I have decided for you. We will fight here."

They descended and she followed. Her feet brushed ground and she clamed herself. She straightened her shoulders and looked her enemy in the eyes. Those cold, unfeeling eyes that had shot lasers destroying half the town. They must be machines… How could anyone do something like that and have no emotion on their face whatsoever? "Before we begin, I want to know how you knew our names."

Tien looked to Rikku shocked. Her chest was heaving and she looked pale. She was out of breath and her eyes held pain. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Vegeta looked over the damage done by the Androids. He had managed to dodge the bulk of the destruction when the first round of explosions went off. His senses searched for Rikku and found her out in the distance far from the city. "She must have lured them away from the town. Good, at least she's thinking clearly." He paused his eyes narrowing when he continued to watch her power. Something was off and he didn't like it. Even powered down he could sense a wavering… a kind of pitching in her power. "Karat…"

His brain wrapped on a reason and fear jolted inside him. Her heart, that boy from the future had said she would get a heart virus. "That doesn't make sense. She should have already been through the treatment. Why is she getting it now?"

He heard the sound of overhead flight and turned his eyes up to watch Krillen, Yamcha, and Gohan shoot towards Rikku's destination. "Now what? Do they sense it too?" Like hell he was going to wait here. He would defeat those androids himself. Who cares if he couldn't sense their power? He would defeat them nonetheless.

He shot off after them and growled when he sensed Karat's power raise with power. She was a Super Saiyan now and from what he could sense the battle had begun. "You idiot. You're gonna make it worse!"

* * *

Rikku's battle with Nineteen was going anything but well. Although she had the advantage in power her body just wasn't functioning. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Her heart swelled and pumped loudly and she wheezed between punches. She remained determined though, her eyes hot on her opponent and fighting with every ounce of energy she could muster.

She couldn't believe what she had heard. These Androids, were all her fault. A damn grudge from Dr. Gero because she had destroyed the red ribbon army when she was just a girl. Since then she had been spied on, her techniques examined and her power estimated. Although those estimations didn't include her Super Saiyan strength it still left her with this guilt. Dr. Gero knew everything! Everything about her! Her fighting skills, her home, her family, her friends. If they suffered it would be all her fault. She would not let that happen!

Piccolo watched from below and looked back when Gohan, Krillen, and Yamcha touched down. Gohan called up to his mother, but Tien smiled down at him assuring the boy he had nothing to worry about.

"Wow, just look at her go." Krillen said watching as Rikku's fists plowed into Nineteen as if he were a punching bag. "Has it been like this the whole time?"

"Yeah, it hasn't laid a finger on her." Tien said happily. "She's rewriting history up there. It looks like we're all going to live after all."

"Yeah, I'm not even worried anymore" Krillen nearly danced.

"I am," Gohan admitted watching his mother with a heavy heart.

"You're right to worry Gohan." Piccolo said drawing the boy's attention. "Your mother just isn't herself. Her attacks are not hurting the android."

The android came hurdling down hard blasting a crater in the Earth. Rikku panted and looked down at her opponent. The dust kicked up and she kept her eyes peeled for any movement. She spotted him standing on his feet as if nothing had happened. Damn it.

"Ka-Me-Ha- Me- HA!" She blasted her signature Kamehameha attack straight at Nineteen. The android laughed gleefully and took the energy in his palms She gasped when all that energy was soaked up into the sensors in his hands. She floated there flabbergasted.

"Rikku!" She heard Piccolo's voice and turned her eyes to him. Yamcha had been healed by the Sensu beans Yajirobe delivered. He, Gohan and Krillen all stood close together looking up with great concern. "Be careful! Do not use energy attacks on them! They can absorb energy through their hands!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Things just got better and better. She nearly doubled over. She couldn't give up now. She cracked a smile wanting to laugh at herself. "Great, now what?"

* * *

Vegeta could feel his mate's energy slipping. The battle was far in the distance and he knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. The struggle was intense in his mind and he had to pause to keep himself calm. He couldn't waste energy on flying there faster. If he was going to help he needed all the energy he could muster. "Hold on karat. Blast it just hold on!"

Why had he stayed hidden for so long? He was a bloody coward that's why. Too afraid to face her straight on. Too afraid to face the fact that she may break away from him. Last night replayed over and over in his head. He could see her beautiful face looking up at him smiling and whispering his name.

At the sign of her power failing and nearly collapsing her face twisted in his memory and she screamed in pain. He gritted his teeth and opened his eyes yelling. "No!" He shot forward. He could see the battle now. That disgusting creature holding his mate by her neck absorbing her energy. Anger fueled him and he shot down kicking the android off her. "You leave my woman alone!"

The android skidded away and Vegeta immediately turned to Rikku as she lay collapsed on the ground clutching her heart. "Damn it Karat how many times have I told you that only I can bring your demise!"

"V-Vegeta," she looked at him through squinted eyes her breath wheezing in and out. She looked pitiful. "You… finally… Made it."

"Will yous hut up while I'm lecturing you." He looked across the dirst and yelled. "You! Baldy! Get her out of here now and give her that medicine!"

"What" Krillen looked confused by the situation.

"Did I stutter you moron? I said get Karat out of here now!"

Rikku could hear Vegeta and feel his energy around him, but her vision blurred and the pain increased in her chest. She could no longer see him and when his arms slipped away from her they were replaced by a pair of arms she recognized as Yamcha's gangly build. "Be sure she gets that medicine. If she dies it's on your head!" She heard Vegeta said threateningly.

"V-Vegeta." She wheezed out and felt herself being cradled. "Be careful."

"I always am, Karat." He laughed with a smirk and looked back to the android. Cracking his knuckles he felt it was due time he had a little fun. "Now then. Down to business."

* * *

The flight to her house was slow and agonizing and Rikku barely understood where she was the entire time. She could smell Chichi's cooking, feel the cool palm of her hand as it rested on her cheek and changed the cooling rag on her forehead. She heard her soft concerned voice and the reassuring one of Yamcha.

She couldn't even consider herself awake anymore. She drifted in and out of sleep.

Her mind wandered all over trying to sense out what was happening. She could feel the struggles, the battles, and the planning. When the powers were joined by a familiar energy she imagined Trunks had come to lend a hand.

"Vegeta," she whispered in her sleep. She dreamt of him. His powerful new super saiyan form battling against the androids and ripping it apart piece by piece. His confidence, his forcefulness, his rough hands and smooth lips. The dream altered, and she could feel their love making. His hands on her giving her feelings she never knew existed. His mouth at her neck, kissing, nibbling and tasting her skin.

Now he was touching someone else, the pleasure going away and replaced by an ache in her chest. She watched as Bulma clinged to him like a vice calling his name and losing herself in the touches that should have been hers. "No, don't touch her." she tried to say but the words wouldn't come out. The pain increase, a stabbing in her heart that made her cry out in pain. "Vegeta!"

* * *

Chichi tried to hold Rikku down as she fought against her. Tears swelled in her eyes and she called for Yamcha. "Give me the medicine! Hurry!" He ran in and she took the bottle popping the pill into Rikku's mouth as Chichi held her head still. After a few more moments of struggling and crying Rikku replaced her head propped on Chichi's lap. "Oh poor Rikku. She looks so vulnerable."

"Don't worry Chichi." Yamcha covered Rikku up to the chest and replaced Chichi's legs with a fresh pillow. There were a pile of sweat soaked linens strewn across the floor from where Rikku had kicked them off in her struggle. She had been out for the whole morning and already the sun was beginning to set. "She's a tough cookie. She won't give up."

Chichi nodded and hugged Yamcha nuzzling her face into his chest. Yamcha, touched by the moment stroked her hair and held her tightly. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

_**Another chapter up! Don't you just love how long this story has become? I hadn't planned on there being so many chapters, but what can you do? We're reaching closer to the climax in "The Cell Saga." How will things turn out this time? Keep on reading to find out… " Kick it up to the Next Level!" **_


	34. Kick it up to the Next Level

What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to use numbers for the androids for their Japan pronunciations are a pain to write out and I've gotten lazy as of late. Things will change in "Why Can't We?" when I only have 18 to worry about. **

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 34: Kick it up to the Next Level!**

Trunks didn't know what to make of it. How had History changed so much? It was true, thanks to him Rikku would live, but everything else was falling apart. The Androids she had fought, 20, and 19, had not even existed in his time. In fact, Android 20 was Dr. Gero himself modified with Android completions. To make matters worse he managed to release the real Androids 17, and 18.

Android 17was a boy that looked around his age. His black hair and cold blue eyes made him a looker, but his love of destruction and adventurous trouble making made him a danger to society. Android 18 was a stunning girl with the same cold blue eyes but blonde hair that was straight and flowing. She was a man's fantasy and nightmare all rolled into one.

Shortly after being released they turned on Dr. Gero. Not willing to do his bidding they killed him and released a prototype Android that Dr. Gero had yet to put into function. Android 16, a mountainous man with a Mohawk of flaming red hair and a stoic face. He had once purpose in his programming and that was to eliminate Rikku.

When all of them tried to stop the three they were taken down easily. How was it possible that these Androids were more powerful than the ones from his own time? It didn't make sense! Now his father had taken off to god knows where, Piccolo was off to see Kami about fusing together, and the rest of them were stuck moving Rikku to a knew location. She wouldn't be safe at home. They had to take her to Roshi's house for safe keeping.

"Hey Trunks," Krillen spoke as they landed in front of Rikku and Chichi's house. "One question. Are the androids really all that evil?"

"They're ruthless and cold-blooded. I've told you that before. Why even ask?" Trunks snapped back his mind whirling to his own time where his world laid in shattered pieces.

"Oh uh," he blushed and turned his head away. "No reason." Krillen mentally cursed himself. The truth was that he wasn't all that sure of the androids. He had been too scared to fight them. He watched as they beat up his friends with a single punch each and then proceeded to come up with a way to find Rikku themselves instead of interrogating them. Android 18... She was so beautiful and her kiss, he remembered placing a hand on his cheek, it was soft and warm. She was… practically human to him. Why couldn't he get that moment out of his mind?

He knocked on the door and was greeted to a slam in the face as Chichi bursts out. "Gohan!" She pauses and looks between the two. Krillen was holding his face from where the door got him. "Oh, it's you two."

"Nice to see you too, Chichi."

* * *

Vegeta felt lower than scum at the moment. His pride and his power tossed to the way side because he let his ego run wild. His Super Saiyan power had dominated over Android's 19 and 20. He looked to continue his reign, continue his rampage against the beasts that threatened Karat's existence. Androids 17 and 18 were to be next on his list but they made a fool out of him. They toyed with him beating him into the ground as if he were nothing, but a child!

Blast it all! He stared into the dark sky. He had flown halfway round the world trying to get as far from everyone as he could. "Karat," he whispered her name and closed her eyes. He imagined her face as his mind had locked onto her power making sure she was still struggling, still fighting to live. She must live. "I cannot fail you again. I must ascend." He paused in his thinking his eyes shooting open. "That's it. I must ascend to a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan."

It could be done. He looked to his fists feeling out his own power. It was greater than ever, but not enough. It was no where near enough for him. "Do you hear me Karat? I will ascend to the next level. I will find a way. When I do those Androids will be history!"

* * *

Rikku stirred in her sleep. Vegeta's voice echoed in her ears and she panted a little. She heard his every word like as if he were standing right next to her. He wasn't though. She could sense around her the energies of her son, Chichi, Yamcha, Krillen, and Trunks. Her son murmured questions to Trunks about the future and about time travel. She wanted to smile. Her son was a curious boy, always filled with questions, and always willing to learn.

"So, let me see if I can understand this." Krillen spoke listening to Trunk and Gohan speculate. "Even if we were to defeat the androids in this time, the androids in your time wouldn't disappear. Man, that sounds like some sort of parallel universe."

"Exactly," Trunks nodded. "That's exactly right."

"So," Yamcha spoke now, "why did you bother coming to us at all?"

Trunks stood and looked out the window. "It was my mother's idea." He thought of home. His mother aged beautifully, and his best friend at his side. The two of them listening to her science talk and her theorizing.

"_We may not be able to stop the androids here but at least we could make a better world. A peaceful world that is free of the androids forever."_

"I agreed with my mother that I should go, but I had my own reasons. I thought with Rikku's help I could find that the Androids had some weakness so I could defeat them in my own time and save my world." He spaced thinking of the few people scattered across the world. The way the androids terrorized and toyed with the survivors making them run in fear. His heart ached and he jolted when Krillen's voice brought him back to reality. "Sorry about that."

* * *

Rikku listened to the whole conversation as it became a slow buzz in her ear. Her mind wandered and she found herself dreaming again. She felt her surroundings at home, in her dimly lit room. Her door burst open waking her up. She looked and found two figures standing there. Android 17 and 18. "Who are you?" She asked as their cold blue eyes stared and a sick giggle escaped their lips. "wait, androids. How did you find me here?"

"Easy," she heard the girl speak. "We listened for the whimpering." She spoke in that laughing voice of hers. She slid out of bed but stopped when Gohan and Krillen zipped in front of her to protect her. "Gohan! Krillen! Don't!"

They attacked, and were taken down. She wailed when Gohan fell at her feet and she knelt down cradling his limp head against her lap. "Gohan no" Anger swelled and she looked up. "You're going to pay for this!" She stood and launched her fists and legs going through their bodies as if she were just an illusion. "What?"

"You leave her alone!" She heard Chichi's voice ring in her ears and she looked up long enough to see 17 gab her neck and snap it. Rikku screamed as Chichi's body collapsed and she shook her head not believing what she was seeing. "No… chichi…" A shadow stepped through the door and she looked up seeing Trunks. His sword was drawn and ready to attack.

"No, Trunks don't." she got in front of him but he went right through her. She shivered and turned. Trunks' sword being used against him and stabbing him through the chest. Rikku thought she would be sick to her stomach.

"You want Karat," She heard Vegeta snarl. He stood at her bedside and was in Super Saiyan form. She gasped seeing her own body still lying there unmoving. What was going on? Vegeta? "No, Vegeta, don't let them kill you too! Run! Get out of there!"

His screaming rang in her ears and she held her ears not wanting to hear it. "No, no, no! Vegeta! Vegeta!" The androids tossed him to the pile of bodies. She went to her knees and could do nothing when 17 raised his hand and pierce her heart.

* * *

Rikku wailed out suddenly catching everyone off guard. Gohan jumped and looked at his mother with wide frightened eyes. "Mom!"

"Out of the way Gohan!" Chichi screamed pushing him and his books away to feed Rikku her medicine.

The medicine seemed to be working. She was calm again sleeping peacefully. Sweat covered her face but at least she was at peace again. "How intense," Trunks commented. "Even in her dreams she's still fighting."

* * *

Androids, pain, and confusion seemed to be all the topics of the day's events. That was until Bulma called Trunks. She had received a phone call about an abandoned machine in a clearing and when faxed a picture it was an exact replica of his own time machine.

That one phone call would alert everyone to a new threat. His name was Cell.

Inside the machine had been a shell where a being had hatched . Not too far away it was discovered that some kind of skin was left behind of the same creature. It was evolving, and growing, and no one knew what it wanted. Later on there were reports of cities being attacked and their population being absorbed right out of their clothes.

Kami had been fully aware of the being, and because of it he allowed himself to fuse with Piccolo. The dragon balls were no more, but Piccolo had reached a whole new level of power that Krillen liked to call a "Super Namek."

Piccolo was the first to fight Cell, and in turn learned of its existence. Cell was created by Dr. Gero as the perfect fighting organism. His body was a fusion of cells of the most powerful fighters in the universe… such as Rikku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and even Frieza. He had the knowledge of every single one of their fighting techniques, and yet he was incomplete. His purpose to travel from Trunks' time to this time was to absorb the Androids 17 and 18 in order to become complete.

No one knew what to make of their situation. The androids were still out there looking for Rikku, but Cell, higher in power, and skill, was more of a threat. He could not be allowed to absorb them.

Plans were put into motion. Trunks and Krillen searched the basement of Dr. Gero's lab, destroying the machine that was in the process of creating another Cell. All the while they found plans for Android 17 and agreed to hand them off to Bulma so she may do something to help their struggle. Trunks right after went off to find his father who swore up and down he knew a way to ascend to the next level. If Vegeta could do it… so could Trunks.

Piccolo, and the others stayed glued to the T.V. watching for news reports on Cell. When sightings were wired they zoomed off in progress of him. Gohan was stuck to his books, but snuck in a solo training regiment now and again.

When the live broadcast announced that Cell had been spotted in South Town Gohan spoke up. "What are we doing here watching television. We out number cell! We can finish him!" Gohan declared determined to help make a difference.

All around the fighters agreed and took a jet to South Town leaving Chichi and Roshi home to watch over Rikku. Chichi stood in the kitchen washing pots and pan trying to find something to keep her busy. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Maybe she should change Rikku's cloth. Determined that was the best thin she soaked a cloth in cold water and filled a bucket with cool water. As she turned to walk it upstairs the room shook and she teetered and fell the bucket falling on top of Master Roshi.

"What was that? Were the Androids attacking?" She looked around and screamed. "Rikku! Oh no!" Ignoring Roshi's complaints she rushed up the stairs and gasped when she finds Rikku's bed empty and the window open. She rushed to it and peeked out. The breath was knocked out of her from the sight of a wide open path being created from some sort of unnatural force. She followed it to the beach and smiled when she saw the familiar form of her best friend standing at Oceanside. "Rikku!"

Rikku glanced up when Chichi called her name. Her blue shirt was ruffled and her skin felt cool from the dried sweat but she felt great. Her power was back to normal and her body was ready to stretch and kick into high gear. She smiled big then turned back around to shoot another Kamehameha into the ocean creating an even bigger rift from before.

Standing proud of herself she turned back around and hugged Chichi when she came crashing into her arms. "Hey!"

"Oh Rikku," Chichi cried and buried her face into her shoulder.

"Sorry I worried you Chichi." She stroked her hair and hugged her gently. "I'm alright now."

"Are you sure?" Chichi said looking up. Her tears were bright with tears, but she smiled. When Rikku's grin broke out her heart overfilled with joy. To think it felt like forever since she had last seen that smile. Rikku took her hands and they whirled around like little kids.

"I feel incredible!" She said ecstatically whirling around so fast she lost her grip and sent chichi flying into the air. "Oops…" She looked up scratching her cheek. "I really need to watch my strength. "She jumped up and caught Chichi princess style and then set her down as Chichi clung to her neck. "Sorry about that."

She greeted Roshi when he walked up and gave him the same assurances of her health. Then her eyes turned serious. "In my dreams I could hear everything that's been going on. We're in big trouble aren't we?" At their grave expressions she knew she was right. "I'm not quite ready to fight yet."

"Why not, Rikku?" Roshi protested.

"Well of course she isn't. You still need to rest Rikku."

"Hey, I'm just fine. I need to begin my training again." She stretched and looked up at the sky. "It's time I kick it up to the next level." She flexed her fingers at her sides and walked closer to the ocean. "Vegeta knows it too." She closed her eyes hearing his voice even now. "That there's a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan." She clenched her fists and declared to Chichi, Roshi, and to the world. "I will rise to claim it!"

_**Woot! Another chapter up. Sorry if this chapter was a little start and stop on the storyline. This is supposed to be from "Rikku's" POV so with her out of commission I needed to speed things along. So I hope this chapter was alright for now. Now then with Rikku better and a new goal set in her mind how will she rise to this new level and will it be enough to beat not only the Androids but cell as well? More twists and turns are on their way in the next chapter… "Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" **_


	35. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know people have been anxious about what sort of twists and turns I have been planning. Trust me I don't mean to keep them from you for so long I just want to make a good impact. Keep on reading and I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 35: Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

"We need to hurry!" Tien told Yamcha and sat in the co-pilot seat. "We can't let Cell escape again!"

"We have to find him first." Piccolo said from his spot on the floor. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed concentrating on the task at hand. Krillen paced around his body tense and his mind wandering.

"We could sure use Rikku's help." Speak of the devil Rikku appeared behind him catching everyone, but Krillen off guard. "Yeah, wish she were around." Krillen continued oblivious to the figure behind him grinning ear to ear.

"It's my Mom!" Gohan yelled his face bright and happy. Krillen whirled looking at the figured and quickly turned away again.

"I'm losing it. Yep," just to make sure he turned again and found himself smiling when the illusion didn't disappear but instead greeted him with her goofy grin. "Rikku," he stuttered then broke into a sprint knocking them both down and out of the ship as he hugged her. "Ah whoops there goes our ride."

"Yamcha, swing back and grab those two." Tien said peeking his head out the window laughing.

* * *

"So you're completely well again right?"

"Yep, 100% healthy. So when do we eat?"

Tears strolled down Krillen's cheek. "Oh Rikku, you're back to normal alright." He sniffled and wiped his tears. He had been so scared. The Rikku he had left at Kami's house had been a vulnerable weak woman… the one who stood before him was strong, grinning, and ready for action.

Gohan too was having a hard time controlling his tears. Rikku knelt down stroking his face and wiping the tears. "Hey, why the long face kiddo?" She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead making him laugh and smile.

"I missed you, Mommy." He announced and hugged her fierce. She held onto him breathing him in. She lived for moments like this.

"I missed you, too, Gohan." She eyed Piccolo over Gohan's head and grinned. "Hey, Kamicalo." At his expression she laughed. After a few debates she laid out her plan.

"So, it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Piccolo said. He agreed with her reasoning, but doubted the results. "No one's been able to stay in there longer than a year. It may be more than you'll be able to handle."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm taking Trunk and Vegeta with me." She declared and looked back at her son. "Surely one of us will be able to do it."

"Then go."

* * *

Vegeta stood over the cliff looking down. His brain was wracked on a way to climb his way to the next level of Super Saiyan power. He needed time, but it was in short supply. He wanted to yell when he felt the boy adjust his position behind him. Trunks had been at his heels for over a day now and it was driving him insane. The boy was nothing but a bad reminder of his mistakes. Even in that future where there had been no warning of the androids he had taken the human. Did that mean that karat would continue to ignore him? Would it mean that it didn't make a bit of difference what he did. No. He refused to believe his work would go to waste.

He sensed Rikku now. In his heart he was relieved to feel she was back to normal, but in his mind he was irritated. She approached him, calm and smiling and he snorted at her. "Leave me alone, Karat."

"Listen Vegeta," She walked up to him her chest to his back and her hands on his shoulders. "I know what you're trying to do. I have a place where you can get a years worth of training in a day." At her words his mind snapped and he twisted his head.

"I could ascend to the next level very quickly." He turned fully into her staring in her eyes. "Take me there."

"Sure, but, there's a few conditions." She smiled and laid her hands on his chest. "We need to go in pairs. I'm taking Gohan with me, and you need to take Trunks with you."

"Why should I take the boy? I don't need him butting in!" He protested. "Besides," He took her chin in his hand smirking. "If we go in pairs, why can't I just go with you?"

She wanted to laugh, instead she smiled and pulled his hand away and kissed his fingertips affectionately. "We wouldn't get any training done."

"True." Vegeta agreed and put up his back. "Fine, I'll take the boy."

* * *

Gohan felt uneasy watching his mother and Vegeta interact. Even as they shipped off to the Lookout Vegeta stayed abnormally close to his mother making her fluster. "Trunks" He whispered when Rikku and Vegeta conversed with Mr. Popo about the situation. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Trunks looked down at the miniature version of his former master and friend. "What's on your mind, Gohan?"

"Well. In your future, did your mom tell you if there was anything between my mom and Vegeta?" Trunks' face showed a glimmer of shock then his eyes narrowed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well. It's just that my mom has been acting funny for the past three years. She's been crying a lot, and in her sleep she whispers his name. On Namek she even kissed him."

Trunks glanced over when Rikku and Vegeta began to argue over who would go into the chamber first. "Well, I won't say there wasn't because my mom often said Vegeta was in love with Rikku. Then again… a lot of things have changed. I don't know what to make of their relationship now. Why? Does it bother you?"

"Well," he played with his fingers blushing. "A little. I mean I never knew my own dad. Mom doesn't like to talk about him. For some reason Vegeta makes her happy, and even though they argue she always smiles when he's around and cries when he's not. She tries to hide it from me, but I know better."

His hands were tied. Trunks fisted a hand through his own hair and he grunted trying to keep his lips shut. Too much of his own time had been exposed. He couldn't risk telling more. "I say let it play out. Your mom knows what she wants and if it makes her happy then I say let it be."

"Then it's settled," Trunks heard Vegeta say. "I will be the first to go. Come on boy, and don't think that this will be a pleasure cruise. You mind your own and stay out of my way." Trunks grunted but nodded in agreement.

Rikku gently patted Trunks' arm and smiled. "Good luck." Her eyes glanced to Vegeta. "Take good care of Vegeta okay?" She teased shooting the Prince a smirk.

"Funny, oh and one more thing." Vegeta slid his hand around the back of Rikku's neck. Before she could weasel her way out of his hold he pulled her against him and kissed her long and hot right in front of Trunks and Gohan. She had managed to be very discreet in her relationship with him, but Vegeta had other plans. His lips molded against hers shooting heat up her spine. She moaned, and found herself trembling when he released her.

"Since I'll be away for a whole year I thought that might tide me over." His swagger of a walk was all cocky and proud. She could feel the massive heat in her cheeks where she was blushing. She looked at Popo and Gohan and flustered more holding up her hands laughing.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"You like him don't you mom?"

"Gohan," Rikku stuttered from being a little her tongue tied and she turned her back rubbing her head sheepishly. At her behavior Gohan smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Yep, Trunks was right. It was better if he left it alone.

* * *

Although only one day would pass for them it seemed like a year with the Chaos that was happening down below the lookout. It seemed the androids had managed to find Master Roshi's place and in order to keep them away from Chichi and the other non fighters Piccolo challenged 17 to a fight.

Rikku paced, she knew Cell would fix on his power and know the androids were there. It was risky and foolish and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave the lookout. Vegeta and Trunks had been in there for over a half a day already, but she couldn't let Piccolo handle all three androids AND Cell alone.

Gohan, the poor boy, was at his wits end. She knew how fond the boy was of Piccolo and she found it difficult to convince him to stay. "No Gohan!" She yelled at him grabbing his arm before he could fly off. "You can't leave. You won't help Piccolo by rushing into danger like this!"

"Mom, you don't understand! I can't just leave him out there to die!"

"I know it's hard son, but the best thing you can do for Piccolo is to stay here. Train with me." She knelt down touching his face. She smiled when his eyes met his. She could see the longing and guilt in his eyes. He knew what he had to do, but his heart was breaking. "Piccolo is a great warrior Gohan. He'll hold them off long enough for us to complete our training. Trunks and Vegeta will be out soon so they'll be able to-" She cut off when she felt Cell join the fight. Her heart leapt and she held Gohan tight to her o prevent him from running off. "Stand your ground." she closed her eyes feeling out the battle trying to get a visual of them.

"Mom, it's Cell isn't it?"

"Yes, son, I'm afraid so." She held Gohan to her breast burying her face in his hair. "I know how you feel Gohan. I wish it were me down there with him." She looked over his shoulder at the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Out of all the battles I've been through in my lifetime this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Oh Vegeta… Hurry!"

* * *

Inside the chamber Vegeta stared into the abyss with fiery eyes. The illusions that surrounded him were intense and threatened to cook him alive. He could hear the boy screaming, trying to call him back to reality. "Father! Father!"

He heard his son's footsteps and snapped whirling around and smacking him in the face. His son had grown in size as well as strength. His hair long and tied back with a piece of cloth. He narrowed his stare to those eyes. The eyes of the woman he had an affair with. He hated looking into those eyes. It reminded him too much of his infidelity. Reminded him why Karat had stayed away from him all those years. "Leave me alone. I'm sick of looking at you!"

He had held back those words the entire 10 months they had been in the chamber. With only two months to go Vegeta was determined to use them up with his mind clear. "You may be my son, but I will never forget what you did to my life. It's because of you that Karat held herself back from me! You told her of your existence and what I would do and she just let it happen! For the sake of your own existence you ruined her trust in me and for that I will never forgive you! Now for once and for all leave me alone and train yourself!"

Ignoring Trunks' wide and guilty eyes Vegeta turned his back to him and walked into the wide white abyss alone. He had two months to push his power to it's maximum. Two months of solitude.

_**Dun, Dun, Dun! Trunks know why his father hates him and Rikku is trapped between her duty and her friends lives. How will everyone cope? This and more is next… "Trunks' Secret, Rikku's condition" *HINT HINT***_


	36. Trunks' secret, Rikku's Condition

_**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to use numbers for the androids for their Japan pronunciations are a pain to write out and I've gotten lazy as of late. Things will change in "Why Can't We?" when I only have 18 to worry about. **

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 36: Trunks' Secret, Rikku's condition**

The waiting was driving her insane! She couldn't handle it anymore! Gohan was flipping out and she had resorted to smacking him a good one, something she swore she would never do in her life. It hurt, but it was for the better. She couldn't let Gohan get into danger.

Piccolo was down for the count, and Cell had managed to absorb Android 17. Things were looking grim. Things got even worse when Tien went into the fray and proceeded to protect 16 and 18 by blasting Cell with his Tri-Beam Cannon over and over keeping him at bay. However, the Tri Beam cannon was draining his life force and he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"I can't take it anymore. I won't let them die!" Rikku glanced at Gohan. "Stay here!" She put her fingers to her head, and transmission herself to the battlefield right at Tien's collapsed body. She stared at Cell, and she saw the recollection in his eyes.

"Ah, Rikku, at last we finally meet." The scorpion like creature she had seen in her dreams had evolved growing more muscular and, in her opinion, uglier.

"Why don't you back off, and leave my friend alone?" She felt no fear in her body. Her power spiked from the hints of anger she tried to conceal. His stare was fixated and a little puzzled.

"Funny, you seem different then what I imagined. I think it's your energy. It's quite fascinating."

"Yeah right," She glanced back at Tien and growled a little under her breath. "You don't know how much I would like to teach you a lesson right about now." She grit her teeth. "I need one more day, and then I'll finish you Cell! I'll make you pay!"

"Heh, I don't think you're in any condition to teach me a lesson." Cell said licking his lips in a taunt. "However, I've always wondered what it would be like to face the legendary Rikku. Your power, and capabilities have always been envied and admired by your peers after all."

Rikku ignored his banter and turned her gaze for a moment. Sensing movement along the rocky shores she narrowed her gaze on the waves. She smiled in relief at the sight of Piccolo clinging to the edge. Good, he was alive. She knelt down and picked up Tien and zipped over to Piccolo kneeling by him and pulling him out of the water. "Don't worry guys. I've got you. Let's go get you some sensu beans."

"No Rikku," She heard Cell speak again. "We will fight right now." he launched and she gasped putting her fingers to her head she concentrated and just as Cell's fist would have plowed into her face they disappear and reappear at Kami's Lookout.

"Mom!" Gohan rushed forward and knelt by Piccolo. "Are they alive?"

"Yes son," She fell onto her butt her heart acing at the close call. "That was too close."

After some healing Piccolo and Tien were back up to speed and they gave Rikku the play by play of what had transpired. "So it is as I sensed. Android 17 has been absorbed. Now, he'll be looking for 18. I hope they manage to stay hidden long enough for…" she growled and stomped her foot. "Damn it Vegeta! Hurry it up!"

"Rikku," Popo called. "The year is up. I believe they're about to exit."

"Finally," Rikku sighed and jogged ahead of the group. Tien watched her his mind whirling on what Cell had said. _"You're energy, it's fascinating…. You're in no condition to teach me a lesson" _What did Cell mean by that?

Not wanting to think anymore on the subject he jogged to catch up to Rikku. The door was wide open and Trunks walked out looking ragged and fierce in power and approach.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Welcome back, Trunks." Rikku greeted. He looked at her and she frowned seeing a deep sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, well, not really. Listen, Rikku, I have to talk to you about something. Something important." Before Rikku could speak Vegeta walked out and stood behind him.

"Excuse me, boy, but I believe I have first dibs on the woman." Trunks reluctantly backed off and Vegeta wrapped his arms around Rikku kissing her. He tasted of sweat, and smelled like hard work. She could sense his massive power change but was quickly diverted to more important things, like his build. The spandex suit had rips and tears and she could feel the muscle and power of his body. It made her want to swoon.

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta."

"Trust me, that's justa taste of what's to come." He pulled back and looked at the crowd around them. He smirked at their gob smacked expressions and laughed. "What's the matter? Haven't you seen two people kiss before?"

"Vegeta," Rikku muttered her face bright red. "I never pegged you as the kind of man for public displays of affection."

"I'm not, but I make this a special case."

"Well, "she shook her head. "Never mind. I'm glad you're back. Things have gotten worse sine you guys have been gone."

"yes," Popo continued. "You two have trained for the full year. I've never seen anyone last that long."

"We could have come out a lot sooner," Trunks explained. "Father wasn't willing to leave until he was sure he did all he could do. He insisted we stay for the full year even though it only took him a few months to-"

"Quiet!" Vegeta interrupted glaring at his son. "Our training is not to be discussed."

"Well, I guess the rest you'll find out."

"Right," She laughed. Didn't that just figure? Same ole' Vegeta. "Now that's aside, Trunks what were you wanting to talk to me about?"

Trunks hesitated and he pulled Rikku to the side to talk despite the angry glare he was receiving. "Sorry it's one of those secrets yah know."

"I understand, but what is it? Was there something-"

"Listen Rikku, I want to apologize."

"Huh?" She looked confused. "For what?"

"When I first came to you I had promised myself I would only tell you the necessary things in order to get you to believe me. I told you I was Vegeta's son in order to gain your trust." Rikku blinked as she saw the struggle of emotions behind Trunks' eyes. "I didn't mean for it to affect your relationship with my father."

"Oh Trunks," She smiled. "You don't need to-"

"No, please, I have to get this out." He struggled to find words for a minute. "I told you that, but I kept even more important information from you. For starters I'm not Vegeta's only son."

Rikku's eyes widened. "Huh? He has more?"

"Yes, actually," He reached into his pocket grateful that his training hadn't managed to damage the picture. "It's better if I show you." He handed the picture to her. Rikku took a good look. She smiled when she recognized the aged and smiling Bulma, and a younger version of Trunks. Holding his shoulder was a tall man in a orange and red gi that was similar to the one she wore now, and a smaller, younger boy with black hair, eyes, and a cocky grin on his face. The look of the boy was pure Vegeta. "That's your brother… who's the man in the middle?"

"That's Gohan."

"He's so big and handsome."

"Yes, but do you understand? The boy, my brother, he's your son as well."

She nearly dropped it. Her hands shaking as she clenched the photo and stared into the face of the black haired boy. It was true that the smirk was Vegeta's but there was a playful gleam in his eyes that reminded her of Gohan, and his hairstyle was a mess of spikes. Her son… and Vegeta's. They had had a child together. "How? I thought I died."

"You did. Remember, you were supposed to get the virus around the time I was born. You were pregnant at the time, and you fought through the pain of your disease while delivering him. You died shortly afterwards."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she held her mouth. "I don't understand."

"I don't know, but I'm guessing since you didn't know of the Androids or about me you saw no reason to distance yourself from father. Mom knew and it didn't bother her because she knew My father was in love with you."

Her fault, she realized and sobbed suddenly. She had distanced herself from Vegeta because she didn't want to interfere in Bulma and Vegeta's affair. She thought he wanted Bulma, but it hadn't been true. He wanted her. He had wanted her all along.

"Mom?" Gohan walked up and Trunks hung his head in shame. "Trunks, what's going on?"

"What the hell did you do to my woman, boy?" seething Vegeta walked up grabbing Trunks by the front of his shirt. "What did you tell her?"

"No!" dropping the picture she pushed Vegeta off and laid her head on his chest. "Leave him along Vegeta. It's alright. He was trying to help."

Gohan looked confused. The picture she had dropped at his feet and he picked it up and gasped. "Hey, isn't that Bulma… and you.. And… who are these guys?" Rikku gasped and reached for the photo but Vegeta snatched it up before she could grab it. He stared long into it and growled.

"You've been hiding the truth from us."

"Father, please, I didn't mean to-"

"Explain yourself! Why would you hide this?"

"I didn't want to interfere more than I already had! I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. My mother said that you guys had only had sex once and right afterwards Rikku got pregnant, then she got sick and-"

"One time…" Rikku gasped and slid a hand over her stomach. Trunks stopped his trembling to look at her and his eyes widened. Vegeta followed his gaze and he dropped his grip on Trunks.

"Karat, come here." When she didn't move Vegeta stomped over pushing Gohan out of the way to grip her arm. He pulled her close and slid his hand over her belly. It was small and barely unnoticeable but it was there nonetheless. "It is true."

Rikku was flustered, dazed, and a little overwhelmed. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Vegeta's son. "I don't believe it."

Piccolo, Popo, and Tien all stood in the background silent. They didn't know what to make of the scenario. Rikku looked like she was about to cry, Vegeta was a little dazed himself but a small smirk was forming at the corner of his lips. Trunks, though shocked, had a small smile forming and Gohan…

"I'm gonna have a brother!" Gohan was ecstatic!

"So that's what Cell meant." Tien spoke up suddenly catching the attention of everyone. "He had told Rikku she was in no condition to fight him. He must have sensed it."

"This is bad," Piccolo put in. "Rikku, under your condition it's not wise for you to go into the chamber. Especially for a whole year."

"I don't have much of a choice." Rikku spoke patting Gohan on the head. "We have to finish this."

"of course you have a choice!" Trunks put in. "It's not safe, for you or the baby. How will you be able to give birth under all those conditions?"

"I'm a saiyan, and so is my child." She kept her hand over the ki she now sensed inside her. "We're a tough breed, isn't that right vegeta?"

"You're not going."

"What?" Rikku said gawking. "What do mean? You're the one who told me that saiyan babies were sometimes born in battle. We're made for this kind of thing Vegeta. I won't even get big until my 6th month."

"Yeah,. Well, I changed my mind. I'm not letting you put my spawn in danger! You will let me handle Cell."

"What if you're not strong enough to handle him alone?"

"How do you expect to help in your condition?"

"I'm taking Gohan aren't I? Together we can-"

"I said no!" He yelled in her face and before she could retort again a plane zoomed overhead and Bulma waved down laughing. The group gathered round her and baby Trunks. After a little freak out over Trunks' new do she explained why she was here.

"I don't have time listening to you rant about hair. What I would like to know is why the hell you are here." Vegeta demanded.

"I know this fight with Cell is going to be difficult so I made you guys some new combat suits." She pulled a capsule from her pocket. "If you stop being a JERK Vegeta, maybe you can have one too."

Rikku smiled and opened the drawers revealing the suits. They were labeled by name and she pulled the packet with her clothes in it.

"Wow, this is so cool. It's like the one I wore on Namek. Remember, mom?"Gohan said slipping his own uniform on.

"I sure do." she tossed the armor and whistled. "These are so light." she slipped the spandex on over her underwear and slipped the armor over her head letting it fit into place. "So this material stretches just like the real stuff, right?"

"Yep, so get as big and buff as you want."

"I don't think that's what she meant." Vegeta snorted. "Don't bother putting that on Karat. You won't need it."

"Vegeta," she glared. "Not now."

"I don't care who's here, and I don't care what they think. You are to stay here and out of that room. So long as you're carrying my spawn you will not be fighting!"

Bulma gasped, and baby Trunks began to wail at his father's loud voice. "What? Spawn?" Rikku groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Rikku, you're pregnant? Since when?"

"I just found out myself. I'm sorry." She gave Bulma a guilty glance. To her surprise Bulma just smiled and ran over squealing.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool. Our babies will be close in age and everything. I bet you they'll be the best of friends."

"What they'll be is brothers." Piccolo spoke up. "You did hear that it's Vegeta's son."

"Yeah, so?" Bulma said nonchalantly.

"You're… not mad?" Rikku's eyes began to fill.

"Of course not. I've known about you and Vegeta since Trunks was born. Vegeta told me himself." Rikku looked up at Vegeta her eyes wide and teary. "I was a bit down at first, but then I got to thinking that you two are the last saiyans alive. It's only natural for you to have a special connection."

"Oh Bulma." She cried and clung to her. Baby Trunks pushed against her in protest, but Bulma welcomed the hug. She looked over Rikku's shoulder at the dumbfounded boys and mouthed 'Hormones.'

"Ugh, stop your blubbering Karat! I don't have time for this." He turned his back to the women muttering. "Cell is on the move. I'm going to fight and take care of him alone." He glanced back,Rikku standing up and wiping away the tears. "If I hear that you went into the chamber I swear I'll come back and break that door down!" With his mind made up Vegeta shot to the air in search of Cell. After grabbing a couple sensu beans Trunks rushed up after him pausing to look back at Rikku.

"Goten." Was the only thing he said before taking off after his father.

_**Weee! Told you I would bring Goten in! How's that for a twist? So, will Rikku obey Vegeta's wishes and let him take care of Cell? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter… "Become a Super Saiyan in nine months?"**_


	37. Become a Super Saiyan in 9 months?

What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I didn't mean to confuse my viewers. Basically I wanted Goten to be in my stories because he's going to play a big part in "Why Can't We." Yes He's full saiyan, and yes he'll probably have an advantage over Trunks, but... I don't wanna give away too much. Just trust me I know where I want to go with this. **

**Thank you for the comments and I'll try to make things less confusing. **

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 37: Become a Super Saiyan in 9 months**

_**~May~**_

Despite the doubts, complaints, and the worries of her friends Rikku knew what she had to do. If Vegeta and Trunks failed to defeat Cell she and Gohan were the only ones available to help. Baby, or no baby it was time to train.

The moment she and Gohan stepped through the door Gohan was overwhelmed by his surroundings. The air was hot and the gravity was heavier compared to what he was used to. He looked to his mom who seemed unaffected by the changes.

"Mom. Are you sure this is a good idea? What if something bad happens?"

"Relax Gohan. Trust me when I say that I know what I'm doing." She knelt down in front of him and stared him in the eyes. "It's just the two of us, and even though Trunks and Vegeta were in here a year we're going to cut that time down a bit. I need you to work ten times harder then before." He nodded, and she smiled. "Good, now things are gonna be a bit different. You have nine months of my time Gohan. In those nine months we're gonna be working on improving your skills as much as possible. After I give birth, we're leaving."

"You're gonna give birth in here? There's no doctors, and Chichi she-"

"I've been through this before Gohan. I know what my body is capable of and what I can do. I admit I'm a little nervous without any doctors, but I can guarantee that the baby will be just fine."

"How do you know?"

"I was pregnant with you once wasn't I?" She poked his nose making him twitch. "I didn't start showing until six months along. Even then the tissue around my belly was hard as a rock. Vegeta told me that saiyan pregnancies were much different then those of Earth deliveries. Some women gave birth on the battle field and then kept going. This is not gonna be as extreme. For one, I don't consider myself a saiyan because I was raised here on Earth. And two, I don't have any clothes or supplies to take care of the little one here for the extra three months. So we're leaving as soon as he's born."

"Okay."

"Now just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean I want you to go easy on me. Like I said before our bodies are built to fight even during pregnancies." She sighed and rolled her shoulders. She was too tense. She had to remain calm throughout this or they wouldn't make it. She walked out into the void. "I don't want you to go out into this void without me. It's very easy for you to get lost."

"Okay, but it sure is big. It's like we're the only two people in the world."

"In this room, we are the only two people." She knelt down running a hand through his hair. "We're gonna be in here for awhile. I think we're gonna need to cut that hair of yours. Chichi will probably kill me, but it's a necessary evil. Luckily my hair hasn't changed since the day I was born."

"I thought you said you've cut your hair before."

"I have, but only when Bulma made me. She had this fascination with it. Luckily she grew out of it as I got older." She slid a finger over his locks and took a long deep breath. "Hold still." He finger glowed and the hair fell away leaving him with a short scruffy top that she had to admit made him look all the cuter. "There we are. Now I can see my handsome man without all that rug hiding his face." She rubbed his head for good measure making him laugh.

"Next on the agenda, I want you to become a Super Saiyan."

"What? Me?" Gohan's black eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not gonna be the only one to reach new levels." She put her hands on her hips as she spun around looking at the white empty space. "Our goal is to reach a new level beyond that of a super saiyan. So," she looks back at him. His expression was disbelief and cute to boot. "I want you to become stronger than me."

"What?" Now total shock filled his face. "Me stronger than you?"

"That's exactly what I want to see from you Gohan. We can do it together."

"I hope you're right. Mom, Trunks said I eventually become a Super Saiyan in the future, but I still die."

"Hey, don't believe everything Trunks tells you." She smiled down at her son. She spoke from experience on this. "A lot of things have changed since then. I was supposed to get sick and kick the bucket, but I'm still here."

"Oh yeah."

"It's all up to us Gohan. No more fighting with predictions or worrying about the future. Your mind has to be on the here and now. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I should warn you. I'm a stricter teacher than Piccolo. Think you can handle it?"

Gohan wanted to laugh at that. His mother was the nicest person he knew. It was hard to believe she could be strict. He touched his cheek where she had struck him when he had tried to take off and help Piccolo. It had been the first time she laid a hand on him outside of a sparring match. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good, then let's get started!"

_**

* * *

**_

_** ~July~**_

Training with his mother had become a harder task than Gohan had originally planned on. For two months they struggled against time and space pushing each other's limits and fighting the strength of their own will power.

After observing her son Rikku saw that the only thing holding her son back was his emotions. She remembered her own transformation and sought to mimic it for her son. She told him to imagine Frieza destroying all those that he loved and cared for, let his anger boil, and let his emotions take him to that power that dwelled deep inside him.

Gohan screamed as he powered up. His short hair spiking and his bangs flicking on his forehead. His mother watched him with serious, observing eyes. "Push deeper Gohan! Feel the emotions! Let them overwhelm you!"

Gohan shut his eyes trying to do as he was told. His body was tight and tender when he moved. He thought of his fight on Planet Namek. The unbearable pain he felt at the sight of all the lives Frieza had destroyed. He pictured his mother's contorted and anguished face as she held Vegeta to her breast when Frieza had killed him. All those emotions and all those hardships flowed into him fueling his anger and his rage and he felt his control slipping. In a snap of a finger his hair shot gold and then dropped to black. Gohan sank to his knees panting and aching.

Rikku smiled. He was so close. She kneeled down and rubbed his hair smiling. "You did well Gohan. You almost had it."

"I think you're right." Gohan panted his eyes clenched tightly together. He was almost too afraid to open his eyes, afraid that if he did everything he had just imagined would be real and right in front of him. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Rikku lifted Gohan to his knees and stroked his face soothing his eyes open. "I think that's enough for today, don't you?" At his disappointed face she giggled and kissed his forehead. "You don't wanna wear yourself out. We'll get a fresh start first thing tomorrow." She stands and pats her belly. "Come on, Goten and I are starving."

"Okay." On wobbly knees Gohan stood and walked with his mother to the kitchen. "I hope we have enough. The way you've been eating I'm surprised we've lasted this long." Gohan said his face bright and his lips holding in a giggle.

"Hey a woman's gotta eat." She grinned and searched through the contents. "Good thing Chichi taught me how to cook. Otherwise we'd end up eating burned rice all the time."

"Can't argue with that logic." He waited a beat before he answered. "Hey mom, what do you think Goten will be like in the future?"

"I don't know," Rikku boiled water before putting the rice in. "We can ask Trunks when we get back."

"If they're still alive." Gohan said grimly and Rikku narrowed her eyes back at him.

"Now that's no way to talk Gohan. Vegeta and Trunks can take care of themselves. They're powerful warriors."

"Yeah, but, what if Cell is more powerful?" Gohan clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly. "What if he kills him, and everyone while we're in here?"

Rikku stopped her cooking and knelt down to hug Gohan to her chest. "Everyone will be fine, Gohan. I promise. Remember we won't have even been gone a day. If I know Vegeta and the others they won't let Cell get away with destroying anything."

Gohan nodded, but his inner feelings were too bright for Rikku not to see. He didn't trust Vegeta, and she couldn't blame him. The Saiyan Prince's actions had been wishy washy, and disorderly, but Rikku's always had faith in him. Gohan would learn that some people change with time. With all her heart she knew Vegeta will be broken from his ways.

"Now, let's finish that rice." She stood and turned and let out a yelp when the rice began to boil over and spill onto the stove. Smoke covered her face and she burned her hand spilling the rice on the floor.

"Ah well, I never said I could cook well." She laughed and Gohan too burst into laughter with her.

* * *

** ~ August~**

He had done it! Gohan had finally reached the Pinnacle of Super Saiyan Strength! His body felt so light, so intense so fresh! He zipped through the void like a gold bullet his punches faster, stronger.

He wished he could say the same thing about his mother. He paused in his exercises to look over at his mother. She had been meditating in the same spot everyday, at the same time, for the past three months. He wondered if the baby was draining her energy, or if she was thinking on how to become an ascended saiyan.

When her eyes met his she finally stood and motioned him down. "Gohan, Come here and watch me."

Gohan slid from Super Saiyan form and floated down in front of his mother. He watched very carefully as his mother's eyes changed and her power shot through the roof. The wave of power knocked him back and her super saiyan glow was so bright it nearly blinded him.

She screamed, but it was more like a roar. The growling high pitched sound piercing his ears like a battle cry. When she stopped her power sent chills down his spine. She had done it! "You did it! Mom! You ascended!"

Rikku glanced over at him her eyes still serious and distant. "I could go a step further if I wanted." And she did. That chilling power shooting higher and higher until Gohan thought his head would explode. Rikku's body, more muscle than curve now, bulked further and tensed .her veins pumped hard and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Gohan trembled seeing her. His mother no longer looked kind and delicate. In fact, she looked down right frightening. "Mom, your power is awesome. I know you can beat Cell."

"Your voice is trembling Gohan." Rikku looked down at her form and wrinkled her nose.

"Well you do look a little… scary."

"You're right. I can't beat Cell in this form. It's too bulky. I have the power but I lose momentum. How can I defeat an opponent if I can't touch him?" she powered down, groaning a little as the muscle sunk back and revealed her curves. Rikku stroked her belly, a slight bulge had formed and she could feel her son's energy loud and clear now. "It takes more than brute strength to win a fight. Always remember that Gohan."

Gohan nodded and walked over placing his hands on her belly. "You too Goten. You remember that too." Rikku smiled down at him. His face was covered in sweat from his transformations.

"Another thing," She took a seat folding her legs and looking her son in the eye. "Transforming takes a lot of energy. It's not easy. You've been finding that out yourself haven't you?"

"Yeah," Gohan agreed.

"Transforming needs to become easier... More natural." She rubbed her chin then smiled. "here's a thought. Let's try staying super saiyan for a whole day. We'll slow down our training until it stops feeling so weird. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Gohan jumped up stretching his muscles. "I'll do the best I can."

"That's my boy." She rubs his hair. "Back to work then."

* * *

**~Meanwhile in the outside world~**

Who knew things would get this bad? Cell not only became perfect, but it was Vegeta who had allowed it to happen. Overwhelmed and confident in his ability he allowed Cell to absorb 18 in order to challenge Cell for the title of the most powerful being in the universe. In turn, Vegeta got the tar beat out of him, and Trunks challenged the newly perfect Cell with his own strength. Pushing his power to that of an evolved Super Saiyan he matched cell in Strength, but something had been missing. He had become too bulky. His lack of speed allowed Cell to have the advantage and take charge of the battle.

"Now what to do with you?" Cell spoke eloquently. His perfected form allowing that slur of a voice to improve and articulate in sound. He stared at Trunks with divine interest. "I am curious about one thing. How did you and Vegeta manage to get so powerful in such a short amount of time?"

Trunks stayed silent. His mind whirled to Rikku and wondered if she had gotten more powerful. It wasn't possible, not in her condition.

"Don't want to speak? Fine then, answer me this. If you had more time could you get stronger?"

"Maybe." Trunks finally answered his eyes cold. "Why does it matter?"

"Just curious I suppose. One last question. Where has Rikku been? I've been quite anxious to fight her. Has her condition prevented her from meeting me face to face."

"For your information, Rikku is training to defeat you! Make no mistake Cell, she will be the one to defeat you!" A bluff, perhaps, but he knew Rikku wouldn't take Cell's destruction sitting down. "She'll take you, no contest!"

"No contest, eh?" Cell laughed and felt a spur of adrenaline hit him. "A tournament then!"

"A tournament?" Trunks blinked in confusion. Wasn't Cell going to finish him off?

"The tournament will begin in 10 days. Consider yourself lucky." At his confused expression Cell went into fuller detail. "Long before you were born there was a competition known as the World Martial Arts Tournament. It was a contest amongst the worlds greatest fighters to see who would come out on top. Rikku herself was a champion of that tournament and often took part in the previous years."

Cell began to pace, the idea running through his head. "I'm going to revive it. Each member of your team will come to challenge me. I will fight one on one and when I win I will take on the next challenger."

Trunks listened his heart in a panic at the idea of this… massacre.

"Bring as many challengers as you can get." Cell laughed. "For the more people you have on your team. The more likely you are to survive."

* * *

**~January~**

Gohan stirred in his sleep. His body was hot and his mind fuzzy. He had been out for awhile. His latest training session had been intense, and even with his mother full and rounded with child she could still hit with punches that made his entire face sore. She had bounced their training regiment up and down depending on her mood and how her body was handling.

Goten often interrupted her meditations and exercises with sharp kicks that squeezed on his mother's bladder, and tugged on her hunger. If this kept up, they wouldn't last the rest of the month. It worried Gohan that she was still training even so close to her due time. He hoped that things wouldn't make a turn for the worse.

At the sound of his mother's cry he jolted awake and pulled the curtain back from his bed. He saw his mother on her bed her saiyan suit removed and a sheet wrapped tightly about her body. "Mom. What's wrong."

"Gohan," She wheezed and clutched her stomach. "It's time." her eyes, filled with pain lifted to her sons. Despite the pain she smiled shakily. "Goten's coming to say hi."

_**Will Rikku and Gohan be able to give birth alone, and what will happen when Vegeta finds out she disobeyed him? Find out next chapter… "Say hello to Goten."**_


	38. Say hello to Goten!

**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

_**WARNING! The beginning of this chapter may get a little graphic. If you have a weak stomach please skip ahead to the next section of reading!**_

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 38: Say Hello to Goten**

He would not panic. Gohan refused to panic and put more stress on his mother. His heart may be racing, his hands may be trembling, but he would not panic!

"What do we do? Are you hurting really bad? What should I do? Should I get water? More pillows? Maybe I should run out and get Mr. Popo." He paced back and forth across his mother's bed and an his ha nds through his mop of gold hair. He and his mother had stayed in Super Saiyan form for months and the heightened level had become like a second skin.

"No, no, relax Gohan." Rikku wanted to laugh as she looked up at her boy and propped herself up on her bed. "Trust me we're okay here." She wiped her forehead. "Mr. Popo put a kit with everything we'll need. It's in the bathroom. Grab it and bring it here."

Gohan nodded and shot off to the bathroom. After a few panicked seconds of searching Gohan grabbed a box labeled "Emergency" and ran back out with it. "I got it." He knelt at the end of the bed and opened it up. Inside were fresh towel, a large baby blanket, scissors, and sanitizer. "now what do I do?"

Rikku walked him through the process she remembered from when he was born. They kept her comfortable, practiced the process of actually delivering. When she felt it was time she gently squeezed Gohan's hand and panted. "You can do this Gohan. I trust you completely." She said doing her breathing and closed her eyes when another wave hit.

Gohan wanted to gross out. The whole process of baby delivering was weird, and uncomfortable. He kept his eyes more on his mother's face and waited. She pushed, and screamed. Her scream was nothing like what he had heard when she pushed into her ascended saiyan form. Instead it reminded him of when she had been crushed under Vegeta's fists wailing in agony. It hurt and he wished to god it would all stop!

He found the head of his baby brother, and swallowed hard as he turned him as his mother had instructed. He could feel the hot sticky blood and wanted to vomit. His mother continued to scream and he told her to push again. For ten grueling seconds Gohan thought it was all over. He couldn't do it anymore. He didn't want to do it anymore! He just wanted to make it stop!

Then the baby slipped out right into his hands, and his baby brother wailed and cried with his first breath of life. Suddenly all the hours of painful labor pains and sickening birth was all worth it. He found himself crying as he cleaned him up and wrapped him tightly in a bundle. He took a moment to just hold him. His brother… he had helped given birth to this tiny bundle. He couldn't believe it.

Rikku smiled up at her sons. Her face was pink and her aura died into a faint gold glow. She was surprised Goten didn't just come out Super Saiyan. He was so beautiful, and the moment before her touched her heart and made it swim with love. Gohan had this admiration and happiness in his eyes as he looked down at his baby brother. She felt the first happy tear drip down her cheek. "You see. I told you."

"We did it mom." He handed Goten to her and curled up against her to watch his brother settle and admire the room around him. "Hi Goten. Hi."

"Yes we did." Rikku said in a faint voice. She felt so tired, but so happy. "I'm so proud of you Gohan. I'm sorry you had to go through all that." She took her free hand and brought her eldest son closer and kissed his forehead.

"It's alright. It was worth it I think."

"Definitely." she felt funny. Her eyes blurred as se looked at Goten's face. "Take him Gohan." Gohan took his brother and looked at his mom.

"Are you okay?"

"I think…" Riku's eyes drooped and she went limp on the bed.

"Mom?" Gohan panicked. "MOM!"

* * *

Vegeta was beyond pissed. This had just not been his day. Not only had he failed to defeat cell but that idiot of a woman had disobeyed his orders! "Let me through! I'm busting down that door!"

"No! You can't interrupt their training father!" Trunks chased after Vegeta as he barged his way through the lookout. Popo tailed behind them panicked and tense.

"Please Vegeta, there's no need for this hostile behavior."

"Shut up you fat clown! I told her to stay put! What does she do? She goes in! I've had it! I've waited long enough for her to come out!" He whirled punching his son and narrowed his eyes at Popo. "Open that door!"

Piccolo, Tien, and the others rushed up, having felt Vegeta's antagonistic power shoot up and down. Everyone seemed to freeze when they sense a power coming from behind the door. Vegeta whirled to it and spotted Gohan walk out. His head hung as he stared into the bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Gohan!" Piccolo pushed a shocked Vegeta aside. "Where's-" he cut off when he got a look at the bundle. Goten wriggled his face poking and he whimpered. "Whoa."

"Piccolo," Gohan looked up at his old mentor then at the others. "I need help."

"What is it?" Vegeta demanded. "Where's Karat? Where's your mother?" He saw the bundle and his insides tightened. "Is she…"

"Hungry…" He heard a voice as the door opened again and Rikku came stumbling out holding her stomach. "I'm soooo hungry!"

"RIKKU!" everyone shouted startling Goten making him cry. Gohan hushed his baby brother and Rikku looked up with a cheesy grin.

"Hi guys. " Rikku laughed and stood up straight. She looked incredible for a woman who had just come out of labor. She had put on the saiyan suit again seeing as it was the only clothes available to her. Her hair was mussed up since she had practically just crawled out of bed.

Vegeta couldn't move. She and her son were in Super Saiyan form standing there looking normal and at ease. She knelt down to coo at the baby and take him into her arms. "Everyone, I want you to meet Goten." Vegeta didn't recollect the crowd bumping around him to get a look at the little guy. She received compliments and congrats and she took it all with that bright easy laughter of hers. When her eyes came on his, he felt… like air.

"Vegeta," she walked to him and handed him the bundle. He stuttered and glanced down. His arms felt too big, and clumsy as he stared down at a face that was all his mother… except the mouth. A grim line stretched on the baby's face as it scrunched up to match his scowl. "Say hi, Goten."

"Karat," He didn't know what to say. He looked between the baby and Rikku's face. She kept smiling, and the boy frowning. "Hi."

He looked so cute. Rikku had to admit. She could tell he wasn't used to showing his affectionate side. She took Goten back not wanting him to feel uncomfortable than in a move that made him tense even more she leaned in and kissed him. She heard the whispers and speculation behind her back, but to her it felt right.

"Told you I could do it."

That fueled him. "Shut up, you had no business going in there! What do you have to show for it other than this… this."

"Baby?" She bounced him up and down smirking at Vegeta. She had to thank Bulma for giving her ideas on how to handle Vegeta's temper. Challenging it and making him uncomfortable was the best way to win over it. "I have lots to show, but I guess you'll have to wait until we face Cell."

"So you know," Piccolo whispered from behind.

"Yeah, I sensed him the moment we walked out. He's perfect isn't he?" At Vegeta's look of guilt she sighed. "Vegeta, you have to learn to control that ego. It's gonna get you killed."

"Then you should know the real reason why we're not all dead." Trunks spoke up, and told Rikku of Cell's plan for the "Cell Games."

After hearing everything, Rikku turned her back to the bulk of the group and handed Goten to Gohan. "I'm gonna go have a look at him."

"What?" Gohan said his eyes wide and curious at his mother's behavior. "Why?"

"I wanna see how I match up. Mr. Popo do you have the clothes I left here?"

"Yes, I do."

After a quick change she walked back out into the open air. Popo had been given the honor of handling Goten. His happy smile spreading across his face as Goten took a liking to him. She turned her head to watch as Gohan received a new outfit from Piccolo that mirrored his own. When he turned around to smile at her she returned it easily. "It looks good on you Gohan."

"Thanks."

"Now then…" Putting to fingers to her forehead she narrowed her eyes and disappeared. She spotted him immediately. Though he had changed in looks his power and stance was unmistakable. He stood in the middle of four pillars stretched across a spit of desert in the middle of no where. At least he had had the decency to pick a spot where no one would be lurking.

"Ah. Rikku, it's good to see you." Cell observed her head to toe. "I see you're back to fighting form. Have you come to challenge me early?"

"No, no I don't think so." Rikku brushed back her bangs getting a feel for his power. A secret smile curved into her lips and she wanted to laugh at him. Haha, Cell, you're gonna lose, you're gonna lose. Something like that.

"Oh, then to what do I owe this pleasuring visit?"

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks stood on the side of the lookout staring down at the world below. Gohan walked up behind and tugged on Piccolo's cape. "Is she alright?"

"Your mom's fine Gohan." Piccolo assured looking over at him. "They're just talking." He stared for a good long awhile. His eyes fixated on the boy that just seemed to appear from no where. "I can't believe how much you've changed."

"Yeah, mom said that too." He laughed a little. "She watched me grow and yet it seems like everyday she would tell me that." In the background he heard his baby brother giggling and laughing while Mr. Popo played with him.

"Things were tough. I don't know how she managed to train me, and take care of herself." he narrowed his eyes. "I hope we can go back in, or something. I want her to get as strong as possible, I feel like she was cheated out of her training."

"What all did she do in there?" This from Vegeta who had moved opposite side of him.

"I'm not sure. When training me she mostly sat and meditated. The few times we sparred she beat me and put me to bed, then went back to meditating again. In my sleep I could hear her training, and exercising. In my mind she would urge me on, and train me in my dreams, kinda like a psychic connection. It was so strange."

He remembered when he had first become Super Saiyan. His body had been lying in bed and he could hear his mother's fierce and determined voice commanding him. The screams, the fear, and the anger all swelling inside him pushing his limits until he just released it and grasped the power. He had woken up from his dream, a Super Saiyan.

* * *

~Back with Rikku~

You could cut the tension between them with a knife. For the longest time they stared at each other. Their powers testing the air around them, sparking with energy and an air of absolute strength. The question now, if they fought, who would be the victor.

"I have spent months preparing for the day where I would see the end of you. I've come a long way Cell."

Cell thought of his transformations, his skills, his battles, his determinations, and smiled. "So have I."

"I shall be your first opponent when we meet in the ring. Leave everyone out of this until we meet in the ring. Agreed?" At his smirk Rikku continued. "You will pay for all of your crimes against this planet. The day that we meet, will be the day that you die."

At her final words, she disappeared and reappeared back at the look out. A squealing Goten wriggled in Popo's arms and she took him bouncing him high. "There's my big boy." All the hostile venom she had spoken to Cell with was gone and replaced with honey as she cooed at her boy. Gohan and the others ran up anxious to get the details of her meeting.

"What do you think Rikku?" Tien asked. "Can you beat him?" Rikku paused in her playing to look up.

"That's a good question…" she took a longer pause before laughing. "He'd probably cream me."

Gohan nearly fell over at his mother's expression. With a groan he rubbed his face. It was all his fault. IF she hadn't been busy training him she probably could have had more time to work on herself.

"well then it's settled. We have 9 days left before the tournament. That gives us each one more day in the chamber. I will go first, then Vegeta who wants to go alone."

"That's because I don't want anyone interfering with my training!" Vegeta sneered pacing a little.

"Trunks will be next, and Gohan and Rikku will be the last."

"Nah," Rikku said quickly walking over to her eldest son. "Gohan and I don't need to go in."

"What?" Gohan jumped looking up at his mother. "Why not?"

"We're fine where we're at."

"I thought you just said you couldn't beat him."

"Trust me, Piccolo, I found something very interesting in the chamber that may give us the advantage. I don't need a second trip. To tell you the truth, I hate it in there. Too stuffy, and plus Gohan and I don't really cook all that well."

"So you're scared." Vegeta claimed glaring at his mate. She shrugged.

"Hey if you wanna torture your body in there, be my guest. As for me, Gohan, Goten, and I are going home." She walked up and brushed a kiss to his cheek. "You're welcome to join us."

"No thanks." He narrowed his eyes. "As much as I want to catch up, I want to get in that chamber the moment the Namek is out. I don't have a minute to spare."

"Suit yourself Vegeta." She turned Goten around. "Say Bye-bye Daddy." The gurgles coming out of Goten's mouth made Vegeta squirm in embarrassment. Why was it that the women in his life tried to turn him into a coddler?

"Let's go Gohan."

"Uh, right." he followed his mom as she jumped off the edge clutching Goten into her breast to keep him warm.

"Let's go to Master Roshi's and pick up Chichi. We're gonna need her expertise on finding the right supplies for Goten."

"Mom, are you sure we're gonna be okay."

"Trust me, Gohan." She smiles big. "We're gonna be just fine."

_**What is Rikku planning? If you know the show then it's no surprise, but what else is in store for our heroine? Find out soon… "Peace of mind"**_


	39. Peace of Mind

What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only a few more chapters left you guys! Sorry this story got so long! Thankfully I'm almost done writing the last few chapters out. Once done I'll type them out and get going on "Why Can't We." Don't miss a thing!**

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 39: Peace of Mind**

Rikku would have never imagined life could be so peaceful when you only had 9 days to live. She could sense Chichi, Gohan, and Krillen's thoughts lingered in despair and tried her best to make them forget about it. She wanted them to forget about Cell, forget about the tournament, and forget about fighting. Right now, all she wanted was to be with her family and friends and have some fun.

Baby Goten, at the least, was with her on the fun. Whens he had first brought him home Chichi was tickled pink over the fact Rikku had another baby. They spent the whole day trying to find open shops so she could buy all his necessities and then some. They had come home with a capsule car full of baby belongings. Rikku had to admit she liked to play dress up with Goten. It was surprisingly fun

He was already wanting to crawl. He moved and wriggled and laughed as bright and happy as the spring breeze of the mountain. When she took him out into the fields he would sit in her lap and reach for the flowers feeling their texture and smelling their wild soft scents.

When Gohan had been a baby she had let Chichi coddle and shelter him inside most of the time. She would take him outside now and then to get some fresh air, but for the most part her eldest had been kept inside and away from the world. She didn't want that to happen with Goten. She wanted her son to experience everything he possibly could.

For two days she did nothing, but spend time with her sons. They played in the river, walked the valleys, and even took a trip to the beach. Today they would visit Bulma and Goten would get his first look at his half brother.

"Hey Mrs. Brief," Rikku greeted Bunny with a bright smile. She had dressed Goten in a blue shirt and his diaper had been placed on with great care by his "Aunt Chichi." He hated it, and often wriggled in frustration. Bunny greeted them back and ran over.

"Hi there Rikku, oh wow Bulma told me you had another baby. Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" She coochie cooed Goten before turning her gaze to Gohan. "Well now don't you look handsome?" She admired the blonde hairs atop Rikku and Gohan's head "You two look just like twins. Too bad baby Goten isn't old enough to die his hair too then the three of you would match." Bunny giggled and Gohan and Rikku laughed nervously.

"Yeah, right, say is Bulma around? I wanted Goten to have a little play time with Trunks."

"Oh yeah, Bulma's been cooped up in the science lab with that Android, but Trunks is with Yamcha and Oolong. I'm sure everyone will have a marvelous time."

"Thanks, come on Gohan."

* * *

Yamcha winced when baby Trunks kicked his face. "Ow! Damn I think he chipped a tooth with that one. He's part saiyan alright."

"Careful you don't hurt yourself there Yamcha. It's be quite embarrassing if you let a baby beat the snot out of you." Oolong snorted.

"Ha, ha very funny." Yamcha cradled Trunks in the brook of his arm and rubbed the side of his cheek. Man why couldn't Vegeta baby-sit? It was his kid. When the door opened his gaze went from annoyed to excited. "Hey! Rikku!"

Rikku greeted Yamcha and took a seat across him. "Hey guys, thought I'd visit."

"It's always welcomed. I see the rumor is true. Both you and Bulma, huh? I'm surprised you two aren't cat fighting."

"Oh, come on Yamcha, you know Bulma and I would never fight over something so silly."

"I don't know," Yamcha put Trunks down so he could crawl on the floor. "she can be pretty hostile." he watched as Rikku did the same. Goten sat up perfectly looking at his brother. Trunks matched his position and for awhile they just stared at each other. Trunks was the one to make the first move. He held out his hand and goten grabbed it the two of them laughing.

Rikku smiled and folded her legs on the couch. "They seem to like each other. I'm glad."

"Well Trunks from the future said that he and Goten were best friends."

"Is he around?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. Said he was gonna take some downtime before heading up to Kami's to continue his training."

"I'm gonna go see him. Gohan, watch the boys will you?"

"K, mom."

* * *

She found Trunks right where Yamcha said. His door was wide open and he stared off into space. She spiked her power shifting him out of his daze. "Oh, Rikku!" He sat up.

"Hi," she walked up and sat on the computer chair next to his bed. "I thought you would be up at the lookout training."

"I'm going back in a bit. I wanted some time alone to think."

"Nervous?"

"A little," Trunks bowed his head and fisted his hands together. "To tell you the truth I don't know how you can stay so calm. You look amazing, Rikku." She really did too. Even in Super Saiyan form her body was calm and collected. Her smile was soft and it brought a sort of comfort to his heart. "Was there something you needed?"

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, I wanted to see that picture again. The one of Goten."

"Oh, uh yeah, sure." He reached for his jacket and pulled the picture out. "You can keep it if you want."

"No," she smiled staring at the future versions of her sons. "That's alright." She stroked Goten's face admiring the details of it. "I'm surprised. I thought he would look more like Vegeta. The only thing he seems to have gotten from him is his mouth."

"Yeah, but my mother still mistakes him for father time to time."

"I bet now he's bigger and even more handsome." She sighed her eyes filled with love. "You can't hide sadness with a smile though. I often see this same look in your eyes too. Sadness, tragedy, a little anger. I don't want my son to feel this way. I want him to be happy, and at peace."

"Will we win?" Trunks asked. "Are you sure you don't need another day to train?"

"I'm sure," but she feared what it would do to Gohan. Her plan may involve him too much. It frightened her that there would be little she could do but trust in his abilities, and her own. She handed the picture back to Trunks and stood. "Your baby self and Goten are downstairs playing. Wanna go reminisce?"

"Nah," he thought it would be too weird. "I better go see if father is done. I'm next in the chamber."

"Alright. Good luck. Tell Vegeta to come see me when he can."

"I will."

* * *

It took him two days. Rikku had done many things in his absence in order to assure things would be alright once the battle was over. She visited Namek and brought back an old friend of Krillen and Gohan's to the lookout to be the new guardian. Dende had taken the job willingly, and had immediately gone to work to reviving the dragon. Right after she collected the dragon balls one by one to ensure she could return things back to normal once Cell was defeated. What was cooler was Dende had been able to shift the Dragon's power so he could grant two wishes instead of just one.

With only four days left she wanted to spend at least one of them with Vegeta. She hoped, with all her heart, he would let her. She tucked Gohan and Goten in for the night running a loving hand through her son's gold hair. She sensed him first. His power had grown again, a vivacious massive power that may not have matched her in strength but matched her in vibrancy. She met him outside, the shadows of the night stretching around his form giving him an air of mystery and danger.

She greeted him with a kiss letting his hands stroke over her face and touch her where he pleased. They made love by the river, much as they had the night Goten was conceived. Afterwards they lay in each other's arms and spoke of nothing. When the morning came he was gone but his scent lingered. She ached for him already and laid in the morning sun a good long while just bathing in his scent. "Vegeta."

When had she started liking him so much? It seemed like she had been waiting for him all her life. He made he feel emotions she never knew existed. They hurt, comforted, and overwhelmed her. She had hated when her brother and Nappa continuously called her "Karat." When Vegeta said it, she felt like it was her true name. Only he was allowed to call her that. It was his right, and her pleasure.

When he touched her it felt like his hands had been molded to fit her just right. Sex had become enjoyable and she hungered for it like she hungered food. His mouth that would kiss and caress her skin brought on desires that lingered in her belly. Her son shared that mouth and she knew he would make a woman very happy one day.

"Mommy!" She heard Gohan call in the distance and jolted from her spot on the grass. She slid on her underwear and jumped in the river washing away the scent of last nights events. When Gohan approached she sprouted up with a fish I hand.

"Hi, good morning. Yah hungry?"

"Yeah! Let's eat!"

* * *

Gohan's birthday… her little boy would be turning 12 and it made Rikku sentimental. Having been chased out of the house by Chichi she, Goten, Krillen, and Gohan spent the day out catching fish, gathering fruit, and just enjoying the late spring breeze. Goten, adventurous and bouncy, wriggled in his carrier. He wanted to crawl, he wanted to explore.

"Here yah go Goten." Gohan knelt by the buggy opening his hand to reveal a butterfly. The gentle thing flapped its swings and landed on Goten's nose making his sneeze and laugh. He reached out to touch it and cried when it flew out of its reached. "Aw don't cry little man." Gohan lifted his baby brother up and floated up into the air helping Goten play.

"He's gonna make a good father someday, Rikku."

"You bet he is. Just look how natural he is with Goten."

"I just hope we all live to see the day."

"Aw, come on don't talk like that."

"I'm too relaxed Rikku. How come I'm relaxed? A few minutes ago I was having a nice lunch with your family, and now we're out picking dandelions and going fishing. I was having so much fun."

"The fun doesn't have to stop you know." She punched Krillen lightly in the shoulder making him sub it. "You keep on thinking paranoia you'll lose all your hair." She teased and laughed at the face he makes."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"We have two days left Rikku." Krillen explained his eyes narrowing on her calm face. "Tell me why you're like this."

"I'm not sure of anything." she admitted. "I just know I don't want to spend these last few days with myself and my family worrying." She looked at Goten and Gohan's happy faces. "Look at the Krillen. Even if we do die, wouldn't these be the kind of memories you would want to remember?"

"I guess you're right." Krillen smiled. "You know, when we were kids I never thought you were very bright." Rikku pouted but he held his hands up. "Let me finish. Now, I think, you're one of the wisest people I know. It's not just fighting and strategy, but you know how to live life to the fullest. You know how to make the use of the time you have. You do things you enjoy doing. I admire you for it."

"Thanks Krillen." She smiled. "I have to say that I'm glad you've stuck with me all these years. You're one of the most cherished people in my life." She holds out her fist and he bumps it in a move they hadn't done since childhood. "I love yah, man."

"Same goes Rikku," Krillen laughed a little. "The same goes."

_**This was mostly a filler chapter, but I wanted to make it as sappy, lovey dovey as possible. Anyway**_ w_**ith only a few days left will the Z fighters be able to prepare enough to defeat Cell? The Cell Games are next… "Fight for the Earth!" **_


	40. Fight for the Earth!

**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only a few more chapters left you guys! Sorry this story got so long! Thankfully I'm almost done writing the last few chapters out. Once done I'll type them out and get going on "Why Can't We." Don't miss a thing!**

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 40: Fight for the Earth!**

Today was the day. Every second of everyday had been spent preparing him physically and mentally for this one battle. Today would decide if it would be enough… and Vegeta was stoked. The moment his second trip had ended he had spend the rest of his time on and off the gravity machine. He pushed his body, muscles, and mind to their limits, and had let himself indulge in one single night with the woman who had stolen more than his sanity.

Karat, he mentally cursed her. Why did he think of her now more than ever? Was it because this might be the end? Would he fail and end up in other world separated by the boundaries of good and evil? He hated to think so. So long as they lived he wouldn't let her go. She was his, and no one would take her away from him. Not Cell, not her friends, and not even the Eternal Dragon himself would stop him from having what was his.

"You look fired up already, Vegeta." Bulma commented walking into his room with a wriggling Trunks. Vegeta glanced at the babe with a slight scowl then up at the woman.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked sliding his boots into place then reached for his gloves.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." Bulma said bouncing the baby as he fussed. "Trunks already left to meet the others." She bit her lip and bowed her head. "Listen, Vegeta, I know a lot of things have happened." She watched as he slid on glove on and tugged it in place. "I know how you feel about, Rikku." His hand froze in place and her fully turned his back on her. "Just know, that in spite of everything, I still care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

He remained silent for a moment. Hell, he wanted to shove her away and head off to battle without so much as a goodbye. However, her voice tugged on his insides and he grunted in frustration. What kind of hold did this human have on him? "I doubt Karat will let me get a single punch in. So I doubt you have anything to worry about."

That made Bulma smile. He knew Rikku all too well. "That's true. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself." She looked down at the baby in her arms. "The boy from the future was a man who had lived without his father's influence. I'd kinda like to think that you could have a good influence on both your sons. I'd like you to live so I can find out."

With a smirk he turned around and placed a hand atop the head of his first born son. "I have a request then." The words were like salt on his tongue and he tried to keep his face from scrunching. "This one may be my eldest, but he's only half saiyan. His brother is a full blooded saiyan." He crossed his arms and fully scowled. "If anything happens to me I want you to make sure he doesn't fall behind. I will not recognize a son who let's things like being only half blood stop him from reaching his goal."

Bulma looked shocked for a moment. Was this Vegeta trying to be close to his son? "Okay…" she smiled. "Yeah, I promise." She gently punched his shoulder. "Get on out of here… Prince Vegeta."

* * *

It was a day for hope, and a day for long stretched out see-you-laters. Rikku refused to use the word "good-bye," for it was too final. She wanted to believe she would see everyone after this was all over. Gohan was already at the lookout with Dende and Krillen and Rikku got ready to leave by kissing Goten all over his face making him giggle. "Mmm I miss you already." She hand him to Chichi and tickled her son. "You be good." She glances up at Chichi. "Try not to give Chichi too much grief."

"Oh, nonsense Rikku," Chichi bounced Goten as he reached out for his mother. "He won't be any trouble at all."

"True, he's such a good boy." She ran a finger down his cheek. Goten took the finger into his mouth nursing on it like a bottle. "I promise, little Goten, I'm going to make sure the rest of your life will be at peace. Cell won't destroy so long as I'm alive and breathing."

"Go get him Rikku." Chichi bat her eyes and rubbed her cheek atop Goten's head. "We'll be here when you get back."

"I'll try to hurry back then." she gave her son one last long kiss on the cheek and took in his fresh baby powder scent. Tears stung her eyes, and she blinked them away. "I love you, Goten."

She broke from him and backed away. His face scrunched up and he reached for her again. With her heart breaking she turned her back and ran out the door. It'll all be over in a couple of hours. She hoped.

* * *

The group of them met at the Lookout. She was only slightly disappointed that Vegeta had gone on ahead of them. She watched the grim and speculative faces of her friends and eldest son and tried to cheer them up as best she could. Put on a brave face, she told herself, and believe that you made the right decisions.

The flight there was quiet, even when Tien and Yamcha joined them for morale support things were silent. She caught glimpse of the arena that Cell laid out for the games, and was shocked to find several people already there.

It pleased her to see that Android 16, converted to the good side and fully repaired by Bulma, was standing at ringside ready to lead an assisting hand. Vegeta stood opposite of him with his arms folded and his eyes staring straight at Cell. He cocked it only a little when she landed behind him. He smirked at her and she returned it with a knowing smile.

She heard a low whistle and laughter and turned her eyes to the ring. A camera was pointed in her direction and she was receiving goo-goo eyes from a burly man with an afro and championship belt strapped across his waist like an ornament.

The GREAT MR. SATAN was a name she had heard on radio, television, and walking down the street. He was the depicted hero that the Earth's people followed and put all their faith in. She imagined if the man was put up against other "normal" fighters he'd be the strongest, but compared to the super human forces she dealt with he was a pushover.

"Excuse me," She heard the reporter say and had a microphone put in her face. "Are the lot of you planning on fighting today?"

Well that was a stupid questions. "Of course, I'll be going first."

"Now I've had just about enough." The gruff voice Mr. Satan roughly expressed his sour opinion. "You, little lady, are going to get yourself hurt. I understand you may want to impress me, but this is going too far."

"Impress you?" Vegeta laughed. "Why would she want to do something like that?"

"It seems to me you mister don't know who I am." He glared at Vegeta. "Allow me to show you!" Hercule Satan put on his show, and Rikku got a good inner laugh from watching his antics, and the antics of his students when they arrived. The giant red balloon circled above them creating a show that was designed to stun and amaze the "normal" population.

She heard Vegeta snort when she walked to stand at his side and whispered in his ear. "How long do you think this will go on?"

"Too long. He's going to get in the way."

"Should we stop him?"

"Let him, and his follies get killed. You can wish them back later."

She frowned and looked up as the first of his students, a pretty boy with blonde hair and a fascination with roses, stood in the center of the ring with Cell in his sights. "This is not gonna be pretty."

* * *

Chichi and Ox King sat in the living room of the house in Mt. Paos. Chichi wanted to punch Mr. Satan and his announcer in the nose after the way he insulted Rikku's comment of wanting to fight. "That man doesn't know what he's doing!" Chichi snarled and looked at baby Goten who rocked in his highchair. "Don't you listen to him baby Goten. Your mother is a great fighter. You just watch!"

"That's right," Ox King agreed feeding Goten some baby food and glancing at the T.V. "Just look at them" He laughed when the student was sent flying off screen. "What a bunch of idiots!"

"Oh dad," Chichi chewed on a hanky watching the T.V. When Gohan's face was captured she tried not to wince. "I wish Rikku would have let Gohan stay here where he was safe. I know he's a fighter too and I can't stop him completely. I just don't see why he needs to get involved when Rikku will be doing all the work?"

"Try not to worry yourself Hun," Ox King sputtered when Goten through the puréed bananas back in his face. "Gohan can handle himself. Like mother, like son, after all."

"I guess your right," The second student, a burly masked man, was tossed back on his rear and there were little X's in his eyes signaling he was down for the count. "I just wish this sick feeling in my stomach would go away." She switched places with her father to feed Goten. "I've always had this connection to Rikku ever since we were kids. I know she's up to something. I just wish I knew exactly what."

"Whatever it is, we have to trust Rikku knows what she's doing, and will do what's in the best interest of all of us. Ain't that right kiddo?" Ox King grinned at the baby and let out a struggling gasp when his nose was kicked by a stray baby foot.

* * *

"God that was painful to watch." Rikku muttered watching Hercule get tossed serveral feet in the air and out of the ring. "At least cell didn't obliterate them where they stood."

"I'm kinda wishing he did." Krillen spoke resisting the urge to plug his ears so he wouldn't have to listen to Satan's whining.

"Now then," Rikku turned her head when Cell spoke. "I believe the comedy act is over. It's time for us to fight, Rikku. I've been waiting a long time."

"Too long, I'm guessing." She took to the ring stretching the kinks from her back."

"Karat," Vegeta growled. "Don't get yourself killed. I'll just drag you back if you do." Rikku laughed in response and nodded.

"Don't worry," Rikku rolled her arm and met Cell face to face. Silence overtook the area as the spectators of Mr. Satan's clique hushed own to see if her sport was true, or if Satan was right and it was all tricks and mirrors. Rikku's eyes glazed over as the sun shoved through the clouds to highlight her. A gust of wind cooled her skin and she could feel the familiar buzz of anticipation rise in her boots.

"This should be good." Gohan commented. He had been waiting all this time to watch his mother in action. He had been cheated out of glances before when it came to Frieza, and their fight with the Saiyans. It would be the first time he would ever see his mother in serious action. He couldn't wait.

"Ladies and Gentlemen who are watching. I have good news." The Z fighters listen in as the announcer declared to the camera. "Mr. Satan has confided in me that he simply lost his footing in the ring. Once he ties his laces he'll be back for more." he sighed and turned his attention to the ring. "anyway, we might as well get another preliminary battle out of the way. This time Cell's opponent will be the cocky young lady with the thick wild hair."

Vegeta growled under his breath. The idiots, how dare they make fun of his mate. He clenched his fists trying to keep his cool. He wouldn't waste any precious energy on blasting the Earthlings to smithereens.

"Hercule, do you have any words of encouragement for the new challenger?"

"All I can say is that it's quite a shame that such a pretty face will be ruined by her overconfidence. I wish her luck." Hercule said with great sympathy in his voice.

"Bah that does it!" Vegeta growled and walked over to Hercule. He stopped dead when Rikku yelled back at him.

"Don't, Vegeta, it doesn't bother me one bit."

"Well it irritates me!" he yelled back. "Why do you put up with these foolish Earthlings Karat?"

"Carrot? Is that her name?" The announcer made a note and Rikku resisted the urge to smack a hand to her forehead.

She stayed calm and concentrated solely on Cell. Rikku crouched into her stance. She heard the words of her friends and the paparazzi like a buzz in her ears. She stood now only for this moment and what was awaiting her in this battle. All the talk, and all the speculation washed away as Cell looked her straight in the eye and spoke. "Ding."

_**Cliffhangers... Don't you hate them? The battle for the Earth has begun! Who will win? Cell or Z Fighters. Stay turned… "Your real challenger is…"**_


	41. Your Real Fighter Is

**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only a few more chapters left you guys! Sorry this story got so long! Thankfully I'm almost done writing the last few chapters out. Once done I'll type them out and get going on "Why Can't We." Don't miss a thing!**

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 41: Your Real Challenger Is…**

Rikku hated to admit it, but she was thoroughly enjoying herself. It had been way too long since she'd had a good bout. It also didn't hurt she had the satisfaction of seeing Hercule and his lackeys swallow their tongues. The beginning round of her and Cell's fight was a quick play of fists and kicks. They played, and teased each other, getting a feel for each other's strengths and weaknesses.

His form was perfection, as so he claimed. She had a hard time catching him off guard, but managed a few lucky hits here and there. She had even managed a quick trip that almost sent him out of the ring. Much to the dismay of her friends Cell floated above ground and made his way back to the ring. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"You didn't have me fooled Cell." Rikku brushed her bangs from her face. "I knew right away it wouldn't be that easy to take you out. I don't plan on falling for you tricks."

"I thought it'd be a nice little game since you're not fighting me seriously."

"I'm not the only one." She smirked putting her hands on her hips cocking it to the side in a pure female move. "You're holding back as well."

"yes, and little by little I shall reveal unto you the perfection of power."

"Bring it on, Cell." She said huskily. The voice was one she only used in battle, and (much to his irritation) aroused Vegeta to no end. Blast it.

Round two began, and like lightning they lit up the arena with their speed and power. Blasts and hits made Satan and his crew jump from the shock and pulsation. The Z fighters watched with their senses trying to catch glimpses of the battle. Majority of them had to stretch farther than others. Gohan followed his mother's movements with ease and wondered why she was holding back her power. He looked left and right as they bounced around the ring his mother's gold hair flying about her face but proving no real obstacle. In fact, he found it as one of her perks. It made her look good while fighting. To him, she was the image of perfection, not Cell.

Vegeta too could sense that Rikku wasn't taking the fight seriously. He imagined that her blood was demanding a long and appetizing battle to satisfy her craving for battle. It made him smirk with satisfaction. Finally she was letting her true self appear.

Rikku came barreling down after a sneak attack that back fired. She landed in a crouched position cracking the tile underneath her. She flipped her hair back and cracked her neck as it stiffened. Cell packed a hell of a punch.

"Well I think that was a good enough warm up." Cell crossed his arms watching as Rikku stretched her body out again before standing to meet him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah." She had to be careful. His power was just as she imagined, but it just made her all the more cautious. One slip, one mistake, could cost her more than just a few scrapes and bruises. She glanced back at her son. She had felt his eyes on her form the entire battle and she took pride in knowing he had absolutely no problem in keeping up with the easy pace. Now, it was time for the real test.

"Now!" Rikku crouched in a defensive position her hands crossed over her face. Her aura sparked, the golden flame licking at the air around her. Gravel shot up from her feet and exploded to dust and debris from the sheer power that exuberated from her. Her eyes glistened with determination as her power shot up and caused the ground around them to shake in tremors. She channeled it, felt the power from her fingertips to her toes. She stretched out her body her hands reaching for the sky as if asking for the Divine power above to be granted to her.

Gohan watched with sheer admiration. His heart leapt and swelled with love and respect for the woman he had watched and chased after all his life. Her shadow, her power, was something he had always craved, but had never let himself have. When he learned of this art, this ability inside him he craved all the more. He struggled for the past three years to catch up, and even more so when they trained in the hyperbolic time chamber. He only hoped that one day he would meet her in power, and hoped, with all his heart, she would greet him with her smile.

The Saiyan Prince in Vegeta shuddered with unrelenting envy at the display of power, but the man in him couldn't help but recognize the beauty of his mate's display. Her hair, in that silky gold flare, whipped around in her face and in the air creating a kind of halo above her. Those teal eyes, the eyes of saiyan warrior, stared with the utmost concentration and determination. Her lips parted and gave way of a kind of battle roar as she released the binds she had kept around her power for the past nine days. The fiery ball and explosion left the ground around them shifting and cracked, threatening to give way and open. In the background he could hear the scared and startled gasps of the human spectators and he had to smirk. "That a way, Karat."

The dust and debris gave way and the onlookers got a full view of Rikku's form. The golden aura pulsated around her and highlighted every muscle and curve her body had. She met Cell's calm and confident smile and straightened her shoulders to up stand his cold brush off. When Cell stretched his own body up to power she remained still and watched. Like a light show his power crackled and sparked with vibrating energy that lit up the sky. Her ears popped as the wind rushed around and she actually hear the breaking of the sound barrier.

She would not be afraid. She was determined to stand against Cell with all she had and show him what she and her friends were capable of. He shot off words like "Absolute perfection," or "the embodiment of perfection," but to Rikku's eyes he was nothing but a bully with a lot of power. She would prove him wrong. He was not perfect.

The next bout began, and this time not even Yamcha and the other human's in her circle could catch their speed. She knew Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks were capable of watching and listening for the cracks and whips of their fists, and she suspected Piccolo was coherent enough to keep up. Still, in the back of her mind, she worried. She knew Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien were in less danger than Satan and his buddies but feared the power might overwhelm them. So she tried her best to keep the battle as far from them as possible.

She could feel that Cell's hunger for a challenge grew as he became more fierce in his attacks the longer they fought. His punches stung and knocked the breath from her, but she thanked her quick reflexes for a swift recovery from each hit. She too gave her share of hits on him, and enjoyed the cracking sound of bone against bone when their hits met.

She thought Cell would fight more seriously after their powers had come to max, buts he found that he enjoyed his bag of tricks. He split into several forms, a technique of both Tien and Piccolo, and only managed to get him knocked four times in one. He brought out special techniques such as Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, and Frieza's Death disc finishing move. He failed to see that she had faced these moves before, and already had a knowledge of their weaknesses. They didn't faze her a bit.

She did get a small heart attack when he tried to use the Kamehameha wave. Putting all his energy in the blast threatened to destroy everyone around ring. With quick thinking she managed to divert his attention to her in the sky and use her instant transmission to avoid her own obliteration.

She had to get him serious. She wanted his true fighting strength and technique to be revealed so she could follow through with her plans. She got lucky that her little stunt with the IT had angered Cell, and in turn he increased not only his speed but his ferocity. She was left fleeing for control as his moves left him all over the place.

The ring left her confined to where she could maneuver herself, and it irritated her that she saw the recollection in Cell's eyes. He knew it annoyed her. She tried to keep him busy, punching fast and maneuvering around him at speeds that made even her head spin. She couldn't let him get any bright ideas… No such luck.

"You almost fell out of the ring. If you had I would have been declared the winner of this little tangle." he laughed when she growled in irritation. " I believe it's time I make things a bit easier for you. It's time for a little redecorating." Cell extended his hand. "You may wanna tell your friends to move."

Recollection hit her eyes and she stuttered before turning around. "GET AWAY FROM THE RING! MOVE IT! NOW!"

Vegeta jolted at her panicked voice and he made a dash away. Others followed his lead, and Android 16 pulled the group of humans out of harm's way as the ring suddenly exploded leaving nothing but an empty desert valley. Rikku made a head count making sure no one had been unfortunate enough to be caught in the recession. Her breath came out in shaky pants. Her skin was bruised and her body ached from the tension she had put under it. She glanced over at Cell, his confident and amused smirking causing her anger to rise.

They landed and she got a good look at the area around. No arena meant no rules, and no rules meant this was no longer a contest, but a fight to the finish. Just her luck. The saiyan in her jumped for joy at the thrill of the battle, but the calm, and peaceful voice of her conscience was scared to death.

The battled continued, and as she expected she was battling for her life. The fury of Cell's attacks left her with little room to recoup and counter attack. Her blood hummed with excitement and she couldn't stop the small smile that quirked at her lips. God she hated her saiyan blood at times like this. The thrill of battle and death, and the thought of rising to meet a challenge were all things she had been trying to avoid. Luckily for her she had a good poker face, and was able to hide the amusement in her own eyes when she found herself in lockdown with Cell's power against her own.

Her hands clenched around Cells and her legs braced far apart pushing against him, one trying to fight over the other. Her hair stood on end and she let out a yell as she felt the muscles in her arms and shoulders tense, ache, and push. The glow of Super Saiyan power flickered around both of them making the struggle for domination all the more apparent to the eyes of spectators.

"They're even," Trunks said his breath in short gasps. "Not only are they matched in speed, but their strength as well." he couldn't believe his eyes. All the stories he had heard from Gohan and his mother had been all true. He would never have guessed that Rikku could make such a big impact on the lives of the people around her. She was the rock that steadied them all, and she was the light that brought the hope to all.

Vegeta was left nearly breathless. He had battled Karat once himself, and it had never been this intense. Her power left his mind swimming and his hearth thudding hard in his chest. Envy, admiration, respect, and desire all stirred inside him and overwhelmed him. What was her secret? How had she managed to get so powerful when she had less than a years training? On top of that she had born a child in the same length of time! It both angered and puzzled him. .How did she do it?

The fury of battle blinded her. Rikku felt the stings of her wounds and the sweat on her brow and found herself staring down at Cell as she powered her Kamehameha. She could hear the fear and cries of her friends trying to keep her from firing. Cell even boasted she didn't have the gall to fire at him. What was she doing? She asked herself her teeth gritting as the bright blue ball glowed in her hands. She shook and cleared her mind trying to shadow the haze that had clouded her judgement. She had to think fast otherwise she would lose all the energy.

Cell left himself unguarded, and using that to her advantage she disappeared with her IT and launched her Kamehameha straight in his face. The blue blast erupted around him, hitting him point blank. She could hear his scream of surprise as his top half became obliterated and left nothing but a burning torso and a pair of stiff legs.

She wanted to collapse. Her haze completely gone and leaving her shaking and panting for breath. She stared at the torso and she felt a familiar sick roll in her stomach. Good god, had she actually killed him?

"Alright Rikku!" Yamcha shouted punching his fist in the air. "That instant transmission technique really did the trick." He laughed and looked around. The laughter died at the sight of his friends still looking grim and concerned. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"It's Cell. He's still alive." Gohan spoke staring at the torso with a bitterness in his voice. For a brief moment he too had hoped that combination had sealed his mother's victory.

Rikku too sensed that he was still alive. She waited a beat letting her heart settle and her nerves calm before trying to make heads and tails of the scenario. How was it he was still alive?

"Get away from him Rikku!" She heard Krillen shout. "Cell's gonna regenerate!" her mind clicked with Krillen's statement and she slowly backed up as Cell's Torso and legs jumped to life and the burning carcass began to mold and form up. The sounds of his skin and organs regenerating made her want to vomit and she took yet another step back.

Cell's gleaming and laughing face stared her down once again and he ate up the gasps and murmurs of fear that swarmed them. He taunted Rikku now, and knew she had put most of her power into that blast. "Your fight is over."

"No way!" Refusing to give up Rikku launched again. Despite the fatigue and pain in her joints she fought with everything she had. She had to wear him down! She had to give him all she had inside her. Otherwise her plans would be shot.

* * *

Watching on his television set Roshi watched as the camera struggled to catch glimpses of Rikku's fight. A sort of swelling pain formed around his heart as he thought of his young pupil. She had been such an innocent young girl, so full of life, and a love of the martial arts. Now that training, and the power of her saiyan blood was all she had for the defense against this new threat.

From the glimmers of her face he could see the fatigue she wore in her eyes and knew that things were looking grim. He heard his door open and smiled when he was greeted with the sight of not only Bulma and young Trunks, but Chichi, Ox King, and little Goten. "Why hello there. I wasn't expecting so much company."

"I invited Chichi and Ox king to come watch the fight here so Goten and Trunks could play. They sat the babies down in front of the TV and chichi immediately sat right behind them.

"How's Rikku doing?"

"She's hanging on, and from what I can tell giving Cell a run for his money. I'm not sure how long her stamina will hold out."

"Oh, please Rikku. You gotta hang on. You're our only hope! Do it for your son!" Chichi cried watching her best friend fight with all her strength. "Don't lose!"

Goten looked up from his spot on the floor and at the sight of his mother his hands reached up and he began to whimper and cry. Trunks soon joined him. Both children didn't have to understand what was going on to know that Rikku was in trouble.

* * *

Rikku felt her energy slipping as she struggled to keep up with Cell. Her body felt limp as she through punch after punch, kick after kick. Her blasts and barrages drained her more and she was surprised she didn't just collapse to her knees right now. She stare dup at Cell now, knowing full well he was enjoying it.

She had managed to knock his full power down and it boosted her ego a bit to know she had matched him… for awhile. Cell had more Stamina that she did, and in the end, it's her downfall.

"You look tired Rikku. Why don't you take a breather? Have a Sensu bean if you like." Rikku straightened her shoulders. So he recognized it too. She was spent and wouldn't last much longer. A good fighter knew when to quit, a wise fighter knew how, and a foolish fighter would fight until their last breath escaped them. She wondered which one she was.

"What are we waiting for?" Trunks demanded. "Rikku needs a Sensu bean!" he looked to Krillen who held the bag.

"Be quiet boy!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. "Karat is a true saiyan warrior. She would rather die in battle then use one of those disgusting beans as her crutch!" His tongue tied as he spoke. "I know full well what will happen if she continues on like this." He hated to accept it, and wished to all gods that she had let him go first, that she had let him fight. "She will die. However, it is her decision. No one in this group is as strong as she is…" his back straightened and he clenched his fists. "Not even… myself."

He stared at her now. She looked pitifully vulnerable and he could see the contemplation and the wheels turning inside her head. "We will see what she will do. We must have faith in her decision."

"I can feel your power slipping Rikku." Cell boasted. "It would be all too easy to finish you hear and now." He crossed his arms, the sound of her pathetic panting music to his ears. "However, I wouldn't want to disappoint the television audience. The world wants to see a true champion."

At his words Rikku's head clicked and she smiled. It was time, she thought, to put her plan into action. "You're right about one thing Cell. The world wants to see a true hero." She powered down, shocking everyone. She put a hand to her chest feeling her heart, strong and sure. She hated what she was about to do. She had spent countless nights wondering if it was the right decision. She had to believe it was. "You win Cell. I give up."

She could hear the shocked voices and the angry accusations but she stood firm staring up with a sort of mischievous glitter in her teal eyes. "I pass my battle onto the real hero." God why was this so hard? "This person I have watched grow in strength and in mind. His power far exceeds my own."

"Oh?" Cell, his previous anger subsiding, took a look around the group. "Just which one of these losers is the real fighter?"

"Mom?" Gohan questioned wondering who she was talking about. He took a look at the group himself and let his eyes dance around. Was it Piccolo? They had spent a lot of time training for the past few years… or was it Vegeta? She and him had gotten so close and his will to exceed her had been great… but hadn't he said that his mother's power was above him?

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in this fighter. Where is this great invisible champion?"

"Oh he's here." She laughed and looked to the ridge where everyone was staring goggle eyes at her. She met eyes with Vegeta. She could feel his emotions playing around in his head. She knew he was both relieved and angered by her actions. He would soon understand. She turned her eyes to every fighter in the group leaving Gohan for last. "That fighter is you… Gohan!"

_**For those of you who haven't seen this part of the show… SURPRISE lol. Will Gohan beat Cell? Did she make the right decision? To find out keep reading… "He's just a boy!" **_


	42. He's just a boy!

What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only a few more chapters left you guys! Sorry this story got so long! Thankfully I'm almost done writing the last few chapters out. Once done I'll type them out and get going on "Why Can't We." Don't miss a thing!**

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 42: He's just a boy**

It was the right decision. It had to be. She had seen his power, and knew in that instant that he would be the one to defeat Cell. She floated up keeping her eyes on her son's face. He looked so young, and so innocent. Why did things have to be this way? Why didn't she have the power instead of him?

His face read both fear and uncertainty, and she had to admit she too was scared for him. He was her little boy, her first born. "I know you can do it."

"You want me?" Gohan asked his voice so uncertain and shaky. "You want me to fight Cell?"

"Rikku you can't be serious." Piccolo said as she landed around the group. "He's just a boy. Think about what you're asking of him!"

"Do you honestly think I would do this unless I absolutely knew that it was the right decision?" She crossed her arms trying to settle her stomach. "Gohan's been keeping up with the lot of us ever since he was just a little boy. His power is something the rest of us couldn't possibly fathom."

She walked to her son and knelt to meet him eye to eye. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, her knuckles bruised and bloody. "Look at me Gohan," she whispered and smiled warmly at him. "Tell me something. Have you found it difficult at all to keep up with us? Were Cell and I moving too fast for you to see?"

"No, I could see every move." He claimed and clenched his fists at his sides. "That's only because you two weren't fighting at your full strength!"

"I don't know about Cell, but," Rikku lowered her hands to cup her son's clenched fists. "I was giving it my all." Couldn't he feel the truth? Couldn't he see that his power exceeded hers? "You thought I was holding back, because you were comparing the power you felt from us to your own. Am I right?"

At her words Piccolo found himself choking for words. "Is… is this true Gohan?" The boy didn't have to answer for him to see it was true. He saw the recollection and amazement that lingered in Gohan's face.

"Yes."

"Anyday now," Cell called out getting impatient. Rikku took Gohan into her arms hugging him tightly.

"Gohan, what do you say you win this one for me?" She stroked a hand over his head and kept her face away from his so he wouldn't see the fear in her eyes. "Win this so we can all go home."

Gohan shook in his mother's arms. He hesitated before gripping her tightly. His mother was counting on him. She obviously believed he had the true power to beat cell inside him. How could he possibly let her down after all she had done for him. "Okay, mom. I'll do it."

Her heart squeezed and she released Gohan to kiss his forehead. "Go get him." With a heavy heart Rikku watched as her son ditched the shoulder weights of his costume and jettisoned himself onto the fighting grounds. She got another feel of the power in the air and Rikku frowned when she sensed just how much power she had drained from Cell. Now that wasn't fair. Gohan would have the obvious advantage and that was no way to boost his confidence. She wanted him to win, but he would do it fairly.

"Hey Krillen, give me a Sensu bean will yah?" Krillen hesitated a moment before handing one to her. She stared at it a good long while and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hey Cell! Catch!" She threw him the bean and shocked the people around her.

"That's it! She's officially lost it!" Krillen decided. Rikku found it pointless to try and explain her reasoning. Maybe she had gone crazy, but this was the way things were supposed to be. She just had that feeling.

"Why thank you Rikku, I shall take this bean without hesitation!" he quickly swallowed, feeling the power of the bean as it not only healed him but brought him to full power once again. What a fool, he thought, she had just sealed her own son's demise. "Alright boy, are you ready?"

Gohan took a breath and tried to remember his training. He had to believe in his power, believe in his strength, and just let it all go. Like thunder her boomed his voice roaring out as a whirlwind exploded around him and his power rose, and rose.

Rikku watched with absolute pride and satisfaction. Seeing this, watching her son made the squeeze in her heart lighten. "That a boy, Gohan."

* * *

~At Roshi House~

"I can't believe this!" Chichi said her face glued to the screen much to the complaints of Bulma and Roshi. "What is Rikku thinking sending poor Gohan out there?" She picked up the T.V. shaking it as if trying to make Gohan fall out at her feet. Trunks and Goten laughed and clapped at her antics from their cribs, obviously too alert and awake to sleep.

"Calm down Chichi, I'm pretty sure Rikku knows what she's doing." Roshi explained trying to calm the raging brunette down. Bulma leaned onto the coffee table her hands fisted around her mug.

"I wonder if Gohan really is as strong as Rikku says. He's just a kid… then again." Bulma thought back to the old days. Rikku had been barely out of her toddler years when they met. Her strength had been super human, something she had never before witnessed. Obviously the saiyan blood had something to do with it, but none the less it was still amazing to think about. "Who knows, maybe Gohan really can win."

"Well of course he can win!" Chichi decided putting the T.V. down. "Rikku hasn't trained him for the past three years and a day for nothing! He's going to beat the tar out of Cell then come home and study! No more fighting! DO YOU HEAR ME RIKKU! NO MORE!"

* * *

~back on the battlefield~

"You can do it Gohan!" Rikku screamed down to her son, cheering him on. She felt Vegeta's presence behind her and glanced back with a small guilty smile.

"You're serious about this." Vegeta claimed putting a hand on her shoulder. "You weren't bluffing."

"No, but I hope it doesn't bother you." She laid her hand over his gripping it tightly. Vegeta could sense the need for support, the need for comfort. She lived by her emotions, and lived by her love of others. Her son was important to her… maybe even more so than himself. It irritated him, but he accepted it… somewhat.

"You really think he can do this?"

"Yes," She looked back to the battlefield seeing Gohan and Cell measure each other up. "I do."

"Well then," Vegeta crossed his arms. "Let's see what he can do."

Gohan felt the anticipation in his bones. His nerves were jittery but he didn't let them expose on his face. He breathed deep and long keeping all his senses locked on his opponent. Cell launched and he blocked. The split second pause gave him a moment to realize that. A flurry of punches shot his way and he blocked and dodged them all. He was doing it. This quick little warm up tuning up his morale and confidence.

He could hear his mother's cheering, and it made him smile inside. His own speed surprised even him as he danced about and let Cell chase after him. "You're pretty fast aren't you? Let's kick things up a notch!" With a quick sprint of speed Cell grabbed him, catching him off guard. He felt his face and stomach being punched multiple times and his mind went blank.

The punches stung some, and the only thing he could think of was, where was that power? Where was that strength that his mother said lingered within him? What had she been talking about? He thought of his past, his experience, and let it all reel inside his mind. He soaked in the punches and the feeling of his body hitting the ground with a loud explosion. Rocks crumbled around him and he felt… good.

All the tension, all the doubt swept away and he soaked in what he could only describe as an adrenaline rush. With a new confidence he got to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip. Yes, it was an incredible rush! He smiled and stood crouching back into position ready to continue.

Yes, Rikku thought a smile breaking on her lips. That's my boy. Just look at him. He's thoroughly enjoying himself. She couldn't hold in the glee and her smile broke into a full blown grin. He may only be half saiyan, but it ran hard and true in his heart.

When round two started Gohan found himself leaping all over. Blast after blast was launch at him and he felt like a bug avoiding the swatter. He dodged and weaved waiting for that moment to happen. He knew what his mother wanted and wished he knew how he could release it.

What was wrong with him? Rikku crossed her arms frowning. He had been doing so well. Now he was practically letting Cell beat him to the ground. "What are you doing Gohan?" She whispered. "This isn't like you."

Piccolo heard her whisper and held back the urge to smack her. What wasn't like him? He never had to fight such big battles before. The world had never rested on his shoulders before. Gohan wasn't Rikku. He was her son. His heart rammed into his trhoat when cell blasted Gohan into a crater of rocks burying him underneath. "No! Gohan!" Damn it. Was she happy now? He looked to Rikku again who could only stare into the pile of rocks. She was letting him die. Why?

"Are you happy Rikku? We told you this would happen, but did you listen? Well maybe you'll hear this. Your son is dead Rikku. He's DEAD!"

"You're wrong." She said calmly. Why was her son playing with Cell? There had to be a reason. "I sense his energy. He's fine."

The debris gave way and Gohan burst through it his head bleeding but his body up and ready. Despite the scratches he looked unfazed. Yes, Rikku decided, something was definitely up.

Gohan walked up calmly. He had let himself lay amongst the rubble and let it sink in what he had to do. His thoughts that had erupted in his head during his fight had made him realize just what he was capable of.

"It seems I misjudged you." Cell said. "You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for."

"We don't have to do this." Gohan's voice was grim. He didn't want to kill anyone. He didn't want to hurt anybody. "This fight is pointless, Cell." Cell laughed at him and it churned up his insides.

"You sound just like your mother." Cell teased. "Do you honestly think I'll stop my Cell games just because you find them meaningless?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't. If you don't fight me here and now I'll blow up the Earth. How's that for meaning?"

"I don't want to fight you Cell." Gohan whispered harshly. "You may be evil, but I have no desire to kill you." Gohan's eyes showed the same intensity and determination his mother had shown. Cell had to admire that for a boy he had shown more gall and power than the majority of fighters standing atop the ledge. It made him hungry for more.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just threaten to kill me." He laughed. "Interesting, and what makes you think you can carry out such a task."

"I know now what my mother meant. I know now why I'm the only one who could take you down!" Gohan lowered his eyes. When Cell questioned his statement he continued. "I may not be able to defeat you now, but I think it's only fair I should warn you what will happen if you push me." His eyes glanced up at his mother. She stood calm and collective her eyes filled with hope for him.

"When I was just a toddler there was this Saiyan named Radditz who came down to the Earth. He kidnapped me and put me in his space pod. I was forced to watch and listen as Piccolo and my mother tried to take him down. They weren't doing well and I had to listen to her screams as Radditz crushed her under his boot. Then something happened, with each scream I found myself getting lost in the pain of hearing it all. Something snapped and this powerful force I couldn't even begin to explain coerced through me and I could only concentrate on one thing. I had to help my mother."

Cell listened, becoming more and more intrigued by this "power."

"That was the first time, that I had discovered that I had a hidden power. It didn't stop there. I found it again, when I challenged Frieza to protect Krllen. I'm still not sure what happened. My memory of those moments are fuzzy. All I know is that for a few moments I become an unstoppable force." Yes, unstoppable, and very dangerous. "I'm a great deal stronger now, and my mother believe I'm as strong as she is. If I were to snap this time there's no telling what sort of power I would release, or what kind of damage that power would cause."

Rikku looked at her son a good long while and she smiled. He knew. That was good, she decided. It was good that he was now aware of his own power. Her son was a gentle boy. He didn't like to hurt, and he didn't want to kill. That just made him what she believed to be the true hero. A true hero wouldn't want to hurt or kill anything or anyone. However, they would do what it takes to keep those they loved safe and secure. "Gohan," tears threatened to fall when she felt the swarming love and pride in her heart. On top of that was the overlying guilt for putting him in this situation. "I'm sorry."

_**Gohan knows now what he must do, and has warned Cell of what's to come. How will Cell react to this and who will win when that power releases? Keep on reading to find out! "Cell's Evil Plot, Gohan's Hidden Power"**_


	43. Cell's Evil Plot, Gohan's Hidden Power

What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gotta tell yah that I've been having to make some hard decisions on the ending for this story. I've been getting some requests and ideas from you, the readers, and I'm starting to wish I had asked for them before. I've written a few things up as far as the rewriting of Rikku's death, Vegeta's riot, and Trunks' return home. From what I can see I have either three or four chapters left. Hope that the changes I've made both surprise and satisfy your taste buds. **

**Now on with the fic! **

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 43: Cell's Evil Plot, Gohan's Hidden Power**

Rikku couldn't stand it anymore. She heard Gohan's cries of pain as Cell cracked his bones. Gohan's plea that he stop the Cell Games hadn't gone through to Cell's head. Everything he had said had just fueled Cell's interest and now he was determined to see Gohan's power.

Gohan, release it! Release your power! Let it snap! Let your emotions go! She wanted to scream at him but knew it wouldn't help. She felt Piccolo's arms on hers shoulders giving her a good shake. "What's the matter with you Rikku? How can you just stand there and listen to this?" He snarled in her face. "Why won't you help him?"

"He doesn't need my help." She whispered her pain filled eyes staring up at Piccolo's. "He can do this. He just has to let go!" She glared up at him. "Just you wait! Wait until Cell has Gohan backed into a corner and then he'll have no choice. He'll awaken! He'll break cell down once and for all!"

"Listen to him! Does that sound like the cry of a warrior? It's not! It's the sound of your son screaming for mercy!" He shook her again for effort. " He's not a fighter like you! He's not thinking about how to release his power he's thinking why his mother is making him go through this and why she won't help him!"

Rikku shook. Oh god, don't tell me that, she thought. Don't tell her that she was wrong. She had gone through so much. She had felt Gohan's power, explored it, tested it. She had put aside her motherly instinct to tuck him away safe and sound and had instead put him right into battle. What kind of a mother was she? "Gohan," she whispered and pushed Piccolo away and screamed. "GOHAN!"

Gohan gasped hearing his mother's scream. He managed to wedge his eyes open and he saw his mother collapsed on her knees crying. "M-mom." He met her eyes and screamed again feeling a rib crack as Cell hardened his hold.

Rikku saw the pain, saw her frightened little boy wriggling in pain… and couldn't take it anymore. "Krillen," she looked over. "Toss me a Sensu bean!"

"Huh?" Krillen snapped his eyes away from Gohan and reached into his shirt. "Yeah, sure." He paused hearing the thud when Cell released Gohan and let him fall to the ground. Rikku turned back thankful that Gohan was alright. She had to hurry.

"Come on, hurry up and give it to me."

"Stubborn creature," she heard cell speak and turned her attention back to Gohan. "You fail to engage even when wriggling in pain. Perhaps you'll respond better to the sounds of your friends deaths."

Gohan jolted on the ground struggling to get up. His breath came out in wheezes. No, he couldn't let that happen. "You leave them out of this!" Cell ignored him turning his attention to the group on the cliffs. He counted eight fighters. Moving in quickly he sped up to them heading straight for Krillen. Piccolo tried to interfere but was quickly averted. Krillen backed up the bag of Sensu beans in his hand. With a laugh Cell snatched it away.

Rikku snarled and struggled to her feet. "No, Cell don't!" It was too late He flew back to Gohan, and despite her son's desperate plea ignored him. "I'm sorry guys, I should have eaten a bean when I had the chance."

Gohan made to attack him but got kicked aside. Rikku felt a sickening roll in her stomach and she put a hand to her head. This wasn't what she had planned. Everything was going in shambles at her feet. Her eyes caught movement and she gasped as Android sixteen came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Cell. She had almost forgotten about him. The attack hadn't been sensed because Sixteen was an Android. What could he possibly do?

"Don't come any closer! I'm going to kill him by self destructing!" Rikku gasped her eyes wide and her mouth opened in shock.

"S-Self Destruct?"

"Rikku, I am sorry that the androids have caused so much destruction and chaos here on Earth." He apologized and turned his attention to Cell. "No matter how powerful you are, Cell, you will not survive this explosion. Good-bye."

"Sixteen wait," Krillen shouted. Sixteen paused a few moments before his eyes opened and his body tensed up. Why wasn't he exploding? "Your bomb was removed!"

* * *

~At Master Roshi's~

"Is that true?" Roshi said watching the scenario then turning his eyes to Bulma. She nodded her eyes deep and saddened.

"We were worried," she referred to her and her father who had done the repairs. "We stumbled across it and we took out because we just couldn't trust him." Guilt spread and she put her fingers together. "Now I'm wishing we hadn't," She jumped and screamed as she saw Sixteen getting blast to pieces on the screen. "No!" she jumped from her seat to grip the screen much as Chichi had earlier. "he didn't! Oh god." She cried and bowed her head.

* * *

Rikku screamed and moved to run and help but felt Vegeta's hand on her shoulder. "No, Cell, what have you done?" She watched Cell kick sixteen's head across the field into the rock formations where Mr. Satan and his followers had taken shelter. She fell to her knees once again and punched her fist into the ground. "What have I done?"

"Damn it, Karat, get up this is not a pity party." Vegeta hefted her to her feet holding her against his chest. "It's Cell's fault not your. Don't you dare blame yourself for that monsters acts!"

"So Gohan," Happy with himself Cell turned to his opponent. "Let's see if some more friendlier persuasion can help get you mad." He turned his back and recounted the figures on the cliff. "One, two… six and seven. That's easy enough" Cell stretched his back wings and slid his scorpion tail out of it's sheath. The opening widened far and fat releasing seven blobs that became little miniatures of himself.

"Ah, my children. Those seven on the cliff are your enemies. Bring them pain, and kill them if you wish. Go!"

"No!" Gohan gasped as the mob of them launched toward the cliff. Vegeta and trunks shot to Super Saiyan mode and the rest put up their guards.

"Watch out!" Rikku shouted pushing her power up as far as she could. She had lost too much strength. This wasn't going to be pretty. They split between the seven of them attacking with as much speed and force as their creator. Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha were quickly overwhelmed by their opponents and struggled to even make a dent against their force.

Rikku, too, found it hard to put up a fight. The small size of the fighters made it like fighting a fly. She took hit after hit until her eyes blurred and her head reeled. She was so dizzy, and her aura faded around her. She was nothing but a punching bag to the little Cell.

Gohan cried out. "Make it stop! Tell them to stop! Please!" He couldn't do anything. He was helpless and he fought to reach deep into his power. His mother's pathetic whimpers and grunts as she fought filled his ears and tears began to fall down his cheeks. Why did she have to put him here? Why did she have to have so much faith in him?

Piccolo saw Rikku struggling and watch her fall to the ground. His initial anger with her had subsided and he fought to make it towards her. "Yamcha! Tien! Rikku is still worn out from her battle with Cell! We have to protect her!"

Vegeta looked up long enough from his own battle to spot Rikku on the ground. He grunted when the miniature got a hit on his face and snarled punching him out of his way and rushed over to help. "Karat!"

"Vege- TAHH" Her Cell Jr. grabbed her hair yanking her head back to punch her several times in the face. She fell back down when Vegeta kicked her opponent away and helped her up.

"Come on karat, you're tougher than this." He tried to comfort her, but he knew she had little stamina left in her. Vegeta turned back and blocked an attack as the two Cell Jr.s ganged up trying to move him out of the way for the easier target. Piccolo rushed in to help throwing his own Cell Jr. into the two making a triple pile up. Trunks and Krillen handled their own battles and Yamcha and Tien double teamed another kicking him into the pile.

"Thanks you guys," Rikku got up holding her arm. Her cheeks were bruised and her hair fell in curtains around her face. Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay behind me, and don't get in my way." A smile spread across her lips. He wasn't perfect, Rikku thought, but he had his moments.

* * *

Gohan, unaware of the touching moment, grit his teeth staring down at the ground. A loud thud rung in his ears and he looked up to see Krillen. "Get up, Krillen!" It was too late. The Cell JR. that had sent him flying came down hard shoving his knee into Krillen's back crippling him onto the ground. He then proceeded to have his fun by kicking him over and over in the stomach

He couldn't let this go on. Gohan looked around. The earlier teamwork began to get broken down and the members fell one by one. The only ones that seemed to be holding their own were Trunks and Vegeta. His mother was fresh meat and despite Vegeta's valiant efforts to protect her she got cornered and pummeled into the ground. Most of his friends couldn't get wished back. If this continued they would just be gone!

His anger began to swell inside and he felt that narrow strand stretch and bend. Cell's harsh words filled his ears and echoed. "Not even your mother can protect herself. She too will die." No, he couldn't let that happen. More tears ran down his cheeks and he looked to his hands. If his mother knew he had this power why hadn't she taught him to control it? Why hadn't she taught him how to release it?

Oh mom, he thought hearing her scream and apologize to her friends, why did you have to put so much faith in me? Why can't I bring out this power? I wanna help you, mom, but I can't. I'm scared!

"Okay children that's enough play time. You can kill them now!" He heard cell declare and his heart rammed into his throat.

"No!"

He gasped as something rolled to his feet. He looked down to see the face of Sixteen. The android looked him straight in the eyes and spoke with a gentle tone. "Gohan, let it go." Gohan looked at Sixteen with a shocked frightful expression. "It is not a sin to fight for the right cause." He explained. "There are those who words alone will not sway them. Cell is such a being."

Gohan felt his hot tears dribble down his face and he listened closely to Sixteen's words. "I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know for I too have learned these feelings. However, it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."

Cell, disgusted with Sixteen's speech made a sound of dislike. "This sentimental talk is killing me. It's so nice of you to try and help Sixteen."

Ignoring cell's petty words, Android Sixteen smiled. "Please Gohan, protect the life that I loved. You have the strength. My scanners sensed it. Just let it go." Those final words rung deep in Gohan's heart and he cried out as Cell crushed Sixteen underfoot. What had he done. He let someone else get hurt. Sixteen had fought and given his life to protect the world, and he was just an Android.

With Sixteen's speech ringing in his head he felt his control slipping and he looked to his friends hanging on by a thread. No, he wouldn't let another one die. He won't watch it. NO MORE!

He screamed, his power raging to life. The ground shook with incredible force and he felt all his muscles stretching and contorting. The power filled him from the tips of his fingers to the flats of his toes. Still he continued to scream until all that power surged and he broke the level. His Super Saiyan power had ascended, and his hidden power became no longer hidden. The tears on his face dried and the sadness that had been lingering gave way to anger.

From the mob of fighters all heads turned to watch Gohan's transformation. Unlike the bulky form Trunks and Rikku had taken when reaching this new level of power Gohan's body had managed to control and spread the power equally. Rikku looked up from her collapsed position on the ground and laughed gently. "He did it."

_**Wee! I loved watching this part on the show. It always gave me tingles! Gohan is now a Super Saiyan 2 but will that be the end of Cell? Find out in the next chapter… "Gohan's Revenge, Rikku's Repent."**_


	44. Gohan's Revenge, Rikku's Repent

**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gotta tell yah that I've been having to make some hard decisions on the ending for this story. I've been getting some requests and ideas from you, the readers, and I'm starting to wish I had asked for them before. I've written a few things up as far as the rewriting of Rikku's death, Vegeta's riot, and Trunks' return home. From what I can see I have either three or four chapters left. Hope that the changes I've made both surprise and satisfy your taste buds. **

**Now on with the fic! **

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 44: Gohan's Revenge, Rikku's Repent**

"So," Cell laughed watching Gohan's illustrious power grow and grow. "That's it huh? You're just making the same mistake Trunks did." He recalled the fabulous power that the boy from the future had managed to pull out. The transformation had scared him at first, but he had become too slow and had no chance of catching him. He turned his head to continued to watch the delicious display of his children pounding the life out of Gohan's friends. Rikku was near her limit as she laid on the ground and it was a damn shame.

He loved the challenge Rikku had presented and was thoroughly disappointed when she gave up. He had even had the courtesy of offering her a Sensu bean. Now, he had the satisfaction of watching her suffer and see the error of her ways.

"Stop it!" Gohan shouted catching his attention again. The flair of his power spiking his senses and making him enthralled. "I said tell them to stop!" He watched his aura flair like a fire threatening to burn him. That tingle of fear trickled in the back of his neck.

The dust he kicked up swirled around him creating an air of anonymity. When it cleared Cell got his first real look at the form of Gohan's Super Saiyan strength. "I will never forgive you for what you have done." Gohan's lip so tight and his muscles bulged but controlled for his size. He flexed and clenched his fists tight enough to draw blood.

"So, You've finally shown yourself." Cell said after taking a moment to overcome his fear. "Now the game will really get exciting." He moved to clench the Sensu beans I his hand and found them gone. He blinked, looked at his hand then at Gohan. The beans clutched close at hand. "The Sensu beans! How did you get them?" He moved to attack, but Gohan's speed had him slipping from his grasp and zooming straight to the closest Cell Jr.

It snarled and attacked, but with the same amazing speed Gohan avoided and sliced his hand right through its neck. The head explodes, and after a quick twitch so does the body. Vegeta was dumbfounded. "After all the time we've spent trying to kill these things, he does it in one blow?"

Rikku laughed from her spot on the ground. Yes, Gohan, that's the way. "My boy," She struggled to her knees. Every bone in her body felt like mush and her head pounded excessively. "I told you so." One by one she watched as Gohan took down the Jr.s In turn he gave the Sensu beans to Trunks and practically ordered him to see to the wounded. Rikku continued to watch and admired her son. His eyes had changed, the teal orbs no longer frightened and gentle, but instead held a sort of deadly glare. He had changed inside and out, and he wasn't going to let Cell get away with his crimes.

"Rikku," Trunks gently spoke and offered her a bean. She took it chewing graciously and then accepted the hand up. Vegeta walked to her and she hugged him burying her face in his neck.

"He did it."

"Yes," Vegeta whispered stroking a hand down the back of her neck. He was torn from being relieved and the strong pit of jealousy resting in his belly. Gohan's power was something he never expected to see in his lifetime. That swelling blaze that just kicked the mini Cell's asses was a power he had craved after, fed for, and trained for. It wasn't fair, and apparently it wasn't his destiny. He looked down at the woman in his arms and frowned. If everything he had thought was wrong then maybe she wasn't his destiny either. How could she be? Not only did her power succeed his own, but so did her sons. "Karat, I…"

He was cut off by the sound of battle. The ear piercing roars of confrontation raged over the silence creating a bomb of energy all around them. Nobody could do or say anything. All they could do was watch the fireworks. The weaker of the lot took cover a good distance away not wanting to get in the way.

Gohan had the advantage, the speed, and the power. He was unstoppable turning every trick Cell laid into him straight back. Rikku watched with a heavy heart. Her little boy, her little Gohan was not so little anymore. His once compact boy body had become a stellar gangly frame of a preteen, and he showed great promise in the looks department. She expected once it was all over he would be turning heads left and right.

She had missed so much of Gohan's childhood. She had to thank Chichi and Piccolo for helping to raise her son for the man he was growing to be. She shook her head tying to snap her attention to the fight instead of on her mushy motherly brain. She couldn't help it.

"It's like he's not even trying." Vegeta commented his eyes on the battle.

"Ha, no I understand." Piccolo watched meticulously taking apart each attack. "I was wondering why you chose to fight Cell first when you knew you couldn't win." He looked to Rikku who was sheepishly scratching her cheek. "You wanted him to see how Cell fought."

"Guilty." She shivered a little as the sounds of explosive blows filled the air. God she loved that sound. Her saiyan blood pumping in her veins and she wished it was her out there. She had loved the thrill of fighting Cell, and as much as she did it for Gohan she had also done it for herself.

Vegeta grunted in pain beside her and she pressed a hand to his shoulder. "Vegeta, you're still injured."

"It's nothing." He grunted again trying to pull away. He didn't want to be coddled.

"Trunks, give him a Sensu."

"Darn it!" He glared at the bean in his son's hand. "I hate when I'm forced to swallow these things." He took it chomping on it loud and swallowing hard. "It taste like shame!"

"Oh Vegeta." Rikku laughed.

* * *

~meanwhile at Roshi's~

Chichi banged on the T.V. with frustrated smacks and screams. "Work you stupid piece of junk! Oh why did it have to cut off right at the climax?"

"There must be some heavy fire power going on if the signal's out. I can imagine that no camera of electronic device is working within miles of that place." Roshi yelped as something soft and lumpy hits him in the back of the head. He wipes it up finding banana flavored baby food. "Bulma I thought you were feeding the kids, not me."

"Sorry about that Roshi," Bulma wiped up Trunks' mouth and took away Goten's spoon. "don't play with your food Goten. Hasn't Rikku taught you any manners yet."

"He gets it from his father if you ask me." Ox King put his two cents in. He managed to pull Chichi from the T.V. and sit her down. "Rikku may not have good table manners, but she's not one to throw food away."

"Too true." Bulma laughed.

"How could you guys be laughing at a time like this?" Chichi sobbed. "Gohan is out there fighting and we can't find out how he's doing!"

"Chichi," Bulma walked over and rubbed her shoulders. "Trust me, Gohan's alright. Rikku and the others won't let anything bad happen to him." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Besides, from my women's intuition I sense that Gohan is not only going to survive but he's kicking some serious ass!"

* * *

~back on the battlefield.~

"And he's down for the count!" Krillen shouted from a distance. He and the others watched Cell practically go to his knees after Gohan's Kamehameha. The bits and pieces left were burning and dripping with blood.

"I'm concerned." Piccolo spoke. "From the way Gohan was able to take down all those smaller Cells, he should have already finished off Cell."

"He's toying with him." Trunks said. "We all know he's strong enough, but he's taking his time and letting Cell feel the struggle." He winced as another hit had Cell's throat bulging looking as if he was going to be sick.

Rikku too saw as Trunks did and she clenched her fists. "Finish him now Gohan! Don't let him slip away!"

"Finish him off?" Gohan sneered. "No, I'm gonna let him suffer awhile longer!" He yelled back at his mother surprising her. Gohan had never taken that tone with his mother before.

"We all know you have the power Gohan!" She stared at her son in sheer disbelief when he refused to give her notice. "Finish him off! DO IT NOW!"

It was too late. Thanks to Piccolo's genetics inside him, Cell had pieced himself back together. In a fit of rage he pushed his power higher and bulked up his body until his strength overwhelmed it. He stood before Gohan now a perfect form of bulk and brawn but not of speed.

Trunks had made the same mistake previously, he had powered up his body until his strength overpowered his opponent but not his speed. The new bulky form did nothing but make him a bigger target for Gohan.

Two solid punches to the gut had Cell on his hands and knees. His throat swelled as drool and blood dribbled down the Android's chin. His eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets and Rikku had to look away as he convulsed and heaved.

To the disbelief of the group Cell's power began to morph and sink. His perfect power was gone and in its place was a half complete Cell, and a spit soaked Android 18. "She's alive!" Krillen exclaimed happily. "I thought she was a goner."

"This is it. This is the end of Cell for good!" Trunks exclaimed his fists clenched and his mouth wide in a grin.

Rikku, had troubling thoughts on this. It was true Cell was now backed into a corner, what with his power not only weaker than Gohan's, but Trunks, Vegeta, and Rikku's as well. However, it still left Cell in a desperate situation, and desperate people did desperate things.

Gohan had the sweet satisfaction of watching his opponent fail again and again in his attempts to hurt him. Since his transformation Cell hadn't been able to land a hand on him and it made his victory all the sweeter. He wanted Cell to suffer as he had made others suffer. He wanted Cell to feel the horror and fear before his untimely death.

"No, Stay away from me!" Cell cried out as Gohan walked slowly to him. Gohan's eyes were deadly and the slow walk in his direction just gave Cell time to listen to his heart beat thud in his ears and against his throat.

"Give up Cell, you can't beat me."

"Now Gohan! Do it now!" Gohan heard his mother plead, but once again chose to ignore her. "We have no time to waste! Finish it!"

"Stay away…" Cell stammered and his energy pulsed around him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" His body expanded and bulged like a big fat bug. Gohan looked up at him unimpressed but curious to what he was doing.

"What's Cell doing now?" Krillen asked not liking the look of things. "Look at the size of him!"

Cell's sick laughter filled the air and Gohan's high from battle took a dramatic drop, "You can't beat me now. I'm going to blow myself up and take you with me" His pitch was thick and deep that impacting with his precarious size. "Say goodbye to the Earth!"

"No, Don't!" Now he was at rock bottom. His power, his speed, his abilities were all shot down at this threat. Cell looked like a balloon ready to pop, and that pop would take him and the Earth along with him.

The Earth? The Planet? All of it was going to be lost. Unless she did something right now. Rikku watched as her little boy fell to his knees in failure realizing his mistake. Poor Gohan, she thought holding her heart as it beat thick against her chest. He should never have been made to do this. He had the power, but Piccolo was right, he was no fighter.

She was, in her mind, a warrior who knew the skill of fighting inside and out. She could grow stronger and stronger with no limitations, but that didn't mean her son could as well. She thought of him as baby, so sweet and so quiet, and then the Saiyans arrived and turned their world upside down.

She thought of little Goten at home, resting in his crib unaware of the world's end. He could have a promising future, full of laughter, full of fun, responsibilities, and love. She couldn't let it end this way for him. She was supposed to create a world where he wouldn't have to fight unless he wanted to. A tear dripped down her cheek. She knew what she had to do. She would do it for her sons, she would do it for the Earth, and she would do it for herself.

"Vegeta," she whispered catching his attention over the hype and blustering. "Come here." Before he could question Rikku gripped a solid fist full of his hair and yanked him to her. She molded her lips against his taking in his savvy salty taste and the feel of his rough body against her soft one.

When she broke she looked up into his confused eyes and let the tears fall freely. "Watch over Goten."

"What… KARAT!" He moved to grab her, to stop her, buts he had already fazed from his grip. His eyes darted to Cell and spotted her figure. "No!"

"Rikku!" Krillen shouted across the way knowing fully what she intended to do.

Gohan stared up wide eyed as Rikku held a hand against Cell's large stomach, her fingers pressed to her head and a weepy smile on her lips. " You fought well, Gohan. I'm so proud of your progress." She saw the tears rolling down his own cheeks and fought back the urge to embrace him. "I love you, Gohan. Watch out for you little brother, and take care of everyone. Especially Vegeta." She winked and closed her eyes.

"No, Mom don't please." Gohan jumped to grab her and his fingers slid through the after image left behind as she and Cell disappeared. "Come Back! MOM!"

* * *

King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory jumped at Rikku's appearance. "Rikku, what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you out of your mind?"

"You can blame me later." She had to be quick. Cell's yell pierced her ears like a bad siren and she reached out to grab King Kai's hand. "Hurry take my hand!" She rushed forward Cell's body moving to try and block her.

"No! You will not escape this."Cell's words muffled as his body began to bulge and misshapen. She watched King Kai make a sprint to her, but the light surrounded them. Rikku's eyes closed as it engulfed her. The burn intense and ripping at her body, but her mind floated as she had no regrets in her decision. The Earth was safe… or so she thought.

_**Nuuuu! Why? *sob and sniffle* I always get emotional at these kind of things. So Rikku sacrificed herself to save the Earth, but what's going to happen to the others? Find out next chapter… "It's Time to Finish This!" **_


	45. It's Time to Finish This!

**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gotta tell yah that I've been having to make some hard decisions on the ending for this story. I've been getting some requests and ideas from you, the readers, and I'm starting to wish I had asked for them before. I've written a few things up as far as the rewriting of Rikku's death, Vegeta's riot, and Trunks' return home. From what I can see I have either three or four chapters left. Hope that the changes I've made both surprise and satisfy your taste buds. **

**Now on with the fic! **

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 45: It's Time To Finish This!**

Rikku floated down snake way with King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. The silence between them had been wearing at her conscience since their bodies appeared at the end of snake way. "I really am sorry about dragging you into this guys. I honestly tried to get us all out of there."

Bubbles made an "ook ook" sound of forgiveness and Gregory gave the thumbs up, both completely understanding the situation. King Kai, however, was less than forgiving. "Rikku, how could you do this to me?" he complained staring down at the spiraling snake way. "This is no way to treat a king." he looked at the lot of them and he grumbled. "Look at us, what a mess! Thanks to you my planet is destroyed and I'm stuck here on Snake Way!"

Rikku sighed. "I know you're mad, but honestly I had to do it for the safety of the Earth, for my friends, for my sons… gosh, come on, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" She put her hands together and pressed them to her forehead in a sign of apology.

"Yeah, how many times?" Gregory put in also tired of hearing King Kai's complaining.

"Rikku you've got some nerve!" He shouted at her stopping their floating to point a finger accusingly. "You know what you are? A pest!"

Sighing Rikku hung her head and rubbed the back of it. Wasn't it bad enough she felt terrible for leaving her sons alone? Leaving everybody, and the Earth to live on without her. She knew the dragon wouldn't wish her back, and she wouldn't be able to see Goten grow up, or watch Gohan go to public school, or any of the other plans she had made with Chichi. Damn it Cell! She thought crossing her arms and pouting. This was all his fault.

"Hey wait a minute," she paused again in her floating and looked around. "Where's Cell? Shouldn't he have been on Snake Way with us?"

King Kai stopped in his tracks and looked around gasping. "If-if he's not here then… oh no!" King Kai put his hands to his face in sheer horror. "He's gone!"

"What does that mean, King Kai?"

"It means Cell was not destroyed! He's still alive!"

"ALIVE!" Rikku's eyes widened and she thought of Earth. They were still in danger! "Gohan!"

* * *

Vegeta couldn't get his legs back. His whole body shook with the emotions swelling in his heart and in his mind. She was gone. She left him to be a hero, and left him with nothing but a kiss and a sweet farewell. The pain was something he never would have thought he'd experience in his lifetime.

It was different this time, he thought as he punched the ground in frustration. He couldn't wish her back. He couldn't join her in the other world. They would be separated for eternity, and it was all Cell's fault!

He heard Gohan screaming for his mother and knew the boy blamed himself. It was true that Gohan had power and failed to execute it when he had the chance, but for some reason Vegeta could see past it at the real problem. It had been Cell's fault, for his existence alone should have never been brought upon them. Cell was a menace and all he could say was, good riddance to him and the Androids.

Krillen moved beside Gohan to pick up Eighteen and Vegeta growled. "Krillen just what do you think you're doing?" Krillen cradled the Android in his arms like a precious gem. "Put that Android down right now!"

"No, look she's still alive. She needs our help!"

"You humans and your," he growled between his teeth, "sentimental hearts, and clouded minds!" Her crossed his arms and turned his back to him. "Do what you like then! I can't very well stop you!"

He glanced back. Gohan just stood behind Krillen, with his head hung and his cheeks tear stained. "Boy," he whispered and walked over. He yanked his head up. "You will not feel sorry for yourself or for your mother's decision. That's an insult to her memory and I will not have it!"

Trunks watched his father in awe. The face he made was a mix of anger, sadness, and agony. This must have been the way he showed remorse, and compassion. Why hadn't he seen it before? Gohan, with tears still leaking down his cheeks, looked at Vegeta wide eyed. "V-Vegeta."

The soft and tender moment was interrupted by a sonic boom that knocked them forward. Spinning around Gohan and the others faced the whirlwind of power in horror. This power, no, it couldn't be. "It's Cell!" Piccolo shouted over the loud vicious booms and high winds. From between the clouds of dust an energy beam shot through and zipped past the group hitting the one person no one expected.

"Trunks!" Krillen shouted as the beam went right through his chest and knocked him back several feet. Vegeta watched the display a sick roll in his stomach. No, not him too! What was the matter with him? Why was everyone in his life being killed? Why!

He heard Cell's vicious laughter and the anger rose as did the sick roll. Pain shot through every vessel and pounded in his head. "No, what is wrong with you? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!" He shouted at Cell the agony in his heart swelling hard and he didn't know how to deal with it, how to control it.

"Oh absolutely nothing," Cell laughed. What was worse than his appearance was the fact that all his perfect power had returned. He stood in perfect shape, no wounds, no bruises, and at full absolute strength. "I have everything I need."

* * *

Rikku ran her hands through her hair not understanding what was going on. "I just don't get it! How can Cell still be alive?"

"I don't know how, but he managed to survive the blast."

"So, he could still destroy the Earth?" No, she thought clenching her fists, don't let it be true. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain! She gave up everything to ensure Cell would die.

"Seems all you managed to do was destroy my planet." King Kai said in malice, but quickly gave an apologetic look when pain began to read all over Rikku's face.

"Cell tricked me." Rikku lowered herself to Snake Way and she had the urge to punch it until either it crumbled or her knuckles bled. "DAMN YOU CELL!"

* * *

"I must give Dr. Gero credit for his brilliant design." Cell gloated. The sheer terror and anger on each of the Z fighter's faces was delicious. The story of his revival had put doubt in the eyes of them all and it made his victory all the more sweet and satisfying. "My Cells had managed to absorb the "Instant Transmission" technique from Rikku, and it gave me the needs to find myself right back here on Planet Earth. Isn't that Divine?"

All the while Vegeta heard this story the more he began to tune it all out and focus his mind on more troubling details. He couldn't keep his eyes off his son, the hole in his chest bleeding profusely and blood vomiting from his mouth. It made him sick, and made him angry. How could he let this happen? How could he let Cell kill his son? What good was he to anyone if he couldn't protect those that he cared for the most?

As he felt Trunks' power grow weaker and weaker a sort of string snapped in his head. They were gone, both Trunks and Rikku were gone, and unless he did something soon Cell would destroy everything. The image of his boys, Baby Trunks, and little Goten popped into his mind and for the first time he found himself the need and desire to protect them.

"No!" He gritted his teeth. "I won't let you hurt anyone else." His hair flickered super Saiyan and his power shot through the roof and he screamed holding his head as the power zoomed through him like a wave of euphoria.

Gohan and Cell blinked and whirled their bodies in his direction as Vegeta's body began to morph as Gohan's had. Vegeta let it swell and he tasted the power and continued to let it grow until his mind had gone blank, and the rage took over. Like a shot he zipped past Gohan and straight at Cell slamming his fist into him and letting the Android have it!

* * *

Rikku sensed the tremor and her head shot up. She sensed Vegeta's change and the feel of emotions swarm. "Vegeta" She smiled big. "It's Vegeta, he's done it! He ascended like Gohan!"

"Are you serious?" King Kai shot his antenna in the direction of the battle on Earth. "Woo Hoo! Oh yeah, do you feel that? Yeah, sock it to him Vegeta! Let him have it!"

Rikku clamped a hand on King Kai's shoulder and found herself swooning. Vegeta always came through when she needed him the most. "I don't believe it. What do you know."

"I gotta admit, that saiyan prince is sure handy to have around. What I don't get is how you were able to sense his energy. Even at that level you shouldn't feel that power from this far in space."

"I don't know." Rikku admitted smiling warmly. "I guess it's just this connection I have with Vegeta. I can always tell when he's around." She closed her eyes letting the image of a SSJ2 Vegeta fill her mind and heart. "Vegeta…" His name was like a precious memory. Every time she said it, she felt this remarkable warmth surround her, much like she had when she spoke of her children. It was wonderful.

* * *

Cell, disfigured and disgruntled by Vegeta's attacks morphed back to perfect and he snarled Vegeta's way. "This can't be happening! How could you have reached this power too?"

"Heh," Vegeta snickered. The blind rage had slowly began to slide and he became more aware of his power. His ego flared but he fought to control it, he would not make the same mistake twice, nor would he let Cell survive.

"You fail to realize your own weakness Cell. You crave challenges, and in turn you push them to their limits. Well you've managed to not only push all my buttons, but you hotwire me as well! I will not forgive you for what you did to my son nor will I let you get away with taking Karat away from me!"

"You tell him Vegeta!" Krillen whooped and hollered from the sideline. He never thought he would see the day where he would be rooting for Vegeta. Vegeta glanced back smirking and stretched his arms out.

"You know, I could finish you off myself, but I believe there's more than one person wanting a piece of you. So I think I'll let this rare moment take shape. Gohan!" He yelled back catching the boy's attention. "It's time to finish this!"

"You really think you've won!" Cell growled and pushed his power to the limits. "I don't think so! You're going to pay! I'll see to it. KA-ME-HA…"

As Gohan shot next to him Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder. "Together, and give it everything you've got."

"Right!" Gohan laughed. "Thanks Vegeta," for letting me repent for my mistakes. He finished silently. "Ka Me Ha Me-"

"Let's see you morph back after this Cell! Gallant Gun…"

The three locked eyes and in a burst of power and extremity their blasts launched simultaneously.

"HA"

"HA"

"FIRE!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Rikku felt like fainting as she felt the wave hit her like a thousand ton building. The power behind the blasts were incredible, and both sides fought to the extreme. "God, do you feel that King Kai?"

"Yeah, oh yeah I feel it. They're evenly matched, but why? They should have the complete advantage."

"I don't know, but Cell's not holding anything back… wait that's it." Rikku touched King Kai's shoulder again and she made a link. "Gohan, Vegeta, if either one of you are holding back because you're worried about the Earth, don't. Finish him off!"

* * *

Gohan tensed in his blast and looked around. He could have sworn he just heard his mother. "What… mom?"

"Karat?" Vegeta whispered his Gallant Gun pushing against the large Kamehameha Wave.

"_You both have to give it your all! We can't afford to make anymore mistakes!" _Rikku's voice rang loud and clear in their heads. Gohan stammered a little giving Cell a bit of an edge on them.

"Concentrate Gohan, I will not be the only one working here!" Vegeta screamed pushing harder and pushing Cell back into even position.

"Oh, sorry," Gohan pushed his energy the blast overwhelming Cell's side of the blast. The Android grit and his footing began to loosen.

"_That's it! Together now!" _Rikku screamed into their minds. Simultaneously Vegeta and Gohan pushed their energies together, the swell surrounding them and pushing the blast around cell as he began to deteriorate. The sound of his screams filling the air as he lost control and was consumed by the power.

The air cleared and Cell's signal of life completely disappeared. Vegeta and Gohan fell to their backs both completely drained of energy. Gohan laughed his fingertips touching Vegeta's gloves in a sign of companionship.

"Not bad kid." Vegeta complimented and closed his eyes snickering. "Not bad at all."

All around them the Z fighters gathered smiling down at the heroes of the hour. Gohan's laughter spread through his face and he locked eyes with Piccolo. The Namek gave him a look of pride and affection. "Nice come back, Gohan."

"Thanks, Piccolo."

"I've got yah big guy," He lifted Gohan up and admired his wounds. The climax battle had left him with a good wound on the head and scratches all over his body. Vegeta rose to his feet holding his right arm. The limb felt numb and his bones vibrated as he powered down from his SSJ2 mode.

It was funny, to him at least, that such a transformation could be made by something as trivial as the loss or swell of emotions. His first transformation to the SSJ form had been made in deep space and he had not felt at all… in fact he hadn't cared if he lived or died, he just let it all go and BOOM his power came in a snap of a finger. Now, his transformation to the ascended level had come when his emotions swelled and peaked until his mind had completely gone blank.

"You alright there Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes," Vegeta grunted his smile falling and he tried to put up his angry bravado. "I don't need any help."

"Suit yourself." Piccolo chuckled. The man was a hard case, but deep down, like himself, he knew where Vegeta's heart and priorities laid. Piccolo looked to the sky thinking of Rikku and knowing, wherever she was, she was smiling.

_**Almost done you guys! I know I think I went a little OOC with Vegeta, but I personally liked the change, especially since you take into consideration ones mind set changes when you're in love. Te-He. Anyway, Cell is destroyed! The Earth is safe, but many damages still remain. How will things progress now that Rikku is dead? Find out in the next chapter… "Aftermath" **_


	46. Aftermath

**What to expect: The Continuing the story of Goku's life as a girl. Rikku (Goku) meets her brother Radditz, Nappa, and the intriguing Saiyan Prince Vegeta. In this installment you will get the story of Rikku's life between the Saiyan Saga and the Cell Saga.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's the Final Chapter ladies and gentlemen! It was a good ride and I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I was going to include Trunks' journey to the future and show a little side story with Trunks and Goten of the future, but I think I'll leave that up to you. If you want me to add that chapter in as Bonus chapter be sure to put it in a review!**

**Now on with the fic! **

**Why Can't You?**

**Chapter 46: Aftermath**

Rikku ran around the solid rock formation that floated in the sky along Snake Way. She had been tickled pink at the destruction of Cell, but even more so by the execution of it. Vegeta and Gohan had worked together and it brought a sense of utter joy through her. She wished she could be with them now, down on Earth celebrating their victory. Not much she could do about it now.

"Hey, Rikku," King Kai yelled over at her. "Your friends are summoning the dragon now. Wanna listen in?"

"Yeah!" She smiled big and cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

* * *

"Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon you forth! Arise Shenron!" Dende, small but amazingly connected to the powers of the Earth, summoned forth the mighty dragon Shenron. The blazing light that circled and whirled around in the air took shape and Shenron beamed down ready to make two wishes come true.

"You have awaken me from my slumber, speak now and two wishes I shall grant you! Speak."

"Wow," Gohan said in wonderment. "Dende really did make it able to grant two wishes."

"Shenron!" It was Yamcha who spoke now calling to the mighty dragon above him. "Please revive all those who were killed by Cell!"

"Your wish shall be granted." Shenron's eyes glowed a brilliant red, and everyone could sense the revival of the many lives cell had destroyed. Trunks, who laid flat next to him awoke, his body healed, and his power restored.

"Trunks! Alright it worked!"

"Wait, what about Rikku?" Tien asked looking around. "I don't see her anywhere."

"Oh yeah, she's already been revived once by the dragon."

"Shenron, can't we use our whole next wish to revive our friend Rikku? We really want her back." Yamcha pleaded up at the dragon his eyes hopeful.

Vegeta leaned against the column of the Lookout entrance having no expectations. He didn't expect her to come back, but he wished, with all his heart, she would.

"How much you want it makes no difference to me." Shenron said. "Rikku has been revived once before and cannot be revived again."

"Damn," Yamcha crossed his arms. "This just isn't fair."

"There has to be a way. I mean, come on you guys let's think."

"I got it!" Dende spoke up. "Let's ask Porunga back on Namek."

"Dende's right," Piccolo agreed. "Porunga is the original dragon so he can revive as a person as many times as he sees fit."

"Now, all we have to do is get ourselves to Namek!"

"Then we're all in agreement, that'll be our second wish?"

* * *

"Oh wow!" Rikku jumped for joy hearing the new plan. "I didn't even think about the Namek dragon."

"Well, Rikku, it looks like you managed to avoid death once again."

"Yeah, oh but wait a minute." She poked the halo above King Kai's head. "How come you weren't revived with the first wish? Have you been wished back before?"

"Well, no, I haven't. That's a curious thing." King Kai played with his halo frowning. "I wonder… hey!" He struggled as Rikku's tight grip landed on his shoulder. "Easy!"

"Hey guys, hold on a minute." Rikku called down to them. "I have a question I want to ask the dragon."

* * *

"What was that?" Yamcha looked around. "Wasn't that Rikku's voice."

"Yeah it was!" Gohan shouted. "I told you that I heard her you guys!"

_"King kai's letting me talk to you guys from over here. I want you to ask the Dragon why the wish didn't revive King Kai, bubbles, and Gregory. They were all killed by Cell too."_

"Oh," Yamcha looked up at the dragon and yelled up. "Hey, Shenron, why weren't King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles brought back to life with the others?"

"The individuals you just mentioned died on a planet that is out of my power to affect. All who died on that planet cannot be wished back by me nor by any other dragon." Shenron spoke.

"What!" Yamcha shouted. "You're kidding! Not even Porunga can wish them back?"

"The Great Porunga is the original dragon, but even he cannot reach the boundaries of Other World planets. Those life forms are controlled by the Kais and the Kais succeed the powers of our creators."

* * *

Rikku listened to Shenron's explanation and her heart sunk. She too had died on the planet, and that meant that even she couldn't be wished back. "No Way."

"That's just great!" King Kai said flailing his arms and knocking Rikku back. "You screwed yourself Rikku! My life is no big deal because I live here, but now you're stuck here too!"

"I didn't know." She lowered her head clenching her fists. "Damn it, this isn't fair."

King Kai saw her sadness and sighed, he would save his tantrum for a later time. "Look, Rikku, I'm sorry. It's not all that bad. You did what you had to do. You can even get special treatment here in other world since you saved you planet so many times."

"That's…" She laughed and wiped a tear. "That's cool but," She thought of Earth and sniffled. "I really just would like to go home. I had no real intention of dying in that blast, but Cell got in the way and ruined my plan."

"I'm sorry Rikku."

She shook her head and stood up. "Don't be, now it's my turn to put on a brave face." She put her hand back on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you guys, but it looks like I'm stuck here." She took a moment letting the truth fill her mind. It didn't seem real.

* * *

"_I really wish I could be there with you, but this is the way things are going to have to be. I have a favor to ask of you guys. I need every single one of you to look after Gohan and Goten. They're very important to me, and I want them to live a full and happy life."_

Gohan listened to this, and fresh tears welled up in his eyes. "Mom."

"_Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, I practically grew up with the lot of you, and you're the best friends a girl could ever have. You've had my back since the beginning and for that I think you._

Krillen wanted to sink to his knees and just bawl out crying. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear Rikku's goodbyes.

"_Piccolo, you and I were once rivals but you've become a loyal friend and an inspiration to my son. I hope you will continue to look after him, and help him when I cannot."_

Piccolo stared up at the sky. A lump grew in his throat that he refused to believe were tears. "Rikku."

"_Dende, thank you for taking on position as guardian, and I hope you and Mr. Popo will become the best of friends." _

There was a long pause and a short choking sound that sounded like a sob. "_Vegeta…"_

The Great Saiyan Prince stood listening to the sounds of her voice his heart breaking at every sob and every word that hung in the air. "Karat…"

"_It looks like I have a lot of training to do." _her voice teased. _"If you're already an Ascended Super Saiyan then I'm gonna have to work double time to catch up. Who knows what sort of power you'll have when you join me here."_

At her words he punched a fist into the side of the column taking a good chunk of it out. "Blast it, Karat, just say it!" he heard her laughter. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"_I really wish I could kiss you. I had been looking forward to seeing where being your mate would take me. It was an adventure that I had been scared of, and now I'd give anything to have it back." _Another long pause had him gripping the side of the column for dear life. _"I'll miss you, Vegeta. Look after Goten, and be sure he and Trunks become the best of friends." _He heard her take a breath and knew she was controlling her tears. _"Goodbye, my friends."_

Those last words had the entire group tearing up and already mourning. Shenron loomed overhead and waited a beat before asking for the second wish.

"I still don't understand. Porunga's been able to transport people from other world before." Yamcha questioned.

"Yeah, but they had to be wished back first, and on top of that we hadn't died on that planet we were just training there. It's not the same thing." Tien deduced.

"I suppose that does make sense. It's just not fair, and what are we supposed to wish for now?" Trunk said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, why don't we make a selfish wish and ask for all of us to be filthy rich?" Yamcha laughed jokingly. At the annoyed and blank stares Yamcha became silenced and backed away blushing. Krillen took the time to step forward and ask for something bold.

"Is it possible to wish for Androids Seventeen and Eighteen to become human? I want them to be able to live their lives in peace." At his bold request everyone took noticed and turned to him. Krillen stood completely upfront and hopeful, but was once again disappointed.

"That wish is not within my power to grant."

"Well, then can you remove the bombs from inside them instead?"

"That I can do." With the same mysterious glow of his eyes Krillen's wish was granted. From around the corner Android Eighteen peeked her head. She was shocked by the man's kindness, even after she had yelled at him and turned down his affection he still wished for her happiness. She touched her stomach feeling the bomb was no longer there.

"I don't… believe it."

"You wishes have been granted, it is time for me to go. Farewell." As fast as he had appeared the dragon burst into light and the magic balls spread across the Earth until they would be needed once again.

Gohan looked out at the brightly lit sky, hoping to hear his mother's voice once again. In his mind he could see her soft smile, and her wide kind eyes staring down at him telling him everything was going to be okay.

"Gohan," Vegeta walked up putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you home. You coming boy?" Vegeta looked to Trunks. At his blank expression Vegeta sneered. "Suit yourself, come on, let's go find the harpies." He took off, and after a moments hesitation Gohan shot up after him.

Trunks stood bewildered. What had gotten into him? Beforehand his father wouldn't even give him a moments glance. "Did I miss something?" Yamcha laughed and pat his shoulder.

"I'll tell you on the way back to Capsule Corps."

* * *

The women didn't take to Rikku's death lightly. In fact they had down right balled their eyes out. Gohan took Chichi, and Goten home with Chichi sobbing hysterically against his brother's hair. Little Goten, unable to understand her tears or the sadness had joined in the cry and the two of them sobbed all the way home.

"I'll come by tomorrow and we can decide what to do about Goten. Until then watch over him and the sob story." Vegeta had said before they left. Take care of him he said. Right, he had no idea how to handle a crying woman.

Android Seventeen looked at his surroundings in mild surprise. He could have sworn he was dead. The insides of cell slowly disintegrating his body and molding him at the cellular level like some sort of sick and twisted metamorphosis. Next thing he knew he was out here in the woods of Mt. Paos. How had he gotten here?

"None of this makes sense." Seventeen decided as he took a long walk. "I don't sense Cell, but my scanners are picking up extremely high power levels. Have my circuits gone on the fritz?" No, no it wasn't true. How could his power be so miniscule compared to the powers he sensed now. How was he supposed to have fun when there were those who could stop him with a flick of a wrist?

In his thoughts his body had managed to stumble upon the familiar house that belonged to Rikku and her family. One of the powers were inside, and he could hear a woman sobbing as well as a baby crying. He rushed to the window peeking in. He saw a woman, frail and slim in a Chinese fashioned dress that just seemed to suit her. Her hair had been let down and cradled the sad and whimpering face that held a sort of motherly look to it. His memory chip recognized her signature of that as Chichi, Rikku's best friend.

The boy inside was Rikku's son Gohan, and the baby was unknown, but was probably another of Rikku's spawn. The power levels he read off of Gohan sent a jolt from him. He was one of the fighters. Damn. Gohan left the room with the baby and the woman sat in a chair to weep. Without even thinking, and without even knocking Seventeen entered catching the woman by surprise.

"Who are you?"

"Android 17," at her alarm he held up his hands. "Don't bother, I already know I can't do anything without getting my ass kicked by that boy in the next room. I want to know what happened to Rikku. Why isn't she here?"

With hesitation Chichi told him, and the look on his face made her think. He was very handsome, and looked just a little younger than herself. He towered over her a good foot and when he touched her hand he was warm. "I'm sorry. I guess this is our fault."

"What?" Chichi was taken aback.

"I don't remember much of my life before Dr. Gero modified me and my sister Eighteen. All I know is that our programming was designed to defeat Rikku and anyone who got in our way. However, we let our power go to our heads and in the end we were used."

"There's nothing you can do for us now. You shouldn't blame yourself though. It was Dr. Gero who made you like this."

"I went to him for some reason, I don't know why, and frankly I don't want to find out. The only thing left for me now is where to go from here." Seventeen touched a picture of Rikku and a baby Gohan. "It's funny. Before Cell absorbed me I never gave it much thought. I just wanted to have fun. I wanted adventure." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now I'm not so sure about that anymore."

Chichi smiled and took his hand back in her own. "Why don't you stay with us? Things can get kind of lonely, and I could use a man around the house. What do you say?"

Seventeen was a little surprised. He thought she would turn him away. He had been one of the monsters created by Gero, and how could she tell whether or not he was lying? He looked into her kind and smiling face and found himself gripping her hand like a lifeline.

"You know, my sister tried on your clothes. You look much better in them."

* * *

Rikku sighed looking around. She had herself a nice good cry that she was entitled to, but then figured it was time to move on and figure out what to do with the rest of her afterlife.

"You said I could get special treatment right?" Rikku looked over her shoulder. "What sort of treatment were you referring to?"

"Oh, well as you had before, you keep your body, and can get special training. I'm not sure what you would use it for not that you're stuck here with me, but I know how much you enjoy fighting."

"Too true," she grinned and watched him build the house around the tall spiraling foundation. "It's looking good King Kai."

"Why, thank you."

"Sturdy too." Rikku gave it a pat and jumped back as the whole thing collapsed. "Ah, oops. Sorry about that." She really did have to watch her strength. King Kai sighed and hung his had.

"No, that's alright Rikku. It wouldn't have been the same anyway." He tossed the hammer away and looked down Snake Way.

"Hmm, oh hey I know. This is a sign. We should travel to Other World."

"You mean hit the road?"

"Yeah, we're free as birds! Nothing's holding us here except a blown up planet and a pile of lumber. Let's go!" Despite his complaints Rikku pushed King Kai back onto Snake Way. "Bubbles! Gregory! Road Trip!" She laughed and jogged ahead of them a little. True she wasn't with her family and she would miss them terribly. However, death gave you lots more options, and to Rikku it was just another adventure waiting to be explored.

_**OH NO! IT'S THE END! WAHHH! **_

_***Clears throat* sorry about that. I always get so emotional after the end of a story. I felt like I rushed this a little, and I may extend it later on, but for now this will do. The second chapter of the Rikku/Goku story is closed but a third one has yet to be explored. Keep your eyes and ears out for the next installment! "Why Can't We?" **_


	47. Author's Note: Important!

**Author's note**

_**This is for the fans of my WHY CAN'T Series. I have uploaded the story **__**The Alternate Future: Future Goten's Story **__**and am currently working on Chapter 8. I haven't seen as many hits and reviews for this particular story so I wanted to make sure everyone knew that it does exist and you can read it at your leisure and pleasure. **_

_**Also for those who haven't already I also have the story **__**Bardock Reborn**__** finished and am currently working on its sequels **__**Dragon Ball Reborn**__** and **__**Saiyans Reborn**_

_**Thanks for your support!**_

_**Yours Truly, Bri-Chan ( A.K.A bmrdbgt)**_


	48. Author's Note: Final Addition

**ITS HERE!**

**The final addition to my Why Can't Trilogy is finally up! I wanted to make sure that all who enjoyed this trilogy was aware of the final addition release! **

**I also have put up the additions for the "Reborn" series, as well as the "Mistaken Identity" Series**

**In addition I would like to thank all who have supported me and my writing. I've been a little slow on updates and I sincerely apologize for that! I will be sure to update more often! **

**Thanks again and enjoy the fiction! **


End file.
